Too much noise in the bedroom
by Lovely Vero
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER 13 "The ultimate sacrifice" is updated. "M" rated Fan Fiction. Sequel to come: Whisper of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member : Vampdelenea

- 1st part -

**DAMON'S BEDROOM**

Damon entered the bedroom looking at Rose who was standing by the window only wearing a black nightgown. Eleven o'clock has already ringed on the parlor room clock.

He then closed the door behind him and started walking toward her. She turned around and smiled at him, and he smiled back to her.

**"Elena is here you know?"**

**"Yap….I sow her arrived earlier…It must be the lucky night of my little brother! Is it Wednesday already? The love making day of the week" **he replied with a sarcastic smile on his face while taking place lying comfortably on the black satin sheets on his bed.

**"Not that their love making would stop me for falling asleep" **he continued and to his words he suddenly put his head on the pillow closing his eyes with a snoozing noise.

Rose tried to hide her laugh that was coming out of her mouth.

**"Damon!"** She said with a false outrage.

**"Rose?"** He replied with a big smile.

**"I know better…I worry about you…. and …."**

**"Yes?" **Continuing smiling.

**"And your feelings for Elena that are ripping you inside!"**

**"My dear…The thing that was ripping inside the last weeks was your werewolf bite! Nothing else!"**

She left the window and took place sitting near him on the bed.

**"Thank you Damon.**

**"For what?" **he replied looking at her.

**"For your help during this all deal…For finding a cure…For your friendship…"**

Damon looked at her with a serious depth on his face.

**"You're welcome Rose! I like having you around …..Thought it is more Oldie Elijah that gave the cure to the "Lovely Elena"!"** He replied putting too much imply to the "Lovely Elena".

Saying these words Damon who was upset got out of the bed, walked to one of his men dresser, on the top he picked up a scotch bottle and poured a glass, turned, looked at Rose asking by showing her another glass if she wanted one…She replied: "**No Thanks!"**

He took a sip of alcohol, and emptied it, before filling another one.

**"That won't help you know."**

**"What won't help?"**

**"Dawning your love sorrow with drinks."**

**"Maybe not!" **He replied putting down his glass to the dresser and turning to her with a look in his blue eyes that Rose knew too much.

**"But, my dear…I know what you could do to put my…what was your words…Oh yes!…my love sorrow at ease!" **Smiling at her with the animal sexual urge in his eyes and at the same time opening the men shirt he was wearing.

**"Damon…Please can you be serious for 5 seconds?"**

The men shirt found his new place on the floor. Damon was now in front of Rose…Half naked …a sarcastic smile on his face and wearing only his dark jean on him….God! That men is so sexy thought Rose looking up at him and blushing…But she knew the first time she laid her eyes on him that he would never be hers…That the heart of Damon Salvatore was belonging to Elena for ever…And even knowing that fact, she wanted so much to thank him as a friend for all he did for her the last weeks and for a reason that she did not understood, especially with her romantic feelings toward him hidden for herself, she wanted also to ease his pains by offering some kind of help and most of all not seeing him so sad all the time…Even if he was hiding it very well to everybody else but her!

In his vampire speed, Damon put her lying on the bed, under him her nightgown already on the floor near his men shirt….Rose started to laugh.

**"You're bad Damon Salvatore!"**

**"Mmh…."** was his reply kissing her neck and starting his trail of pure fire from her ear lobe to her cleavage, her breasts already too sensitive for his touch.

For a minute to the other, Rose pushed Damon far away from her, and started yelling looking at him:

**"I know!"**

**"Rose? What the f…"**

Rose was now sitting on the bed with a stupid smile on her face. She reached for her nightgown on the floor and started dressing herself again.

**"What in hell Rose?"**

She putted a finger on Damon's lips to stop him on his track.

**"I know how to help you! I want to help you with Elena!"**

**"Yah…So? You already told me that you wanted to stay and help me with everything related to Elena."**

**"Yes …But I want to help you have your chance with Elena! And the only way is to make her jealous as hell!"**

**"Rose! Is it still the effect of the werewolf bite for God sake? She is in love with my saint brother Stefan…And …And…She deserves way better than me…Stefan is good for her."**

**"You under estimate yourself Damon! …Let me help you!"**

**"I…"** started Damon, breathing heavily, and then continuing: **"...don't want you involve in**** that part of my life…listen to me!….No way in hell Rose!"**

The eyes and the mouth of Damon open wide when he heard Rose screaming from the top of her lungs

**"YES! YES! YES! DAMON…OH MY GOD YES …OH DAMON YOU"RE A GOD IN BED! YES DO THAT TO ME AGAIN!"**

Then Rose got up on the bed and started jumping on it creating the well known sound of crazy love making on the mattress.

Damon could not believe his eyes and only God and the Devil knew that he sow absolutely everything there is to see in the world and probably done everything also, but by the life of him he did not understood what was going on in front of his eyes with Rose. With his two hands he grabbed Rose legs and by pulling them he laid her back on the bed, with his body on top of her, and in a good grip he took her two arms in top of her head with one of his hand.

**"What the hell Rose? What is going on with you?"**

**"Oh you stupid men! You are maybe 145 years old! And you are seriously talented with what God gave you as ….as an asset for sex, but you know nothing about woman psychology!"**

And with that said she started again to moan and scream from the top of her lungs! Damon had no choice but to released her and put his hands on his ears, and it's not like he never heard a woman screaming with ecstasy during his love making, but this was ridiculous! And again he would never understand why he didn't instead put one of his hands on top of her mouth to simply shut her up! But during that night he would understand more clearly what Rose has done for him. Probably the best gift a friend could have given him. His first real kiss with Elena! And he was still thinking that it has been a hell of a kiss!

**STEFAN'S BEDROOM**

Elena was comfortably lying beside Stefan in his bed, her head on his chest and his arms around her. Stefan reached her forehead and put a kiss on it, with a gentle touch of his fingers caressing her arm.

**"I love you Stefan."**

**"I love you too Elena" **And then a small laugh came out of his mouth almost as the lower sound possible, and almost not perceivable by human hears.

She looked at him with surprise.

**"What is it?"**

**"Well…It is just that by the number of time you said it since this morning …I could not forget it!" ** And then he kissed her tenderly on the lips…**"but I don't complaint about it my love."**

She smiled and put back her head on his chest. But, her smile stopped! It was always coming back to her mind…that stupid phrase…she could not forget her previous conversation weeks ago with Rose: "It's o.k. you know to love them both." This was so stupid! Why was she always thinking about this? She told Rose that she was in love with Stefan, and only care about Damon! Enough is enough! What was going on with her?

**"I'm happy that Rose is going to be fine she said."**

**"Me too…She did not deserve to die, after all Jules wanted to hurt Damon in a first place."**

**"So you think it would have been better for Damon to be bitten?"** She said more angrily.

**"No Elena…I'm just saying that Rose was just unfortunately a by stander."**

What was wrong with her tonight? She was stressed, annoyed, and she took it on Stefan! He was looking at her with a big smile on his face, caressing her hair with his hand. She smiled back at him, that men was the sweetest men she ever met, and she was grateful for his patience with her! She could not understand her mood swings these days! "Everything is going to be o.k. Elena" she thought…"You are just stress with the last events, you secret deal with Elijah…and the upcoming of Klaus". Stefan stopped looking at her and raise an eyebrow with an interrogation mark on his face, looking at the bedroom door.

**"What is it Stefan?"**

**"Listen…."**

For far away, she could hear what seems to be Rose screaming. She stood up sitting on the bed.

**"Stefan! What is going on? Maybe she needs help?"**

Stefan was laughing and smiling at the same time.

**"Oh I think Damon will give her all the help she can get!"** Knowing by his vampire hearing the reason of the screaming and that no danger was present in the house…Well… except maybe the danger that his older brother Damon could do to a woman in a long term!

Elena got up. She was wearing her panties and a white camisole with lace, she reached to put a short. She was already opening the bedroom door when she said to Stefan:

**"I'm just going to see if everything is o.k. with Rose nevertheless."**

**"Elena, I would not do that if I were you…they are …"**

Elena did not hear the following of the sentence she was already out of the bedroom and walking toward the noise.

**BACK TO DAMON'S BEDROOM**

Damon was standing his back leaning on the wall and his arms crossed on his chest. Ten minutes has already passed since she started this awful nonsense scream. But then, God praised him with the wonderful gift of silence. She stopped! He could not believe that she finally stopped screaming.

**"Are you finished?" **He asked.

**"Shht…I think I hear her coming" **She reply walking near the bedroom door and where he was standing.

**"Oh good lord Rose! What is going on with you tonight and your stupid fantasy?"**

And then she started again!

**"OH YES…OH DAMON…IT'S BEEN FOUR TIMES ALREADY…BUT DON'T STOP…JUST CARESS ME AGAIN…YES LIKE THAT!"**

Elena was approaching the bedroom door barefoot and silently when she finally understood what that scream was all about. She stood still, froze, and was mad as hell at her nonsense! Sometimes she could be so stupid! Stefan has tried to worn her, and like a stupid teenage girl she went for it! First it was not her damn business to know if Rose was safe or not! She knew Damon was with her and protecting her now! Stupid …stupid her! Second, Stefan would have left the bedroom before her if any kind of danger was in the house! What he must think of her? This is it! She had to stop her craziness right away! She took off almost running back to Stefan's bedroom.

When she entered Stefan's bedroom he was half-sitting on the bed his legs under the sheet with a big smile on his face.

**"I tried to tell you but you ran away so fast."**

**"Well…What can I say…I'm stupid! Maybe I thought that she needed something…or that her previous symptoms were coming back…I don't know something!"**

Stefan could see that she was pissed off; she took off her short and entered the bed by pulling the sheet angrily.

**"What is it Elena?" **Stefan asked almost laughing at her and hiding it behind his hand over is mouth.

**"Well…It's just that…Seriously; they could have more respect and be more private for others!"**

**"Of course!"** Said Stefan trying not to laugh out loud. "**And we all are talking about my brother Damon here…For some reason I don't think that respect of others goes hand in hand with him."**

**"For some reasons I though Rose had more discipline!"**

**"Discipline?" **Stefan started to laugh out loud.

**"Elena what is wrong with you tonight? I can assure you that Rose and Damon seem to have a good time right now! Didn't we have our good time earlier also?"** Smiling at her with a blink of an eye.

**"Oh yah! Well good for her and him! And good for us! But at least we are respectful of them!"** She said while getting out of the bed once again.

**"Now**** where are you going?"**

**"To the kitchen if you don't mind! They made me so mad with all their noise, that I'm going to warm some milk to help me sleep. Don't wait for me."**

She started walking toward the door, then got back to the bed and kissed Stefan.

**"And I love you!"**

**"Love you too Elena"** Stefan reply with a smile on his face.

**BACK TO DAMON'S BEDROOM**

**"O.K. you have to go now said Rose."**

**"For God sake Rose…Go where?…This is my bedroom!"**

She opened the bedroom door and was pushing him out of the room.

**"To find her…She must be wondering somewhere in the house."**

**"Are you crazy Rose…She's with Stefan! This is it, just stop!"**

**"Oh! I'm scare of you Damon…So scared…Now you have to go and found her! Hope your brother will forgive me one day for this…But…She has to decide…She has to be willing to face the truth about her feelings toward you!"**

**"What are you bubbling about…ROSE!"** He screamed.

Damon found himself staring with an open mouth in front of his closed bedroom door with a key from inside. Of course if he had wanted he could had open it in a second…And she knew that…But, seriously, how would they explain that broken door tomorrow to his brother and Elena?

**"Are you kidding me?"** He started lashing threw the door at Rose…** "Give me my shirt back at least!"**

**"No way…Now go found her!"** Rose replied.

"Can't believe this freaking crazy Rose!" He was thinking repeatedly in his head.

Rose was breathing heavily on other side of the door, but she was smiling. At the same time, if one could notice, they would have notice the small tears coming from her eyes. Tears of a woman in love who was willing of putting the need of the men she loved before hers.

Damon started walking toward the kitchen.

"_**Thank you to all my readers! …The 2**__**nd**__** part will come soon…The title: Warm milk!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Warm milk**

- Part 2 -

**IN THE KITCHEN**

Elena was searching like crazy everywhere in the kitchen for the casserole pot to warm her milk. She opened all the kitchen cabinet doors, making sure that she would closed them with as much disturbing noise possible, and every time the biggest smile would appear on her face.

**"They wanted to make some noise to disturbed everybody…Well they'll have some noise in return graciously offer by Elena Gilbert!"**

She started to laugh …At last she was relaxing! Founding what she was searching for.

Damon was approaching the kitchen when he heard the kitchen cabinet door being banged repeatedly. But, then his vampire senses recognized Elena's perfume. A mix of flowers, mostly lilacs and roses, and of course with a hint of insolence in it he thought smiling. Somewhere, in the back of his mind he was wondering if Rose had been right all along? Was Elena wondering in the house because of …of ….Well the monstrous sounds display that Rose has done earlier in his bedroom to make her jealous?

He approached the entrance, looked at her occupied with her present task, and laid one side of his body and arms crossed on his bare chest on the opening wall of the kitchen. Yes, bare chest! And because of whom? Well this semi-nudity could get handy after all he though with a smirk on his lips! Elena was opening the fridge and reaching for the box of milk. He smiled; she did not felt his presence yet. She was wearing…Actually, he then though…Almost nothing! His eyes were sliding from her barefoot to the bare minimum red panties she had on, and her lace white camisole. Guessing he thought that she was not going to meet anybody in her night round almost naked. Wait! What was he reading on the back of her panties? **Ready or not**. It took all he got in him not to laugh out loud ….Oh! This was so perfect and precious for his brother! If these kind of panties had been made for him it would be inscribed by "**ready for you all the times sweetie"**, he though with a big smile.

She took the box of milk, and then pored some of the liquid in the casserole, putting it after on the top of the stove. She then smiled and turned around.

At the view of Damon standing near her leaning on the wall she stumbled hard with her heart starting to beat faster.

**"Oh! You scared me Damon."**

Damon was still smiling looking up and down at her almost naked body, and locking his eyes for more than necessarily on her breasts. She noticed the smirk on his lips and the erotic flash in his blue now darker eyes, and then realized that she had forgotten to put her short! Oh! This was not her night! But she could not show him any reaction! She had to put a front and be sure to make him feel that he had no effect on her. At the back of her mind a small little devil voice was whispering: this is a lie to yourself Elena, and you know it! But with everything regarding Damon, she always shut up that little voice inside her, especially since the Jeremy accident. She closed everything to that man…But she knew that she was still caring a lot for him! She would always care for him! And she hated it! She was not supposed to feel that way toward him after the way he acted!

**"Sorry"** He replied still standing, and still checking her out, she knew he was doing that in purpose! Devil man he was!

**"What are you doing here?"**

**"Being in my kitchen home and all..." **he started while moving away slowly from his initial standing "**I wanted to make a sandwich with pickles! You know my love for pickles?" **He said with a blink of an eye.

**" Actually..."** He continued** "I was a bit exhausted from my extra curricular activities of the night…But, I'm sure you do understand….Wasn't it the Scrabble night of the week for you and Stefan?" **He said falsely serious in front of her.

She was standing in front of him, with her arms now crossed on her breasts, which and she hated it was so already ultra sensitive from his previous look that she had to put her arms on them for him to not be aware of her nipples standing up so hard under the white cotton see threw camisole she was wearing. She could kill that man! Oh! And how much she wanted to throw again a punch at him! The last time he had warned her to never do that again, but seriously, she was thinking of doing it again and against all odds!

She wanted to move away, but he walked in the same direction she then did, and they bumped up hard to each other! She took a step back, like she would have done if she would have been burn with fire. Elena Gilbert knew a long time ago that it would be safer for her to not have any kind of physical contact with Damon Salvatore.

He roused one of his eyebrows with again a smirk on his face, and he showed her with his hands that she could pass before him if she wanted.

**"Ready or not, after you Miss Gilbert!" **He said with a smile.

"Ready or not", what was he talking about? Then Elena remembered that the panties she had on were the ones that Caroline gave her at her last birthday. The image of a punch on his face was still… Oh! so present in her mind at that very second!

She walked near him with a very angry look in her eyes and face.

"Oh this is too much fun!" was thinking Damon.

She was now standing in front of the stove, waiting for that stupid milk to get hot! Damon opened the fridge, took all the ingredients for his sandwich, and started to whistle while preparing it on the kitchen table.

"Get warm, get warm already!" was she thinking in her head looking at the casserole and on an edge of a nervous breakdown. He was the only man who was always making her jumping out of her own skin.

**"You know what they say about people who have cravings in the middle of the night?"**

Elena looked at him with an indifferent look.

**"Well! That it is to calm down other cravings! What do you think about that Elena?"** He then asked while spreading mayonnaise on one side of his bread slice.

She then turned, put her two hands on her hips and burst:

**"Actually, I'm very surprised that you still have any energy left in you for other kind of cravings tonight Damon!" **She said while turning back to the stove again.

Rose had been right all along! She was jealous as hell! So that could mean only one think! Damon was not a man who was analyzing thinks too much; instead he was reacting with a touch of a button! And now, she was putting him in a reacting mood!

"Thank God" thought Elena; the milk was hot at last! She opened a kitchen cabinet door and took a cup on a shelf. But, she was such in a hurry to put the milk in her cup that she poured the milk too quickly and some of it landed on her bear arm. She screamed at the pain.

It took one second for Damon to be beside her, take the casserole, put it in the sink, and have her arm in his hands.

**"Are you o.k.? Where are you burned?" **He asked.

**"I'm o.k.! It just took me by surprise." **She replied.

He took her arm near his mouth and started to blow on the almost none noticeable pink marks.

Oh good lord! What was he doing now! She could felt Goosebumps all over her body! Just leave Elena! Say thank you, take your damn cup of milk and go! But she did not! Instead she locked her eyes with his. She could feel her heart pumping faster, her breathe going in a more fast pace, her legs shacking.

**"Eh…Its o.k. Damon, I'm o.k. you can let go of me now." She said.**

"She scared!" He thought. "She scared and extremely sexually attracted to me right now!"

He took his arm to his mouth and started putting little baby kisses on the almost non noticeable pink marks on it. He knew she was not burned too much; he would have never played that way with her if it hasn't been the case. He noticed her surprise reaction. But she didn't push him away or neither left, she just froze there! He could feel her blood coming in a rapid pace on her neck vein. If she only knew the kind of thoughts he had in his mind right now looking at that vein, she would had run for her life!

He then put his two hands on her hips, and pulled her body literally on his chest. When she felt her already sensitive breasts coming in contact whit his bear chest she knew she was lost. Lost in his gorgeous blue eyes, his damn beautiful lips that she was always looking at like a forbidden fruit, his dark hair who she always wonder what would be the feeling to put her hands in it and just caressed them, and his skin who she secretly wanted to touch, to know if it was as soft and the same time so manly as she predicted it would be. But she had to found the courage to free herself of his muscular grip. It came out of her mouth like a whisper.

**"Damon, please…don't."**

Damon looked at her with an interrogation mark on his face. She was turning her head right to left to let him know that she did not want that. But he knew better. He always knew her attraction to him; he felted in his heart, soul and body.

**"You want this Elena and you know it. You're always been in denial about this!" **

**"No, you're wrong…I….I don't. It's you who always been in denial Damon. I'm tired and you take advantage of me!"**

**"Don't play with me and don't push me away Elena, you would sincerely regret it after!" **

**"Like the time Jeremy was the victim of your twisted mind I supposed!"**

The button was pushed! Damon could not have stopped on his track now. He had to show her once in for all!

He pulled her angrily closer to him, taking her two arms behind her back in a solid grip, and putting his lips on hers with all the anger he had in him. It was not supposed to be like this, he shouldn't treat her like that…but he didn't care…He wanted to kiss her right now! She kept her lips closed and as tight as she could…Not even opening his mouth to let air out. Oh she was a fighter! And Damon knew that! He started to caress his upper and lower lips with his tongue to make her open her mouth, but she was resisting good.

Then he took one of his hands, slide it under her camisole caressing the skin of her back in a soft touch….Still keeping with his other hand her arms in a solid grip behind her. It was the first time that she felt that connection of two skins in a pure sensual pleasure. His hand went after on one of her breasts and cupped it while his thumb was playing with his nipple, pushing it in round circles of pure delight in top of her camisole.

**"No!" **She screamed in a last demand opening her mouth and trying with no luck to push him away, twisting her body to let him go of his grip.

That's exactly what he was waiting for! For her to open her mouth!

When his tongue entered the mouth of Elena, she could felt his ravishing power of need to possess her mouth, body and soul.

And then she snapped and stopped to fight, with herself most of all! She started to give back his kisses with the same passion that he had in him. He felt the change and let go of her arms behind her back, and her hands found her way to his bare skin, caressing his chess, going in his hair, scratching his back with her fingers nails. She could not control herself anymore, she was powerless, and at the same time she just had found a new side of herself, a new freedom. She could do whatever she wanted to his body. And she could give herself to him without shame. Oh! she wanted so much to give herself to him for so long.! If only he have known! If only she would have herself realized this sooner!

**"Oh Elena …I waited so long for this!"** He said while putting his lips on the previous said vein he had seen pumping earlier with rapid blood pace. It was pure delight. He never felt more sexually arose in all his life that he was feeling right this moment finally having Elena in his arms, caressing her body and kissing her non stop. He has felted her body starting to shift from tense to completely relaxed in his experienced hands, and that alone had touch his soul and heart.

Though he was hurting like hell physically! If he could have, he would have released his lower body on his restricted jeans! And then he would have undressed her of her stupid panties and pushed her on the wall, raising her body and legs around his hips, before taking her savagely in one push.

Elena was lost! His lips on his neck were now starting a trail of fire from her ear lobe to her neck line, and descending near her cleavage. He took the two straps of her camisole and pushed the fabric to her hips rolling it down. Her breasts were now exposed to him.

They were both breathing rapidly, looking at each other with so much passion.

**"You're so beautiful Elena!" **He whispered.

She put her hands on her free will on the back of his head, putting her fingers on his hair and bringing his head on her breast.

He putted his lips on one of his breast while caressing the other with a gentle touch of his hand, sucking her nipple in his mouth with an extreme sensual caress of his tongue.

Elena was in such a state of pure pleasure, that she had forgotten where she was. The only think that she needed now was Damon.

Damon slide one of his hands down her belly button playing with it. She started to giggle.

**"Oh! You're ticklish sweetheart" **He said while smiling and laughing.

**"Yes, I am a bit." **She replied laughing too.

He wanted to know everything about Elena and she could not put to words how easy it was to be in the present moment with Damon. It was like being with her soul mate. She froze. What was she doing right now? What was happening to her? Oh God, how could she ever forgive herself! Her soul mate was Stefan, who was waiting in his bedroom for her. And she was giving herself to a man who not even an hour ago was making love to another woman!

Damon did not notice right away the change in Elena's body language. He took his hand that was still near her panties, and started to lift very gently the lace around it before sliding it under it.

With all Elena had in her she pushed him away with her two hands and look at him while breathing in a fast pace.

**"Elena? What is it?" **He asked completely lost in what was happening right this second with her in front of him.

** "This …" **She started putting her camisole up**…"Never happened Damon, do you understand?"**

Oh bloody hell! She was not going to do this to him!

**"Elena!" **He said with a warning in his voice.

**"Don't ever approach me, or touch me again!" **She was walking backward to the exit of the kitchen, and she took off almost running.

Damon put his hand on top of his eyes, stroking them, trying to calm his inner hanger he has inside him…But he was too much hurt. With a strike of his fist he swept away all the plates that were on the kitchen table to the floor.

"_**Thank you to all my readers!**__** I sow that a lot of you appreciated the first part with the e-mails of notice received …Please do comment! The 3**__**rd**__** part will come in January-February…The title: Shower head!"**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

- 3rd part -

**Shower head**

**STEFAN'S BEDROOM**

Elena was standing in front of Stefan's bedroom. She was shaking and felt like she wanted to throw up and faint at the same time. She put one of her hands on the door to help her stand, while closing her eyes. She forced herself to take deep breathes while counting inside her head to a fictive number. She opened her eyes again, and stood up straight while turning the door handle and opening it.

She had never felt so ashamed to feel relieved. Stefan had fallen asleep. She entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She then approached the bed, got in it and turned the front of her body away from him, being careful to not wake him. She was not able to look at him at the moment. She felt so bad because of what she had done. She suddenly felt a tear coming from her eye, and she swept it away from her cheek. She then started to cry silently to let it out. She knew in advance that she would not sleep all night. She had to face two painful truths, the first one, she had deceived Stefan, and he wasn't aware of it, and she would make sure that it would stay that way! The second one, the worst of the two, her body was aching because of Damon! Her breasts were still so sensitive from his previous caress that it hurt like hell…The fire in the lower part of her stomach was burning so intensively that she almost put her hand between her legs to stop this need for him by caressing herself. No! She said to herself. I won't give myself to him, even that way! Elena knew that it would be like admitting to herself that she needed him more than air! "I love Stefan….I will always love Stefan!" she repeatedly said to herself in her head! "Go to hell Damon…And Stay there!"

**DAMON'S BEDROOM**

"Thank God" thought Damon, Rose had the good sense to re-open the door between the time he left and now.

He looked in the bedroom and saw that Rose had fallen asleep. He approached the bed and took off his jeans. That damn peace of clothe had put him through torture tonight! He needed to release his physical pain. He entered under the sheet completely naked.

He could have waked up Rose, and simply had sex with her. But, he knew better. He saw her as more of a friend now, and for him it was a first in a long time! And to that effect, he wanted to respect Rose. He also knew that only one person in the world would put to rest all his physical needs. God! How much he had wanted Elena tonight! He put his fingers to his mouth and touched his lips. He could still taste her mouth on his. He felt every inch of her body needed to be caressed by his hands. He could have taken her on the kitchen floor if he had wanted to, but he wanted better for both of them. He wanted to slowly make her loose her mind; slowly ask him to put his hands where she was burning the most and release her of the erotic fantasy he knew she had toward him. Listen to her screaming his name while he would take her and make her his.

He already knew that he was not going to sleep that night. He also knew that tomorrow he had to put that moment in the back of his mind. He had made a promise to himself the day he said to Elena that he loved her, that he would stop try to win her, and leave it as it is with her and his brother.

But damn it! The last thought that he permitted himself to have would be that: it had been a hell of a kiss tonight, and it could have been much more if she'd of stayed, instead she had ran away from him!

Stefan was dressing himself near the bed when Elena woke up. Not that she had slept a lot! But after hours of exhaustion and torments, she must have closed her eyes and let herself sink into the darkness of a dreamless couple of hours of sleep.

Stefan turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"**You're awake?"**He then approached the bed, and kissed her on the forehead.

Elena looked at him, trying to see in his eyes if he felt that something was wrong or changed, but all she could see was his love for her.

"**Yes! I ****fell asleep the minute I touched the pillow…I'm sorry, I did not wake you up because when I got back to the bedroom you were already asleep." **

Then her arms reached his neck and she pulled him with her on the bed, kissing him passionately on the mouth.

"**Come back to bed Stefan!"**She moaned.

"**I would love too Elena!" **he replied while caressing her hair with a gentle touch, his body now on top of hers.** "But Caroline just sent me a message. She wants to meet with me."**

It did not take more for Elena to gently push him away from her and stand in a sitting position on the bed.

"**Is she alright?" **She said.

"**Yah…I don't think there is any reason to be alarmed…I feel she is in need of a friend."**

The minute Stefan had said that, he knew Elena would be hurt by it. Elena looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"**I know…Since she ****turned…I probably did not help her the right way."**

"**Don't say that!" **He said while caressing one of her cheeks** "She needs you. But, it is true that she must be finding some sort of comfort in my views of Tyler's first transformation. The fact that I am what she is now, a vampire Elena, I think she needs to talk about it, to put everything in perspective. Help her get grow into the new Caroline she has become." **

"**I know…Thank you for being there for her Stefan."**Said Elena while taking one of his hands in hers and caressing it.

"**You're welcome Elena. You know Caroline ****reminds me a lot of Lexi. I just want to help her get through a few of her upcoming challenges that are going to present themselves to her in the future. You'll be o.k. while I'm gone?"**

"**Yes, don't worry…I will take a shower and then go back home…Jenna is waiting for me."**

He got up off the bed, took his vest and smiled at Elena.

Elena decided to follow him, got up off the bed, took her shorts and dressed herself.

"**I'll go with you downstairs."**

"**I should kill you Rose, for what you did yesterday****!" **Damon was saying while doing his jeans up.

Rose was near him, already dressed in leather vest.

"**Did it** **work?"** she asked with the biggest smile on her face.

"**No! It did not ****work Rose…What is this nonsense with you by the way?" **

Rose was looking at him intensively, obviously trying to figure out something.

"**What now?" **Said Damon, apparently bothered by her staring look.

"**I'm trying to figure out if you are lying or not?"**

A smirk appearedon Damon's face.

"**Lying is my second nature Darling, so people never know if I say the truth or not, I am devilish that way!"**

Rose started to walk towards the bedroom door.

"**I have felt locked up here Damon…I just need to go outside!"**

"**Not the smartest idea ****you've had Rose, knowing that you pretty much can!"**

"**I'll ask Stefan! If I ****take the jeep by the garage, I'll be fine!"**

That being said, she left the bedroom.

Damon was now facing a day, that if given the choice, he would choose not to. He passed a hand through his morning bed hair, and made the decision to take a shower, it would help him clear his mind. He had hardly slept at all last night; he needed to refresh his thoughts.

"**Stefan!"** yelled Rose from the top of the staircase.

Stefan and Elena stopped in their tracks and looked up at Rose who was coming down.

Rose stopped in front of them, while looking at Elena with an uncertain smile on her face.

"**Elena" **

"**Rose" **Elena replied while crossing her arms on her breasts and bothered by last night's event more than she would admit.

"**Stefan, I was wondering if you could give me a ride to someplace."**

"**It wouldn't be safe for you." **Stefan replied.

"**If I entered in the car by the garage both here and at my destination, I will be fine."**

Stefan and Elena looked at each other. Stefan then nodded his head in approval.

"**Come."**

Elena lookedat them walking towardsthe corridor which would take them to the garage.

"**Rose?"** She asked stopping her in her tracks.

"**Yes?"**she saidTurning he body to look at Elena**.**

"**Did Damon ****leave?"**

Rose thought about her answer, smiled and then said:

"**Yes! ****About an hour and a half ago" **She replied.

"**Thank you!"**Said Elena smiling back to her, relieved that she would be alone in the house.

Damon entered the bathroom; he then closed the door by pushing it hard. "That handle needed repairing soon" He thought.

"**Damn!**" He said out loud **"This house is getting old!"**

He got out of his jeans, put them in the laundry basket, and opened the white see threw shower curtains, while placing himself in the bathtub.

He stood still, after putting his forehead on the ceramic wall and closing his eyes. He then thought that it would be preferable to take a cold one! He could not put Elena out of his mind, even after trying his hardest to do so! His body wanted her! In this shower now! Damn it! He hated feeling so powerless, his feelings now starting to show to everybody else!

Elena was thinking that a cold shower would put her mind and body at ease for a short moment, and she was looking forward to that relief!

She opened the bathroom door and entered. She pushed the door with one of her hands vigorously, turning the handle hard. She was astonished when one side of the door handle came off in her right hand. She stared at the handle and at the door with an open mouth, "How the hell am I going to get out of here now?" she thought, while trying to open the door by pushing it, but without any success.

Damon at the same moment opened completely the cold water facet, to be surprised one second later by his own disaster! The pipe and shower head had fallen into the bath with him, in addition of ice cold water who was sprinkling everywhere, in every direction of the bathroom.

"**Fuck!"** He screamed while trying to put his hand on the new hole present in the wall, and on this unwanted waterfall splashing everywhere, on him and on the bathroom floor at a rapid pace. He then tried to turn off the cold faucet with little success.

Elena jumped out of her body, her heart starting to pump at a higher speed when she heard his voice coming from behind the half closed white shower curtains, while receiving drops of water on her body.

"**Damon? What are you doing here?"**She asked.

"**Elena?"** He replied astonished to hear that she was in the bathroom with him.

He opened the shower curtains with one of his hand while still leaving the other one on the hole with a crazy amount of water coming from it.

Elena comprehended the situation and sensed right away that she must have blushed like a teenager at the look of his naked body. She turned her head quickly looking at the wall on the other side of the room, and at the same time tried to calm her rapid heart, which was pumping blood like crazy! But she hadn't managed it without having a look at his lower body part.

"**Elena, listen**** to me! On the wall at your right, you will see a small handle on the wood panel, pull it toward you…Then ….You'll see a faucet valve…Turn it as hard as you can to close that damn water!" **

Elena did not think of not listening to Damon. She was already walking toward the wood panel on slippery floor. At that rate, that floor would be a small lake in 30 minutes top! Not being able to get out of here, with half door handle in her hand, which she then just deposited it on top of the sink cabinet, what other choice did she has?

"**Yes! I see it!" **She said.

"**Do it Elena!" **He replied screaming at her.

Elena turned the faucet valve as hard as she could, but did not hear the water stop behind her.

"**Damon it's not working!**** It is stuck!"**

"**Elena..."** Said Damon while swallowing some water be his hands having left the whole for two seconds**…. "Fuck! Damn water…You have to turn very hard sweetie!" **

"**I can't turn much harder Damon!"**

"**O.K. ****Elena, you'll have to come here…We'll switch places, you'll put your hands on this stupid hole and I will go to close the valve" **As he said it, he took a cotton cloth and put it on the hole to help the water go directly like a waterfall on the wall and finish in the bathtub instead of everywhere.

"Was he crazy?" She thought to herself. For them to change places, she would have to enter the bathtub, with him, naked in it!

"**Elena! Hurry or we will drown soon!" **He screamed.

"**I'm coming!" **She replied.

"Don't look Elena, just don't look! And don't feel anything either!"

Elena walked towards the shower, did not look at Damon, and got into the bathtub which was now almost half filled with water. She was taken by surprise! The water was ice cold! Their two bodies where now almost in full contact. She was trying as hard as she could to not touch him. She was in front of him, her back on his chest. But it was difficult to not be in contact due to the small space available for their two bodies in the bathtub. He then put one of his hands on her thighs to direct her, while taking one of her hands to place it on the hole to replace his. Her white camisole top was now starting to get wet! The water was so cold that her nipples were hard as stones; she preferred to think it was because of the water. Their position meant that his pelvis parts were in direct contact with her bottom. She suddenly felt his manly member semi erected! And she stumbled and tried to budge away from him! How can he be like that with freaking cold water on their bodies? She thought

"**O.K. keep both of y****our hands on that hole Elena…I will go now…" **He said in her ear.

He stepped out of the bathtub; Elena was looking straight up at the wall in front of her to not look at him naked walking away from her. Both of her arms straight up with hers hands on that hole. The water was now sliding on her arms and her camisole was soaking wet. She looked down on her breasts and she saw that she could not have been more naked to own eyes! But this was even worse than she thought at first! The white cotton made her look like she was at a wet t-shirt contest!

"**O.K. let's see"** He said from the other side of the room while looking at the open wood panel wall.

Elena couldn't do it anymore; she took a peek at him! He was showing is naked back to her as he stood in front of the open wood panel. Oh! She shouldn't have done that! He had the most adorable bottom she had ever seen in her all life! She was starting to feel a fire in her belly. She turned her look back to the wall; it was safer for her sanity, and her physical urge of him.

"**Here we go! It's ****closed!" **He said.

A couple of seconds later, the water stopped and Elena was able to release her hands from the hole**. **"And now what" She thought. "O.K. Elena you can do this! First just get out of this ice water!"

Damon had turned around and he was looking at Elena getting out of the bathtub. He didn't know why she was in the bathroom in the first place, and to be honest he didn't care about that, the only thing that was important to him at this moment, was to look at her with her white camisole soaking wet and her breasts showing like two forbidden fruit in front of his eyes. The most erotic vision he had of a woman in his entire human and vampire life!

Elena was out of the bathtub; she walked a couple of steps on the slippery floor and stood up in front of the sink cabinet, while looking Damon in the mirror on the wall. The way the angle was, she was only able to see him half naked from the waist up. She was shaking like a leaf and so cold.

He looked at her in the mirror intensively and took a body towel near him and approached her with it in his hands.

"**You have to get out of your ****wet clothes Elena or you'll catch pneumonia."**

"**Aren't you cold?"**She said, hopeful that he would wrap himself in a towel for her to be able to breathe correctly again.

"**I'm ****dead already! A cold would not kill me!"** He replied while smiling at her.

"**What are you doing here?"**She asked.

"**Here in the bathroom? I was trying to take a shower…Obviously it failed!"**

"**Rose…"** Said Elena while having uncontrollable cold shivers **"…said that you had left".**

Of course, he should have known better!

"**She must have mistaken…Now…" **He started while opening the big towel in front of him as a folding screen **"Get out of these soaking wet clothes." **

When Damon was ordering somebody in that tone, no human being would have defied him.

Elena assured herself that he could not see anything and then she passed her wet camisole over the top of her head and got rid of her short and panties.

"**I'm done Damon!" **

Damon took the two opposite corner of the towel and wrapped Elena in it, and at the same time he stroked her body vigorously with his two hands to help the blood circulate again.

Elena was looking at Damon in the mirror.

"**Thank you!"**she said while smiling at him.

"**You're welcome!" **He replied.

After a minute of stroking her body, she felt the heat invade her. He was standing behind her, so close that she could feel his naked body through the thick towel. They were looking at each other in the mirror so intensively. The present moment was like putting fire on top of a block of ice, it was meant to melt! And Elena was melting. His hands were still stroking her body, but in a more sensual way now. He then pushed her hair on the left side of her back with one of his hands, while looking at her for approval in the mirror, she did not ask him to stop, and he took that as an approval approaching his lips to her neck. Elena closed her eyes at the same moment his lip touched her skin. She was not cold anymore; a pure fire sensation was entering her body. He was kissing her neck while tasting her skin with his tongue in circular motion.

"**Damon…"** She said almost whispering….More as a demand to continue than an order to stop.

He took the lobe of her ears in his mouth, biting it very gently on a soft spot. She was in heaven. It's like he knew her more than she knew herself. And without even having been fully intimate with her yet.

She was breathing intensely now. She wanted this so much since last night. The towel was dropping form her body. Neither she nor he did something to stop it for falling on the bathroom floor. She was now completely naked to his eyes. He placed his hands on both sides of her pelvic bone, while pushing his lower body completely in full contact with hers, doing a slow and erotic back and forth movement like they would do if they were making love at this moment She did not know where to put her hands, so she was grabbing the edge of the cabinet top like her life was depending on it while scratching the wood with her fingers nails. Feeling his body in contact with hers was like being on the edge of entering the most erotic experience of her life. Elena knew that. She had always known that he would make her loose her mind and all the will power she had in her. That's why she was always fighting him back every second of the day! She was scared of the woman she would become in his hands.

"**Damon…Please…."** She whispered.

"**Yes Elena?"** He whispered back in her ear while his hand cupped one of her breast and the other caressed her tummy in a very soft motion, slowly going down to the most intimate part of her body, but never touching it. Damon wanted her to beg him for it, to scream his name in top of her lungs, to simply give herself completely to him. He knew she was not completely there yet, and he wanted to take his time, help her to not get scared like last night.

He gently turned her body to face him. Elena looked at his glare while both of her hands found a way to grip his arms. She knew she would fall on the floor if she was not holding him; her legs were shaking too much. She felt dizzy and excited at the same time. He took her face in his two hands while caressing it with his fingers.

"**Are your sure you want to do this?"**he asked her.

Elena looked at him while liking her lips with her tongue. The question was not if she wanted Damon that would have been easy to answer, yes! The question was: would she regret it after? And she knew that the answer was also yes, but didn't care about it at the present moment. She wanted him too much to think about anything else.

"**Don't do that!"** He then said to her looking at her tongue between her lips.

"**What?"** She replied innocently.

He angrily pulled her body in full contact with his. She let out a little scream when she felt his full erected manhood wanting to find a way to stand straight between her legs. A second later he was grabbed her bottom to elevate her to a higher position on top of the sink cabinet, sitting, with her legs wide open, she then let him enter this private space of hers with his own muscular body.

"**You know what I do to Naughty girls who are tempting me?" **He said with a smirk on his lips to her, while caressing her back with his hands.

Even if he was a bit rough to her right this second, she looked at his eyes and she saw the most tenderness that she had ever felt in a glance from a man. Almost like, and this couldn't be possible she thought, like he loved her! She took both of her hands and gently buried them in his thick black hair, while gently grabbing it.

"**You're sure"** He then asked again. He would have never asked this question to his previous sexual conquests. He didn't care. But this was Elena, and he loved her too much to take advantage of her.

"**Yes, I'm sure!" **She replied while approaching her lips to his.

He moaned something that Elena could not comprehend, and then when her lips touched his, he kissed her with all that he had in him, passionately sucking her bottom and upper lips alternately in his mouth, his tongue caressing both of them like she had done to herself one minute earlier. His hands were everywhere on her body, from a second to the other, caressing her back, sliding on her arms, caressing her breasts while playing with her nipples in the most erotic way possible that a man would do to a woman. Then he took complete possession of her mouth, kissing her, his tongue invading at full speed her private space. He took his two hands from under her bottom and brought them to her most private feminine parts, she was wet for him, he pulled her closer and in full contact with is manhood. He stopped kissing Elena and looked at her intensively.

"**Tell me…"** He said with a smirk on his lips.

"**Damon****, Please**!" She replied breathless.

"**Yes Elena?"**

Devil man he was, he wanted her to beg him!

"**I can****'t!" **She replied.

"**Oh well! In that case" **he said smiling while starting to detach himself of her grip.

"**NO!" **She screamed** "Don't leave me!"**

"**And…" **He continued.

She again licked her lips and said:

"**I want you to come inside of me****!"**

Damon could not believe his ears! Elena Gilbert had finally given up resisting him! She wanted to become his with all that she had in her. At that present moment he felt so damn victorious! That the smile he gave her would show that to the world for sure.

One second later, instead of kissing passionately each other, they both turned their heads to the bathroom door, hearing a call coming from downstairs **"Elena!" **a voice repeatedly screamed.

Elena pushed Damon with all that she had, and came down off the cabinet to her feet on the floor.

"**It's Jeremy!" **Said Elena while taking the towel on the floor and wrapping her around her.

"**You got to be kidding me! What is that punk doing here?" **he replied angrily.

"**Damon! That punk is my brother!" **She said looking at him with fire in her eyes.

"**At this freaking moment Elena, I don't give a freaking damn!" **He said, adding "**How did he enter the house?"**

"**Stefan gave him a key."**

"**Oh! Leave it to my brother!" **He replied passing a nervous hand to his hair.

She looked at him with a prayer in her watery eyes.

"**Please open that door Damon, the door handle is broken, that's why I stayed here! I have to get out…I don't want Jeremy to found out!"**

Damon took it like a slap in his face. She had felt trapped? Not able to leave? So, that's why she let her guard down. If the door had been open, she would have left! He looked on the sink cabinet; the broken door handle was on it.

He approached the bathroom door and in one good speed vampire push, he opened it.

"**Here you go Elena, you're free now!" **He said while giving her the space to pass beside him to get out of the room.

She took her clothes on the floor and left the room without even looking at him.

"_**Thank you once again for reading me**__**! I simply loved that 3**__**rd**__** chapter! It is starting to be a wild ride between the two of them! …Please do comment! I will for sure continue when I find a good idea coming to me…I would love to cross over to other couples….And I will! A special Thanks to Leanne for her help! You're a sweetheart Leanne! – Lovely Vero"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Beating heart in the car**

"_**Sorry! I know it is a longer chapter…But you'll be happy reading it! Trust me! "**_

- Part 4 -

A couple of days had already passed since Elena's bathroom incident. Damon was now almost able to sleep all night without thinking too much about it and mostly about her. But the days were excruciating for him! He had not seen Elena since that day. She was obviously trying to avoid him. He heard Stefan leaving the house every night obviously going to her house.

Stefan entered the parlor room to find Damon sitting and reading in front of the fire, the fire reflecting in his dark hair. He was wearing dark denim jeans and a black shirt opened on a grey t-shirt, typical Damon clothing.

"**The bathroom's problems are fixed. The plumber just left." **He said while looking in the direction of his brother.

Damon answered Stefan while still fixing his book pages.

"**The house is getting old Stefan!"**

"**Yes Damon!" **Stefan replied while pouring drink into a glass. **"You want one?"**

Damon looked up at his brother**. "Well! If it isn't my younger brother who's drinking! What are we celebrating?" **replied Damon throwing his book on the sofa and walking towards Stefan.

"**I don't know Damon, what would you like**** to celebrate?" **Stefan said with a sarcastic smile while giving a glass to his brother.

"**The choice wou****ld be yours brother! But…Why not celebrate the fact that we still****have 2 weeks till the next full moon?"** Damon said, banging his glass on Stefan's. **"So…How's Elena these days? We did not see much of her in the house? Please, don't tell me that you have broken up with her for the …How many times now?"** He said with a smirk on his lips, while putting one of his hands on Stefan's shoulders.

Stefan laughed while removing the intrusive hand from his shoulders. Rose entered the room.

"**What are we celebrating?****" **She said smiling at both brothers.

They both looked at her coming towards them.

"**You want one?"** Stefan asked while showing her another glass.

"**Please."** She replied.

"**I'm**** happy that you are both here"** He said giving the glass to Rose **"I'm going out of town with Alaric tonight; we have a link to a source, regarding Isobel past research."**

"**Elena is not going with you if I understand correctly?" **Damon asked with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**Not only ****is she not going, but I don't want her to find out. Can I count on you Damon?" **Stefan asked while looking at Damon with uncertainty in his eyes.

Damon did not verbally reply but nodded his head in approval.

Rose suddenly put her hands on her head and walked crookedly towards a seating place. Both brothers were standing at her side one second later.

"**Are you o.k.?"** Damon asked.

"**Yes!"** Rose said **"Just a bit dizzy, nothing serious I assure you."**

Damon and Stefan were looking at each other. Damon dropped in an instant the right side of Rose's T-shirt to look at her back.

"**What are you doing"** Rose said offended.

"**I want**** to be sure that your bite and symptoms are not coming back!" **Damon replied.

"**Damon, Elijah gave the antidote!"** Stefan said in an abrupt response.

"**Yah, and? That doesn't assure us of anything**** Stefan!"** Damon replied angrily to his brother. **"Just because the guy let you out of the tomb, doesn't mean he can be fully trusted!"**

"**I****'ll be fine"** Rose said while looking both brothers in the eyes. **"Stefan, you can go! If Elena comes we'll keep her from finding out where you are."**

"**O.K****., I'll go." **He took his vest from a chair, walked, turned and added before leaving the room **"I'll keep you two informed." **

Damon looked at Rose with uncertainty in his eyes after Stefan's departure.

"**Are you ****sure you're o.k.?"**

"**Yes! It was the alcohol…Don't worry!" **Rose replied while getting up.

"**Be careful Damon"** Started Rose while passing one of her hands throughhis dark hair **"You wouldn't want people to see that you have a good side and that your feelings are showing?" **With that said she smiled at him and left the room.

An hour later, Elena entered the Salvatore's house, and started screaming Stefan's name.

Damon was still in the parlor room, lying on the sofa still reading the same book. A big smile appeared on his face. Elena entered the room and felt Damon's presence instinctively.

"**Where's Stefan?"** She asked without even saying hello to him.

"**Well, hello to you too Miss Gilbert!" **Damon replied without stopping his reading.

"**Damon I don't have time for your sarcasm**** today! I know Stefan scheduled tonight to leave with Alaric, and I want to know where and why?"** She said while crossing her arms in front of her breasts.

"**Did they? I was not**** aware of any romantic date between the two of them! Sorry!"** Damon replied while covering his laugh behind his book. I give it 2 minutes for her to throw something at me. He thought. Obviously with the way she was acting, all stressed out, she had not forgotten the bathroom incident, and that alone was putting him in a good mood.

Elena started walking towards him. He did not look up at her, but could feel that she was near the sofa where he was lying.

"**Is ****this the way it's going to be Damon?"** She lashed out.

Damon did not reply to her, and continued reading his book. Elena was so pissed. She looked around, took a pillow in her hands and threw it at Damon's chest. Damon received it without any surprise, the book falling to the floor in the process.

"**O.K., I can see that princess is in a very bad mood today!"** Damon said while standing up falsely outraged by her previous physical lash out.

"**Don't call me that!"** Elena said while keeping her arms solidly crossed on her breasts.

"Oh Elena, we're going to have fun together tonight!" Damon thought while hiding his smile from her.

"**So….What can I do for you Elena?"** Damon asked while putting his body in front of her, crossing his arms on his chest in a perfect imitation and reflection of her standing.

Elena looked at him, but quickly let her eyes wonder in the room as an effort to keep her calm. She did not know if he was still thinking about the bathroom incident. And that made her on edge, because she was still thinking about it.

"**I w****ant you to tell me where they are?"** Elena replied.

"**Interesting**** request…And what would you do for me in exchange for that information Elena?"** Damon asked while approaching her very closely and staring in her eyes.

"**Tell me Damon!**** I will not play with you!"** Elena said while keeping her eyes locked with his to falsely prove him that she had forgotten the previous incident between the two of them.

Damon took his time to look intensively in her eyes before sliding them to her body, mentally undressing her. Elena didn't budge or move an inch. She would never give him that pleasure!

"**But when ****we are both playing Elena, isn't it the most delicious thing between us?" **Damon replied with a smirk on his face.

Elena turned her back at him and started walking towards the door. Damon followed and reached her arm in a firm grip to stop her; she turned back and stared at him.

"**I have an idea where they're heading****, are you willing to come with me? I will drive you."** Damon asked while waiting for her answer.

Elena was looking at him trying to found out in his eyes if he was lying or not.

"**Just let go of my arm Damon****…"** Elena asked

Damon loosened his grip of her. She then started to rub her arm trying to remove his imprint.

"**Yes. I will go with you, only because I'm afraid for Stefan."** She then finished.

He reached for a set of keys in his jeans front pocket.

"**Open the car**** door, I will go upstairs pick up my jacket and tell Rose we're leaving." **He said putting the keys in one of her hands.

Elena stumbled at the sound of Rose name but hide it from Damon, she closed her fist on the keys, turned and left the room.

**DAMON'S BEDROOM**

"**Are you crazy Damon?"** Said Rose completely astonished by what Damon had just said to her. **"Your brother would simply kill you!"**

"**My dear I have absolut****ely no intention of driving Miss Daisy to where Stefan and Alaric are now."** Damon said with a smile on his face.

"**What then?"** Rose asked.

"**Well….Let me say that Elena is in need of a distraction for a coup****le of hours to put her mind far away from any thoughts of my brother, and I will be the good Samaritan who will do it!" **Damon replied with a blink of an eye to Rose and a big smirk on his lips, putting his leather jacket on.

"**I beg you Damon, don't do something stupid!"** Rose added.

"**In about an hour, take the other car and come pick up Elena on Route 74."** He explained to her while giving her another set of keys.

"**Why? What…I don't understand****. That is the most deserted route I know!"** Rose asked.

"**Oh I know! And let me just add that my car is in a serious need of repair, which was supposed to be fixed tomorrow, and that I don't think it will go very far."** Damon replied while laughing and adding "**Miss Gilbert will taste her own medicine tonight Rose, I'll do what my brother asked, keeping her far away from him and at the same time have a little revenge of my own."** He then walked to the bedroom door turned, looked at Rose and waved her goodbye with couple of his fingers, another of Damon's sarcastic gestures

Rose looked at him leaving as set of mixed emotions hit her; she was jealous of Elena but at the same time prayed for the poor girl.

**DAMON'S CAR**

Damon had already been driving for 20 minutes but Elena had not said a word to him. All that time; she was looking at her car window, her hands perfectly crossed on her knees and as far away as possible from him.

Damon turned the radio up on a rock song.

"**You know the plumber fixed the bathroom today."**Damon said covering the song.

Elena did not move a muscle or answer. "Just go to Hell Damon Salvatore! I won't play this sick game with you!"

"**Next time that we'****ll try to….Well, you know…do the deed….We should be more careful of not trashing the house too much! I'm just saying that maybe a bedroom should be a preferable place to do it! Just a thought though, it could be wherever you want baby!"** Damon said while thinking that she would burst at him in a couple of minutes tops!

She was still not budging. He looked at her and she was not moving or showing any kind of reaction. One thing that she did not count on though was the known perseverance of Damon.

"**But…What I think person****ally is that our first time should be probably on the floor, not even reaching the bed. We both like it rough, don't we Elena?"** Damon asked.

"**Could you please just shut up?"** Elena lashed out at Damon while turning her body to face him.

Not even 1 minute thought Damon with a smile on his face "God! I'm good!"

"**Couldn't y****ou just be a gentleman and forget about the bathroom incident"** She angrily asked of him.

"**Are you kidding me Elena? You are probably mistaken me for somebody else!" **Damon said laughing hard and adding **"I will forget that incident if you forget it, obviously it looks like you did not!"**

Elena did not answer him. Devil man he was, he knew that she was still thinking about it. She was so mad right now, mostly at herself for not being able to put that incident behind her, and having him in such near proximity was putting her to the test. She was tired, upset, and she was starting to get headache, plus his radio was way too loud! She reached to turn it off.

"**Would y****ou please leave my damn radio on Elena? I love that song…it reminds me a lot of my foolishness toward you, and the fact that I'm always there for you." **He said while turning the radio on again.

"**Why? Don't tell me you're willing to sing along while serenade me to sleep with you? Spear me, please!"** replied Elena while crossing angrily her arms in front of her breasts with a horrible pounding face and looking outside the window at the pitch black night.

"**Sleeping with me?**** That's a teenager term in your world sweetie! In mine, it's fucking you till you will beg for mercy!" **He replied with a smirk on his face. She wanted to play that game with him. "Game's on Darling!" He then thought silently.

Elena looked at him with an open mouth. He never spoke to her in that horny kind of way! She felt Goosebumps all over her.

"**Go to hell Damon!"** She said angrily.

"**I'm already there sweetheart!"** He replied while laughing.

"**Then stay there!"** She lashed out.

"Does she know how adorable she is when she's upset and looks like a spoiled bitch? How her eyes strike fire while wanting to undress me right here, right now?" He thought. "But she's not yet aware of what she really wants! And what she wants is me!" finishing the sentence in his head with a big smile on his face. "It's time Miss Gilbert that I take my revenge on you from the bathroom accident!"

"**Wow! Princess is extremely in a good mood today!**** You know what? Yah! I will sing in my own dam car! And maybe if you listen to the lyrics, you'll learn a thing or two…P-r-i-n-c-e-s-s!" **He angrily replied putting emphasis on the nickname she hated

That being said, Damon decided to increase the radio sound. Elena could not believe how much tension was burning inside of her. She wanted to cry, scream, and throw punches at him! But it would be safer to not play with fire! But why was she so upset? Two ways to answer that question, the lying way: he's a selfish awful bastard put on this earth to simply ruin her life and the life of everybody she loves and cares about and she don't even know how he had managed to previously become her friend! The truthful way: she cared for him more than she would admit to herself, even after Jeremy's accident, and if he did not stop his car right now, and made love to her in the next thirty minutes she would burst out screaming because of the sexual frustration burning inside of her. Since the bathroom incident, she had not stopped wanting him for a second of the day! She had tried to avoid him as much as possible, but the proverb far from the eyes - far from the heart did not apply to Damon Salvatore!

"Oh …I hate you Damon! You can't feel how much I want you! But I'll never give in to you! I love Stefan, and it's not because I have a sexual attraction to you…That I'll ruin everything beautiful I have with Stefan." She thought while trying to calm herself down. And in default of having something else to do, she started listening to the song. Damon was following the rhythm with his fingers on the staring wells, and started singing along the Bruno Mars's song "Grenade".

…_To give me all your love is all I ever asked cause what you don't understand is, id catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on the blade for you, Id jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you…Ho… Ho….Ho…Ho…. I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain. Yes I would die for you baby…but you won't do the same….If my body was on fire, you'll watch me burn down in flames. You said you loved me, but you're a liar because you never, ever, never did baby. But Darling, id catch a grenade for you ….…Yes I would die for you baby… _

Damon suddenly took Elena's chin in one of his hands, and made her look at him.

"_**but you won't do the same, no you won't do the same**__." _He finished singingwhile looking at her intensively and caressing her cheek with one of his fingers.

Elena heart was beating so fast that she wondered why she was not dead yet. He let go of her chin, and she turned her head back to the car window while taking deep breathes to help her relax. He could be a real ass one minute and then the other would turn around and show her tenderness like no one before him in her life.

Damon was still looking at her, and would have paid a lot of money to have known what she was thinking right now. Minutes passed by before they were able to say a word to each other.

"**I know that you would always protect me or…do anything in your power to keep me safe Damon. But at the same time you can be the biggest jerk I ever met!" **She said while looking at him through thedark night in the car.

"**It's just a song Elena!"** He replied, knowing that she was going to be pissed off by his answer. **"And you'll need a jerk soon enough in your bed to satisfy you! My brother would never be able to do it!"**

Elena was so angry at his comment that she clenched both of her fists so tight that her nails started to hurt her skin. "Oh I hate him!" She thought "Why do I always let myself care for him?"

"**And you would?"** She replied angrily at him.

"**You already know the answer to that question Elena, but you don't want to look at it in the face." **Damon replied to her while smiling.

A horrible sound came from the car radiator, followed a couple of seconds later by the final stop of the car.

"**What's going on Damon? **She asked looking at him**.**

"**I don't know. I have to check it out" **Damon replied while opening his car door and getting out.

He walked to the front of his car, opened the hood while putting his head inside and smiled.

"**So?"** Elena screamed from inside.

"**Well…It seems more serious than I first thought! I guess we'll have to wait here for the next car to pass."** Damon replied while laughing under the hood.

He heard Elena's car door open. In two seconds she was standing near him.

"**You did it in purpose!" **She lashed out **"We've been driving on this stupid isolated route for twenty minutes already without a single other car in sight!"**

"**What? I fucked up my car radiator only to be on a deserted route with you! Get a grip of yourself princess! I have better things to do in my freaking life than fantasize about you day and night!"** Damon falsely replied to her.

"**Yes I believe you have better things to do!"** Elena replied more hurt than she would admit.

"**What is it with you today Elena? Stefan did not satisfy you enough last night? So you need your little dish on the side, but it won't be me sweetheart! You had your chance! You have chosen! If you'll stop being the center of your own little world and being the perfect none fault little princess in it, you would have probably learned something about yourself and the fact that you want me, and not my brother!" **He lashed out angrily at her.

Elena could not have stopped the slap on his face even if she has wanted too. Damon took it hard and with surprise. He putted his hand on his own cheek to feel the lasting effect of Elena's outburst. He then turned his face to Elena, with an angry smirk and a predator look in his eyes.

Elena knew better, she knew she was in danger. She took three steps backward before turning around quickly, rushing to the car door and hoping to be able to enter and lock it behind her. But Damon with his vampire speed was already grapping her by the thighs. She screamed with surprise but he then put his hand on her mouth to make her stop, carried her, open the back door, and threw her on the car seat while entering with her and closing the door behind him. A struggle followed with Elena giving him punches and trying to put an arms length of distance between them. In two seconds she was lying under him without being able to move a muscle. She was breathing intensively.

"**Are you finished?"** He then asked angrily.

"**I will never stop fighting you! I'll never be yours Damon Salvatore!" **Elena said out of breathe.

Damon was now smiling at her.

"**Why are you smiling?"** She then asked more scared of him than she would admit to herself.

"**I'm smiling because in five minutes you'll be begging me for mercy Elena!"** Damon answered while putting his mouth on her neck vein that was pumping blood in a rapid pace. Enough to make him loose control and simply tear her thin skin with his two fangs. But he would never do that to Elena without her consent.

"**Damon Please, don't do that!"** Elena said already feeling dizzy with his sensual touch.

His lips were now putting baby kisses on her left ear, going to her chin line, her cheeks, both her closed eyelids, her nose. If he had decided to go rough on her she could have fought him, but every little touch of his was making her more felt it and let go of his grip. He arms were now free of pushing him away from her, but she was already far too gone, her body was already uncontrollably shaking with anticipation.

"**Are you cold?"** He asked his lips just on top of hers but without touching them.

"**No…I'm…"** She started without being able to put another word.

"**Yes Elena!"** Damon lips still so close.

They were both looking at each other without even blinking an eye. The sexual tension was extreme. And yet Damon was able to control himself, which scared her, it meant that he was waiting for her to give an approval of some sort.

"**Tell me!"** Damon said.

"**I…"** Elena started.

"**Tell me!"** Damon replied while putting one of his hands under her thin pullover touching her waist skin in a gentle caress.

"**I…I want you to kiss me****."** Elena finally whispered. **"But, please Damon I just want to kiss." **

Damon then raised one of his eyebrows "Of course" He then thought "And she thinks that she will play me like the last time, wait and see sweetheart!"

"**Well….I**** could give you pleasure Elena without going all the way you know" **Damon said, still so near her mouth.

"**You want me to show you**** Elena?"** He continued.

It would be the worst mistake of her life to answer him yes! He must think of her as innocent and chaste or something, but she was not! She had slept with other guys! She knew what he meant! Or did she? The other guys were not Damon Salvatore obviously! But at the present moment she had lost all her will power. Stefan was not even present in her memory!

"**Yes!"** She replied to him.

It wouldn't really be sex she falsely thought, so she wouldn't feel so bad after all. She then waited for him to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead he smiled at her with a sadistic look in his eyes, and slid his hand back from under her pullover to her belly; he unbuttoned her jeans, and slid her zipper down.

"**What are you doing?"** She nervously asked.

"**Well…You asked, and y****our wish is my command Elena…I'm easy like that!"** Damon replied with a smirk on his face while sliding his hand under her black lace panties.

Elena closed her eyes; she was so excited, and had uncontrollable shivers of anticipation. She moaned Damon's name when his hand touch her folds.

"**Oh God Elena, you're so wet for me!"**Damon whispered in one of her ears.

Elena was already too far gone to even ask him to stop. She was grabbing the car seat with one of her hands while the other one was in Damon's hair. He gently rubbed her folds in a back and forth movement, then he stopped on her clit and gently pushed it in a circular motion. Her head was now turning from right to left with uncontrollable moans of ecstasy. She had for so long secretly dreamt of him touching her like that!

"**Da…m****m…on…." **She moaned in a shallow breathe.

"**I know sweetie! You're too tense…****Try to relax …Let me take control." **He said.

Letting Damon take control was like being on the edge of a cliff while somebody would push you over!

Damon suddenly removed his hand which took Elena by surprise. He removed his jacket, shirt and t-shirt and was now in front of her bare chest. Then, he took off her sneakers and her socks, her jeans, all of this without leaving his eyes of hers and with a big smile on his face. He slowly slid her panties down her legs, finishing his act by putting them in his mouth in an angry moan. Elena started to laugh. Sometimes he could be the naughtiest adorable man on the planet!

"**Now, that's much better!"** Damon said still smiling and laughing, starting to put his lips on the left ankle of her leg which was hooked over his shoulder. If ever Elena had wondered how it was possible to have any sexual contact between two individual in a car, she had no more questions about it at the present moment! Damon was the master of expertise in that area! Putting her leg back in a straight position, his kisses were going up, his tongue making a circular movement. Both of his two hands were firmly grabbing her thighs while coming up and up, slowly but surely to her private parts. When his head came at reach for her to grab it, she put her two hands in his hair and pulled him into the center of her.

"**Ask**** me Elena!"** He moaned one inch off her private parts while raising his head and looking directly into her eyes.

"**I…."**Elena started nearly conscious.

"**Yes?"** Damon replied waiting.

"**I can't…"** Elena whispered.

"**Oh yes you can, it's**** in you Elena, and you know it! I'm the only one able to make you say it! Let go of the little girl and let out the real woman for me!" **Damon commanded her to do.

And then, not able to keep it inside of her, she burst:

"**Fuck me Damon! Fuck me with your mouth, your fingers, your tongue…But fuck me!"** She screamed from the top of her lungs.

"**That's my girl"** Damon responded while smiling.

When she felt his tongue on top of her clit she thought she was passing out! He wasn't rough in his touch like she had anticipated. He was gentle, carrying, and sensual. Then he took her private little rose bump, and sucked it in his mouth in the most erotic way possible. She felt that he was entering one of his fingers inside her, and her wet walls automatically closed on him. He rubbed the interior of her wet walls slowly; his mouth never leaving her clit, always working her to make her come.

She was now moaning something that he couldn't understand at first.

"**What ****is it Elena"** He whispered while sucking more rapidly on her.

"**Enter one more!"** She moaned.

Damon Smiled. "Well! I'll be damn! Elena Gilbert is a naughty Girl after all!"

"**You want another finger in you Sweetie, not a problem…But****, what about two more?" **He asked while doing it.

That being said, he entered two more fingers in her delicate folds while rubbing her G-spot inside her very gently. God she was so wet but also so tight! He could not imagine himself entering in her with his manhood without hurting her! But then again, he always secretly thought that she had been made for him. He was in pure torture now! It took all his self restrain not to unbutton his own jeans, and take her the real and only way he wanted to take her. But that was not what he had planned from the start. He had planned his revenge on her! He wanted to make her feel the way he felt in the bathroom that day! And he was too much of a proud man to let it slip! But at the same time, what was happening right now was not enough for him! He wanted to fully make her his!

His mouth left her clit, but his fingers were still inside her. He then brought his body in full length contact with her, and turned the front of her body facing the back of the front seats, his chest on her back, and his other hand lifted her pullover and cupped one of her breasts directly on the skin, while continuing his back in forth movement with his fingers inside of her.

"**You did not put any bra on today my love?"** Damon asked while playing with her nipple.

Elena was unable to speak. She had become completely numb in his expert hands.

"**It is ****torture for me Elena! I want to make love to you …But you asked me to not do it….And I won't! I will respect your wishes!"**

"**Damon…Please****, I'm begging you to come inside me!" **Elena whispered completely in her own sexual trance.

"**S****hh…Relax." **Damon replied while putting a kiss on her neck** "It won't be long now till you come Elena." **

Elena turned her head to look at Damon and he angrily kissed her on the lips. His tongue was playing in her mouth the exact same movements of his fingers inside her. The kiss got rougher and the back and forth movement of his fingers also, going deeper inside her, then he stopped at a particular spot and started rubbing it in circular motion with one of his finger. She was so wet for him that his fingers were soaking with her delectable feminine nectar. He then let go of her mouth just to look at her come. And she came! Oh yes she came! He never looked at a more beautiful woman in all his life! Her tangle sexy hair, her open mouth, her convulsions, the way she screamed his name when she finally climax and the feeling of her walls closing on his fingers several times. Damon was simply speechless; words could not begin to describe what he was feeling. He was not a virgin! Hell no! But he never felt so connected to a woman climax before!

Elena was trying to catch her breathe after the extraordinary sexual experience that she just shared with Damon. She turned her body to face him, and put her head on his chest. Damon suddenly forgot all about his revenge, and only God knows that he was not the type to cuddle after sex with anybody! But this was not anybody! This was Elena, and he just made her come, he thought while smiling. He closed his eyes just to savor this moment, and calm his lower body part that made him hurt like hell at the moment, while caressing Elena's hair. Elena removed her head from Damon's chest and looked straight in his eyes.

"**Thank you"** She simply said.

He took her chin in one of his hands and kissed her tenderly. Then let go of her and put his head back on the car seat while covering up his eyes with one of his arms.

"**Are you o.k.?"** Elena asked.

"**Elena, what do you think?"** He replied while taking one of her hands and putting it on his predominant rigid manhood showing under his jeans.

Elena felt that she must have blushed in an instant, and was thankful for the almost darkness in the car, but she kept her hand on him. Damon surprised, lifted his arm from his eyes and looked at her.

"**Elena?"** He asked with an interrogation mark on his face.

"**Damon****?"** She replied sarcastically.

"**If you go there Elena, I won't swear to you that I**** will be able to stop myself this time!" **Damon said.

She looked at him, and started to take off his belt. Damon started to laugh.

"**Oh my freaking God Elena, don't tell me it's a yes?"** Damon said while smiling and laughing at the same time, for the first time in his vampire life that he was feeling so alive and almost human, and most of all so damn happy!

Elena suddenly raised her head, looking directly in the back car window seeing a flash of car lights coming inside.

"**Damn it!"** He burst out of anger while taking rapidly in his hands Elena's clothes and sneakers near him on the car floor.

"**Take your clothes Elena and get ****dressed!"** It was more an order than a request.

"**What?**" She said "**I don't understand Damon?"**

"**It's…"**Damon started without being able to look her in the eyes** "It's Rose she's here to pick you up!" **

"**I….I don't understand?" **Elena said while pulling her jeans up, then she just stopped and looked at him **"You played with me…You just used me and…and…Rose was in your stupid plan of…."** She screamed at him without even noticing the tears coming from her eyes.

"**Rose has nothing to do with this Elena! ****She will take you home…It's all my doing…I wanted to steal time, and stop you in your research track…Stefan asked me." **Damon said while trying to sweep away her tears with one of his hands, but Elena stepped backward out of his reach.

"**Don't touch me!"** She screamed while taking the sneakers in her hands and reaching to open the car door. She stepped out of the car.

She entered Rose's car without looking at her.

"**Please, drive me home"** She said to Rose while wiping tears off her face.

"**Elena, are you all right?"** Rose asked while looking at Damon who was standing now beside one of his car door his leather jacket in one of his hands, looking at Rose through her windscreen.

"**I don't want to talk about it Rose….Just get me out of here!" **Elenaangrily replied.

Damon looked sadly at the car passing by him. If he ever had a chance in his life to win Elena, he just lost it! **"You're a dick Damon Salvatore"** was his last thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

- 5th part -

"_**So sorry for the time it took me to post this chapter! A few of you were disappointed with the fact that Damon did not get his revenge on chapter 4…Well…I was waiting for this chapter! Enjoy everybody!"**_

"**Whip cream & chocolate"**

Stefan and Alaric were watching Damon enter the parlor room, looking at each other with interrogation marks on their faces and sarcastic smiles.

"**What is wrong with you**** these days Damon?"** Stefan asked crossing his arms in front of his chest, and looking at his brother who wasnow standing in front of them wearing only a pair of jeans accompanied by bed hair, in the middle of the afternoon.

"**Stefan! Just don't get on my nerves today****?"** Damon replied while grabbing a full glass of blood, and adding a smirk on his face, toasting his glass in the air.

"**To you my dear buddy Alaric, ****I won't ask if you care for one!"** Damon said while drinking the blood.

"**Damon"** Alaric replied as a greeting while nodded his head.

"**You have to ****excuse him" **Stefan started** "He just reached his cave men looks and his phase of hiding himself to the world, therefore his manners are less than civil these days."** Stefan said covering his smile with his one of his hands.

"**Alaric you have to forgive**** Stefan, he always been jealous of my good looks! Haven't you my brother?"** Damon suggested, pushing at his brothers shoulders

"**Damon, you should ****seriously take care of yourself and take a shower, you're starting to stink. And get dressed properly! Or have you forgotten that its' the charity pie eating contest at the Lockwood mansion?"** Stefan asked while lifting an eyebrow.

"**How could I have forgotten this ****event Stefan? I've been dreaming of this event all year!"** Damon said, while looking at Alaric and whispering **"Completely forgot about it!"**

"**After the pie contest, it's a black tie dance in the evening. Try to clean up your act Damon" **Stefan added.

He then walked towards the exit while looking Alaric and saying:

"**I will go pick u****p my cell phone upstairs, come in a sec.!"**

"**Where are you going?"** Damon asked Alaric looking at his brother leaving the room.

"**We have to pick up couple of tables, and wood pillars to make the pavilion" **Alaric answered, adding "**Would it be too much to ask for a favor Damon?"**

"**Ask away!"** Damon said finishing his drink.

"**I won't be able to help Jenna with the pies, would it be possible for you to go pick up all the stuff at Jenna's house and bring it to the mansion, she worked her ass off cooking those pies." **Alaric said smiling.

"**It's not like I'm her favorite person in the all world, bu****t if she don't mind, I'll do it!" **Damon replied, and continued to enquire** "How come Elena is not helping?"**

"**I believe she's with Bonnie at the Mansion already. Did not see much of her th****ese past few days, she was not at school."** Alaric replied leaving the room.

Damon lifted an eyebrow, and stilled Alaric with a grip on his arm.

"**What do you mean she was not at school?"** Damon asked worried.

"**I don't know exactly, I think Jenna mention she ****had a stomach flu or something …She stayed in bed and away from school the last 4 days."** Alaric explained.

Damon let go of his grip.

"**Don't forget the pie****s. See you later"** Alaric said while turning and leaving.

"4 days ago? That is exactly the day after the car incident!"Damon thought. That would mean only one possibility: she has been so hurt because of him that she needed to isolate herself. Was she also mad at Stefan for not telling her where he was going with Alaric that night? Stefan also forgot to mention that she was supposedly sick! But, how could he have? He had locked himself in his bedroom for the last same four days….Like a stupid man! Feeling ashamed of himself and his acts, and that was seriously a first for him! He needed to be himself again…And he needed to know if she was alright…Even if it meant in a full crowd at this stupid Lockwood's event! Damon Salvatore just woke up from his cave man phase, and everybody should be aware that his mind was on a mission: Finding Elena! And knowing her, she would do everything to avoid seeing him! He rushed out of the room directly to his bedroom; first he needed to clean up his act, exactly like his smart ass brother had said to him.

**GILBERT'S HOUSE**

Elena was in the kitchen placing all the unfinished pies on the counter. Jenna entered the room wearing a vest and a hand bag on her the shoulder.

"**Jenna, where are you going?"** Elena asked surprised to see Jenna all dressed and ready to leave.

Jenna walked over to Elena and put her hand on her forehead.

"**Weren't you ****supposed to be with Bonnie already at the Mansion to help? Are you feeling sick again?"** Jenna asked worried.

"**I'm fine!" **Said Elena removing Jenna's hand** "Bonnie said that Caroline was already there and they had all the people they needed to cover the preparation, I decided to stay and help you with the pies."** Elena explained while thinking that she would have found any excuse in the book to delay her arrival at this event. She was not in a hurry to come face to face with Damon, and hopefully he would not be there. It was enough that she had to hide herself in her bedroom for four days since that car incident. At the same time, in the back of her mind, she knew that she was a hypocrite! She had wanted Damon to make love to her like she had never wanted any other man in her life, not even Stefan! And she was not able to be with Stefan these days. She had made an awful excuse of her being sick and only spoke to him on the phone. She felt that she hadbetrayed him. She must have been a real fool to have thought that what she shared with Damon wouldn't count for anything! She knew better now! And she was scared more than ever of not being able to resist him the next time. She finally understood that she wanted his body too much to take that chance!

"**Except there is another crisis****, Carole called me and I have to go there right now! Could you finish the pies Elena? You need to prepare the whip cream and put it on these one, and a bit of chocolate syrup on top of those right there"** Jenna explained showing her and then heading slowly towards the front door.

"**No problem Jenna, I will do it. You did not forget your dress I hope?"** Elena replied.

"**No, I have it in the car. Jeremy is upstairs, and Alaric is supposed to pick up the pies later this afternoon, he'll give you a ride also, see you later Elena…And, I'm happy that you are feeling better! I'll leave the door open for Alaric."** Jenna said while turning and smiling at her and heading outside the house.

"If only I was feeling better" Elena thought while starting to prepare the whip cream. Half hour later she was done. The pies were all covered in a big cardboard box. Jeremy entered the kitchen putting his fingers on the chocolate syrup bowl.

"**Jeremy!"** Elena said falsely outraged **"Don't touch!"** while giving him a pat on his hand.

"**I know you ****Elena; you're going to lick all of these bowls after!"** Jeremy said laughing while licking his fingers.

"**You bet I am!"** Elena said laughing with him and adding **"You're looking dashing Mr. ****Gilbert, who's the lucky girl?" **

Jeremy started to blush while thinking of Bonnie and replied.

"**I have no one in particular! I'm leaving now…You wa****nt me to take these pies to Jenna?"** Jeremy asked.

"**Alaric is suppose to pick ****them up soon, I just have a little bit of time to take a shower."** Elena replied.

"**O.K! ****I'm leaving now then….See you later Sis!"** Jeremy said leaving.

It was not even five minutes later that Damon parked his car in front of Gilbert's house, while taking his jacket on the back seat. If Jenna was not being herself too much and could hurry a bit, he would be at the Lockwood Mansion in half hour tops! He got out of his car and put his jacket on. He checked his reflection on the side mirror adding out loud with a smirk on his face **"You clean up good Damon Salvatore! And you invented all by yourself the words Dashing, Gorgeous and Irresistible!"** fixing his hair with his hands. Damon was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt, opened on his neck and chest. His tie was placed in his jackets top front pocket. He then approached the front porch and rang the bell.

Elena was still in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, when she heard the door bell.

Damon turned the door handle surprised to see that it was unlocked and entered the house.

"**Jenna****? Are you alright?"** He yelled but without any answer. All his vampire senses were in search of an upcoming threat of some sort.

Elena heard the front door open while taking a spoon in her mouth eating the rest of the whip cream she just finished preparing. If she hurried, she would be ready in half hour tops. She smiled looking at herself…She had whip cream all over her t-shirt, and in her hair.

"**Alaric, I'm here….You can**** take the pies on the kitchen island and put them in the truck while I'm taking a quick shower…"** She said walking toward the front door, she stop abruptly when she realized that it was not Alaric but Damon who was standing in front of her. Her heart skipped a beat or two, and she started breathing in a more rapid pace. Damon stood still for a couple of seconds looking at her intensively in the eyes unable to speak. They did not have to speak to each other; it was obvious that the heat was still as intense between them. Damon stared at her while sliding his look to her body, she was wearing a short jeans skirt with tights, a yellow low neck line t-shirt, and she also had what seems to be cream whip in her hair…and a bit of chocolate on one of her cheeks, just near her lips. He had ever wanted her more than this moment! Damon forgot in an instant all his good intentions, and decided that he would make Elena his tonight, his physical need for her could not be put to rest anymore! It was enough that he isolated himself for four days! His true predator nature was coming back to him in a flash! If ever it existed a moment where they wouldn't be disturbed, it would be now! Everybody was helping prepare the event at the Lockwood Mansion.

"**Hello Elena"** Damon simply said with a stare that meant no good.

"**Get out**** Damon! Just get out of my life! You have done enough already. And you're not welcome here!" **Elena started to scream.

"**Considering that I'm a vampire and that you already invited me into your home a long time ago, it's a bit late don't you think? You're alone Elena?" **Damon asked, ignoring her scream and turning back to the door to close it.

"**What are you doing?"** Elena said worried by his actions.

"**I'm just making sure that we won't be disturbed for the time being.**** Don't you think we've been interrupted too many times before?"** Damon replied, slowly walking toward her.

"**Why are you**** here?"** She replied walking backwards in the direction of the kitchen, observing how good he looked in a suit.

"**Which answer do you want Elena? ****Let see…The made up one: Alaric asked me to pick up the pies and Jenna before heading to the Lockwood's Mansion. The big Surprise is that it's you who's standing in front of me!" **Damon said while crossing his arms in front of him and adding.** "Though, the real answer that just pooped out of my head just now is that I'm here to accept your invitation of the other night to make you mine in a real sense of the word!"** Damon said still walking towards Elena in a slow pace, getting rid off his jacket by throwing it on the coach.

Elena was in the kitchen now, standing completely still on one side of the island while Damon was on the other side looking at her like a hunter would look at his prey.

"**Mmm****…"** Damon moaned before putting one of his fingers in the whip cream bowl and adding **"Did you prepare this for us Elena?"**

"**Didn't you play ****enough with me last time?"** Elena asked angrily.

"**We weren't playing Elena, and you know it!"** Damon replied while licking his fingers in the most provocative way possible.

"**You used me Damon, simply because you were bored and needed a toy in your hand to play with! Rose is not enough ****for you anymore?" **Elena said while staring at him and crossing her arms in front of her as a protective gesture.

"**Are you changing the subject Elena? You're su****ch a little hypocritical princess! If you didn't want to play with me, why would you run like you are doing it right now, knowing that I will chase you? That's the real question I want answered."** Damon said while locking his eyes with hers.

He was right Elena thought. She was always playing his game. She should stand up for herself and show him that she was more of a woman that he thought. But all of this could only be true if Damon Salvatore was an ordinary man, and he wasn't! At the same time, she knew that she couldn't run away from him all her life! She had to face what was eating her alive inside, which was her growing sexual attraction for him.

Damon put his two hands on the kitchen island and looked at her intensely.

"**You know perfectly that what happened the other night was meant to happen sooner or later Elena. I know that I did not handle it very well…****And was a jerk, but the end game would have been the same in any kind of situation that we put ourselves in, in that close proximity, and you know it! I can feel the raising heartbeat from here, your shallow breathes, and the smell of your arousal for me!" **Damon said while Elena was blushing, realizing that his vampire perceptions were putting her in a bad position right now. ** "We are drawn to each other in a way that neither one of us can explain. I just want to be with you Elena. I need to feel you near me. And want desperately to have you in my arms. And you know that you want me too. Stop running! If Rose hadn't of appeared the other night you would be mine now!" **

Elena was almost out of breath after listening to him, but she stood still, looking straight in his eyes, when she replied harshly.

"**You're right! I'm as much to blame as you are for the other nig****ht. I needed to know what I would feel with you. And I had a good time while I was experiencing****Damon Salvatore's true art of seduction. But it did not count for me. The bottom line will always stay the same Damon; I will never have romantic feelings for you! It will always be Stefan in my heart, I love him! And that is the reality that you can't simply accept."** Elena said lashing at him in a the most awful way she could have, while hoping that she just has hurt him enough to make him leave.

Damon took it like another slap in his face. He could feel his anger in every fiber of his body. She knew what to say to hurt him. He had been stupid to express his true feelings to her right now! He had simply wanted to apologize, but she took a knife to his wound and reopened it, allowing the pain to surge through his body. He felt empty, and was not inclined to be very nice to her anymore. He did not reply a word to Elena, but started rolling his sleeves while walking slowly around the island kitchen with an angry smirk on his lips.

"**You did not think much of my brother when you were in my arms in the car Elena! I'm wondering what he would think about it?" **Damon asked, seeing her startling reaction on the spot.** "But, if it is what you really want, you can keep my brother for your needy teenager love affair, and I won't have any problem being the men that you will hate with every fiber of your being for the rest of your life!"** Damon replied to her.

"**Damon! Please, just don't do something that you'll regret!****"** Elena pledged to him while walking backward and trying to put a fair distance between him and her.

"**See Elena, you're running ****again knowing perfectly that you can not run very far from me!" **Damon said.

"**Jenna is waiting****! If I'm late she will call or send somebody!"** Elena replied her back reaching the kitchen wall

"**We have enough time in front of us Elena! We'll get the****re. Now come here little girl, or do you want me to get you!"** Damon replied with a sarcastic and hostile tone in his voice.

Elena had seen that angry look in Damon's eyes before; it was the day that Jeremy's incident happened. She had two options, the first one was staying exactly were she was, but it would mean giving him too much pleasure and power, the second option was to try and run upstairs knowing that he would probably catch her in a split second, but at least she would be able to fight her way threw it and regain her dignity!

She left the kitchen and started to run through the leaving room, not even reaching the staircase, when Damon grabbed her from behind solidly gripping her waist with one of his hands, pulling her hair backwards with the other hand, placing his lips near his ear.

"**No!"** Elena screamed. **"Damon! Let go of me, please?" **

"**You're hurting me!"** She continued struggling to set herself free of his grip.

Damon started whispering in her ear while bringing her back to the kitchen.

"**Isn't it what you want Elena, f****or me to hurt you till you hate me? Then you'll be able to have your high school crush with my brother and spit your anger on me anytime you want!" **Damon said harshly to her before turning her body in full contact with his and kissing her angrily on the lips. She knew it was going to happen, but nevertheless she felt electricity surging through her body the minute his lips touched hers. She tried to resist him by turning her head, but she had wanted him so badly since the car incident that her mind was in real turmoil. She was still pushing him to set herself free, but at the same time she could feel her guard beginning to slip. His tongue entered her mouth, playing with hers intensively till she gave up all resistance and started to angrily kiss him back her arms instinctively wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

Damon felt the change in her; he pushed her hard against the kitchen counter, and kissed her neck staying a little bit longer than necessary on her vein, giving her pure pleasure, alternating between licking and kissing it like a forbidden fruit that he knew he would have some day. His hands were sliding on her skin under the t-shirt in a mix of grabbing and caressing. Raising his head to look at her he said:

"**You have chocolate on your cheek Sweetheart"** While trying to remove it with one of his fingers.

"**I…****was supposed to…to take a shower"** Elena whispered almost unable to make a coherent response to him. Her legs were giving up on supporting her! Thank God for the kitchen counter that she was resting her body on, helping it not to fall on the floor! But then again, the next few minutes would prove her wrong! She was meant to be on the floor with Damon after all!

"**It's not coming off"** Damon said while looking in her eyes **"I guess I'll have to lick it off you"** He finished with a smirk on his lips.

He approached his lips on her cheek and started licking the trace of chocolate off her with a soft movement of his tongue.

"**Mmm….This tastes so good Elena!"** He said controlling erotic spell on her.

"**Damon!"** Elena whispered closing her eyes and putting her hands in his hair.

He took the bottom of her t-shirt and tore it open in one stroke, sliding it off on her bare arms and dropping it to the floor.

"**What are you doing?"** Elena said outraged.

"**I'm g****etting rid of the unnecessary clothing between you and me Elena! I'll buy you another one!" **Damon answered while opening her white lace bra behind her back and letting her breasts free. He then brought the small fabric to his nose and smelled it.

"**I love your smell Elena. It'****s like a drug to me."** Damon whispered softly in her ear while dropping the bra delicately to the floor and pushing himself against her pelvic bone She startled hard! His manhood was so rigid under his trousers that it took her by surprise. Elena was shacking so hard, that she had to grab the kitchen counter not to fall. He cupped her breasts in his hands his eyes locking with hers.

"**You're shacking Elena?****" **Damon asked sarcastically, his thumbs playing with her nipples in circular motion.

"**Damon, Please!"** Elena implored him.

"**Yes Elena, what do you want from me?"** Damon asked while putting his lips on one of her breast.

"**You….You know what I want…"**She whispered out of breathe, caressing his hair, her head swaying from right to left as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue playing with it in the most pleasurable way possible.

"**Tell me Elena?"** He said raising his head to look at her.

"**Make love to me Damon" **She said in a shallow whisper.

Damon was still looking at her with a sarcastic smile on his lips, preparing to make her pay for her previous harsh outburst. He detached himself from her. And while continuing to look into her eyes, he slowly opened the buttons to his shirt one by one in the most seductive way; he then let it slid off his arms to the floor. Elena was looking at him not able to unlock her eyes from his muscular bare chest. He approached her again, opening the button of her jean skirt and sliding the zipper down.

"**Finish undressing yourself for me Elena"** Damon ordered in a soft seductive voice.

He turned his head to the kitchen island and reached for the whip cream boll, he took with his fingers an amount of the delectable substance and started eating it while looking at her with a sadistic flash in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Devil men he is" thought Elena while biting her superior lip. She was too damn sexually aroused right now she would never be able to push him away or leave the room and he knew it!

"**I'm waiting Elena"** Damon added while licking his finger and reaching for the other bowl of chocolate syrup.

She started to slide her jean skirt and tights down her legs, until she stood with only her white lace thong on. "Why in hell am I wearing that stupid thong today? I never wear those!" She thought shacking like a leaf in front of him, her hearth beating so fast.

"**Are you happy?"** She said fully understanding that he wanted to take his revenge on her previous outburst.

"Oh God, she is so beautiful!" thought Damon feeling his manhood standing straight and hard completely pulling the material of his trousers.

"**Well Elena, Is it a thong that I see you're wearing?" **He asked while smiling sarcastically and approaching her. He placed the bowl of chocolate near him for his reach at a later time. He pulled her body in a good strong stroke into his chest, sliding his hands on her behind while caressing and grabbing it hard at the same time.

"**You have a beautiful ass miss Gilbert!"** Damon said while laughing and continuing his expert caress on it. Elena could feel the small amount of fabric between her legs becoming wetter and wetter with each touch.

"**Damon!"** Elena said falsely outraged but still laughing with him.

"**You're hungry Elena?"** Damon asked while putting one of his fingers in the chocolate bowl and approaching it near her mouth, smirking at her with an erotic flash in his eyes.

Elena looked him intensively in the eyes and smiled. "Damon Salvatore, you think that I am a little girl who knows nothing…Let me give you a taste of your own medicine!" She thought, taking his chocolate finger in her mouth, sucking and licking it hard in a back and forth movement.

"**More****!"** She then asked naughtily to him showing him the woman he wanted her to act while playing with her tongue on the top of his finger in a circular motion.

"You really want to play that game Elena?" Damon thought "Game's on sweetie, you really don't realize that you have a master in front of you!"

"**Sure Elena!"** Damon started while dipping his finger another time in the bowl and placing it in Elena's mouth, adding **"But I think that it is unfair Princess…You take all the sweet nectar from me…I guess I will have to find mine somewhere else." **He finished while sliding one of his hands under her thong, pushing it to the side, exposing her private folds to him. He entered two of his fingers profoundly in her with an ease, helped by her full wetness. Elena stubble hard with surprise! She let his finger go out of her mouth and started to breathe heavier with each strong stroke inside of her.

"**Don't ever play ****this game with me Elena, you would loose!"** Damon whispered in one of her ears. She suddenly felt like she was a chiffon doll in his hands. He took his soaked fingers from inside her and gently brought them to his mouth looking at her intensively, as he sucked on them hard. Elena suddenly blushed like a teenage girl! She never experienced all of this! She didn't know what to think about it? She just never felt so sexually aware of her own body and her own needs. And it was all because of Damon!

"**You taste so g****ood Elena, you want to taste?"** Damon asked taking her chin in one of his hand and approaching his lips near hers.

"**Damon Please….I…I don't …I don't know any of this!"** Elena whispered.

"**I beg to differ****ence Sweetheart! You just needed me to let it out!"** Damon replied while putting his lips on hers. She opened her mouth to let him play with her tongue. She was completely gone in a pure feeling of ecstasy; she vaguely felt his hands sliding on each side of her thong to let it fall on the floor. Damon suddenly released her of his embrace to look at her.

"**Undress me Elena!"** He commanded her to do.

Elena was shaking so hard that she couldn't remember how she did tear his belt out of his trousers. Damon was looking at her intensively, examining every movement she was making. She was lost in his stare. She opened the button, slide the zipper down and let his pants down. He was wearing tight black boxers under it, and his desire for her was obvious to Elena's glance. She felt a warm fire coming to her checks.

He started caressing her hair, grabbing it from behind, still maintaining his gaze on her.

"**Continue Elena!"** Damon whispered.

Her hands found their way on his back while sliding them under the elastic waist of his boxers, grabbing and caressing his behind copying his previous act to her. Damon started to laugh out loud.

"**Elena Gilbert! You're playing with fire!"** He warned her semi serious.

"**Well, Damon Salvatore, why should you be the only one playing?"** Elena replied smiling seductively to him while sliding the boxers down his legs. A minute ago she was the innocent teenage girl, now she was becoming the next the most seductive woman he had ever encountered in his entire human and vampire life! She had too much power over him, which is why he needed to regain it! He took her hand in his and felt she was shaking very hard.

"**Elena, look at me!"** Damon ordered.

Elena raised her head to look at his glare.

"**I would never hurt you**** physically in any way! Stop shacking and enjoy the ride Sweetie!"** Damon said to her while caressing her cheek.

That is exactly what always lost her with Damon! He could become the most carrying men on the planet in a snap of a finger!

"**Now, what else you want to do to me?"** Damon asked smiling at her seductively.

Exactly, now, what was she doing? She was standing with him in her kitchen completely naked with no inhibition what so ever! And she didn't care! She has forgotten all about her present life, her family, Stefan, the Lockwood event! She just wanted to become his with every fiber of her being! But suddenly she has frozen, unable to move or do anything, he had that much power over her, and it scared her to death!

He started whispering in his ear:

"**You want to caress me don't you? You want to give me as much pleasure as I can give you**** Elena?" **

"**Yes!" **She answered back to him in a shallow breathe.

He took her hand and put it gently over his stomach. She was so scared to go that route with Damon. With him everything was more intense, scarier, crazier, and way more sexual! In the back of her mind, she was afraid to not be good enough for him. But she couldn't stop the intensifying wetness and fire burning between her legs, she wanted him so much! She started sliding her hands under in a slow pace while looking at him intensively in the eyes. When she reached his cock, Elena took it in a gentle grip in her small hands, stumbling hard after feeling the circumference size and length of it! It took all Damon had in him to not show her how much her touch was affecting him, if possible he felt his manhood growing harder and longer! She glided her hand up and down his length while rubbing her thumb gently at the top of his head in circular motion. "What in hell is she doing to me?" Damon thought while losing all his will power to keep a front.

"**Elena…."** Damon started whispering **"Oh! It's fucking good! Don't stop sweetie" **He asked while putting his fingers between her legs on her soaking wet folds, striking her clit gently.

She intensified her pumping movements on him, while holding it harder. He was following the same intense movement on her, rubbing her rose bumps with his thumb in a rapid pace. He knew by her moaning and rapid breathes that she was going to come in a short while, and he smiled. She was so wet and hot for him that it would only take a minute for her to have an orgasm! What a proud man he was at that minute! He was realizing all the power he has on Elena Gilbert! He could feel she was nearly the end, and so entered two of his fingers in her, finding in an instant her G-spot to intensify her future contractions for him. She let go of her grip on him and grabbed his two arms with her hands to help her not to fall on the floor.

"**Let go ****Elena…Just come for me!"** Damon said whispering in her ear.

"**Oh….Oh…Oh… **** Da…..mon!"** Elena screamed while having one of her biggest orgasm to date, the first one being in the car with him.

Her body shifted on Damon's chest while he had to put one of his arms around her waist to support and help her not to fall.

She was breathing in a rapid pace, her face hiding on his right shoulder. He was caressing her hair and putting baby kisses on it.

"**Shhh….Elena….Just breathe!"** He said to calm her.

Her heart beats were slowly getting down, and she was able to lift her head to look at him. He was smiling at her.

"**I'm sorry"** Elena said while looking at him.

"**You are sorry for what Elena?"** He asked surprised.

"**Well…It is ….eh….I mean….It is done!"** Elena said naively.

Damon started laughing hard while taking in his hands her face.

"**Elena! For God s****ake who's all the morons you slept with?"** Knowing very well that one of these morons was his brother! But knowing also that naming his brother would totally kill the ambiance! It was enough for him that she loved Stefan! His brother would not have power over what was happening between them at the moment.

"**Sweetie, it is far from over****!"** He continued caressing his cheek**. "You had your piece of the cake, I need mine too! And don't you worry, I will make you come again!" **He added while continuing laughing.

He swept her out off her feet taking her in his arms while putting a tender kiss on her lips. Then he kneeled on the floor and dropped her gently sitting on the cold stone floor. Elena did not see that part coming! He then give her a smirk smile, while lying his body on the floor the most comfortably way possible, like he's done it a thousand times before in his life, putting one of his arms under his head to support it, and one of his hand on his own hard cock stroking it hard in an up and down movement to keep it strained.

"**Now, you're wet enough to have me in you**** Elena. Come here!"** Damon asked her to do.

If Elena had to count the number of time she blushed in an hour…She wouldn't be able to do it. She approached him. He then took his hand, and put it on his flesh, while asking her:

"**Elena, take me inside you now!"**

She was still shaking, breathing hard, and her heart she thought would soon burst out of her chest! But, she wanted him so much inside of her that she did not analyze it too much. She swept her open leg on the other side of his body, opening widely. She raised her pelvic parts while approaching his manhood at the center entrance of herself. Damon wanted at first to teach her a lesson by letting her handle it. But at the same time, he was not heartless; he knew that she would hurt herself physically if she was rushing things. She was so petite, and so tight inside her, that he knew he could hurt her with his massive manhood if she was not handling it the right way. Her previous response a minute ago proved him that she did not have much experience in the love making department except maybe the boring missionary position of his brother!

"**Elena, forget it sweetie, you're going to hurt yourself by doing it too quickly and the wrong way…Let me handle it?"** Damon said to her.

She raised her head looking at him in the eye with a hungry glare.

"**I'm not stupid Damon!"** She replied.

!

"**I'm not saying that my love, but**** I don't know if you notice, but I'm not exactly average, and…"**Damon started.

He did not have the time to finish his sentence that she had entered him completely in her in one strong push. Damon was just speechless! And that did not happened very often in his vampire life! God they were more alike that she knew! She was so stubborn like him. Obviously, he thought by her lowered head, the pout on her face, her closed eyes, and the way she was biting her lips, that she was hurt! He then realized that he was fully and completely inside her, not sure he would have done it better if it was him who had! He never felt so good and arisen! Her tightened walls were wrapping his cock like pure silk velvet! He knew now without a doubt that she had been made for him…He always knew! His brother would never give her what she would truly need…And he was not only speaking about the sexual part, she was pure fire like he was! If only she could realize it! Even if he loved his brother, and he did, and had promised to keep his distance…He would now fight it hard for her to become his for eternity!

She raised her head up after a little while. Yes, oh God yes, he was way bigger that she had ever experienced in her life! And that is why a pure fire of pleasure was fully stretching her inside. Oh God! She felt so full of him! She lifted her body on his length in an up and down known love making movement, while cupping with her hand one of her own breast, and putting the other hand in her hair.

Damon looked at her intensively with pure desire and love. God she was so beautiful! He lifted his hips at the same moment she was getting down on him. She looked at him surprised by his sudden stroke while leaning forward and putting one of her hands on his chest. He suddenly raised his upper body in a sitting position while lifting her behind to help him approach his chest in full contact with her breast.

They were now in full front contact, looking at each other intensively in the eyes, their lips at an inch of distance. He was caressing her back with one of his hands, while the other was in her hair.

"**Elena, cross**** you legs behind my back sweetheart"** He asked her while slowly continuing his back and forth movement inside her, and positioning himself to gave her the most rubbing pleasure on her clit.

She crossed her legs and brought herself closer to him by locking her arms behind his neck. He kissed her with all the intensity he could give her at the moment; their tongues were fanatically turning in their mouths, while his in and out movements in her were getting stronger and faster.

He suddenly stopped kissing her and grabbed her waist in each side, helping him raise her up and down more in an insane back and forth movement.

"**Oh Damon…Don't stop****!"** Elena said semi-conscious, her eyes closed, concentrating on the beginning of her orgasm.

"**I know!"** Damon started while adding **"It is so fucking good Elena!"**

"**Oh my God Damon…I'm coming****!" **She screamed.

"**I know"** Damon whispered. **"I feel everything you're feeling Elena! I'll come with you"**

They both came crashing at the same time! She almost counted her contraction on his cock…Almost! Because that orgasm was way stronger than the previous one! She probably contracted her walls 20 times! One thing's for sure; she knew she would not able to walk correctly after this! What he did to her was completely insane!

Damon had never come that strongly! He was hoping that he did not hurt her? His pace was way to fast and strong for her to be alright? She liberated her legs instinctively behind his back. And he was able to get out of her. She felt empty and cold all of a sudden!

He laid himself down on the floor once again, bringing her body in top of him, her head resting on his chest. She was still breathing very fast.

"**Did I hurt you?"** Damon asked worried

"**No."** She simply replied.

There was no need to talk. They were in perfect unison with one another. But at the same time Damon knew she was going to turn in the next minute against him, and he was prepared for it! He needed to regain his strength against her, before she crushed his heart once again for good!

"**I told you our first time would be on the floor!"** Damon said sarcastically.

Elena started to laugh.

"**That is be****cause you're very naughty Mr. Salvatore!"** She replied.

"**Like you're not Miss Gilbert?"** Damon replied laughing with her.

He felt it! He felt the switch in her! She was starting to detach herself of him. He had to react. He pushed her body gently on the left side on the floor and got up in a second. Started picking up his clothes that were scattered on the kitchen floor. Elena stood up in a sitting position, feeling like she wanted to throw up, scared and empty inside of her. How could she have done what she just did? Not that she would blame Damon for it! But, Stefan did not deserve this!

Damon was now in front of her fully dressed with a serious glare in his eyes. He took the pies cardboard box in his hands.

"**Get up Elena!"** He said to her with an icy cold voice while continuing. **"Go take a shower and get dressed; I will wait for you in the car." **

She got up, shacking like a leaf and taking in her hand her torn t-shirt while trying to cover herself with it, and looking down on the floor.

Damon was now in the living room putting his vest on, when he added to her:

"**Oh by the way Elena**….**I had a good time while I was experiencing Elena Gilbert true art of seduction. But it did not count for me Sweetheart! So, we probably should forget about it" **Damon said while locking his eyes with hers.

All the blood left Elena face in a second, she was white as a sheet! She took it like a slap in her face! She felt a tear coming out of her eyes. She picked up on the bowls in pure rage and threw it hard at Damon with all the rage that she had in her, he evaded the flying object, and the bowl went crashing in pieces on the floor.

"**I hate you!"** She screamed at him.

He turned and said **"Good! That is what you wanted Elena, isn't it? And it will be easier that way for you! Don't you think? Hurry up! I don't have all day!"** Damon replied to her while leaving the house.

"_**Thank you my dear Leanne for your wonderful help…Day to day basis. And this chapter is for "Joy" who was waiting impatiently for the Whip Cream and Chocolate chapter! Hope you'll like it "Joy". "**_


	6. Chapter 6

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

Chapter 6 – 2 parts on this chapter

"**Pies**** and romantic turmoil at the Lockwood's mansion – Part 1 -"**

Damon closed the Gilbert's house front door, knowing perfectly well that he was leaving Elena in real turmoil behind him. He walked in the direction of his parked car, passing repeatedly a nervous hand through his hair.

"**Damn it! You're an ass Salvatore!" **were the first words that came out of Damon's mouth as he threw punches on the driver's side door. He opened the back door, threw the cardboard box on the seat, and took a seat in the car where he continued his outburst, slamming his fists into the starring wheel.

He suddenly startled hard when he heard a few knocks on his car window.

"**Are you alright young men?"**An elderly woman asked him through the glass. Damon turned his head to look at the intruder; he felt his fangs automatically coming out. This is exactly what he wanted and needed to stop this awful pain he was feeling in his entire body! He was hurting like hell because of Elena's love for his brother, his unfortunate own love for him, and most of all because of his continuous stupid mistakes! And when Damon Salvatore was feeling this way, nothing good could come out of it! The only thing he wanted right this second was to get back to his original self! Damon the monster, the vampire, and not Damon who was hurting like crazy, feeling empty inside, these stupid humans emotions that were not his anymore! He opened the car door, and stepped out.

"**I'm o.k., Thank you**** for your thoughtful concerns!"** Damon confirmed to the elderly woman with his most charming smile.

"**You ****seem troubled to me, I'm happy that you're o.k.!"** The elderly lady replied smiling back at him. **"Are you a friend of Elena or Jeremy Gilbert?"**

"**Well, aren'****t you a sweet lady…And yes, I am one of their friends." **Damon started while locking his eyes and putting a hand on her shoulders compelling her** "Now, why don't you ask me to walk you back to your home?"**

"**I…..I…." **The elderly woman started hesitant.** "Would you be a gentleman and walk me to my home young men…I…I live in this house." **The elderly compelled lady said, pointing with her hand to one of the house's in close proximity to the Gilbert's.

"**Well, ****I have a little bit of time in front of me, so it would be my pleasure." **Damon replied with a smirk on his face, showing one of his arms to the elderly lady for her to link.

Elena was standing in front of her bedroom mirror, her hands were uncontrollably shaking, and an empty veil was blocking the brightness of her eyes.

She hadn't any reconnection of how she managed to put herself together; she obviously took a quick shower, put her makeup and dressed herself. The only thing she remembered was sitting in the bathtub with a mix of her own tears and shower water sliding down her trembling body.

And now she was looking at her reflection in the mirror, wearing a short white silk sleeveless dress, her hair pulled back in a pony tail with a floral ribbon. Her cheeks were rosy, her lips smudged with lipstick and her eyelashes coated in mascara, the perfect image of the innocent Elena Gilbert! But she knew better! She knew now, that she was far from innocent; she was an awful person that couldn't be trusted, and who just made the worst mistake of her entire life! She hated herself now, more than anything…Even more than Damon, if that could be possible! Because she was not able to hate him completely, she just wasn't! This factor was putting more weight in her guilt, especially with Stefan being the love of her life! Now she was confronted with her own betrayal, the fact that she needed to share the same car with Damon especially after what he did to her; and her upcoming meeting with Stefan at the Lockwood's mansion.

She moved from the front mirror, walking over to her bed and clutched a small evening handbag. She closed her eyes for a second; thinking of a way to undo the damage she had done, she would find a way to make everything like it used to be with Stefan, and most of all, she would find a way to get Damon Salvatore far away from her! Never again would that man crush her heart like he just did! She opened her eyes, took a big breathe, and stepped out of her room.

"Where is he?" Elena was thinking, standing near his car and looking franticly everywhere. Then, she saw him; he was closing the front door of Mrs. Thompson's house, wiping his mouth with his left hand. Elena stopped breathing for a second, and walked rapidly on the sidewalk to meet him. He did not see her coming at first, she grabbed his arm firmly.

"**What did you do to Mrs. ****Thompson?"** Elena screamed at him while holding his arm.

"**Elena…."** Damon started, looking at her with surprise. **"Nothing…Just believe…"**

They both turned their heads hearing a voice calling them from Mrs. Thompson front porch.

"**Elena****, Damon!"**

"**Debbie, are you o.k.?" **Elena asked letting go of Damon's arm.

"**Of course dear, you ha****ve a fine young man as a friend Elena! Thank you again Damon for your help!" **Mrs. Thompson added waving at them, before closing her front door.

Elena was looking at her feet, unable to look Damon straight in the eyes.

"She had all the right in the world to believe I'm a monster! She knows me too well." Damon thought.

"**I'm sorry, I thought…"** Elena started.

"**You're**** always thinking the worst of me Elena, and you're right to do so, but not this time sweetheart! I was able to behave myself because of you…It is always because of you Elena, but you never figure out that part! Now get your ass in the car, your boyfriend is waiting for your arrival!" **Damon said while passing near her, walking to his car, leaving a speechless Elena behind him.

Damon took his place in the driver's seat, and looked at Elena who was walking towards the car; she looked straight at him through the windscreen with a pout on her face that meant no good. "God, she's beautiful!" Damon thought. Her fitted silk dress was made for her delicate figure. She was looking young and innocent with her ponytail, but he knew better now, this was a façade, she was entirely a real woman underneath! It was then he noticed something else in her eyes: sadness! And he knew too well that he was the main reason for it! He was also too mixed up inside right now to even have knowledge of how he was going to repair the damage he did, but he made a promise to himself that he would find a way to help her trust him again.

She passed the front of the car, opting for the backseat. A smirk appeared on Damon's lips "She's so stubborn!" he thought while a glimpse of hope was emerging from inside him "She's afraid of sitting beside me!" Meaning she was afraid of touching him or being near him! Only a woman who is still attracted to a man would react that way or was it because she was so disgusted by him?

She pushed the cardboard box containing the pie, and took place on the back seat. Damon was looking at her in the mirror.

"**Where can I drive you today Miss Daisy?" **Damon sarcastically asked her with a smirk on his lips.

"**Go to hell!"** Elena replied looking out the window, crossing arms in front of her chest.

Damon smiled and started the car.

"**And would you go to hell with me Elena?"** Damon suddenly asked her, looking in his mirror for her reaction. She ignored him and did not respond.

"**Would you Elena?"** Damon insisted.

"**Would I what Damon?"** Elena screamed looking at his gaze in the mirror. **"Can you just leave me alone for once?"**

"**Would you ****be there for me if I was completely in hell, lost, hurt, or was dying in front of you?" **Damon asked locking his eyes with hers in the mirror.

Elena startled hard at his question, hypnotized by his gaze, and the cold shiver in her back with his mention of him being dead in front of her!

"**I ****would probably let your body be burned by all the flames in hell!" **Elena replied harshly to him.

"**Are you sure Elena?"** Damon insisted again.

"**Why are you asking me this stupid question after what just happened between the two of us**** Damon? The fact that I hate you with every fiber of my being is not enough for you?" **Elena shouted hoping he would leave this subject alone.

"**I'm asking especially because of what happened between us Elena"** Damon replied to her.

Elena was breathing more rapidly, feeling trapped on her own in turmoil.

"**Why do you care Damon? Y****ou had what you wanted from me, and it did not count for you! Wasn't it what you said to me? I was just another woman that you were able to strike on your long list of conquests, isn't it the truth Damon?"** Elena screamed at him, feeling tears coming out of her eyes.

"You're far from the truth Elena Gilbert" Damon thought after her outburst. But he understood that she was beyond hurt because of him, all because of his need of protecting his heart. But what heart? It hadn't beaten for more than 145 years! What good could come from all of this? None! Still he needed to know.

"**Would you still be there for me if I needed you**** Elena?"** He asked for the third time.

She turned her head back to the window. A complete silence filled the air. Damon dropped it. Obviously, she wouldn't be there for him anymore, not after today. Feeling her in close proximity but at the same time so far away was putting him in agony! Her perfume was a constant reminder of the complete intimacy they just shared not even an hour ago. If he did not listen to himself, he would have stop the car on a deserted route and would have made her his over and over till she would begged him for mercy! On top of the constant physical need for her and the mental pain she was creating in his head, the thought of his brother touching her after what they shared was putting him in a worst place than hell!

"Why did he ask me that question?" Elena thought. There was never an easy way to understand Damon Salvatore! Damon Salvatore was always thinking of himself before others! She turned her head from her stare out the window to take a quick look at him; he was concentrating his sight on his driving for the time being. She needed to find a way to not see him anymore for Stefan's sake but most of all for hers! She could not be trusted in the presence of Damon; he had too much power over her! But, suddenly she realized that his question had opened a deeper secret that she was keeping inside her, she could not bare the thought of knowing he was in pain, hurt and worst of all dead! It was as simple as that! Her eyes burned into the back of his head, his thick dark hair reminding her of their time together, thoughts of how she had gripped and caressed her hands through it filling her mind, her eyes moved to his strong shoulders, which she had grabbed so tightly when she was coming for him. All these erotic images were on replay and it was getting to her; she felt a familiar wetness emerging between her legs. She shook her head violently trying to escape the images flashing through her head and bring her back to reality.

The Lockwood's Mansion was finally at sight for Elena, the lawn was filled with cars, but Damon was able to find a place near the entrance. He stopped the car and looked at Elena in the mirror. She was taking the cardboard box in her hands.

"**Leave it there Elena;**** I'll bring it to Jenna."** Damon said to her.

"**Fine****"** Elena replied coldly to him, her hand on the door handle.

He turned his entire body to look at her, unable to let her go out of sight, far away, and especially back in his brother arms. She opened the door, stopped, paused, and turned to look straight at him once again.

"**Yes"** She simply said while locking her eyes with his.

"**Yes?"** Damon asked, not sure of her saying.

"**Yes, I would be there for you if you were ****in hell, lost, hurt, or dying in front of me. But after today I don't want anymore contact with you Damon!" **Elena said while exiting the car and closing the door behind her.

Damon stood still for a couple of minutes; he then rubbed his eyes with one of his hand. "She said yes!" Damon thought while smiling, even after this whole fiasco between them, she said yes to him!

"**Damon, are ****you going to stay in your car the whole event or are you going to give me Jenna's pie?"**

Damon heard a voice asking. He looked up to see Alaric standing beside his car looking at him with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**Hey Man!"** Damon said at the same time he was opening his car door. **"They are on the back seat" **

"**Yes I sa****w the box and I also saw you day dreaming! For God sake where were you Damon? And where's Elena now? You were supposed to arrived at least an hour ago" **Alaric asked him.

Damon took the box and gave it to Alaric.

"**You know ****how girls are Ric, they always take hours to get ready!" **Damon said with a smirk on his face as a simple explanation, continuing "**She's already inside, probably finding Jenna or my brother as we speak."**

"**We encountered a little problem here Damon"** Alaric said walking beside Damon.

"**What**** kind of little problem are you talking about Alaric?"** Damon asked suspicious.

"**Elijah!"**Alaric replied.

"**He's here!"** Damon asked stopping his track and adding. "**What the hell…"**

"**A well made excuse of research on Mystic Fall**** and its history. He wants help from Jenna."** Alaric explained.

"**And the**** idea of a threesome doesn't sit well with you my friend?"** Damon asked sarcastically placing one of his hands on Alaric shoulder.

"**Not really Damon!"** Alaric replied a grin on his face, adding **"I want Jenna safe, and far away from that guy and I swear I will do whatever I need to do."**

"**I hear you man. Where's Stefan?" **Damon asked.

"**Last time I saw him he was behind the mansion, at the pie pavilions." **Alaric explained.

Damon took back the cardboard box.

"**I will take care of ****this" **he said raising the box** "go to Jenna and keep an eye on her, would you?"** adding **"And Alaric, try to have Jenna at your side, your place if possible for a couple of nights."** Alaric agreed, nodding his head.

"**You don't trust him either?"** Alaric asked.

"**Nope!"** Damon answered walking in direction of the garden.

It did not take too much time for Damon to identify Jenna's pie pavilion and his brother standing near, the pink ribbons and the inscription "Sweet Jenna's Pie" in big bold pink letters would have made a blind man find it he thought smiling.

Stefan looked at this brother as he walked towards him.

"**Damon!"**

Damon turned around the moment he reached the pavilion.

"**Carole, how's everything****?"** Damon asked politely with his most charming smile.

"**So happy you could come!"** Carole Lockwood said while kissing Damon on the cheek.

"**Well, I would not have missed it for the world Carole!**** You know my passion for food among others passions that I have"** Damon said sarcastically with a smirk on his lips while putting the box in Stefan's hands.

"**Of course, may I ****only hope that we will share a dance later in the evening Damon?" **Carole most charmingly asked.

"**It is already reserved for you Carole!"** Damon replied.

"**Thank you Damon." **Carole answered before addressing both brothers.** "To the both of you enjoy the evening!"** Carole said raising her glass as she left them.

"**Thank you Carole."** Stefan said to her, adding to his brother. **"You clean up good Damon!" **

"**Well, thank you brother, not so bad yourself!" **Damon replied sarcastically.

"**Elijah is here!"** Stefan added with a lower voice.

"**Ye****p I know! Ric already told me, which is why you should take Elena back to our house Stefan!"** Damon answered more harshly.

"**You know Elena, she won't agree to that!"**Stefan replied. **"In her head she has Elijah's word that he will protect her family and friends".**

"**Which is complete bull****shit brother, you know it and I know it!" **Damon replied, adding **"Where's the wolf?"**

"**Tyler****? I haven't seen either him or Jules." **Stefan replied putting the pie from the box to the table.

"**Hey! What you two**** are talking about?" **Caroline said while approaching the pavilion and adding.** "Mmh! Chocolate pies are my favorite!"**

"**Hey Barbie, ****Could you please…." **Damon started while stopping suddenly at the sight of Elena who was standing far away on the mansion's back porch looking straight at them.

"**Oh look, it's Elena!"** Caroline said waving at her.

Stefan looked up at Elena, smiled and wavedat her too.

But suddenly they saw her turn around and enter the mansion without even waving back at them.

"**What's going on?"** Caroline asked looking at both brothers.

"**Go and check her out Stefan."** Damon said to his brother knowing perfectly well that it was the sight of him standing beside Stefan that had put her in that state.

"**I'll go!"** Caroline said walking towards the back porch of the mansion.

"**Do you know what's going on Damon?"** Stefan asked looking suspiciously at him.

"**No**** Stefan. I have no idea. I just brought her here like Alaric asked me to do. It's your girlfriend brother not mine!"** Damon replied harshly and dishonestly to him.

"**I'll go see what's wrong with her."** Stefan replied leaving Damon behind.

Damon looked at his brother walking towards the mansion thinking: "Damon Salvatore you've put yourself in deep shit again!" But he was worried about her, and needed more so than anyone to know that she was alright.

Elena closed the powder room door, leaning her back on it, while putting a hand on her mouth. She walked to the sink, opened the cold facet and sprinkled her face with water. A couple of minutes ago she was not even able to take a step in the direction of Stefan and Caroline, and she knew too well that it was because of Damon. Stefan waved at her with a wonderful smile that was obviously addressed only to her, and she was not able of answering him back. "Damn you Damon!" Elena thought. She just froze there and turned her back, entering once again in the mansion to hide. She looked at her reflection in the mirror; she was white as a sheet! She felt like she would throw up any minute and rushed to the toilet, putting the seat up.

"**Elena?"** Caroline asked her entering the room and walking over to her. **"Oh my God Elena, are you o.k.?"**

"**I'm fine." **Elena replied wiping her mouth with a toilet paper.

"**No, you're not! You're still sick, poor baby!"** Caroline said while caressing Elena hair.

"**Don't worry Caroline! I'm fine…****It's just that I probably ate too much whip cream while preparing the pies for Jenna, and you know with the stomach flu I just had, it did not suit me." **Elena explained smiling and hoping this explanation would do the trick.

They both turned their heads looking at Stefan pushing the door and entering the room

"**Hey!"** Stefan said smiling to her, adding**. "I saw you rushing inside, are you o.k.**?" he asked approaching her and putting his arms around her.

"**The little miss ate too much whip cream and her stomach didn't agree with it too much."** Caroline replied laughing.

Stefan locked his eyes with Elena's eyes, caressing her cheek gently with his fingers.

"**Are you ****o.k.?"** Stefan asked again.

"**Yes Stefan! I just felt sick for two seconds, but now I'm so happy to see you!" **Elena replied while putting her lips on his, hoping he would not feel the change in her.

"**O.K then…"** Caroline said smiling and looking at them kissing **"Guess this is my cue to leave the two of you." **Leaving the powder room and closing the door behind her.

"**I missed you"** Stefan said near her mouth.

"**I missed you too"** Elena replied detaching herself from his embrace. **"Could you give me a couple of minutes to pull myself together, and then I will be able to help Jenna at the pie pavilion?" **

"**Course, take your time. There's only a small problem to handle tonight!" **Stefan said looking at her more seriously.

"**What is it Stefan?"** Elena asked suddenly worried.

"**Elijah is here"** Stefan explained. **"A made up story about research on the history of Mystic Fall, I thought you should know before seeing him."**

"**He made a promise to me Stefan that he wouldn't hurt anyone, I believe him. That's all I will say." **Elena replied to him.

Stefan nodded his head, turned, put his hand on the door handle and opened it.

"**I'll wait for you outside****, take as much time you need!"** Stefan said smiling at her.

She smiled back closing the door on him. She approached the mirror a second time and put her hands on the sink to help her stand. She closed her eyes, taking big breathes. She did not feel anything when Stefan kissed her, she felt nothing! She was exhausted and nerves were getting the best of her right now. This was the only logical explanation that she could find at the moment.

"**Are you**** alright Elena?"** A voice asked.

Elena almost jumped out of her skin when she realized that Damon was standing outside the door.

"**What are you doing here?"** She asked him a hand on her chest.

"**I'm ju****st checking if you're o.k."** Damon replied with a worried look in his eyes.

"**You're not entitled**** to do that anymore Damon! No checking on me! No thinking of me!"** Elena replied angrily to him while opening her handbag, finding her lipstick and applying it in front of the mirror, her hands shaking. "Why does he care anyway, I'm nothing to him!" Elena thought in her head. Damn it! Now, every time he was near her she was nervous and had difficulty breathing.

Elena startled when she heard the locket of the door being closed. But she did not move, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her scared anymore. She saw him appear behind her in the mirror.

"**Am I entitled of doing this then?"** Damon asked while putting his two hands on her hips and bringing her in direct contact with his chest.

"**Let go of me Damon or I will scream from the top of my lungs, I****'m warning you!"** Elena said with a calm voice that would only mean that she would do it.

He did not listen to her, instead he slid his two hands up and down the silk fabric of her dress, caressing from her thighs to her hips, hitching up the material to show more skin with each stroke, while putting his lips on her neck.

Elena felt that her heart would explode if the racing beat didn't stop soon. Her breathing was shallow and she noticed that her cheeks were turning red in the mirror. She owed it to herself to at least try and free herself of Damon's grip.

"**Hel….!"** Elena tried to scream being put to silence a second later with one of Damon's hands on her mouth.

"**Shh****…"** Damon whispered in her ears. **"If you stop screaming I will release my hand, o.k.? I just needed to know if you were o.k. Elena."**

She looked at his gaze in the mirror and nodded her head in approval. He removed his hand, putting it back in the initial place on her hips, allowing his lips to continue kissing her neck and biting it gently where the vein was pumping blood in a delightfully rapid peace for him.

"**Damon, why are you doing this to me?**** You know that I will hate you even more than I do now after this!"** Elena asked breathless in a last demand for him to release her.

"**Because you want this as much as me Elena, and you know it!**** I just need to be near you and touch you!"** Damon said bringing the bottom of dress to her hips and sliding his hands on each side of her lace panties, playfully avoiding her center.

"**I can'****t get what happened earlier out of my head Elena, and I know that you can't either!"** Damon added locking his eyes with hers in the mirror.

"**That is not what you said to me earlier!"** Elena replied angrily at him.

"**You**** know perfectly well that I did not mean a word of what I said to you earlier!"** Damon answered back.

"**Damon somebody will come for ****me soon please let me go!"** Elena begged him.

"**You just saw him again? Did he kiss you Elena? Did you feel the same burning desire that you are feeling here and now with me?" **Damon asked her.

"**Answer me!"** Damon asked again whispering in her ears while sliding one of his hands closer to her center without touching it directly, putting Elena in a pure agony of desire for him.

Elena was gone! Her entire body was leaning on Damon's chest now; her head was resting on his left shoulder, her eyes closed and her mouth open in an invitation for him to kiss her.

"**I'm listening…"** Damon added whispering while gently biting and kissing one of her ears.

"**Yes….We kissed****!"** She replied in a shallow breathe, **"Damon, please!" **

"**And..." **Damon insisted.

Elena couldn't endure this anymore! His incensing hands caress on her pelvic bone was torture for her! Her sexual arousal was building for him more than ever and she needed his hand in the center of her now!

"**I won't put my hand where**** you want me to put it until you have answered me Elena"** Damon told her as a warning.

Devil man he was thought Elena! She was too far gone and tired to think clearly at the present moment.

"**No…!"** Elena whispered.

"**No what?"** Damon asked stopping one of his hands in a near inch of her rose bump.

"**No, it wasn'****t the…the same…I wanted….I wanted you!"** Elena replied almost incoherent and out of any strength to fight him. **"Damon, please!" **She added.

Damon smiled victorious and added:

"**Damon, please what Elena?"**

"**Oh please Damon****! You know what I want. Please, I am begging you!" **Elena implored him with not even an ounce of self respect left inside her.

"**You want this****?"** Damon asked while sliding his hand under the fabric of her panties and delicately stroking her clit with one of his fingers, before stopping his caress the next minute.

"**Don't stop…."**Elena implored him.

"**Open your eyes Elena, and look at me."** Damon asked.

Elena opened her eyes looking at Damon's reflection in the mirror.

"**What do you see?" **Damon asked.

"**I…."** Elena started.

"**I see a woman who's burning with**** desire for me and not my brother!" **Damon started to prove a point to her. **"Now tell me how much you want me!" **Damon asked her as a firm request before giving into her demands.

Elena was looking at Damon's gaze in the mirror, breathing intensively, and feeling aroused to a point of no return.

"**I…I want you ….****And I want this so much Damon! Please!" **Elena finally said.

In one easy slide, he entered two fingers into her growing wetness, she opened her eyes glaring at him, he than began to gently rub her interior walls, and with the same gentle touch her G-spot, building her want for him. Elena's head fell back on his shoulders, her eyes closing automatically, her teeth penetrating her lower lip, giving Damon the most beautiful erotic image of her in the mirror.

"**Elena**** Open your eyes! I want you to look at yourself!"** Damon asked her to do whispering in her ears.

"**I can't!"** Elena whispered to him.

"**Yes you can!"** Damon insisted "**Do it for me!"**

Elena opened her eyes, and was surprised by her reflection, her flushed red cheeks, her swollen red lips, and the pure fire that she saw in her eyes. Who was that girl in the mirror? She did not recognize herself. She was feeling and looking so alive right this minute, like she'd just been born for the first time!

"**Oh!"** Elena screamed feeling the beginning of an orgasm coming to her.

Damon automatically removed his fingers.

"**What are you doing****?"** Elena whispered in pure desperation.

"**I know we don't have a lot of time**** in front of us Elena, but I won't rush this one, it's not in me to not achieve excellence in everything I start"** Damon commented sarcastically before turning her to face him and pushing her on the cabinet sink, tearing at her underwear.

"**Damon****!"** Elena screamed outraged by his behavior.

"**They were way too wet and useless for you to wear them anyway!"** Damon explained with a smirk on his lips making Elena blush.

"**Tell me Elena, how many ****panties have you ruined just because I was standing near you?"** Damon asked her before putting a quick kiss on her lips. **"Now, keep your dress up, would you? And let me give you the pleasure you are waiting for!" **

What was wrong with her? Not even an hour ago that same man crushed her heart with no remorse! And she was again with him, letting him do whatever he wanted with her! But the small voice inside of her screaming at her to stop had little weight at this present moment against the burning desire that he ignited! He was locking his look with hers, kneeling slowly on the floor and pulling the lower part of her dress up on her hips, still looking at her intensively in the eyes.

"**Damon!"** Elena started as a final request "**Somebody will come…and…"**

"**At this moment Elena, I simply don't give a damn if somebody would bang non stop on the door!" **Damon replied to her putting his lips on her belly button sliding his tongue slowly to the center of her. She grabbed the cabinet sink with one hand while keeping her dress up with the other.

"**Damon you can't do this to me, please!"** Elena asked again.

"**Watch me!"** He whispered, before delicately stroking the tip of his tongue on her rose bump and increasing the pace with each stoke, sliding his two hands on the back of her thighs reaching to firmly grab her bottom, he started to lick her wet folds, alternating between flickers of his tongue and small kisses, occasionally taking her between his lips. He entered his tongue in her center, leaving Elena completely lost in her own erotic spasms, breathing more intensively and moaning his name repeatedly. The only reality in that present moment for her was the waves of pleasure filling her body. She slid her hand into Damon's hair, gripping it firmly and pushing him even closer to the center of her, still keeping her dress up on her waist.

He could feel her legs shaking uncontrollably; he had her exactly where he wanted! In his arms again! But he wanted more! He wanted to be in her again! It only took one minute for Damon to raise himself to his feet, causing Elena to open her eyes widely in surprise, he undone his belt and zipper of his trousers, to took Elena firmly by her waist, pushing her back into contact with one of the walls, raising her up, keeping both his hands under her bottom to keep her firmly in place. She automatically crossed her legs around his waist, making Damon moan in ecstasy with his lips on her neck.

"**You're mine Elena!"** Damon whispered in her ear before sliding his manhood entirely in her in a gentle push, helped by her extreme wetness. He kept still helping her to get comfortable, before raising his head to look at her; she opened her eyes slowly and locked them with his. It wasn't him but her who started to move in a slow pace with small up and down movements.

"**Are you comfortable?"** Damon whispered afraid of hurting her.

She responded approaching her lips to his, and whispered inches from them.

"**I'm fine, take me Damon!"**

She kissed him gently on the mouth and put her hands in his hair. He increased his pace, moving inside in a faster speed, making Elena tighten her legs more firmly on his waist.

It was pure delectable erotic pleasure for Damon, she was letting go of all her inhibitions for him! Closing her eyes, and biting her lips now, with every good push he was giving her. Her extreme feminine wetness was helping him move more comfortably inside her tight walls, the position allowing him to easily hit her spot.

It did not take long for the both of them to climax. Her head fell on Damon's shoulder, her arms wrapping his shoulders instinctively, her breathing strong and rapid.

"**Shh..."** Damon whispered in her ears to calm her down.

Damon slid gently out of her, and put her back down on her feet. She automatically put her dress down. It took all he had in him to not take her in his arms and tell her how he felt. But, again he knew better, in a way; he had forced this event to happen. She did not ask for it. He closed the zipper of his trousers and his belt while looking at Elena, who was avoiding his gaze at this moment

"**I'm going to tell him Damon****."** She said calmly to him.

"**What?"** Damon asked.

"**I'm going to tell him ****after tonight what happened between the two of us."** She continued.

A burst of joy reached Damon's soul in an instant. A smile appeared on his face. Was she finally choosing to be with him? He approached her to take her in his arms, but she pushed him firmly.

"**You don't u****nderstand Damon"** She started looking at him with watery eyes. **"I will take my responsibility in this, but I need to tell the man that I love what happened. And by doing that I assure myself that it won't happen anymore! My heart is with him Damon…This could never work between the two of us! You can't build something on a physical attraction."**

Damon felt like a knife just entered his chest and torn everything inside him!

"**You know what Elena! Do whatever you wish…I don't care anymore!"** Damon replied to her hurt and angry, before opening the door, looking at her a last time and stepping out of the room.

Stefan was standing on the back porch a glass in his hand when he got a glimpse of Caroline running in his direction with tears running on her face, he dropped his glass on the table.

"**They took him Stefan! They took him and left with him!" **Caroline screamed to Stefan in pure desperation.

"**Caroline calm down, who took Tyler?"** Stefan asked putting a hand on her shoulder, allowing the other one to caress her hair in an attempt to calm her down.

"**I sa****w Jules….and….and a bunch of men that I have never saw before. He was fighting, but unable to free himself Stefan."** Caroline explained.

"**What else can you tell me?"** Stefan added taking her face in his hands.

**They were talking about Richmond City…Stef****an we can't leave him with them!"** Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

Stefan instinctively brought Caroline in his arms.

"**Shh****….We won't Caroline! We won't!"** Stefan replied**. "I promise you, we'll found him!"**

Alaric approached them.

"**What's going on?"** He asked.

Stefan gently pushed Caroline out of his arms.

"**I'm leaving with Caroline."** Stefan explained.

"**What? Why?"** Alaric asked.

"**Tyler**** has just been kidnap by Jules and some men. They're heading north. I will go with Caroline." **Stefan explained.

"**Don't go on a suicidal mission Stefan, take Damon with you or take me!"** Alaric pleaded.

"**I would, but there's ****Elena and I prefer to know she's safe at the house with him and Rose and you need to be with Jenna especially with Elijah who's snooping near her these days."** Stefan explained putting one of his hand on Alaric's shoulder, adding. **"Could you explain to Elena, and tell her that I love her." **

"**I will." **Alaric promised looking at them walking towards the mansion exit.

It took several extra minutes for Elena to put herself together. Then she left the powder room, she was holding herself on the corridor walls while walking small steps, when she noticed Jeremy and Bonnie coming towards her.

"**Elena are you o.k."** Bonnie asked. **"Caroline told us you were still sick!"**

"**I'm fine! This stupid stomach flu ****won't leave me."** Elena replied while smiling to both of them. **"Where are you going?"**

"**Carole asked us to help with foods and putting together the buffet**." Jeremy replied to his sister.** "You're sure you're alright?" **

"**100%**** Sure, go, go help her!" **Elena said pushing them in their initial direction.

Elena continued her walk through the dining room before stopping in her tracks, hearing two voices discussing in an adjacent room, one's seemed to be the voice of Elijah. She opened the door slightly to see Elijah in a conversation with another man.

"**What can you tell me Jonas?" **Elijah asked.

"**Klaus has been seen in ****New York, at the Latin Quarter Night Club." **The man answered.

"**You think he's still there?"** Elijah asked again.

"**Difficult for me to say, I'm able to feel his**** energy, but it is so intense even if he would have left, it could still mean yes or no!" **Jonas replied.

"**Very interesting!"** Elijah replied standing up. **"I will look at it."**

Elena turned to leave quietly when a hand appeared on her mouth to put her to silence. She turned and noticed Jeremy with a finger on his lips, silencing her by his gesture, taking her hand in his and leaving the men's proximity. He had apparently listened to the same conversation that she did.

Later, Alaric was able to found Elena alone without Jenna on her side, near the pie pavilion. He touched her arm and she turned to look at him.

"**What's going on?**** Where is Stefan?"** Elena asked worried by his expression.

"**Tyler has been kidnapped by Jules and a bunch of men, they're heading up North, Stefan just left with Caroline, he wanted me to t****ell you to stay put with Damon and Rose till he gets back!"** Alaric explained to Elena.

"**When**** did that happen?"** A voice asked.

They both turned to see Damon approaching them.

"**About one ****hour ago!"** Alaric said.

"**Are you alright?"** Damon asked to Elena.

"**Why would I not be"** Elena replied to him coldly without looking at him. Alaric was looking at both of them with an interrogation mark on his face, feeling the growing tension between the two.

"**He wanted me to tell you also that he loved you Elena"** Alaric added still looking at both of them.

Damon could feel that Elena was battling her demons inside of her, but after a while she simply replied while turning back to the table and continuing her previous tasks.

"**Thank you Ric!"**

Jenna approached the pavilion.

"**Damon!"** She said.

"**Jenna!"** He replied with a sarcastic tone.

"**I wanted to acknowledge your help; you were kind enough to bring these pies and Elena here, so…Thank you!" **Jenna said with a forced smile.

"**Well, when it comes from the heart I can only say, you're welcome Jenna!"** Damon replied with a sarcastic smirk on his lips.

Damon looked at Elena who was standing still with a veil of emptiness in her eyes.

They all turned when they heard Carole's voice addressing a speech to the invited assembly.

"**Thank you all for your great participation in this eleventh Lockwood Pie Contest! I will announce the winners name later in the evening. Now, it's time to enjoy ourselves with good music, dance, laughter and good food. Elena Gilbert and Stefan Salvatore have graciously accepted to open the first dance, please let's just welcome them with a warm applause."** Carole said to the assembly by finishing her speech with her own applause.

"**Where's Stefan?"** Jenna anxiously whispered in Elena's ears

"**He left for an emergency!"**Elena simply replied to her.

Elena walked toward Carole, a warm assembly applauded in tempo with her foot steps leaving a stunned Jenna behind her.

"**What's going on Ric?"** Jenna asked looking at Ric, adding"**Where's Stefan?"**

"**I don't know**** he probably just had to leave for while."** Alaric explained hopeful it would be enough explanation for her, hating every minute he had to keep lying to her.

Elena approached Carole and whispered in her ears.

"**Carole I won't be able to …."** Elena started when she was stopped by Damon grabbing her arms and taking her hand in his.

"**Carole you won't have any objection if it's me who take the place of my brother, he had to leave for an emergency?"** Damon asked charmingly to a stunned Elena and surprised Carole.

"**No of course**** Damon, Thank you!"** Carole approved by showing them the dance floor.

Damon was keeping Elena's hand in a firm and tight grip, drawing her behind him on the dance floor. Elena tried several times to escape his grip but without any luck.

"**Let go of me Damon! You're hurting me!"** Elena whispered angrily to him.

When he reached the dance floor outside he turned to face her, wrapped her waist with his arm, and pulled her in full contact with his chest.

"**Smile Elena, everybody is watching us!"** Damon said to her, smiling to the assembly. Elena had no choice but to smile back and pretend to be his masquerade for the next minutes.

She felt his hand gently caressing his back in an almost non perceivable way except to her. He was looking at her intensively in the eyes, trying to figure out what she was thinking at the present moment.

"**So?"** He asked her.

"**What Damon?"** She replied obviously pissed at him.

"**Guess you wo****n't be able to tell him tonight"** He added with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**I'll tell him when he get****s back with Tyler and Caroline."** She responded avoiding looking at him in the eyes.

Damon brought her closer to his chest, his cheek touching hers, following the slow tempo of the music. Elena released her guards, and closed her eyes. She had to admit to herself that being in his arms right now was relaxing her. He was able to create the worst turmoil inside her, but he was also able to relax her and make her feel safe like nobody else before him, not even Stefan!

"**Thinking about it Elena, the fact that he left is better for you!"** Damon said whispering in her ear.

Elena automatically opened her eyes.

"**Why are you saying that?"** Elena asked looking at him.

"**Well…."** Damon started with a smirk on his face, and continuing. **"You won't feel obligated to fake, when, and if he ever made love to you again!"**

Elena blushed and released herself of his embrace by pushing him angrily and firmly, but Damon wouldn't let her go.

"**Let go of me!"** She screamed at him.

"**Elena, calm down!"** Damon replied.

With a good final push on his chest, she liberated herself of his grip and walked away from the dance floor, leaving a tormented Damon behind her.

Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy and Bonnie were at close proximity looking at both of them, and knowing perfectly well that something was wrong.

"**What the hell?"** Jenna asked.

"**I'll go see what's going on.****"** Alaric said.

Alaric smiled sarcastically walking towards Damon.

"**What'****s going on between the two of you man?"**

"**Don'****t start Ric., and don't smile!"** Damon said angry at the situation.

"**Well…"** Alaric started with a continuous smile **"Seeing Damon Salvatore being dumped by a beautiful woman on a dance floor is pretty entertaining I would say…It probably was the highlight of my evening."**

Damon smiled back at Alaric.

"**I will take that remark only because it's coming from you!"** Damon replied with a false threatening look at Alaric.

"**But seriously ****Damon is there something going on between the two of you?"**

"**You know ****me and Elena, we always disagreeing!"** Damon said as a simple explanation leaving Alaric behind him.

Two hours later, with no more contact, Damon watched as Elena left the Event; she first thanked Carole, and secondly entered the mansion, and walked inside towards the front entrance. Two second later he was following her in the mansion's corridor.

"**Where**** are you going?"** Damon said walking in close proximity behind her.

"**I'm going home Damon!"** Elena replied harshly to him without even turning around to look back at him.

"**No, you're not!**" Damon said as a warning to her, holding her arm. **"Ric is taking Jenna with him, your brother for some strange reasons will be with Bonnie, and you are coming with me! End of discussion! That's what Stefan wanted too Elena." **Damon finished looking into her eyes.

"**Stefan would never agree to**** this Damon, and you should be ashamed to even mention his name, especially if he knew what was going on under his nose with the two of us! Now let go of me!"** Elena replied.

"**What is going on**** with the two of us in the present tense Elena? I thought it was finished?"** Damon asked with a smirk on his lips and a sarcastic look in his eyes.

"**You know what I mean!"** Elena angrily replied to him, freeing herself from his grip and continuing her walk out of the mansion, standing on the front porch and looking around for a taxi.

"**Now, don't be**** stupid and childish Elena, you will stay with me and Rose at my house, end of the story!"** Damon ordered her.

"**No! I'm not!" **Elena replied.

Elena almost jumped out of her skin at the mention of Rose name! She knew perfectly that Damon would be with Rose in his bedroom, and this fact for some reason did not sit very well with her! But she was not entitled to have these feelings of jealousy towards him!

"**This is the last time I will say it, you're coming with me Elena! If I have to throw you on my shoulders, I will! You'll stay at the house and that's final! There's too much going on right now, and I want my sight on you"** Damon said angrily to her.

"**And for the last time I won't leave with you Damon! I will go home by taxi, am I clear?"** Elena said to him with an angry look on her face and both hands on her hips.

"**Oh! This is crystal clear to me Elena!"** Damon replied before swipping her feet off the ground, throwing her body across his shoulders and starting his walk in the direction of his car.

"**Damon Salvatore! Let go off me!" **Elena screamed punching his back repeatedly.

"**What are you saying? I can't hear you**** Elena? You're coming with me, and that's the end of it. Thinking of it I always had the fantasy of throwing you on my shoulders!"** Damon replied with a good laugh and with a hand slap on Elena's bottom.

"**Good evening, beautiful night ****isn't it?"** Damon said sarcastically to a random invited couple who were passing by, looking at Damon and Elena with astonishment on their faces and open mouths.

"**See!"** The random man started explaining to his wife. **"This is how I should handle you from now on!"**

"**Honey, if you were looking remotely like him you could handle me any way you wanted!" **The random lady replied to her husband while looking at Damon throwing Elena in his car and closing the door on her.

"_I know I took time to write this one…And I'm sorry…__Not to bother you too much with my personal life…But I'm job hunting these days…So…But the good part is that it is my longest chapter to date! And what a joy it has been to write this chapter! With beautiful mixed moments between Damon & Elena, hate, erotic passion, humor…, a bit of bromance with Damon & Alaric, and the start of Stefan & Caroline, which I will start soon in a cross-over story (I let you know with a note!). "Pies and romantic turmoil at the Lockwood Mansion – Part 2 – will come as soon as possible for me! PLEASE COMMENT! I'm always happy to read you! "_


	7. Chapter 7

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

Chapter 7 – 2nd part

"**Dear readers: Prepare yourself f****or the wildest roller coaster ever! What if…..What if Elena accepted to truly be with Damon for only a night? But to make him promise that he would never be with her after! Enjoy!" **

"**Pies**** and romantic turmoil at the Lockwood's mansion – Part 2 -"**

"**Are you getting out, or you want me to throw you over my shoulders again to bring you inside?" **Damon angrily asked Elena.

A minute previous to this, Damon had parked his car in front of the Salvatore's house; stepped out and walked around to open the passenger's door, but Elena was being as stubborn as ever! She was looking straight into the windshield with her arms firmly crossed on her chest.

"**Elena I'm fed up with your childish little spoiled teenage g****irl attitude! I'm giving you ten fucking seconds to get out of this car before handling you the way I want!"** Damon said to her as a harsh warning.

"**You're fed up!"** Elena screamed from the top of her lungs, adding while stepping out of the car her two hands on her waist**. "What about what I'm feeling Damon! I'm tired,** **and I'm…" **

"…**Out of the car!" **Damon finished for her while slamming the passenger door with a smirk on his face. **"Now, stop fussing and start walking, I'm hungry and I want to go to bed!"**

"**With Rose I supposed!" **Elena mumbled in her teeth in an almost none perceivable sound**. **

"**What was that?" **Damon sarcastically asked knowing perfectly well what she just said.

"**Nothing…**** I said nothing!"** She replied walking beside him with her arms still crossed on her chest.

Damon opened the front door and with a hand gesture told her to enter before him, which she did reluctantly. He closed the door behind them, and then they both entered the parlor room.

"**Rose!"** Damon screamed waiting a couple of seconds for a response but not hearing one.

"**Damon"** Elena said putting down her evening bag, while taking in her hands an envelope left on the console table whit his name on it. She turned around and gave it to him.

Damon took it in his hand and opened the envelope before reading what seemed to be obvious to Elena, a small hand written letter. He then took the paper, folded it, and put it in his trouser pants back pocket with, for a split second, a sad look on his face.

"**Something wrong Damon?"** Elena asked him concerned.

"**Not really, and nothing that**** should concern you Elena!"** Damon replied harshly to her.

"**Is it Rose?"** Elena continued, hoping to found out what was the cause of this sudden passing sadness in Damon's eyes and changing mood of his.

"**Yep, she just left!" **Damon replied to her with a carefree look.

"**She left? For good****! But I don't understand?"** Elena continued.

"**What's there to understand Elena?"** Damon abruptly asked her**. "People come; People go…that's life! She decided it was her time to go! She ran away basically her whole vampire life, she doesn't know any better and with the Klaus coming, she wanted out! End of the story!"**

"**Damon please****…"** Elena started while putting her hand on his right arm. **"She must have been some kind of a friend to you!"**

"**What do you want me to say to you Elena? I barely knew the girl! Life is a walk on sunshine in the park for you, Isn't it Elena…You think that everybody sees relationships as you and Stefan, like a fairytale in your own little perfect bubble, but don't forget Elena that your bubble is an untruthful one! See Princess, life is not that precious after all!" **Damon angrily said to her.

"**You're ****a mean man Damon Salvatore! And I can't believe that you are saying that to me!"** Elena replied harshly to him.

"**At your service Sweetheart…"** Damon started with an angry sarcastic smirk on his face **"I always give you the perfect reason to find a bunch of crazy excuses to not give in to your attraction for me and stay with your high school lover boy! Don't I Elena?"**

Elena had had enough of Damon today! First, she couldn't see herself staying with Damon with Rose being gone from the house, even for her own safety against Elijah and Klaus! Secondly, she was tired and fed up with this awful day and she needed to rest and regroup her thoughts, before being able to explain everything to Stefan! She took the only opportunity she could to run, she saw that Damon was getting rid of his blazer jacket, throwing it on the sofa, so she turned around and started to run towards the front door. She opened it, before seeing the door being slammed shut again in front of her eyes by one of Damon's hands; he grabbed her with the other one around her waist.

"**Where do you think you're going Princess?****"** Damon whispered in her left ear.

"**Let go of me Damon!"** Elena screamed battling it out to get rid of his firm grip.

She managed to free herself by pushing him away, and turned her body to face him, elevating one of her knees as a warning; preparing herself to give him a good kick in his privates.

"**Oh don't even go there little girl!"** Damon said pointing his finger and a warning smile on his face.

"**Oh ****I will go there if you don't let me go Damon!"** Elena said infuriated and with an angry grin on her face.

"**Oh but you can go there whenever you want Elena! But in a different more appreciable way!"** Damon said sarcastically, slowly approaching her again.

She kicked her knee ready to take action, but Damon stopped her movement by pushing her on the wall, raising her hands above her head, putting his body on hers with no way for her to move or escape.

"**Aren't you a little fighter Elena?****"** Damon sarcastically said, holding her face straight on the wall, locking his eyes with hers.

Elena tried for a few minutes to release herself of Damon's grip, but she was too exhausted to continue this fight, and he was way too strong for her. She was breathing faster, and with every breath, her breasts were in more direct contact with Damon's chest, creating a pure fire of sensation all over her body. He approached his lips an inch away from hers, still looking at her intensively in the eyes. He released her and put one of his arms under her knees, lifting her up in his arms, looking at her with a smile.

"**Damon!" **She screamed** "Put me down now!"** Elena said, reluctantly putting her arms around Damon's neck to keep her balance.

"**Why? I fi****nd this very romantic Elena! Don't you?" **Damon replied to her laughing and walking toward the staircase **"Isn't it what you like the most about my brother? His little sweet romantic affection towards you…I can be romantic too you know?" **Damon continued obviously amused by the present situation.

"**Damon…****"** Elena asked him. **"Where are you taking me?"**

"**My bedroom Elena…." **Damon started** "…I want to have my eyes on you at all times! And don't even think about sleeping in Stefan's room tonight!" **Damon warned her continuing his walk towards his bedroom.

"**It**** should be my choice Damon!"** Elena replied pissed at him.

"**Nope, not tonight it's not! If he wanted to have you in his bedroom**** and have his eyes on your safety he should have thought of asking me to go free Tyler with Barbie and not the other way around, you never thought about that I bet?"** He asked her. **"Of course, my saint brother could never make a bad decision or a bad move in your eyes! Could he?"** He sarcastically finished asking, while pushing a door with one of his feet.

"**Here we are my b****lushing virgin bride; this will be our nuptial suite for the night!"** Damon said, obviously joking and wanting to piss her off even more!

The room was almost in the dark, if not for a small dim light coming from what seemed to be a lamp on the side table.

Damon dropped Elena on a gigantic mahogany wood bed, before walking back again to reach the door, taking a key set on top of his man dresser.

"**I'll drink blood now; you know…vampire and all… I need my strength for you sweetie pie…I will be back in a short while for our honeymoon night! Don't forget to wear something sexy for my return?" **Damon sarcastically said to her with a blink of an eye before reaching the door arch. **"And Elena, don't even think about trying to leave this room, I will close the door with this key before leaving!" **Damon explained with a smirk on his face, showing her the key before closing the door behind him.

Elena in pure rage threw a pillow at him.

"**I hate you Damon Salvatore!"** She screamed from the top of her lungs with all the rage she had in her.

She closed her eyes to calm herself down and took time to catch her breath again. Then she opened them up, and took notice of her surroundings for the first time.

She stepped out of the bed, standing beside it and turning herself to get a really good glimpse of the entire room. She was beyond surprised, not at all what she had expected of Damon's bedroom!

The size of the room was very large by itself, the bed like she had notice before was enormous, but everything in good taste nevertheless, the beautiful wood texture, the wonderful soft white cotton linen and beautiful green chenille thrown at his far end. The laminated wood floor was tying everything together, the bed, the wood panel walls and the wooden wall size mirror standing beside the bed, where she was able to see her reflection at this present moment. She blushed instinctively, knowing perfectly well, why he had chosen that position in the bedroom for the mirror! Beautiful yellowish draperies and white see threw curtains were keeping the light out of the room and were in front of the two balcony French doors. A chair and a side table stood at each side of the mirror. On the floor a bunch of books were thrown one on top of the other. Elena reached out at a particular one, "Gone with the wind"; she stood surprised, and smiled despite of her present bad mood, not the choice she would have picked for Damon if asked. That intrigued her more that she would admit to herself. She turned again on herself, and noticed the open bathroom in front of her, she walked towards it. The modernity of it was very surprising! The decor was very organic. The shower walls were covered with stone, the see threw glass and straw wood bathmat, and the near white modern bathtub would have been, if asked, her choice too. She turned around again and got back to the bedroom.

She needed to reach someone to free her out of Damon's night of supposed protection! Maybe Jeremy or Bonnie could pick her up? Damon could not keep her here if they would come to ask for her, she needed to reach them on her cell phone! Now, where exactly was her hand bag? "Damn!" She thought her handbag had been left by herself on the console table in the parlor room! What other choice would she have now? She turned several times on herself, looking for an idea in the room; she suddenly stopped her sight on the bed and smiled intensively, she had an idea!

Damon opened the door with his key, stopping in his tracks, feeling instinctively that she was preparing something to help her leave the house. He knew her almost better that he knew himself. He smiled and opened the door.

"**Sweetheart, I'm back!"** Damon said with a smirk on his face. He entered the room and stopped in his tracks. He could not believe this! He could almost burst into anger or laughter at the same time. She had placed a bunch of his bed pillows in a horizontal position under his duvet, making it seems like her body was resting under it. He left the door open on purpose and took couple of foot steps towards the bed.

"**Oh! You decided to rest Elena…That's a good idea!"** Damon said out loud, knowing perfectly that she was standing behind the door, waiting to get out.

She silently stepped out from behind the door, taking a few silent steps to leave the room, when she suddenly felt a hand grabbing her by her waist, closing the door, and bringing her screaming and kicking near the chair on the right side of the bed.

"**Let go of me!"** She screamed before being thrown on the chair.

"**You're getting on my nerves little girl!"** Damon said to her while holding her frantic arms.

"**See if I care Damon!"** She screamed at him.

"**Exactly what I need…"** He said to himself, reaching to a silk tie that he had left on a side table.

"**What you are going to do to me!"** Elena asked.

"**If I could…Make you silent for**** the whole night…But attaching you to that chair will give me some joy!"** He replied, putting her arms behind the back of the chair while attaching them together in a good firm node.

"**You're hurting me Damon!"** Elena screamed at him.

His cell phone rang, and he reached his jeans pocket to get it out.

"**That**** must be your boyfriend sweetheart! Now…You just have too choices, you scream and he comes to rescue you leaving Caroline obviously alone in this rescuing mission of hers, or you silence yourself and for once don't act like the selfish spoiled teenage girl that you always are!"** Damon said opening his cell.

"**Yep"** Damon answered.

"**It's me"** Stefan announced, continuing. **"I decided to stop to catch a couple hours of sleep at a highway motel. Caroline was exhausted." **

"**It makes sense**** brother!"** Damon replied to him.

"**Is Elena there?"** Stefan asked.

"**Ye****p…"** Damon answered him. **"Your boyfriend wants to speak to you?" **Damon said to an angry Elena, showing her as a sarcastic gesture the cell phone in his hand, while caressing one of her cheeks with the other.

"**Nope, She don't want to speak to you brother, sorry!"** Damon sarcastically answered.

"**Damon, don't play that stupid childish game ****again with me?" **Stefan warned him. "**I could easily call her cell phone"**

"**Hey! Not my fault if your girlfriend seems to be …let say attached to other duties at the mome****nt! And I don't think that she would be able to answer you. Sending you my love and her love also of course, say hi to Barbie for me would you? Bye now!"** Damon said before ending the conversation with his brother.

"**See Elena…"** Damon sarcastically started reaching her sitting position and bending over her. **"Wasn't it a shame that you couldn't say hi to your boyfriend at this moment?" **He said while caressing her hair.

"**I hate you with every damn fiber of my being Damon Salvatore! If yo****u were not Stefan's brother I swear that I would be putting a stake right through your heart right this moment!"** Elena screamed to him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"**Oh the tears are not necessary Elena! And aren't you tired of repeating this same old song every two seconds?"** Damon angrily said to her **"That you hate me and that you can stand the sight of me! That you're in love with my saint brother! I'm going to tell you something princess about your undying love for my brother, you've been fucking non stop with me today, not with him!" **Elena startled hard at Damon's words.** "And this growing wetness between your legs…"**She tried to fight him when one his legs tried to open hers, but it was a battle lost in advance. He rose her dress up, sliding firmly his entire right hand on top of her folds, before entering two of his fingers roughly in her.** "What is that sexual arousal wetness of yours supposed to say about you Elena and your undying love for my brother?" **He angrily whispered in one of her ears, continuing his in and out movement roughly inside of her.

"**You're ****physically hurting me Damon! Please let me go! I just want to go…."** Elena asked him, tears running nonstop down her cheeks.

Damon removed his hand, turned around and angrily walked to the balcony French doors opening them. He stood in the fresh air, and passed a nervous hand in his hair. He walked back to Elena's sitting position; looking intensively in her eyes before releasing her and nodded his head for her to get out of his bedroom.

She got up, rubbed her wrists, and swept her tears out of her face, before getting a glimpse of him still standing beside her.

"**What have I done for you to hurt me this way Damon?" **Elena asked sweeping her tears out of her face.

"**It's not what you have done Elena, it is what you refuse to do or to see…"** Damon answered showing her by a hand gesture to get out of his bedroom. **"Go to Stefan's bedroom or leave the house, I don't care…But just go…" **

"**That's all you're going to say to me?" **Elena asked him.** "…After your behavior? No wonder rose left!"**

Damon angrily looked at her.

"**Don't even go there, and don't get everything**** mixed up, this has nothing to do with Rose and you know it! This has everything to do with you and me, and the lie that you're telling yourself, not seeing what is in front of your eyes!"**

She did not answer back, she just stood still. What was wrong with her? She should run out of the house, and never look back at him!

"**Fuck Elena**** don't stand there, I said go!"** Damon screamed at her with an angry grim on his face.

She walked towards the door; looked at him one last time before turning and heading out. She rushed downstairs; with tears coming back in her eyes, rolling down on her cheeks, she took her hand bag left in the parlor room console table, and opened it with shaky hands, trying to dial Jeremy's number. She opened the front door and then stopped!

"**Come on Elena, go!"** She said out loud to herself trying to pass the door arch to leave Damon behind her, but unable to do so**. "Come on, leave!"** she said again to herself sweeping her tears. She then closed her eyes, her hand still on the inside door handle; she realized that she was unable to leave! She closed the front door and leaned her whole body on it.

Damon had been sitting on the left side of the bed for a while now…A bourbon glass in his hand, an empty veil in front of his eyes, the two French terrace doors were still open, with the cold night breeze entering the room and sweeping the curtains. Elena entered the bedroom and walked towards the two doors to close them.

"**It's a bit chilly, you shouldn't leave these doors open!"** Elena said to him, shaking because of the cold, but mostly of anticipation.

"**It's not like I'm going to die from it!"** Damon replied to her with a sarcastic grin on his face. **"What are you doing back here Elena, you should leave!"** Damon said, sweeping rapidly a tear running on his face without her noticing it, and taking a sip of his glass.

Elena walked towards his sitting position, kneeled in front of him, and looked straight at him. But, he kept his look to the room. She took his face in her two hands, turning his head to look at her.

"**You remember when you ask****ed me if I would be there for you if you were in hell, lost or hurt." **Elena asked him.

"**You forgot Dead Elena, that part should give you joy more than the others." **Damon added taking her hands from of his face and finishing his glass.

"**I'm here for you Damon!"** Elena replied with a tear coming from her eyes. **"But…But I can not be with you, the way you want me to be, regardless of me being with Stefan or not…For different reasons, most of all, because it would create the biggest wedge between you and Stefan. And don't tell me that you don't love your brother, I won't believe you. I think that you love him way more than anybody!"**

"No more than you!" Damon thought, but kept his thoughts to himself.

"**I don'****t want to be the person that Katherine was, and is….who's always creating a wedge between the two of you; I will never be that person Damon!" **Elena finished**. **

"**It's a****n easy way out for you, isn't it Elena!" **Damon replied sarcastically.

"**No, it's not!"** Elena said shaking her head.

"**Give me one night!"** Damon said to her, putting his two hands in her hair and caressing them.

"**What?"** Elena asked.

"**Be with me tonight**** Elena, really with me…Body, heart and soul!" **Damon continued asking while caressing one of her cheek**. "Just one night, tonight…Let go of everything, and be mine! No Stefan, no Klaus…Just the two of us!"**

"**I…" **Elena started.

"**Elena, it is the only thing**** that I'm asking from you." **Damon pleaded.

"**It's not a good idea Damon!"** Elena replied blushing and nodding her head in disapproval, avoiding his sight.

"**Elena…."** Damon started while taking her chin in his hand, to make her look at him.

"**Look at me…O****ne night with me in all your life that is all I'm asking, but I mean really with me in every way!"**

"**If….If I say yes to you! You have to swear to me that you won't try to be with me again**** after this!" **Elena replied.

Damon nodded his head in approval.

"**I swear**." Damon said. "**Except…"**

"**Except….?"** Elena asked knowing that there was always a catch with Damon.

"**Except if you ask me to be with you****." **

"**It won't happen!"** Elena replied.

Elena's heart was beating so fast in her chest that she thought she would faint soon. If she was really honest with herself she would admit that the gift she was prepared to give to Damon, was one she was giving to herself also. She rose up on her feet, took a few steps backwards, and said to him:

"**Yes! I will be yours ****Damon for the whole night…Body, heart and soul, with no mention of the exterior world."**

She reached with her hand the back zipper of her dress while slowly letting it slide open. She let the dress drop sensually on her feet looking straight at him in the eyes. Damon was looking at her with an intensity that Elena never noticed before in his eyes, a mix of sadness and excitement at the same time.

"**You're missi****ng a pair of panties young lady!"** Damon sarcastically said to her, passing a nervous hand in his hair and realizing that she was offering herself willingly to him.

"**A naughty man took them from me today!"** Elena replied with a smile, dropping her bra on the floor on top of her dress.

Damon got up on his feet, walked towards Elena, and kept his eyes locked with hers.

"**He's a lucky guy, do I know him?"** Damon asked inches from her naked body.

"**I believe you me****t him once or twice before, he's very obnoxious."** Elena answered, approaching her naked body to his, putting her hands on Damon's chest and opening his shirt buttons one by one, sliding her hands under the fabric and touching his chest in circular motion. She spread her hands upwards making his shirt drop to the floor. Damon was feeling intensively every touch, observing every movement she was making.

"**You se****em to be a very naughty girl yourself"** Damon said with a recovered smirk on his face, while detaching her hair from her pony tail and letting it fall on her shoulders.

"**I had a good teacher."** Elena replied to him, tearing black leather belt from his pants. **"Well, Mr. Salvatore, I hope you won't mind if I undress you?"** Elena asked in a teasing way, that she did not know she had in her.

Damon took one of her hands in his, firstly kissing every tip of her fingers, before sucking them in his mouth one by one in an erotic gesture. Elena felt a well know growing, burning fire and wetness inside her, and her heart beat was rising faster with every movement of his.

"**Aren't you a fast learner****?"** Damon sarcastically said to her

"**No I'm not really****; can I hope that you will teach me one or two things Mr. Salvatore?" **Elena said to Damon with a teasing little naughty girl voice.

Damon, suddenly more excited and more arose by her dirty talk, turned her body around abruptly, taking her by the waist in a good firm stroke, bringing her closer to him. Her back leaned on his chest as he cupped one of her breast, and played with her nipple in a circular motion with his thumb. She could feel his manhood under his trousers getting harder on her bottom, his lips coming to her neck vein, kissing it and gently biting it. She was his! Yes, his, and for the whole night…Without doubts, without the silence presence of his brother…Only two lovers simply giving to each other affection. He did not want to think about the aftermath…And he knew that he needed to keep his promise to her….But, for the time being and for him right this second, tomorrow would never come!

"**Oh Damon…"** Elena whispered, before closing her eyes.

She took his hand that was on her waist, sliding it on top of her folds, taking two of his fingers and making them enter her wet walls, pushing them in a up and down movement.

"**Elena…."** Damon whispered. "**What are you doing?"**

"**I'm taking charge!" **Elena whispered to him almost incoherently, her head on his shoulder, and her eyes still closed.

"**Yes sweetie, but if you continue to take charge that way, I will come sooner that you want me too."** Damon replied to her sarcastically.

"**I….I'm sorry…Oh my go****d Damon…It's so good!"** She whispered again feeling spasms coming from her inside.

Damon had gently pushed her own hand away to replace it with his other hand, and he was sexually working her like he never did before. Two of his fingers were still in her, rubbing gently at her G-spot, whilst simultaneity his other hand was rubbing, pushing, and circling her clit, raising the pace with each stroke.

Elena was completely gone; she was grabbing intensively his forearms with both of her hands, moaning non stop his name.

"**I'm co….I'm coming Damon!"** She screamed from the top of her lungs.

"**I know Elena…Relax, let it come to you…."**Damon said to her, while feeling her contraction on his fingers.

She climaxed intensely! He felt every contraction, every spasm, every heart beat; he knew everything about the way she was reacting to his touch! She was leaning her body completely on his chest now, almost not standing by herself.

"**Are you o.k.?"** Damon asked his lips on her left ear.

"**Mm****…"** She managed to moan, making Damon smile.

He gently pushed her away from him, and then he swept her from her feet into his arms, dropping her slowly on the bed. She smiled seductively while looking at him undressing himself, his manhood completely erected. She opened her legs waiting for him to come in her. He started his trail of pure fire by kissing the inside of her tights, always going up on her, then he got to the center of her, taking in his lips her already too sensitive clit, and sucking it gently with his mouth.

"**Oh Damon..."** Elena whispered to him, her eyes closed. "**I love when you do that!"**

He raised his head deviously smiling at her.

"**I know you do. I know everything about you Elena!"**

He then continued his upward caresses to her belly, and her breasts, taking in his mouth one of her nipples, before playing and turning it with his tongue. Elena was grabbing his hair with her hands, her eyes closed, moaning his name repeatedly. He entered in her easily with a gentle push, helped by her previous orgasms wetness; she automatically wrapped both of her legs on his waist, giving him the advantage of entering more profoundly in her, which he did instinctively. He increased his in and out movement in her, sliding his hands under her bottom to grab it firmly. Her hands were grabbing his back muscles in a mix of caress and nails scratching. He suddenly turned her body on top of his, she raised her upper body and took a sitting position on him, straddling him with her hands on his chest, keeping the beat of his in and out movement inside of her. He pushed her on his side and slid out of her, whispering in his ears to not worry. He turned her on her left side, taking a place behind her in a spoon position. He raised her leg up and entered her with a good push by behind

"**Do I hurt you like this?"** Damon asked her.

"**Oh God no, it's so good…."** Elena whispered.

He grabbed one of her breast firmly, playing intensively with her nipple, and kissing her neck.

"**Do I reach your sensitive spot that way?"** Damon whispered in her ear.

"**Yes!"** Elena replied to him almost unable to speak. "**Go faster and harder Damon!"**

"I'll be damn! Elena Gilbert, you're a naughty girl!" Damon thought, smiling and increasing his speed and his strength inside her.

She screamed his name from the top of her lungs when she came and he crashed with her couple of seconds later. Leaving her breathless but intensively satisfied. He turned her body, to look at him, and took her in his arms.

"**I'm hungry!"** She said to him after a short while, giving him sweet kisses on his chest.

"**You are? You want me to prepare something for you?"** Damon asked her.

"**You cook?"** Elena sarcastically asked him.

"**Of course I cook! I cooked all my life…And I'm pretty good at it!" **He replied to her, while jumping out off the bed and walking towards his men dresser. He opened a drawer and turned to look at Elena.

"**What color you want?" **Damon asked smiling at her.

"**For what..." **Elena asked him.

"**I will give you a t-shirt to wear, what color?" **Damon explained.

"**You have other colors than black?" **Elena sarcastically replied to him, hiding a burst of laughter behind one of her hands.

Damon turned to look at her with a false mad grin on his face.

"**You are very funny Elena!"** Damon replied while throwing a white long t-shirt on her head.

"**Hey!"** Elena complained falsely outraged and laughing. **"It's white, and you can see threw it!" **she complained to Damon.

"**Yep…** **Funny isn't?"** Damon said with a wink of an eye and a sarcastic smile on his face, taking in another drawer a pair of black boxers to dress himself with.

In the kitchen, he surprised her with the most exquisite cheese omelet that she had ever eaten, which he cooked all by himself, Elena at his side. She then learned with surprise that Damon had always loved to cook since his earliest human age. One of his fathers maids back in 1864, named Michaela, had taught him the secret art of cooking food and he had never forgot it. For him, food was one of the many pleasures in life, he said, explaining his great passion for food to a surprised Elena, adding to her with his well known sarcastic smirk, that she knew what the other pleasure he loved, making her blush and laugh with him.

Elena entered the bedroom out of breathe! She just left the kitchen a minute ago running for her life, with Damon not far behind. She had the audacity of telling him that his cooking was not that bad, he looked at her with a warning sign in his eyes, and said:

"**If I was you Elena Gilbert, I would run**** for you life!" **

Making her burst into laughter and start to run towards the bedroom. She was now looking around, trying to find a place to hide, but she heard him enter the bedroom behind her.

"**Where's the woman who had the audacity of saying that my cooking was not great!"**Damon asked.

Elena startled hard at his saying, still laughing and running to reach the other side of the bed.

"**What did you say about my cooking?"** Damon asked while trying to catch her, turning to the left side of the bed, while she was turning to the right.

"**I said it was not bad!"** She replied laughing.

"**Not bad! Oh you're so going to pay**** Elena Gilbert!"** Damon warned her.

"**For me to pay Damon Salvatore, you would have to catch me first!"** She replied

With his vampire speed Damon reached her and threw her on the bed, before sliding his body in top of her. They were both laughing hard and kissing at the same time; she was still playfully trying to push him away from her without any success.

"**Tell me?"** Damon asked her, whispering in her ear. "**What can I offer you for dessert?"**

"**Tell you what?"** She replied laughing.

"**Tell me your sexual fantasy right this moment, your secret desire that you want me to fulfill tonight."** Damon asked her with a smirk on his face and a naughty look in his eyes.

"**What! No…Damon Salvatore, you're the naughty one…Not me!**** I have no sexual fantasy!"** Elena replied still laughing and giving him gentle pushes to make him stop.

Damon was looking in her eyes more intensively now.

"**Tell me Elena Gilbert!"** Damon re asked, while caressing one of her cheeks with his left hand.

She was nervously biting her upper lip, before passing nervously the tip of her tongue on them.

She turned her head to the left, looking at the mirror and the chair.

"**Really…****"** Damon asked surprised.

"**Really what…****"** She replied laughing at him with an innocent face.

"**You're**** a very naughty girl Elena" **He replied smiling at her before jumping out of the bed, walking towards the chair, raising it, and putting it in front of the mirror. He gave her a big smirk while showing her with his hand the chair.

"**How…****I mean what are you doing with that chair?"** She sarcastically said to him, while blushing intensively.

"**Ho no, you're not going to play "innocent Elena" with me sweetie!" **Damon replied telling her with a finger gesture to come to him.

"**I'm not moving of****f this bed, it's too damn comfortable!" **Elena replied mocking him.

Damon laughed, sliding both of his hands in a seductive way under the elasticized band of his boxers, before letting them slide on his legs, standing in front of her completely naked. He sat in the chair, looking at her with a smirk on his lips.

Elena felt a pure fire coming as red flash on her face, that man was always ready for action; she thought smiling and appreciating the view. It would be impossible for her to resist him right this moment, and she knew it! But she could delay him in two easy ways, by making him hers, and give him a lesson of her own!

"**Well…It's seems like you're ****not having much fun all alone, sitting on your chair?"** Elena said a false sad pout on her face.

"Oh she's good" thought Damon sitting comfortably on the chair and not missing a minute of this entertainment. She suddenly raised her body in a sitting position on the bed, passing over her head his borrowed white t-shirt, being naked in front of him. Damon raised one of his eyebrows, smiling. "Oh Elena, you want to play that game with me, and apparently give me change for my money! Bring it on love!" He thought smiling. She seductively passed her tongue on both her upper and lower lips, sliding one of her hands on her breasts, grabbing it and playing with one of her nipple while turning a wick of her hair with her fingers.

"**I'm feeling so alone**** in here now….I will have to give myself pleasure then!"** Elena continued, sliding sensually one of her hands on her belly.

"**I will give you five seconds to bring your ass here!"** Damon ordered her to do.

"**Well! Mr. Salvatore, you're not a patient man!"** She sarcastically responded, while sliding her hand between her legs and caressing her folds.

"**No, I'm not!"** Damon said rising up on his feet, walking towards Elena's position on the bed, and raising her in his arms, before returning to his chair, taking his previous sitting position with her on top of his thighs.

"**Hey! Not fair!**** I win!"** Elena screamed while laughing out loud.

"**Oh believe me Elena it's me who will win this round!"** Damon replied while putting his lips on hers.

She gently pushed him away from her lips.

"**It has to be seen Mr. Salvatore!"** She replied a naughty look in her eyes, raising her body on top of his chest, putting her lips on his neck, kissing him softly.

"**What are you doing Elena?"** Damon sarcastically asked.

"**Well...doing something in a different more appreciable way**** like you asked before!" **Elena replied smiling seductively at him, sliding her mouth on his chest, caressing it with her hands at the same time, Damon dropped his head on the headrest of the chair and closed his eyes. She kneeled on the floor and took his rigid manhood in one of her hands. She gently entered his massive cock in her mouth, rubbing the head with the top of her tongue in a circular motion, while pumping him boldly with one of her hands along his entire length.

"**Oh fuck Elena! It's so good!"** He said to her, putting his hands in her hair, grabbing it to keep it out of her face.

She then pushed him entirely in her mouth as profound as she could, in a in and out movement.

"**Oh damn Elena …You have to stop or I****'m gonna come!"** Damon whispered his eyes closed.

She took him out of her mouth, sliding her tongue on his entire length.

"**So…I win then?"** Elena teasingly asked him.

Damon opened his eyes.

"**Not a chance you…"** He said laughing and reaching for her on the floor, grabbing her, before turning her body in front of the mirror.

"**Sit on me!"** Damon ordered her to do.

"**Facing the mirror…"** She asked all innocent.

"**Oh God…You're good!"** Damon said **"Yes Elena, Facing the mirror! Wasn't it your fantasy after all?" **Damon explained extremely proud of himself.

Elena gave up! She wanted him to win! She wanted this with all her being!

Turning her back on Damon, she looked at her naked reflection in the mirror, opened her legs wide, and grabbed his cock in her hands guiding him in her wet walls. She kept her balance with his hands on his waist and her legs wrapped on the foot of the chair. She started to move on him, slowly at first to help her become comfortable with him at this angle, but with each stroke inside of her, her wet walls were wrapping him more comfortably.

"**Open your eyes and look at our reflection in the mirror Elena!"** Damon whispered in her ears.

She opened her eyes and blushed at their sight.

He increased the movement, bringing her more comfortably in connection with his chest. She automatically opened her legs more widely to increase the sexual friction.

"**Oh Damon….It's so Good….****"** She mumbled, not even able to look at her reflection in the mirror anymore, feeling too sexually arisen to keep her eyes open.

"**I know my love****"** Damon simply answered back to her, kissing the blood vein on her neck.

"**Damon….Do it…."** She mumbled to him, starting to feel that she was near climaxing.

"**What? Make you come?" **Damon asked her a bit puzzle by her question, still kissing her neck.

"**Bi….bite****….m…. me Damon…."** She whispered almost unable to speak.

Damon startled hard, completely surprised by her own demand, not that this thought was not in his mind every second of every moment he was intimate with her!

"**No I can't Elena!"** He replied frantically, trying to control himself to not give in to the worst possible side of him, not with Elena!

"**Do it! Please…I know you want too…..and….I…****.give you my entire acceptance of it …I want you to do it Damon!"** Elena screamed completely out of breath.

Damon looked at her in the mirror, but her eyes were still closed at this moment. She wanted to give him the only thing he never received from anybody: the total acceptance of his vampire being!

Not able to resist a minute more, he entered as gently as he could his fangs in the tender skin of her neck, making her gasp for air out of pain, but she kept still. He increased the speed of his in and out movement in her, and started to drink her sweet red elixir, a trickle of blood raining down her neck before cascading down over her breasts. God! If he was not dead already, being with Elena that way would have killed him for sure! He felt that she was starting to contract her satin walls on his sensitive cock, her wetness mixed with her blood making him come in a way he had never experienced in his life before, and not able to control himself he greedily drank more from her at the exact moment they were both reaching climax.

At the same time, Elena opened her eyes and took a glimpse at their reflection in the mirror. When he bit her at first, she felt a sharp pain reaching every fibber of her being, that pain was soon replaced by an orgasmic feeling of her entire self, in perfect connection with the intense sexual pleasure she was feeling with him, as he increased his in and out movements inside her. She felt a bit dizzy as he drank more heavily from her neck, but she knew also that he would stop at the right moment, before she could pass out. The visual erotic reflection in the mirror was all it took for her to reached her sexual peak, her legs wide open with his manhood sliding rapidly in and out of her, the trickle of blood on her breasts, and him sucking on her vein, making her sexually come in a way that she knew she could not experience again with any men, not even Stefan, and especially with him out of her life after tonight.

His fangs receded from neck at the moment he felt that she could pass out, and he slid out from inside of her. He encircled her small waist, bringing her body to lean completely on him.

"**Elena!"** He said to her almost frantically. **"Talk to me love! Don't close your eyes…Stay with me!"**

"**I'm o.k.****!"** She whispered to him, while resting her head on his chest. **"I just need to catch breathe for a second." **

Damon closed his eyes in relief, never again he promised himself would this happen! He kissed the back of her head and swept her hair away from her face.

"**I was scared ****for you Elena!"** Damon admitted.

"**I wasn't!"** She replied **"I knew that you would never hurt me intentionally Damon, and that you would stop."** She added, while turning her head to look at him, he was mad and worried at the same time noticed Elena, she raised her head near his and gave him a kiss on his right cheek**. "Stop worrying! I'm fine."**

The part that she did not know was that he almost did not stop! Her blood had become a drug in his system and he wanted more! If he had not felt that she was getting weaker, he didn't know what would have been the outcome.

"**You're sure"** He asked looking at her in the eyes.

"**Yes!"** She replied smiling while caressing his cheek. "**Did….Did you enjoy it?"** She asked, stupidly wondering if maybe the taste of her blood did not appeal to him after all.

Damon avoided her look and pushed her gently to help her get up.

"**Your wounds are open Elena, let me get you a ****bandage to put on it…And you should take a shower also, are you able to walk?"** Damon asked her while she was rising on her feet.

"**Yes!"** She replied. "**I'm going to take a shower."**

Damon got up also and took her hand in his.

"**Come."** He simply asked her.

Elena followed him while smiling at his behind. They entered the bathroom, he turned to face her, making her stand still near the bathroom sink, taking a hand towel, while opening the sink faucet to pour water on it.

"**You know that you have a very beautiful ass Damon Salvatore!"** Elena said smiling and trying to cheer him up.

"**Do I?"** He replied with a small smirk on his face. **"Since when do you look my ass miss Gilbert?" **

"**Since ****forever Mr. Salvatore..."** Elena replied still smiling at him.

He gently removed dabbed the wet towel on her neck, removing the dried blood, before applying a bandage on the wounds.

"**You'll have to take a shower Elena, and after we'll put another one on your wounds"** Damon gently ordered smiling at her.

"**Yes Doctor Salvatore."** She sarcastically replied.

"**Are you mocking me Miss Gilbert?"** Damon asked before giving her a slap on her bottom, it seemed that his mood had gone up a bit.

"**Hey!"** She said, falsely outraged before giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She then walked towards the shower. She opened the glass door in pure joy! Since she had previously seen his bathroom, she was secretly longing to take a shower in it….She opened the faucets and got under the shower head, closing her eyes and letting the water gently slide in her hair… She took a bottle of shampoo and started to rub it into her hands but she suddenly felt dizzy and had to rest her body on the shower wall to not fall.

"**Breathe."** She heard him say behind her back, while one of his hands wrapped her waist, supporting the weight of her body.

"**I'm sorry…I just felt dizzy for a second…"** Elena explained her eyes closed.

"**I know…I w****as afraid of this…It will pass."** Damon said more worried than he would let her know.

He was right, a couple of minutes later she was feeling better.

"**I'm better."** She finally said. **"I think that I will be able to wash myself now."**

"**I want and I need to do this for you Elena, let me…"** She heard him say. She knew perfectly that he felt guilty, but she knew also that the hours were passing by quickly and that soon this night would be over.

Damon's hands gently rubbed her scalp in circle motion, before sliding the foam on her the tips of her hair. He then, rinsed them vigorously with his hands, gently washed her body, nothing sexual with his ways thought Elena, only a pure tenderness with every touch.

"**All clean!"** Damon whispered in one of her ears**. "Now go dry your hair, don't forget to put on another bandage, and wait for me in bed."**

"**Yes boss!" **Elena answered turning around to look at him. "**And you'll be doing what?" **She asked as a tease.

. **"Take a shower without you in it to distract me!"** He replied, giving her another slap on her bottom. **"Now go!"**

Elena turned and raised herself on her toes to kiss him; he kissed her back before gently pushing her out of the shower.

Elena took a big body towel off the rack, drying her hair and body with it, before approaching the sink cabinet to change her wet bandage. The two wounds were already almost non noticeable. She took in her hands the hair dryer and started to dry them off. She looked up at her reflection in the mirror above and stopped her movement; an emotion larger than life took her by surprise. She suddenly had butterflies in her belly, looking at Damon's reflection in the shower, who was sliding his hands on his body to wash himself, the water reflecting every muscles of his toned body. She suddenly smiled at this whole scene, the scene being him and her, acting like a normal couple after love making. But she knew better, nothing was normal in their situation, but she couldn't stop noticing the way her heart was always skipping a beat every time he was looking at her in the mirror with a smirk on his face, giving her a wink of an eye to signify that he knew perfectly well that she was checking him out. Yes! Now she was certain of one thing, she would die for Damon Salvatore, and more so, she was certain on another feeling that had entered her heart without her noticing it, but she was not able to admit it to herself just yet, too scared of this larger than life feeling.

Elena was under the covers in Damon's bed, a book in her hands, when Damon approached and got under it with her.

"**What are you**** doing?"** Damon asked raising his head with his arm on his pillow.

"**Reading a page fro****m "Gone with the wind""** She said smiling at him. **"I did not know that you were a romantic Mr. Salvatore?" **

"**I like to read classics! This is a classic!" **Damon responded giving her a smile back.

"**What else do you hide?"** Elena asked **"So, you cook, you read classics, you have obviously good taste in decoration."** Elena said while looking around the room.

"**Do I?"** Damon replied a sarcastic smile on his face . **"Well….I did well in this room, I guess! I just renovated the bathroom a couple of weeks ago, so you like Miss Gilbert?"**

"**Very much Mr****. Salvatore…" **Elena replied while closing the book and turning to face him, her head on the pillow with one of her hands under it. **"Though, I thought that satin silk would be on your bed!" **

Damon started to laugh out loud.

"**I have a pair, but I prefer cotton!"** Damon replied still laughing. **"Wow! Miss Gilbert, this is a real survey!"**

"**I'm just curious because you did surprise me a lot tonight Damon!" **Elena honestly confessed.

"**I did?" **Damon asked.

"**Yes!" **She replied.

"**Come here"** He gently asked her. She entered the circle of his arms, resting her head on his chest with one of her arms on his waist.

"**You have to sleep."** Damon insisted.

"**I don't want too."** Elena said loosing her smile, knowing that in a couple of hours the sun would be up, and this night would only be a souvenir hiding in her heart.

"**I don't either Elena, but we have too!"**Damon replied kissing her forehead.

Elena was watching Damon. He just fell asleep completely exhausted. She knew that she had to leave now, before he could wake up. The fact that she had to leave him was putting her in pure turmoil and agony. She gently pushed the covers away from her body, and got out of the bed, in her hurry, one of the books near the side table fell on the floor but without making any noise, thankfully! She bent her body to pick it up; putting it back at his initial place, noticing that a picture had fallen from it on the floor. She took the picture in her hand and was hit by surprise! It was a picture of hers! Taken just before her parents died! He must have taken it from her mirror from his many previous visits in her bedroom. She swept with her hands tears coming in her eyes, and putted the picture back in the book. Without any noise, she walked towards her clothes piled on the floor, and dressed herself silently, before she walked towards his dresser to pick up her evening bag in her hands. She walked back over to Damon's side of the bed. She was crying non stop, keeping a hand on her mouth to stop the noise. "Why did you have to make me…?" She started to think in her head…"To make me fall in love with you Damon Salvatore!" She bent to approach his head on the pillow, and kissed him gently on his forehead**. "I love you."** she whispered softly before leaving the bedroom.

"_**Thank you all for continuing this wild ride**__** of a story with me! Always a pleasure to know that you are with me as readers in every chapter step I make…Please comment! Thank you to Liliia! The Damon's bedroom pictures I received helped me a lot to describe it! Always and truthfully thankful to Leanne**____**! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CROSS OVER TO MY OTHER "STEFAN – CAROLINE" FANFIC, **__**An unexpected love affair**__**,**_ _**as these two fanfics are connected in every way!**_ _**Next chapter of this Delena FanFic: **__**Salsa Dance in New York**_,_** four of my forums friends will be random characters in it, and I believe they are very excited about it: Joy, Leanne, Liliia, and Jenny!" **_


	8. Chapter 8

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

_**Writer's note**__**:**_ _**"I put seven of my forums friends names as random characters in this chapter (Alli, Gabi, Jenny, Jess, Joy, Leanne, Liilia) bare with the longer intro beginning…It will bring to all of them happiness to be near Damon even if it's only in a fictional fan fiction, and it's in accordance with the story! It's still an extra stretch very long chapter that you'll love…with lots of DELENA SEXYNEST, SMUTNEST, HUMOR AND DARKER SIDE! I had a blast writing this chapter, a smile was constantly on my face! I've been listening to two older songs while writing it: Umbrella & Don't stop the music by Rihanna. **__**Warm thank you again to all my readers**__**!"**_

Chapter 8

"**Salsa dance in New York****"**

Damon was sitting on the sofa, in front of a burning fire that he had lit up several hours before; looking at the flames through his amber glass of alcohol, before emptying it all at once. He stood up, and walked to the bar to refill it, a stubble beard on his face, bare-chested, and only wearing a pair of jeans. He couldn't recall how many glasses of bourbon he had drank. He only remembered two things; she had left without even saying goodbye to him, and his phone conversation to his brother early on.

"**Yes!"** Stefan had said, answering his phone.

"**How's my loving brother?"** Damon asked.

"**I should hit the road with Caroline in a short while. We should be in Richmond around noon."** Stefan simply replied.

"**Am I sensing a strange vibe in your tone bro.?"** Damon sarcastically asked.

"**Damon, is there a point to this?"** Stefan replied annoyed by him. **"I'm fine, Caroline is fine, not that you would care much….I will call you when we arrive."**

"**Well, I don't know, you tell me? You seem on edge brother! Is it Blondie? Is she pulling your last nerves Stefan?"** Damon sarcastically enquired again.

"**Damon? At what hour does the cleaning lady usually clean the bedrooms in a motel?"** Stefan asked him looking at his own watch.

Damon looked at his watch also. **"Not this early in the morning that's for sure…What's going on Stefan?"**

"**That's what I'm about to find out…"** Stefan replied, before closing his cell phone, and their conversation.

In the middle of his thoughts, Damon suddenly heard the doorbell; he walked unbalanced towards the door and opened it with a glass of Bourbon still in his hand. He looked at Jeremy who was in front of him, with raised eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders; Jeremy looked at him straight in the eyes, noticing his full glass in his left hand, he nodded his head as a greeting to Damon.

"**What…" **Damon asked, pissed by Jeremy intrusion who was obviously not impressed by Damon's bad attitude toward him.

Jeremy walked through the door arch, continuing towards the parlor, being followed very closely by Damon.

"**Isn't it a bit early to drink**** Damon?" **Jeremy asked.

"**Is there**** a reason for your visit punk?"** Damon replied harshly to him.

"**It's Elena…"** Jeremy said.

"**Go on…"** Damon replied suddenly interested.

"**Yesterday at the Lockwood's, Elena and I****… we heard a conversation between Elijah and a guy named Jonas…." **Jeremy started.

"**Could you speed up?"** Damon replied annoyed at Jeremy.

"**The conversation was about Klaus****' whereabouts; Elijah wanted to know if that guy found him or found a place where he had been seen for the last…" **Jeremy continued.

Damon nodded his head to signify his interest to know the rest of the information concerning this secret meeting.

"**The guy mentioned to**** Elijah that Klaus had been seen at a Dance Club in New York, the Latin Quarter Night Club….And that there was a small possibility that he was still there…." **Jeremy finished looking Damon straight in the eyes.

"**And…"**Damon asked. Suddenly, his facial expression changed and a mad grin appeared.** "Damn it!" **He yelled out loud, dropping his glass on a near side table before hitting one of the armchairs with a closed fist.** "She pretty much left for New York did she?" **

"**Yes, I believe so…" **Jeremy started.** "…I saw her passing by me with a small suitcase in her hand…I tried to stop her Damon, I swear I tried…But she said to me that she needed to leave to finally handle what she should have handled a while ago….You're the first person I've told" **Jeremy said looking at Damon straight in the eyes.

"**And the only person that you'll tell, Jeremy…..I can't believe this...Damn it Elena!" **Damon angrily said, putting his two hands on his waist. **"…Nothing else?"** He asked Jeremy.

"**She had a piece**** of paper in her hand, like an envelope; I saw that she had written hotel Sheraton, 7****th**** Avenue on it…** " Jeremysaid beforecontinuing **"I'm going with you!"**

"**No freaking way!" **Damon started with a warning look and a good grip on Jeremy's left arm.** "You'll stay here Indiana, and you won't move, I don't need to baby-sit you on top of everything!" **

"**Damon, Please! It's my sister!" **Jeremy pleaded mad at him.

"**Ye****p…I know Jeremy! And that's why I will bring her back in one piece and alive!" **Damon replied, before showing him out.

Jeremy turned around, directing his walk back to the front door, before leaving without giving Damon a second look. Damon reached for his cell phone in his front jeans pocket, opening it before dialing.

"**Yes…book me the first plane available for New York."**

Damon showed his boarding pass card to the flight attendant, a gorgeous tall brunette in her twenties, addressing her with one of his seductive smirks.

"**Good afternoon Sir, first class, to your left, seat B4, my name is Jenny, I'm your flight attendant for the duration of the flight and I will be at your services." **The flight attendant said, smiling at him in a perfect rehearsed speech while blushing at Damon's good looks.

"**Well I will count on you being at my services Jenny!" **Damon replied with a wink of an eye, putting his dark brown leather carryon bag in the over-head compartment, before sitting comfortably in a top of the line leather seat. He closed his eyes for a couple of minutes, stroking his closed eyelids. The day had not turned out exactly like he thought it would. He didn't know how to feel anymore. When he woke up Elena had already left him, showing by her gesture that she could not stay one minute more by his side, the deal was one night with him, and she did her part of it. And now, he was suddenly chasing after her to the other side of the country!

He reached for the folded letter from Rose in his back pocket; he preciously kept it for him to reread it later:

"_My crazy fool Damon, when are you going to finally realize the great __loving soul that you are? I would give anything for you to be happy! You've been such a good friend to me the short time that we knew each other, and I thank you from the bottom of my imaginary heart. I can't stay! I developed sincere feelings for you, and I truly know that your heart will belong eternally to Elena. And you know that I'm also afraid for my personal safety with Elijah and Klaus. If only Elena knew how lucky and fulfilled she would be if she would open her eyes and choose you…But, if she doesn't choose you, promise me you will try to find your own happiness and let her be happy with your brother….I know how much you love Stefan…Don't deny it! You would die for him! But I also know all the love you have to give inside of you…You need to love and be loved Damon, and I know how much you miss being human… like me!…But, I truly and sincerely believe there is a way for us to find our own happiness…Promise me you will try to find it…Your friend, always…Rose." _

"**Sir…"**Damon heard a voice calling him for a second time, putting him out of his miserable thoughts; he looked up to see Jenny, the flight attendant, smiling and leaning over him**. "You have to straighten your seat; we're taking off in a minute."**

"**Yes…."** Damon said smiling to the brunette. "**Jenny is it?"**

"**Yes sir, it is."** The young woman replied smiling at him.

"**Well Jen****ny I will straighten my seat if you bring me the strongest drink you have on this plane, o.k.?"** Damon asked with his most seductive smile.

"**After the ****take off it will be my pleasure sir." **She replied returning a seductive smile at him before turning around and taking her place in a seat.

Damon turned his head to the porthole, looking at his watch at the same time, "Damn it" he thought, it was already five in the afternoon; it would land much later than he predicted! Elena was never thought of the feasibility of her stupid childish plan before taking action! She was always reacting to an idea in a split second….he smiled….Exactly like him in a way! But, she didn't have the luxury to play with fire like he often did; she was human, and way too fragile for what she was preparing herself to go against.

Nine O'clock rang on the big clock in the luxury hotel reception when he finally opened the glass front door and came in, walking quickly towards the two young ladies waiting behind the marble reception counter. Two options: using his charm to bring them under his spell to obtain Elena's bedroom number, or, compel them to obtain the same information, the hows did not matter much to him; he only wanted the end result!

"**Good evening ladies!"** Damon said with one of his killer smiles.

"**Good evening sir!**** Welcome to the Sheraton."** The young brunette of the two answered blushing, giving a nudge in the ribs of her colleague to make her notice the gorgeous man in front of them, while retaining a strong desire to laugh. **"My name is Joy, and Leanne is in training today, she will take care of your hotel registration with me at her side."**

"Rookie….My luck!"thought Damon already bothered by the precious time he was obviously going to loose!

"**Good evening sir! My name is Leanne."** The petite blonde rookie repeated to him. **"May I have your name, reservation number, or confirmation e-mail paper if you have it with you?"**

Yep! It was going to be more of a hassle that he initially thought! Compulsion seemed more and more probable!

"**Ladies, ****I'm in a kind of a hurry…I don't exactly have a reservation yet…"** Damon started before being stopped on his track.

"**Not a problem…"** The brunette answered, smiling sarcastically at her colleague. **"Leanne will book you a room with us, for how many nights sir?" **

Compulsion it is!

"**Leanne, look at me!"** Damon said to the young woman.

"**Yes sir!"** Leanne replied staring at his eyes, her speechless confused colleague standing at her side.

"**Look in your computer system, find me Elena Gilbert****'s room number, and give me the key card double."** Damon compelled her to do.

"**Leanne! It's against the hotel policy you can't do that!"** The brunette said to her compelled colleague.

Damon turned his sight to the other girl.

"**You will forget all about this in****cident after your colleague gives me Elena Gilbert's room number."** Damon compelled her also.

"**Yes!"** She replied to him nodding her head.

Finally! Damon thought, getting out of the elevator on the twelfth floor, searching for the room #1254. He gently knocked on the bedroom door but without any luck of having Elena open it. He looked at his watch, nine forty five p.m., of course she had already left, probably to eat before offering herself on a silver platter to Klaus! "Damn it!" He thought, in his hurry he had forgotten the double of the room key on the front counter! He looked up in the corridor, seeing a cleaning lady walking out of an adjacent bedroom with towels on her arms.

"**Hi…" **Damon started smiling, taking rapid steps toward her present position. **"What's you name?" **He then asked.

"**Señor****, ****yo ****no ****hablo ****Inglés****, ****lo siento****."**

_Sir, I don't speak English, I'm sorry. _

The young Spanish woman replied very shyly to him.

**« Usted no habla ****Inglés****, Eso no es**** es ****problema par ami****, hablo ****español****.****¿Cuál es****tu ****nombre****? »**

"_You don't speak English? That's not a problem for me, I speak Spanish. What is your first name?"_ Damon replied smiling at her, in a perfect Spanish language.

For as long as he could remember he had always loved Spanish, especially the pure sensuality related to the rolling of these words in his mouth.

"**Señor****, ****mi nombre ****es ****Liilia." **

"_Sir, my name is Liilia." _The lady replied smiling at him.

"**Liilia****, ****qué ****hermoso nombre****!** **Su nombre ****proviene ****de****una ****flor****no es así****?****"**

"_Liilia what a beautiful name… Your name is coming from a flower isn't it?" _Damon asked her.

"**Sí ****señor****. ****Es ****raro que ****un ****caballero ****sabe ****mucho ****sobre los nombres de ****flores**.**"**

"_Yes Sir. It's rare that a gentleman knows so much about flowers names.__" _The lady replied smiling at him.

"**No ****es ****que ****yo ****sé ****mucho de**** f****lores****; es****lo ****que yo sé****mucho ****más**** acerca de****las mujeres ****Liilia****" **

"_It's not that I __know much about flowers; it is that I know much more about women, Liilia"_Damon replied to her with a wink of an eye and a smirk on his lips, while gently putting one of his hands on her left shoulder and starting to compel her.

"**Liilia, ****que ****se abrirá ****en el número de ****habitación 1254 ****por ****mí ****con ****sullave ****maestra****,** **entonces tendra que**** irse y olvidars****e de todo al respecto.****"**

_"Liilia, you will open the bedroom number 1254 for me with your master key, then you will leave and forget all about it."_

"**Sí ****señor****…**** " **The Spanish compelled lady replied to him, nodding her head, walking straight to the said number bedroom door, and opening it for him.

"**Gracias ****Chiquita!"** Damon replied to the lady who was already turning her back at him.

Damon entered the bedroom and threw his leather bag on the floor, before getting rid of his black leather jacket.

"**Elena?"** He called just in case, without any answer.

He walked towards the bed and noticed her small luggage left open on top of it; he took in his right hand a silk white camisole, and brought it to his face to smell her scent, while closing his eyes. Clear erotic images of their last night together flashed back in his mind. He suddenly opened his eyes and threw back the camisole on top of the bag with a mad grin on his face. He had to stop this nonsense now! She had chosen! She had chosen not be with him! And he had promised her to not try to touch her or be with her in the future. But he never promised her to not keep her safe till they found a way of getting rid of both Elijah and Klaus! Then, only then, he would leave Mystic Fall for ever. He could not endure the sight of her with his brother, not after the night they shared together. He loved her so much. He bent over to reach his leather bag on the floor, entering the washroom to get change, a hot Latino night was waiting for him, probably mixed with a little bit of blood!

Elena entered the Night Club after being stamped on her right hand with the Latin Quarter Night Club dark blue imprint. The young Latin security man had checked her out with admiration from head to toe, before showing her with a smile that she could enter inside. She had managed to dress herself to look older than her age, with the help of one of Jenna's dresses and shoes. She was wearing a very short lace dress with a very deep cut out back, with three inch black sandal high heels, plus a small black neck scarf to hide her small wounds, finalizing her look with her hair in an up loose bun, with a few strands escaping from it and a sophisticated makeup which was reflecting a more mature version of herself. She walked inside towards the dance floor, and took a couple of minutes to adjust her eyes to the blackness present inside these closed walls. A loud rhythmic Latino music was blasting from the speakers in every corner of the dance floor, couples were already dancing. She nervously rubbed her hands against her dress. She needed to calm herself down as soon as possible. She directed her walk towards the bar and took a place on a silver stool.

"**What can I serve you beautiful? ****¿Qué ****puedo ****servirle ****hermosa****"** the Barman asked, smiling at her and leaning on top of the counter to be understood correctly by Elena despite of the loud music noise.

"**I don'****t know…I usually don't drink …What are you suggesting?"** Elena asked him.

"**First time here isn't it?"** He asked with his Spanish accent.

"**Yes…"** Elena shouted for him to hear her.

"**I'll prepare you a Mojito S****enorita, rum, mint leaves, sugar, lime juice, soda, typically Cuban drink…o.k.?" **The barman asked her.

"**O.K…"** Elena replied smiling at him.

Elena turned on her stool to face the dance floor; a new Salsa song was leading the majority of the people on the dance floor. It was impossible for her to grasp all of the intensity of the Club with a single look. First, everybody was kissing everybody as a greeting gesture; second, the colorful sexy outfits of the women were balancing perfectly the black fitted outfits of the men, and the pure sensuality of their touches on the dance floor. Third, the pure erotic vibration of the music, her own feet following the tempo, Elena never experienced this euphoria of happiness that people were sharing simply because of the music and the dance, or did she? She suddenly thought…loosing her smile. Yes! She had experienced all of this with a similar sensual pleasure…With Damon! She closed her eyes and images of last night came in flashes in her mind. A tear rolled out of her eyes, and she swept it away with her back hand. Damon was her past; she would cherish these memories in her heart forever.

"**A beautiful S****enorita like you should never cry!"** The barman said to her while sliding her Mojito glass in front of her.

"**How much**** do I owe…" **Elena started.

"**It's on the house till midnight**** Senorita." **The barman answered nodding his head in negation.** "It's the way the manager is able to bring beautiful woman like you in here!"** The barman continued explaining to her.

"**Thank you!"** Elena said putting a tip on the counter for him before taking a sip of her drink**. "It's good!"** She said smiling back at him.

"**Have you**** been working here for long?"** Elena asked him nervously, trying to make him talk.

"**Almost a ye****ar…I like it, good people, good ambiance, good music, usually it's always the same people who are coming back every week…Except when beautiful Senorita like you show up of course….And the tips are good, and on top of it, it's New York!" **He said to her.

"**I was wondering…I'm searching for someone…and I've been told that he was often in here…."** Elena started.

"**Ask away Senorita****, I know a lot of people…." **The barman replied.

"**His name is …."** Elena started swallowing before continuing. **"…Klaus…I need to see and speak to Klaus…could you help me?" **

The barman froze, suddenly avoiding eye contact, and nervously cleaning the bar counter.

"**No I don't know him…And I can't help you."** The barman replied to her.

"**Please! I can see that you know something…I have to meet with him…Please!"** Elena screamed to him, her voice being buried by the loud music.

"**I have other customers Senorita****…Excuse-me!"** The barman answered back to her while walking to the other side of the bar.

Elena took her glass in her shaking hands, drinking it in a rapid gulp, before asking to be served again by another barman. She had all night to convince that Spanish man to bring her to Klaus.

Two random Spanish women were following the outside line to enter the Club, being stamped on both of her hands by the same Latino security man before entering inside.

"**Jessica! Stop fussing around…It's your birthday, and we're going dancing! End of the story!" **

"**Gabriella, we are here every week…I'm fed up…It's**** always the same crowd of men! Not like the most gorgeous man will appear by miracle!"** The young Spanish woman replied to her lady friend, while making big hands gestures, hitting by mistake the man behind her.

"**Sorry!" **She saidwithout even looking at him.

"**No need to be!"** A warm sensual voice replied to her.

"**Santa ****María ****de Jesús****, Jessica look! …****¡Dios mío! Look at the Greek God who just passed you by! » **

That said Jessica turned around; making a cross sign in front of her chest looking with her open mouth at the man who was standing behind her, and that she just hit by mistake a second ago.

Black leather boots, tight fitted black leather pants, black belt with a Silver-tone "D" logo buckle, silk white shirt open on a muscular chest, his sleeves rolled up on his muscular forearms, a beginning of stubble beard on his face, out of bed black hair, no doubt about it, Damon Salvatore just entered the Latino Quarter Night Club, with all women fixating their sights at him with open mouth and admiration of what was obviously out of their reach for tonight!

He turned and looked at both Gabriella and Jessica while giving them a smirk and a wink of an eye.

"**Ladies, good evening...****Las señoras,****buenas noches…You dropped this..." **Damon said smiling at both of them, before bending on the floor to pick up a white scarf.

Jessica took the scarf from Damon's hands.

"**Gracias…"** She replied with a shaky voice, her friend standing still at her side, both astonished by his sexy looks.

"**You're welcome…****Usted es ****bienvenido" **Damon replied smiling at both of them.

Damon approached the dance floor, putting his two hands on his waist, with suddenly a serious grin on his face, looking around to find Elena, but without any luck with this first look.

Elena was still sitting at the bar, trying to find a way to approach and talk to the said barman again, who seemed to know way more that he wanted to share, and was obviously at avoiding her.

"**Looking for a good time baby?" **A random Spanish man asked her while leaning his body on the bar counter at a near inch of her. **"You want me to buy you a drink?"**

"**No**** thank you, I have one….Actually I'm waiting for someone…"** Elena replied lying to the man who seemed already a bit drunk in her eyes.

"**But I think you found the one you were waiting for in me Sweetheart." **The man replied laughing at her before sliding one of his hands on her naked back, putting his lips on her neck.

"**Please don't do that…"** Elena angrily replied to the man, turning on her silver stool to face him, while pushing him gently away from her. **"I told you I'm waiting for someone!"**

"**And where is that mystery man? ****I don't see anybody!" **The man said turning on himself and searching everywhere as a sarcastic gesture** "Where is the invisible man….Who's with you sweetheart?" **The man said to her laughing.

"**It's me!" **A voice replied strongly to the Spanish man.

Elena felt Goosebumps appear all over her body, she closed her eyes thinking that she would faint from the shock! No need for her to turn around to verify, she already knew, that voice could only belong to one man!

"**Now, step away from her and don't show your face ****anywhere near me again, am I clear?" **Damon said to the man.

"**Hey amigo****…" **The intruderstarted while walking backwards slowly away from Elena and the bar.** "Everything is fine….She's yours o.k., no problemo here!"** The men said to them before leaving.

"**Damon! What are you doing here?" **Elena asked turning on herself to look at him.** "How did you found me?"** Elena continued pissed at him, before adding. **"It's Jeremy! He told you?" **

Damon grabbed one of her arms firmly, making her stand from her sitting position, pulling her towards him.

"**Let go of my arm Damon…" **Elena screamed angry at him.

Damon did not listen to her, and started his walk towards the club exit, Elena trailing after him.

"**You're hurting me!"**Elena said to him.

"**Oh! I'm g****oing to do way more than hurt you Elena!"** Damon said angry at her. **"This is by far the craziest most stupid idea that you ever had Princess!"**

"**Don't call me that!"** Elena replied to him still trying to free herself of his steel grip. **"Last night is behind us Damon! The deal is over! You have no more reason to take care of me!"** She finally yelled sure of the hurt that sentence would create in him.

Damon suddenly stopped, stood still, and sarcastically laughed.

"**You had to go there didn't you Elena!" **Damon replied hurt by her claim.

"**Don't you understand….I need to do this Damon…I have to protect the people I love!"** Elena pleaded to him.

Damon turned to look at her.

"**No, I don't ****understand Elena!"** He simply answered, before continuing his walk. **"Damn it!"** Damon angrily said, stopping his walk and looking straight in front of him.

"**What?"** Elena asked him worrying about his sudden shown nervousness. Damon nodded his head in direction of the Club entrance to make her notice. Elijah was entering the Club, followed by three other men, vampires without a doubt, with two more guarding what seemed to be the only door exit for her and Damon.

"**What are we going to do Damon?"** Elena asked him.

"**Well Elena! I don't know…Why don't you tell me? After all isn't it yo****u who wanted to offer yourself on a silver platter to Klaus tonight?"** Damon madly replied, looking at her in the eyes.

It was their first eyes contact since their last night together, and Elena felt shivers passing through her whole body. God …How good he was looking tonight….She had never seen him before with this stubble beard on his face, and she liked this new side of him. Damon suddenly took one loose strand of hair out of her face before sliding it behind her left ear, creating a pure fire inside her body.

"**We'll be fine**** Elena! I won't let anything bad happen to you!"** Damon finally said to calm her down. **"Come…We must mingle with the crowd". **He then took her hand firmly in his, forcing a passage through the large crowd surrounding the dance floor.

They mingled in the center of a large group who were obviously flirting with drinks, and laughing loudly with each other. They stood next to each other; her right hand still in his, Damon was looking around to fully feel if they had been seen or recognized yet or any indication of lurking danger. Elena looked around, exactly like he was doing, before suddenly sliding her sight to Damon's look. Her cheeks suddenly turning red at what she was seeing, God he was looking so sexy with what he was wearing tonight!

"**You like what you're seeing Elena?"** Damon asked her with a sarcastic smile on his face still looking around in the Club.

"**What would be the point to respond to you…You have enough female admires here…" **Elena started mad at him and the fact that he had noticed her checking him out.

Damon turned to look at her with the biggest smile on his face before starting to laugh.

"**At least, they recognized that I have the whole package Elena!"** He said to her with a wink of an eye.

"**You have the biggest Ego on the planet Damon Salvatore!"** She replied pissed at him, crossing her arms on her chest.

Damon changed his expression by putting a more serious grin on his face, grabbing her by the shoulders and asking her:

"**Did you say to anybody that you were here tonight?"**

"**I…"** Elena started blushing.

"**God Elena….How stupid can you be!"** He replied to her silent admission.

"**I just asked a barman if he knew Klaus, nothing more…"** She explained to him.

Damon nodded his head in pure negation and madness at her before seeing that more people were on the dance floor than mingling around, it was time for them to hide in the middle of crowd again, but this time on the dance floor!

"**We have to move to the dance floor….Come!"** Damon ordered, dragging her by the hand.

"**Damon no …I …I don't know how to Salsa!"** Elena pleaded to him.

"**Well ….Elena, you'll learn!"** Damon replied to her.

On the dance floor, Elena stood still in front of him looking straight into his eyes; the sound of her racing heart in her ears. A new Cuban song started blasting the speakers, with hundreds of couple rushing on the dance floor beside them… He turned her body around giving him the chance to look at her naked back; he slowly caressed her back with the back of his right hand in almost unnoticeable touch, causing a wave of shivers all over Elena's body. He slowly slid his chest in full contact with her naked back, sensually caressing his skin against her, putting his hands in each side of her hips, his head leaning on her left side of her face, his lips touching her ear.

"**Relax Elena…"** Damon whispered to her, pushing her hips from left to right in a rhythmic movement. **"Feel the music..."**

Elena closed her eyes, leaning her head on his chest, following his rhythmic pace**. **Early in the morning when she had left him, she would have never imagined being close to him so soon again.

"**Where did you find that dress Elena? You look so damn sexy in it…"** Damon whispered in her left ear.

"**It's Jenna's…"** Elena responded, feeling that her head starting to spin with the mix of alcohol effect and Damon's proximity.

"**Mientras ****estás ****en ****mi ****baile de armas, que es elmio ****Elena****...****Vamos a ****hacer ****el amor ****el uno al otro ****en el ****suelo****.****" **

"_As long as you're in my arms dancing, you're mine Elena...We'll make love to each other on the floor." _Damon seductively continued to murmur in her left ear.

"**When did you learn Spanish?"** A surprised Elena asked him.

"**1934 to be exact..."** Damon started smiling still keeping his pace on her hips. **"A beautiful Spanish woman introduced me to the pleasure of the Spanish culture" **He explained, pushing down her neck scarf to put his lips on the almost unnoticeable wounds.

"**Damon please….Don't do that!"** Elena whispered feeling a well known wetness emerging between her legs.

"**We have to play the part Elena! There is no boundaries here….Every man on the dance floor is making love to his partner with every dancing step they make…Look around!" **Damon said to her.

Elena opened her eyes to only agree with the truthfulness of Damon's words. Every move, every turn, every touch was a clear image of lovemaking on the dance floor, putting a pure fire on her cheeks.

"**It's still all just a show, isn't it?"** Elena replied to him to bother him more for not agreeing with his saying.

He turned her body in full contact with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**You want me to prove it to you? Is it a dare Elena…Because I'm willing to prove you wrong by making love to you on this dance floor….without even any need of being naked!" **

The DJ voice was suddenly heard in the speaker's club:

"**Bienvenido! Welcome to the ****Latin Quarter Night Club! Tonight is a crazy night amigos! Our semi-annual Salsa dancing contest will start a bit later in the night…And I always have for you a mix of your favorite Salsa songs with today's American hits! But for now, I have a special request from Gabriella who wants to wish a happy Birthday to Jessica; this is one of her favorite, an old Rihanna song, for you Jessica: "Please don't stop the music". **

The more up dance tempo song started with Elena looking straight into Damon's eyes.

"**It's now time to prove you wrong sweetie!" **He whispered to her with a demonic look in his eyes.

The dance floor was packed with people, bringing Elena into closer contact with Damon. He encircled her waist pulling her into his chest, sliding his right hand on her naked back, lowering his head on the left side of her neck before biting her ear lobe gently, making her gasp suddenly for air, and closing her eyes.

"**Damon…."** She whispered. "**People will see us!"**

"**Nobody is watching Elena!"** He replied whispering to her.

Raising his head up, he locked his eyes again with hers, raising her arms straight in the air, whispering to her to keep them in that position, before slowly sliding his own open hands on the length of her arms, creating a wave of Goosebumps all over Elena's body. He slid further down to each side of her chest, cupping her breasts on each side, continuing his sliding to her thighs, before raising the bottom of her dress as high as possible on her thighs without being to obvious.

Devil man that he was! Elena thought…she was already so wet between her legs, gasping for air, and not being able to keep her eyes open.

Sliding one of his knees, he forced her to open her legs, keeping his right leg between hers, elevating her body by grabbing her by the waist. He repositioned her, sitting her on his right thigh, her legs open, and her dress as high as it could get, her panties in direct contact with the leather fabric of his right leg. He started to move on the tempo, rubbing her privates with his right leg movement, creating an unbearable erotic friction.

Elena grabbed his shoulders with her two hands, still grasping for air, without even noticing that she was rubbing her privates herself, feeling the wetness intensify and her clit reaching the non return of arousal.

"**Like the song Elena…Let go…Come for me…listen: Don't you feel the passion ready to explode? What goes on between us no-one has to know, this is a private show…." **Damon whispered to Elena ear in tempo with the song.

Elena would not believe it if she hadn't experienced it herself! She came! Directly on the dance floor…She simply climaxed dancing to a Rihanna song in Damon's arms!

"**What was I telling you Elena?"** Damon sarcastically whispered in Elena's left ear, obviously very proud of himself.

Her head was resting on his right shoulder, she raised it before seeing two women at the bar looking at them with open eyes and mouth.

"**Did you see what I saw Gabriella?"** Jessica asked her friend.

"**¡Dios mío! Yes I did!"** Gabriella answered.

Elena and Damon suddenly turned their heads, feeling that danger was lurking near them, before seeing two vampire men standing at their side.

"**Damon Salvatore, Follow us without making a scene!"** One of them ordered Damon to do, both of them encircling him, and grabbing on each side one of his arms, leaving Damon with no other choice but to follow them to what seemed to be Elijah's whereabouts.

"**Damon!"** Elena screamed.

"**Go to the bar Elena…"** He ordered her to do. **"Stay there…and wait for me…I'll be fine!" **before being dragged along by the two vampires.

Elena turned around, and walked with shaky legs toward the bar, grabbing its edge to help support herself. This was all her fault! She should have known that Damon would follow her…It was one thing to put herself in danger; it was another to put the man she loved in danger! She raised her head to see the previous barman that she spoke to in front of her.

"**I'm sorry…"** He said with a sad look on his face.

"**Give me a glass of alcohol now!"** She ordered him to do.

The two vampire men let go of Damon's arms, pushing him in front of a Spanish lady who was standing in front of a staircase. Long brown hair, with blonde highlights, big golden hoops in her ears, wearing black leather pants with high silver heeled sandals, a silver tube top, and white silk blouse open on top of it.

"**You have good taste in clothes." **The woman said to him, sliding her sight on his body.** "I'm sorry…I had no choice but to handle you this way…"** The Spanish lady continued explaining to him.

"**Who are you?"** Damon asked her.

"**My name is Allysia Domango, but everybody here calls me Alli, I'm the Club owner." **She explained to him**. "I know what you are, and who you are…"** She continued. **"And I simply don't want any trouble in my Club."**

"**What's your gain in all of this?"** Damon asked.

"**I don't have any gain, Mr. Salvatore, I'm simply obliged to obey, as simple as that." **She explained to him.

"**To whom…"** Damon asked.

"**Tonight, Elijah…Very often, Klaus….I am simply against any ****bloodshed****or loss****of life****in****my club****, I hope you understand?" **She continued.

Damon nodded his head.

"**What they have on you?"** Damon asked.

The Spanish lady looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"**My father was the club owner a of couple years ago; he was indebted to Klaus. I found him dead one night in his office."**

"**Klaus killed him?"** Damon asked.

"**I don't know! Makes no differences at this point…Klaus took a hold of this property. I had no choice… But he made a promise to me that he won't harm anybody in my club!"** Alli explained to Damon.

"**And you believe him?"** Damon asked sarcastically.

"**No, but I don't have any other option for the time being Mr. Salvatore."** The Spanish lady replied to him.

"**Follow me now…"** She ordered climbing the stairs in front of them.

Alli entered the Club's office room with Damon following her closely; she turned around to look at Damon and invited him to pass the door arch with a hand gesture. Damon entered the room to see Elijah standing in front of an interior tainted window with a view on the dance floor, turning his head at their arrival.

"**Thank you Alli!"** Elijah said to her. She nodded her head, before leaving the office.

"**Please, take a seat"** Elijah said smiling to Damon.

Damon kept his standing position in front of him, with an intense serious gaze in his eyes.

"**As you wish…."** Elijah continued sitting on top of the desk**. "So…Damon Salvatore… It was about time that we introduced ourselves formally, don't you think?"** He asked.

"**Get to the point Grandpa!"** Damon replied to him.

"**Ah Damon…..You know, I always enjoyed a good sense of humour…So damn important to have it in life, more so if you're a vampire!"** Elijah replied to him before getting up from his sitting position, walking towards an open bar, and pouring a glass of alcohol.

"**You want one?"** Elijah asked, showing an empty glass to Damon. **"You like bourbon, don't you?"** Elijah continued making a point of knowing every detail of Damon's life.

Damon did not budge.

"**My bad then…"** Elijah started. "**Now…I made a pact with the lovely Elena to protect the members of her family and friends, including you and your brother, and I always keep my promises. In exchange, as you surely already know, she will stay safe in Mystic Fall, living a normal life, and not putting herself in danger; but…she was not safe tonight, was she?"** He then took a sip of his glass before continuing. **"With your brother away from Mystic Fall with Caroline Forbes, on what I believe to be a rescue mission to Richmond to free Tyler Lockwood of a werewolf named Jules, and of course yourself who was not able to stop Elena on her mission to come here, I unfortunately don't feel the need to keep you both alive anymore."** Elijah finished smiling and looking at Damon in the eyes.

"**I'm dead already; maybe you did not get the memo."** Damon replied sarcastically to him.

"**It's a figure of speech."** Elijah replied to him.

"**So…Damon, as a goodness of my heart and my friendship for Elena…I'll give you another chance to prove yourself to me. She was very lucky tonight, Klaus had left the club's premises, but next time it could end badly for her."** Elijah explained to him. **"So, I suggest that you keep her close, and watch her every move"** He added, before continuing. **"You can go now, enjoy your night at the club with Elena!"** Elijah finished with a smile and a nodding of his head.

Damon directed his walk towards the exit, showing only his back to Elijah, before stopping in his tracks inches from the door.

"**Oh by the way Grandpa…."** Damon started, his hand on the door handle, before continuing. **"I don't know how, where or when, but I will kill you. As a figure of speech of course…"** He then turned his head to look at him straight in the eyes**. "And I always keep my promises!"** He finished while opening the door and closing it behind him.

Damon quickly descended the stairs, to find Alli waiting for him.

"**Elena?"** He asked.

"**Your lady friend is fine….She's still at the bar, nobody harmed her."** The lady replied.

Damon nodded his head, passing quickly in front of her before turning one last time to look at her.

"**Good luck!"** Damon said.

"**Thank you…Same to you Mr. Damon Salvatore!" **Alli replied to him nodding her head.

Damon walked quickly towards the bar, only to see Elena laughing out loud to the same two Spanish ladies he had encountered at his arrival. With Elena's unbalanced standing in front of the bar, it was obvious to him that she had taken her fair share alcoholic drinks in a short period of time!

Damon grabbed one of her arms, turning her body to face him.

"**You're here, they did not hurt you?"** Elena said while grabbing the edge of the bar to keep her standing position.

"**How many drinks did you have after I left?"** Damon asked her, obviously very mad at her, holding her face with his two hands.

Elena started to giggle non stop.

"**I don't know…A few…" **Elena answered laughing at him.** "I see two Damon's now! And it's way better than one …Let me tell you! You're soooo sexy!"** Elena replied sliding her hands under his open white silk shirt, caressing his chest, before grabbing his arms to not fall. **"These two ladies are my friends, Gab…iella…and J…ssica!" **Elena said starting to miss her proper pronunciation of the words.

"**We tried to stop her…We swear!"** Gabriella said to him, while Jessica was nodding her head in approbation.

"**It's o.k….Don't worry…"** Damon replied, sliding one of his arms around Elena's waist to help her stand, before continuing. **"We're leaving Elena!" **Damon said passing her small evening bag across her shoulders.

"**No…"** Elena mumbled, while trying to push him. **"Shh…" **She murmured, putting a finger over her mouth as a silence gesture, while trying to keep her standing position with Damon's arm holding her. "**I have a secret to tell you Damon I said to both of my friends that you were a God in bed!" **She whispered. **"And…"** she continued. **"I talk to them about your secret weapon!" **She finished with a wink of an eye to him, before starting to giggle again.

"**Yep…."** Damon said. **"You're definitely drunk!" **

Both ladies were blushing at Elena's comments, while looking at Damon.

"**She did not talk about your personal life, we swear!"** Both Spanish ladies replied.

"**Yes I did!**" Elena complained to her new friends.

"**O.K., we're leaving!"** Damon said. **"Thank you for taking care of her!" **

The two Spanish ladies watched them walk towards the exit.

"**That Lolita doesn't realize how lucky she is!"** Gabriella said nodding her head in negation.

"**Tell me about it Gabriella….I only wish it was me who was the drunken lady in his arms!"** Jessica replied.

Damon stepped outside while holding a drunken Elena firmly in his arms, only to realize that it was pouring rain!

"**My luck, on top of everything…."** He angrily said to himself. "**Can you stand?"** He asked her before walking to the sidewalk to look around for a taxi in the street.

"**It's raining…." **Elena said while turning on herself under the rain and opening her mouth to catch some water drops, before losing her balance.

"**Elena!"** Damon screamed, reaching to catch her in his arms, grabbing her waist, taking her hands to place them on a near street light pole to help her stand. **"I have to catch a taxi; try to hold on to this for a second!"** He screamed at her.

They were both already soaking wet. Elena was holding herself on the light pole, looking with pure appreciation and a smile on her face at the erotic sight of Damon's wet white silk shirt on his muscular upper body, the rain dripping sensually off his skin.

Damon whistled for a yellow cab which stopped in front of them two minutes later, reaching for her again, and helping her direct her unbalanced walk to the car.

He then opened the right passenger door, Elena's head leaning on his chest with her eyes almost closed; barely standing on her own, he passed his right arm under her knees before scooping her in his arms.

"**Damo…"** She mumbled incoherently. **"Let o of me…I ca wak…"**

"**You can barely stand and talk Elena; you're as drunk as you can get!"** Damon replied angry at her, before opening the taxi passenger door and sliding her on the passenger seat.

"**Buona Sera…"** The Italian taxi driver said smiling to both of them, before losing his smile after saying the poor state of Elena.

"**Sir…I don't want any trouble in my taxi o.k.?" **The driver pleaded.

"**Lock her side door!"** Damon ordered the Italian taxi's driver to do, walking around the car to take his own place in it. **"7****th**** Avenue, Sheraton Hotel."** He yelled to the driver who was lurking at them in his car mirror.

"**The lady is pretty sick or she's pretty drunk? Is it a chick that you picked up at a bar?"** The worried driver asked him.

"**No…. she's more the dooplegänger****of a whore that I slept with more then 145 years ago!" **Damon started without even realizing his own admission, passing a nervous hand on his dripping wet hair and face. **"….And the woman that I love!"** He finished.

The taxi driver opened his eyes widely before raising them to heaven, making a cross sign in front of his own chest. He had been a taxi driver in New York for more than twenty years already; he knew that a lot of weirdo's were wondering around at night, and had encounters with a lot of them, but this…He never heard this stupid story before! He looked once again nervously in his mirror, fearing for his own safety, only to see Damon kissing the forehead of the young woman. And then he smiled. He didn't know what their crazy story was, but he could recognize love at first sight.

"**I want to go home…."** Elena mumbled.

"**You're drunk Elena! It will pass soon…"** Damon said to her, caressing her hair gently. **"…and you're freezing…" **He continued before rubbing her arms to put blood circulation back in them.

"**You're worried about your lady friend aren't you?"** The man asked him. **"I will try to go as fast as I can for her not to catch pneumonia!"**

Damon looked up at the man's sight in the mirror without answering him, but nodding his head in appreciation of his suggestion. The man reached for a polar vest placed on his side driver seat and threw it at Damon.

"**Put it on the shoulders of the young lady, it will help!"** The man said to him.

"**Thank you!"** Damon replied before wrapping Elena with it.

"**Son…You know what my Mama was always telling me…Believe in true love, and it will believe in you! I've been married with my Angela for more than 35 years now…the real love of my life!" **

"**I love you!" **Elena whispered to Damon as her eyes closed, making him raise one of his eyebrows at her sudden drunken admission.

"**What did I told you! Amor…Amor…Amor…Amor…"** The man said to him smiling.

Damon turned his sight to the car window. It's not like Elena was ever going to tell him these words sobered! She was probably thinking about his brother at this present moment. The taxi driver kept his promise; they arrived at the hotel destination only ten minutes later.

Damon entered the hotel elevator still holding Elena by the waist; he pushed the 12th floor button, but as the doors were slowly sliding they were stopped on their way up by a mid-age couple holding them to enter.

"**Mmh….You taste so good…" **Elena started.** "Can I lick every drop of water away from your body…." **She then murmured to Damon, leaning her head to start licking his neck.

The lady looked at them with a non-appreciative expression on her face, looking disgusted at their behaviour and wet clothes, giving a nudge in the ribs of her spouse to signify her dislike. The man pushed a floor button, raised his shoulders and nodded his head signifying that he was only an innocent bystander.

"**Elena, stop!"** Damon warned her, with a smile addressed to the couple. **"…She's a bit drunk…Crazy night!"** He then explained smiling to the couple, while pushing Elena's head away from his neck.

But the drunken Elena was not so easily deterred from her original idea of making Damon hers, she continued by sliding her right hand from his chest to his waist, going down to his crotch, rubbing his manhood sensually through the leather fabric.

"**Don't!"** Damon warned her with a finger gesture, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away from him.

"**But I want to play with Junior!"** Elena giggled at a near inch of his right ear.

"**Who…**" Damon asked, while one second later understanding her comment. **"Elena, get a grip!" **He ordered her with a mid serious and mid amused grin on his face. "God!" he thought this drunken Elena was too much fun for him to handle!

"**Is Junior playing hide and seek?" ** Elena asked Damon, putting one of her fingers in her mouth, in a suggestive in and out gesture.

"**Junior is not available for you, end of the story!"** Damon replied laughing at her despite his attempt to stay serious.

The elevator stopped at the eleventh floor, the door sliding open, letting the pissed woman getting out with her spouse following her. **"This is my last visit to this hotel!"** she proclaimed to the man.

"**See what you've done?"** Damon started with a false mad grin on his face.

"**I don't care about them…."** Elena started with a pounded face. **"I just want to play and make love to you!" **She continued, putting her head on his shoulder before passing out of exhaustion.

"**Elena?" **Damon asked**. "Great!" **He continued, noticing that she had passed out, lifting her in his arms and getting out of the elevator before directing his walk to the bedroom door.

He reached for the bedroom key card in her evening bag, before sliding it in the door detector. He then entered the bedroom, looking directly at the side table clock, showing midnight with big red signs. With a bit of luck, if he could properly manage to wake her up in the shower, they could fly back on the one thirty red eyes plane.

He entered the adjacent bathroom, still holding her in his arms, before sitting her on the toilet seat, sliding the shower curtain open and opening the cold water facet.

"**Mmh…."** He heard Elena mumble in her teeth. **"…What are you doing?"** She asked him her eyes still half closed.

"**Waking you up princess…"** He replied before raising her up in a standing position and reaching for her back zipper.

"**Are….Are we finally go…ing to mak… lov…"** Elena mumbled in her teeth.

"**That's the kind of question you shouldn't ask me now!"** Damon replied to her before sliding her wet dress at her feet.

"**My dr…ess….is ruined!"** She mumbled again.

"**Yep…And Auntie Jenna won't be happy!"** Damon replied with a sarcastic smile on his face.

She was not wearing any bra; her nipples standing straight as rock. Damon felt a well known hardness emerging, stretching in his crotch under the leather pants. He undid the knot of her scarf, before dropping it on the floor, he sat her down again, before removing his own shirt and opening his belt, sliding his zipper, removing his boots and leather pants. He stood in front of her in a pair of very tight black boxers, which he then also removed. He raised her up again in his arms before sliding his hands either side of her lace panties to let it drop on the floor.

"**Up in the shower we go!"** He said entering with her in the shower, before turning the cold water on the shower head.

When the cold water hit Elena's body she screamed from the top of her lungs, being kept in place by Damon's grip on her.

"**Let me go!"** She screamed once more but more coherently this time after a couple of minutes under it.

"**Not a chance sweetheart…Not yet…"** Damon replied to her.

"**I hate you!"** She screamed.

"**See you're feeling much better already Elena!"** Damon replied holding her two wrists in a solid grip on top of her head, his body against her.

"**You're doing it in purpose…as revenge!"** She continued to scream. ** "I'm freezing Damon, Please!" **She pleaded to him tears running on her face.

He let go of her hands, and bent over to turn the warm facet on, passing a hand on his wet hair and locking his eyes with hers. Elena could hear her pounding heart in her ears. She crossed her arms in front of her breasts.

"**You're o.k. now?"** Damon asked sliding the back of his right hand on her cheek. **"I had to do this Elena!"** Damon tried to explain, looking straight into her watery eyes.

Elena swept away a running tear from her face; slowly approaching her shivering naked body to his, putting her arms around his neck, her head on his right shoulder, and hugging him in her arms, before letting her tears flow abundantly .

"**Elena…"** Damon whispered while closing his eyes and putting both of his hands on her back. **"You're going to be o.k. sweetie; it's just the stress….let it all out."**

Elena raised her head from his shoulders, locking her eyes with his, approaching her lips to his, and sliding her hands on his chest in a suggestive caress. Damon suddenly turned his head to the side to avoid her contact, with a mad look on his face. He took her wrists with his hands to gently push her away from him. He pushed her whole body outside of his arms comfort, bending to close the water faucet, and got out of the shower, leaving a tormented Elena behind him.

He reached for a body towel, vigorously wiping the water dripping on his body, before wrapping the towel around his waist without even raising an eye at her. He took in his hands another body towel, turned around and gave it to her.

"**We don't have all night for your pity play Elena… You already made me waist a lot of my precious time today…dress yourself…and then we're leaving." **Damon said harshly to her before leaving the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Elena was still in the shower, fully pressing her back against the shower tiles to help her stand on her two feet, when a pure rage emerged from inside her. She angrily stepped out of the shower, and wrapped herself with the towel, before opening the bathroom door, directing her walk to where Damon was standing, near the bed.

She firmly grabbed his right arm to force him to look at her. He turned his sight at her, surprised to see her out of the bathroom so soon. She opened the towel and let it drop to her feet, before reaching to remove the clip from her hair, letting it fall in cascades on her back.

"**You have a problem with my naked body Damon?"** She angrily asked him.

Damon looked at her naked, angrier than ever.

"**Don't go there!"** He said as a warning. **"What game are you playing? It's you who decided to not be with me Elena, not the other way around! I promised not to touch you after last night…and I always keep my promises."**

"**And you…." **She replied mad as hell at him.** "You can't see that I was worrying sick about you! Worrying so much to be that drunk for the first time in my life! I did not know if you were going to come back alive or not….And it killed me inside!" **She screamed at him.

"**Why don't you call your boyfriend instead to just to say hi to him, or to verify if he's still alive instead of worrying about me!" **Damon angrily responded to her.

She slapped him on his left cheek with all the anger she had in her. He stood for a second surprised, rubbing his cheek with his hand and raising his killer look on her.

She took a few steps backward afraid of him.

"**You should run little girl!"** Damon warned her.

She turned quickly, trying to escape into the bathroom, but he grabbed her by the waist, before throwing her body on the bedroom wall, his body covering hers without any way for her to escape.

"**You want me to fuck you, don't you Elena? That's what you really want…Why you don't say it?"** Damon angrily whispered in her ear, his hand clutching Elena's throat. **"Let's fuck then! Let me fuck you hard all night! Without any feelings, just sex Elena, that's what you wanted from me all along isn't it?" **

She tried to push him with all she had in her, but she had not recovered her strength yet, the alcohol still coursing in her system. He approached his lips to hers, but she turned her head to avoid him.

"**What? You don't want to kiss me now…But you wanted to do it in the shower five minutes ago… Aren't you a little teaser Elena, offering your naked body to me…but refusing to be touched five seconds later!" **Damon said to her.

"**Go to hell!"** She screamed at him.

"**Already there with you by my side sweetheart!"** He replied to her, before raising her in his arm and throwing her on the bed, he got rid of the towel on his own waist, his hard cock fully erected, pushing her once again on the bed, sliding his muscular body on top of her, angrily opening her closed legs with one push of his knee, keeping her arms in his hands above her head.

"**Fuck you!"** Elena screamed again from the top of her lungs.

"**No Elena, fuck you!"** Damon replied entering his hard cock with a profound push in her sensitive wet walls, standing still in that position and looking at her in the eyes.

Elena closed her eyes; she would not give him the satisfaction to see her reaction to this! He started to move in an insane in and out movement, rubbing her clit intensively with the position of his pelvis, before completely stopping his movement again, his cock almost out of her. She started to turn her head from left to right without her knowledge, moaning for him to stop, when her body wanted the complete opposite.

"**Say it!" **Damon ordered**. "Damon I want you to fuck me all night!"**

"**Never…."** She screamed, knowing perfectly well that this battle was lost in advance for her, but she would not give up!

He bent his head licking one of her ultra sensitive hard nipples with the tip of his tongue, before sucking it in his mouth, his stubble creating an intense mix of sensations on her breast. Elena raised her hips to meet him despite of her knowledge of it, trying to slide his hard cock inside of her, causing him to withdraw completely from the inside of her walls.

"**Say it!"** He whispered one more time, raising his head from her chest to look at her.

She bit her lips hard, trying to stop the urge to scream what he wanted to hear, he was pressing his cock on the lips of her entrance, making her contract inside in an invitation for him to enter.

"**Fuck me…"** She screamed from the top of her lungs. **"…Fuck me hard Damon!"**

"**That's my girl!"** He proudly said, sliding his long hard cock inside of her once again, liberating her hands from his firm grip, before crashing his mouth on hers, sliding his tongue between her lips to make her open her mouth. She responded to his kiss with all the anger and passion for him that she had in her, putting her hands in his hair, in a mix of caressing and grabbing, before sliding them on his muscular back, scratching his skin with her nails. He was working her non-stop with a more rapid profound pace, making her reach pure erotic sensations, feeling an intense burning fire between her legs that could only be stopped with more of his deep thrusting movements.

He suddenly turned his body around with her now in top of him, she raised her upper body from her laying position on him, sitting firmly with her hands on his chest, he raised himself up in a half sitting position also, grabbing her bottom firmly to bring her in full contact with him, sliding his hand sensually on her back. He encircled her waist firmly with one of his arm, and caressed her hair with his other hand. She opened her legs wider, directing her pelvic bones in further contact of his skin, her clit rubbing against him with each thrusting movement. She felt her first orgasm coming to her, and her breathing intensified. She grabbed his shoulders, and dropped her head an inch away from his face, her eyes locked with his. She finally closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and screamed his name when a wave of intense contractions hit her, leaving her breathless in his arms.

"**Eres ****mía ****Elena****, ****siempre será el mío****!****"**

"_You're mine Elena, You will always be mine!"_ Damon whispered to her in Spanish, before crashing into her with a final push, and taking his own intense pleasure.

Elena's head was resting on his chest, his arms around her, one of his hands in her hair caressing it; he suddenly laid a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"**So, you told them that I was a God in bed then?" **Damonasked her sarcastically.

Elena raised her head, looking at him mid pissed mid amused before giving him a good nudge in his ribs.

Damon started to laugh, followed soon by Elena's laughter.

"**You shouldn't make fun of me…It was awful…I will never be drunk like this in all my life again!" **Elena replied smiling before putting her head back on his chest.

"**Well, me and Junior we'll tried to be nice from now on!"** Damon said before bursting into laughter again.

Elena raised her head again, looking at him with angry eyes.

"**Not fair Damon, Stop! I am beyond embarrassed!"** Elena asked him.

Damon smiled at her while caressing one of her cheeks with his right hand.

"**You were so adorable and cute!"** He said smiling, before taking her chin in his hand and approaching his lips to hers, giving a gentle kiss.

"**I'm so tired…I haven't slept for more than forty height hours…I only took a short nap in the plane…" **Elena explained before dropping her head in exhaustion on his chest again.

"**You should sleep!"** Damon gently ordered her to do.

"**We missed our plane!"** She replied smiling.

"**Pretty much…."** Damon said with a laugh. **"Tomorrow, I will get up early, and pick up coffee and English muffins…So when you wake up, you will have your breakfast, before leaving for the airport. How's that sound?"**

"**Great!" **She started, smiling before losing her smile.** "Do you need blood?"** Elena asked suddenly worrying about his needs.

"**I'll be fine till tomorrow…."** Damon explained to her contracting every muscles of his body, reminded by her of this constant animal urge in him.

"**I could…."** Elena started.

"**No Elena…You couldn't!"** Damon replied to her with a strong warning in his voice, knowing perfectly well what she was suggesting.

"**Would you keep me in yours arms all night?"** Elena asked him before kissing his chest with a sweet kiss.

"**Yes I will…"** Damon responded to her.

"**I'm so happy that you're alive…I was so worried about you when you left to see Elijah…" **Elena explained to him.

"**Don't think about that or him, just sleep…"** Damon replied to her, giving her a second kiss on her forehead, before noticing that she had fallen asleep in his arms, one minute later falling into a deep sleep himself.

Damon had woken up with a killer good mood! He left her sleeping in the bed, dressed himself, and walked out to find her the breakfast he promised her. He did not know what last night meant for them, he only knew three things, first, that she cared way more that he thought about him, second, that his brother was still out of town, and third that she was going back to Mystic Fall with him!

He got out of the elevator with a killer smile on his face, rapidly walking to the bedroom door.

"**I love you Stefan!"** Elena said before closing her cell phone.

In that exact moment Damon entered the bedroom, freezing his movement under the door arch after hearing Elena's love confession to his brother, a bag of English muffins, and coffee in his hands. He slowly dropped the bag and the coffee on the floor, before closing the door silently behind him.

He walked into the corridor with a mad tormented look on his face and tears in his eyes, like an animal, pacing back and forth, he needed blood! He needed blood now! His six senses in alert, he suddenly turned, and saw Liilia, the Spanish cleaning lady, she was entering a bedroom with fresh wash clothes in her hands, leaving the door open behind her. It did not take more than a second for Damon to reach the bedroom in his vampire speed.

Elena turned and noticed the paper bag and coffee on the floor near the door, she bent over to reach them, at first surprised and then worried, before opening the bedroom door, and taking a look in the corridor. She stepped out of the room, and started to walk.

"**Damon?"** She called without any answer back from his part.

She noticed that a bedroom door was half opened, she pushed it. Only to see Damon with his fangs entered in a cleaning lady's neck, blood flowing abundantly on the victim's body.

"**Oh my God Damon…"** Elena said in a shallow whisper, putting a hand in front of her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"_**Thank you with all my heart to Leanne! Thank you also to Gabi, her Sacrifice fan video inspired this chapter big time….Next chapter name: Broken heart. Writer's note: The entire phone conversation of Stefan & Elena will be written soon in the chapter three (3) of my cross over story: An unexpected love affair. Always a pleasure to read your comments." **_


	9. Chapter 9

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

Chapter 9

**Writer's note**: this chapter will open a new route to the last two to three chapters that I will wrote for this Fan Fiction story. Be prepared for the unexpected! I'm very excited about it…and hope you'll be surprised! Then I will write a new Fan Fiction story that will be the follow up of this one. I've been listening to Queen – Greatest hits, you'll know soon enough for what reason at the end of this chapter.

**SMALL PREFACE**

**Chapter 3: An unexpected love affair Fan Fiction – Previous phone conversation between Elena & Stefan.**

In the morning, Stefan got out of the car, took a few steps while looking at the sunrise in front of him, before answering his cell that was ringing in his jeans pocket.

"**Stefan?****" **Elena said.

"**Yes Elena…****"** Stefan replied to her while stroking his eyes with his hand in disbelief that he had completely forgot about her.

"**How are you? How's Caroline….Did you find Tyler?"** Elena enquired to him.

"**We're o.k.! We attended a****n annual dance in town to find information on Jules aunt; Alaric had informed me that she had relative in Richmond, but unfortunately we encountered a big problem along the way…And there is already someone who died in this fucking mess that Jules brought up on everyone!" **Stefan explained to her.

"**What? Are you both safe? We're you able to find Jules and Tyler?" **Sheasked.

"**Yes, we are fine now…****and no we did not find Jules or Tyler, she found us…long story...Damon is still with you, isn't he?" **He enquired, already knowing the answer of that question, but more in need of filing the conversation blanks between them.

"**Eh…Yes….He is…are you coming back soon?" **Elena said to him.

"**No….I doubt it****…I have to go now Elena"** Stefan replied to her.

"**You seem ****distant …"** Elena said to him.

"**I have a lot on my mind Elena…But, I'm just happy that you're o.k., if I know something**** about my brother, it's that Damon would never let anything happen to you! You'll be safe with him!" **He said to her.

"**Yes…****I know…"** Elena simply replied to him, unable to pronounce another word before saying. **"..When you'll get back, I need…We…We need to talk Stefan…"**

"**I know Elena…I'm everything but stupi****d!"** Stefan replied to her.

Elena swept away tears coming out of her eyes. He knew about her and Damon! He knew…The how did not matter! She simply felt that he knew…and that he was hurt, distant and silently angry about it! She had been his girlfriend long enough to know his reactions by now.

"**I love you Stefan…I will always love you…Whatever happens you'll always be in my heart, you know that, don't you?…It happened….I don't know how…It just happened…I don't want to hurt you…but….but, I have feelings for him…and…" **Elena said almost incoherently to him, her tears fluently running on her cheeks. She turned around a second to see if Damon was back in the hotel bedroom, but the bedroom door was still closed.

Stefan passed a nervous hand in his hair, before closing his eyes, dropping his hand with his cell phone in it, to take a second to calm himself down before bringing it against his ear again.

"**Yep…Thing****s happen…" **Stefan simply replied with a distant voice to her.

"**Forgive me****… please Stefan forgive me…You will always have a special place in my heart…."** Elena started unable to explain herself to him, she simply finished by:

"**I love you Stefan!" **Elena said before closing her cell phone.

"…**.I have to leave you now Elena!"** Stefan replied to her before closing his cell, and throwing it with anger on the ground in front of a speechless Caroline who just got out of the car.

"**BROKEN HEARTS****"**

She noticed that a bedroom door was half opened, she pushed it. Only to see Damon with his fangs entered in a cleaning lady's neck, blood flowing abundantly on the victim's body.

"**Oh my God Damon…"** Elena said in a shallow whisper, putting a hand in front of her mouth to keep her from screaming.

She took a few steps backward out of the room, closing the door silently on her, putting her hands on the corridor walls to help her stand, walking back toward her bedroom door.

She entered the room, reached frantically for her carry on bag, while wiping tears that were running fluently on her cheeks, before leaving the room with a rapid walk toward the elevator.

Damon released his victim body from his fangs, passing his left hand on his mouth to wipe away the blood. He took a glimpse at the Spanish woman who would have obviously been taking her few last breathes, if he wouldn't have reacted the second later!

"**Damn it!"** He said out loud to himself, before tearing open his left wrist with his teeth, to put it on the woman's mouth.

"**Drink the blood….**_**bebes el sangre Liilia!**_**"** He ordered the cleaning lady to do, who was obviously starting to agitate herself with the first taste of blood entering her mouth, trying to free herself from Damon's strong hold without being able to do so.

"**I said drink…if you want to stay alive…..**_**He dicho bebes... tan quieres vivir**_**"** Damon angrily said to her.

She started to drink from him. Damon bended over reaching for a clean washing clothe that was on the floor, probably dropped by her previously, to put it on her open throat wounds.

"**You'll be fine….**_**Estarás biene Liilia**_**"** He murmured to the lady, lifting her shaking body in his arms, dropping it gently on the bed, reaching for a pillow before putting it under her head.

He took a few unbalanced steps backward, passing a nervous hand on his face and hair, before turning his back on her, reaching for the door, passing the arch and closing it silently behind him, before directing rapidly his walk to Elena's hotel bedroom. He froze! The door was now half open. He was certain that he had closed it after hearing her professing her love to his brother on the phone. He pushed it very slowly with all his vampire senses in alert of a possible sudden danger! He entered, noticing that the paper bag and cafe cups were still on the floor at the same place he had previously left them.

"**Elena…"** He screamed while walking toward the bed only to notice that her personal belonging and bag were gone.

"**Damn it!"** He then said out loud to himself while passing a hand on his face. Why did she leave again? He really thought that something special had happened between the two of them last night; then again….She had master the art of duplicity with him! She could easily make him believe of her feelings toward him by making passionate love to him, followed a minute later by her declaration of her undying love to his brother on the phone!

It took him a minute to gather his own things before directing rapidly his walk to the elevator. There could be a slim chance that she was waiting for him at the hall reception, or taking a cafe at the hotel restaurant. He searched the restaurant first; look in the reception area second, before thirdly finally directing his walk toward the reception, founding Leanne and Joy, the reception clerks at the counter, and standing in front of them, the same couple that was in the elevator with him and Elena the night before.

"**No William! I want to explain to these young ladies that what we have to endure in this hotel was unacceptable…We pay good money for a good service!" **The lady said to what seemed to be her silent, obedient and unresponsive partner in crime.

"**How can we help you?"** Leanne asked the lady while giving a worrying but sarcastic look to her colleague Joy.

"**First, it started in the elevator, my husband and I, we were sharing the space whit a** **young couple, who had very bad behaviours…well…it was more the young lady…."** The lady started before bending her front body on the reception marble counter and whispering to the clerks. **"…She was drunk, and she was grabbing the private part of the man who was accompanying her, all of this in front of us!….Can you imagine!"**

The man turned his head, feeling cold shivers on his back, only to notice that the said man that his wife was talking about was staring at him with a threatening look in his eyes.

"**Lisa…I think you should stop talking right now!"** The man said to his wife, strongly pulling the fabric of her left arm blouse.

"**William! Let me finished…."** The lady replied, without turning around to look at him. **"Then we have the bedroom # 1154, and in the bedroom upstairs from ours…I would bet all my money on it that it's the bedroom of that couple…We heard screams….and pushing around on the walls…" **She bended her front body again to whisper once again to the clerks. **"…and then they did wild sex for hours…"** She explained before asking**. "…Way too much noise in the bedroom, we were not able to sleep for a minute, I demand for a full refund of our stay in this hotel!" **

"**You got to be kidding me!" **Damon whispered in his teeth.** "Get out of my way now!"** Damon mumbled in his teeth at a near inch of the man's left ear, before seeing him stepping out of Damon's walk path in a split second.

"**OK …"** Damon started while reaching the reception counter and pushing the lady out of his way. **"Get out of my way Ice cube, because you're really getting on my last nerves!"** Damon said to the lady with a threatening look in his eyes.

Both hotel clerks were watching the scene with open eyes, mouths, and stupefaction on their faces. The lady was now holding a hand in front of her mouth, while the other was in front of her heart, in complete shock and disbelief.

"**OK…Now that I shut you up…"** Damon started before turning his sight on the clerks and asking Joy. **"Joy, tell me if Elena Gilbert checked out already?"**

"**Eh….How do you know my name?"** The hotel clerk asked with a bizarre feeling of reconnection while looking Damon in the eyes.

"**What?"** Damon asked. **"Oh damn! It's true I compelled you" **He murmured to himself.** "…It's on your name tag!"** He rapidly explained.

"**Joy…You want me to contact security?"** Leanne whispered to her clerk friend in her left ear.

"**No…It's ok…What was her room number sir?"** Joy asked him.

Damon nodded his head, in disbelief, at the sarcastic part of this unnecessary situation that was making him loose, once again, precious time!

"**1254…"** Damon said while turning his head to smile sarcastically to the lady who was still standing outraged and in shock at his side**. "Yes…I'm the hot hunk freak who was having wild sex in top of your bedroom!"**

"**Yes sir…She checked out!"** Joy and Leanne replied to him.

"**Thank you girls…"** He replied before passing near the couple and adding to the lady. **"Try wearing sexy silk underwear…It will help you loosing up!" **He then addressed the man.** "And you try to man up a little bit!" **He thendirected rapidly his walk toward the exit of the hotel, leaving the two young clerks in laughter and the couple completely speechless.

"**Mr. Salvatore!"** A woman voice called for him.

Damon turned to look around and finally sow Alli, the Salsa Club owner sitting comfortably in a reception arms chair, before standing a second later, walking toward him.

"**Alli…"** Damon replied surprised to found her standing in front of him.

"**You have a minute?"** She asked Damon, adding while saying to him. **"She already left for the airport a good fifteen to twenty minutes ago…I sow her leave…you won't catch her."**

Damon nodded his head in anger.

"**What is it about Alli?" **He asked her, sliding his look with appreciation from her high heels black leather boots, to her very short black dress, to finish on her deep V neckline, showing the roundness of her breasts.

"**Mister Salvatore, are you checking me out?"** Alli replied to him while locking her eyes with his and rising one of her eyebrows.

"**Not more or less than what you did to me yesterday night Alli! I always check the human merchandise in front of me…More so if it's a woman…It's in my vampire genes!"** Damon said with a sarcastic smirk on his lips. "**Now…"** He added while bending his face at a near inch of her face with a change mad expression on his face. **"…I'm not in a particular good mood today Alli, my day did not start very well…I don't want to chat or exchange flatteries….So, get to the point!"**

"**I will give you my hand to shake in two seconds. Like civil people who would exchange good manners while meeting each other, you will shake it back! I was careful of not being followed today, but I won't take any chances, I want to help you, try to help me in return Mr. Salvatore!" **

Alli held out her right hand to Damon. Damon hesitated for a quick second, before tighten hers in his. After a second he felted that she had put a key in his hand. She then explained to him:

"**This key will open a locker in the airport. You'll see the number on it. In that locker you'll find a wooded box which belonged to my father, you'll find a clear explanation of everything on a piece of paper that I wrote, I can't take the chance of being seen too long with you…That is the only reason I'm not explaining everything verbally now. What is in that box will be your only chance against the original, and more so, Klaus." **Alli explained to him.

"**Give me a reason to trust you or believe in you Alli?" **Damon asked her.

"**I have none to give you Mr. Salvatore…Like I have none to trust you more either…But you seemed like a wise man, you'll make the right decision all by yourself! Good luck and farewell to you!" **Alli finished before turning on herself, walking toward the front door, to finally exit the hotel.

Damon look at her leaving the hotel, before sliding the key in his right leather jacket pocket, picking his leather carry-on bag on the floor, and following a minute later Alli's foot steps by leaving the establishment himself.

Elena entered the Gilbert's house and dropped her carry-on bag on the floor.

"**Jeremy? Jenna?"** She screamed while directing her walk to the back kitchen.

She took few steps more toward the kitchen sink before opening the water facet, reaching for a near glass, before filling it with water and drinking it.

She then heard someone running down the stairs.

"**Elena"** Jeremy screamed.

"**I'm here Jeremy!"** She replied to him.

He walks toward her standing position and reach to take her in his arms.

"**Oh my God Elena… I was so scared for you…Why did you leave like that?"** He said to her while caressing her hair.

"**I'm sorry Jeremy…I'm ok! Don't worry….I had to do this!"** She explained while pushing him gently and adding. **"Where's Jenna?"**

"**She's still at Alaric's apartment….Did Damon found you? Did you see Klaus?"** Jeremy asked her curious of the outcome.

"**Yes…And no!"** Elena replied while turning around and dropping her glass into the sink. **"Elijah was at the Latin Quarter Night Club, I guess he followed me there…He spoke to Damon in private, and then we were free to go!"**

"**As easy as that…"** Jeremy asked her surprised.

"**Nothing is that easy Jeremy…Believe me!"** Elena said while passing a hand on her eyes to stroked them.

"**Did you have any news of Stefan and Caroline?"** Jeremy asked again.

"**I spoke to Stefan this morning. They did not found Tyler yet. They were followed by Jules's people, and they were hit by big problems. I don't know all the details." **She explained to him while nodding her head.

"**You look tired?"** Jeremy said.

"**I am…It was two long days, and I didn't sleep enough…I'm going to lie down for a while." **Elena said to him while caressing Jeremy's right cheek before passing beside him to direct her walk to the stairs adding while noticing Jeremy's jacket on him. **"…Were you going out?" **

"**Yes! But I stay here now that you came back…I don't want to leave you alone Elena!" **Jeremy added.

"**Don't be silly…go! You can not put your life on hold for your sister who has a crazy curse on her head Jeremy! I'll be fine. Damon dropped me here, he was heading to his house to take a quick shower, then he said that he'll be back to keep an eye on me…So, go!" **She falsely explained to him, while pushing him toward the front door.

"**Ok, but only because I know he's coming back!"** He said before dropping a kiss on her forehead and leaving.

Elena watched her brother leaving the house before climbing the stairs in a slow pace. She hated lying to Jeremy, but she needed to be alone, calm herself down, and take a shower, before curling into her own bed and falling asleep. Sleep would be the only way for her to free herself of every Damon's thoughts she was having in her heads, the Salsa dance they shared, their love making, and finally his killing of the poor hotel's cleaning lady a few hours ago! She felted sick in her stomach! She thought that he had changed…But she thought wrong! Damon would never change! And unfortunately for her, she was crazy in love with that man!

After his long flight back to Mystic Fall, Damon was finally opening with his house key the front door, pushing and holding it, before showing with a hand gesture to the person who was standing behind him to enter.

"**Wow! This is your house?" **The young woman said, passing beside him, and hearing the door being slam shut behind her, before feeling a hand holding her by her waist, and pushing her in the direction of the stairs.

"**Yap…"** Damon started, continuing. "…**Now, we go upstairs."**

"**It's beautiful…"** She replied feeling his lips on her neck, while claming the stairs with him on her side.

"**You'll see… the bedroom is even more stunning with me in it!"** He replied sarcastically before hearing her laugh out loud.

"**I have no doubt about that gorgeous!" **She replied to him.

Life as a vampire was sometimes too easy thought Damon, you could easily have the number of woman that you wanted only by compelling them ….or be lucky like he was tonight and don't even have to do so. When he had seen Jenny once again as the flight attendant for his return flight to Mystic Fall, and the seductive smile she was addressing him during the duration of the flight, he had known right away that his most despicable needs and desires would be served to him on a silver platter! He needed to forget about Elena…He needed to get drunk…He needed to have a woman in his bed…and most of all he desperately needed to fed blood on a victim! He could not have done it completely at the hotel to the Spanish cleaning lady…but after seeing that Elena had professed once again her love to his brother and left him…his worst vampire lower instincts were entirely taking possession of the small part of the humanity left in him.

He pushed her inside his bedroom, dropping his leather carry-on bag on the floor at the same time.

"**What a big beautiful bed!"** Jenny said sarcastically to him, also impressed by the general decor of the room.

"**You're saying that, but what you really want to say to me is: I'll soon be with you in that bed having wild sex, don't you Jenny?"** Damon replied to her with a sadistic and sarcastic smirk on his lips.

"**Yes!"** She responded to him before laughing. **"That too…"** She added putting her hands on his chest, sliding them to his neck, before kissing him gently on his lips.

"**Mm…."** Damon moaned before ordering her. "**Undress yourself…"**

"**Can I go refresh myself before?" **She asked him.

"**Be quick…I'm not a patient man…And you came here for one reason, and one reason only, don't you forget it! If you would forget that reason, I would have to remind it to you in a less pleasant way!" **He added with a menacing glare in his eyes.

Jenny took a few steps backward, before nodding her head.

"**Oh you shouldn't worry…I know the unspoken agreement between the two of us… I want the same think…just sex….no string attach!"** She replied before directing her steps toward the bedroom's washroom.

Damon lost entirely his smirk smile when she got out of his sight, approaching his dresser; he took the Bourbon bottle in his hands, before swallowing big gulps directly from it.

He got rid of his leather jacket by throwing it on a chair, before his sight catch back his carry- on leather bag on the floor, he then bended to reach it, removing Alli's wooden box from its inside.

This could be the answer of Elena's problems, but he had to verify with Alaric the feasibility of killing an original with a blade dagger drenched into a small jar, which seemed to be containing century's old dust! He nodded his head in pure disbelief before putting back the box in his bag, and dropping it behind his dresser, hearing foot steps; he then turned to see Jenny standing beside the left side of his bed. He deviously smiled at her; she was wearing only black satin underwear. He walked toward her while unbuttoning his shirt.

"**Get on the bed!"** He ordered her to do, before dropping his man shirt at his feet.

Elena woke up after several hours of deep sleep only to notice that her bedroom was now in the dark, the day had lay down its curtains bringing the darkness of the night. She got out of her bed, wearing only her bra and panties, previously too tired and not having the energy to even changed into her PJ, she did not open the light on her lamp side table, she only directed her unbalanced sleepwalking steps to her bathroom, she entered the room, push the switch for the light, before looking at her reflection in the mirror…she then opened the cold faucet to sprinkle her face with water, before drying it with a hand towel. She closed the bathroom light before entering the bedroom again, raising her sight to her window, before standing completely still for a couple of second while jumping out of her skin, her right hand on her chest.

"**Oh my God…!"** Elena screamed almost out of breathe, taking few steps to reach the left side of her bed while looking at Damon who was sitting on her wooded bench in front of her window, wearing his leather jacket, with an almost empty bottle of Bourbon in his hands, and a stare look directed at her that was meaning no good!

"**What are you doing here?" **Elena asked him.

"**Not much…Drinking my Bourbon bottle while watching you sleep!"** Damon replied to her while shrugging his shoulders.

"**You're drunk!"** Elena said to him. **"When did you arrive?"**

"**I'm not…I can take way much more alcohol than this Elena…I arrived about an hour ago…My plane landed…Then, I went back to my house, tried to have sex with one of the flight attendant to forget you…but it did not worked…you know why? Because now I can't even touch another woman than you! It's always because of you Elena! So I took a brand new bottle of my favourite drink and entered your bedroom by the window….Yap, that's pretty much it sweetheart!" **Damon said with a sarcastic smile on his face while taking another big sip at his bottle.

Elena received the part of him trying to have sex with another woman like a big slap in her face; feeling a real sharp pain in her heart, tears coming in her eyes, and a real anger emerging inside of her.

"**What did you do to that girl?" **Elena asked him.

Damon shrugged his shoulders once again.

"**I scared her off to leave…"** He started. **"Don't look at me that way Elena…With your big judgemental eyes….She's alive!"**

"**Now…You have to leave!"** Elena ordered him.

"**While you were sleeping, I was imaging myself in bed next to you ….Caressing you breasts, while putting my lips on them…feeling the intense wetness between your legs with my fingers…tasting you the way you like me to do…before sliding entirely myself into your tight satin walls…." **He murmured sensually to her.

"**Stop it!" **Elena screamed mad at him, but sexually arose at the same time by his naughty talk, feeling a well known growing fire between her legs.** "You're drunk and upset Damon…And it's never a good combination for you! Get out of my bedroom, please!"** She then asked once again.

"**Can't do…I have to watch you till your precious saint boyfriend is back in town!" **Damon replied to her while standing up and drooping his bottle on the floor. **"Oops!" **He said, looking at the bottle on the floor near his feet before laughing out loud.

"**Damon…Leave, please!" **Elena said for the third time to him.

"**Now…There is something that I don't understand Elena…"** He started without listening to her present demand, taking unbalanced steps toward her, getting rid of his jacket, before throwing it on a chair. **"Why did you take off so quickly this morning? Mm..? Why did you leave me like a fucking peace of garbage that you did not have any use for anymore?"** He finished with a nasty tone of anger in his voice. **"It's not like I did not put my freaking vampire life hundred of times on the line for you!"**

Elena took a few steps toward the bedroom door.

"**Now…Don't be a fool Elena! I will catch you in a minute…throwing you on the bed in less than that…But maybe that's what you want?" **Damon started with a smirk smile on his face while raising one of his eyebrows, taking a few more steps to reach her standing position.** "Maybe you need to be fuck hard by me one last time before going back to my brother and being bored in bed for the rest of your life!" **

Without even thinking about it, and with all the anger he had managed to put in her, Elena slapped him across the left side of his face, leaving a red noticeable mark on it. After the shock, he put his hand over his cheek, before turning his angry stare at her.

"**One day there will be one time too many Elena..."** Damon warned her.

Elena took a few more steps away from him, only to feel the wall behind her, leaving her prisoner of his staring glare and too close proximity.

"**I'll scream Damon!"** Elena warned him also.

Damon started to laugh out loud.

"**To whom…"** Damon asked her.

"**Jeremy…"** She falsely replied to him.

"**Don't even try, I'm not stupid! Jeremy is not here; I know you're alone in the house!" **Damon saidwhile putting his two hands on the wall on each side of her head, before approaching his body at a near inch of hers. Elena could feel her heart pounding in her ears, suddenly all her previous Damon's torments were gone from her mind. The mix of his staring blue eyes, the near proximity of his body, his after shave smell, and the alcohol, was a sexual aphrodisiac that she don't think she would be able to resist for long.

"**Tell me why you left the hotel and left me behind this morning?"** Damon asked her at a near inch of her face.

"**I do what I want Damon….I wanted to leave, and I left!" **Elena answered him with a mad expression on her face.

Damon locked his eyes with hers before sliding his look to her almost naked body.

"**You know I should charge you for my protection services!"** Damon started before caressing her left cheek with the back of his hand. **"And you know what I want in return, don't you Elena?"**

"**Don't touch me like that Damon!"** Elena said to him with a warning glare in her eyes.

"**That is not what you were saying to me yesterday night Elena…" **Damon whispered in one of her ears, kissing the right side of her neck, before tasting her skin with the tip of his tongue, raising his mouth to her ear lobe, and gently biting it. Elena, in a last angry state of mind started to push him with her two hands on his chest, wrong move she thought after; he encircled her hands with one of his, before putting them on the wall in top of her head.

"**I want you Elena…"** Damon started. **"Let me have you one last time, please!"**

"**Let go of me Damon!"** Elena asked him. **"Please…." **

"**You know perfectly well that it's not what either of us wants!"** Damon replied to her, locking his eyes with hers in an intense battle of feelings and senses, when suddenly Damon felted her resistance getting down, he released her hands from his grip, sliding his hands on her back to reached her bra, snapping open the clasp, before sensually let down from her shoulders the straps, and letting the bra dropped sensually at her feet.

"**And like I said to you before…I would …"** Damon sensually whispered in her right ear. **"…caress your breasts first…" **He continued whispering while sliding both of his hands on her breasts; in a mix of cupping themandstriking in a circle motion both of his thumbs on her standing sensitive hard nipples.

Elena closed her eyes, her head on the wall, while biting her lips.

"**Damon …."** She whispered already too far gone in ecstasy.

"**Then I would…"** Damon continued whispering. **"…put my lips on your breasts like this…" **He bended his head on Elena's left breast, starting his erotic caress in a mix of swallowing her nipple entirely in his mouth, stroking its tip in a circular movement with the tip of his tongue, before grabbing it gently with his teeth, to finally swallowing its entirety in his mouth, while his other hand was still grabbing and caressing her other breast. Elena turned her head from side to side, before grabbing his own with her two hands to bring him closer, sliding her fingers in his tick dark hair to caress it. He was playing her like never before, making her grasp for air, she was completely lost in all the intensity of his expert caresses.

"**Damon…Please…"** Elena whispered.

Damon raised his head to look at her, her closed eyes, her swallowed lips, her red cheeks, her non-stopping moaning, was a clear indication of her intense sexual desire for him, showing that he had her exactly where he wanted her to be, completely his!

He suddenly turned her body around, putting her back in full contact with his chest, one of his arms around her waist, holding her still in his embrace, his head on the right side of her neck, his mouth kissing tenderly her shoulder. She automatically put her hands on the wall to position her bottom in full contact with his pelvic bone, rubbing strongly her bottom on the hard bulge which was now showing and stretching the fabric of his jeans.

"**Naughty girl…."** Damon murmured in her ears before slowly sliding his right hand from her belly to her panties elastic band, caressing the material with one of his fingers.

"**Damon…."** Elena whispered again, her head leaning on his left shoulder.

"**Damon what…"** He sarcastically asked her, before raising the elastic band, putting his hand under the fabric, and sliding it over her wet folds. "Oh God…" Damon thought, he never felt her so wet before, his fingers were already soaking with her feminine nectar, making his manhood stretch harder if that could be possible! He gently caressed her outside lips, before circling her clit with precision, making her moaned his name repeatedly. He then entered two of his fingers profoundly in her tights satin walls, rubbing her g-spot slowly and precisely the way he knew would make her loose her mind.

"**Make me come Damon…"** Elena whispered to him.

"**It is way too early for you to come sweetie…That's why I'll stop…"** He started, continuing **"I want us to come together this time!"**

He slowly removed his soaking fingers from her inside before raising his hands to his mouth; she turned her head to look at him, surprised to not feel his fingers inside of her, only to see him entering his fingers in his mouth, liking them one by one.

"**You taste so good Elena…"** He said while looking at her in the eyes. **"…But this is not the way you want me to taste you, isn't it?"** He then asked her.

"**No…"** She admitted to him in a shallow whisper.

He bended his head to kiss her gently on the lips before putting his hands on each side of her hips, under the elastic band, to pushed and slide her panties on her legs, reaching a second later the floor at her feet. He raised her in his arms, walked toward the bed, before gently laying her down on the bedspread.

He took a step backward, only to pass very quickly his black t-shirt over his head, opening his leather black belt, before sliding his jeans zipper down. She was looking at him, with pure fireworks light in her eyes, her mouth slightly open, one of her finger placed in top of her bottom lip, which she was liking with the tip of her tongue, her other hand on her breasts, caressing them. If only she knew the power she had over him!

"**I want you so much…"** Damon whispered to her.

"**I want you too!"** Elena replied to him. **"Take you jeans off…"** She then asked him.

"**If I released myself now Elena…It will be finished in no time…"** Damon answered her back with a smirk smile on his face.

"**And then…"** He continued, while playing his game. **"…I** **will taste you the way you want me to do it..."**

He reached the bed; put one of his knees on the bedspread, sliding himself on top of her legs, with his hands on each side, before bending his chest and head to slowly and sensually kiss and lick her belly. She automatically opened her legs for him, knowing that soon he would be the release of this intense fire that was burning in her center. He suddenly straighten himself, only to smile at her, before raising one of her legs in one of his hand, firstly kissing her ankle, before sliding his mouth in a upward direction to the sensitive part under her knee, biting gently the tender skin inside her thigh.

"**Daaa….mmoon…..I'm begging you…"** Elena whispered to him.

He finally bended his head between her legs, swallowing in his mouth her rose bun, striking it gently with the tip of his tongue, feeling instinctively her sexual response; she was raising her pelvic bone, opening her legs wider, and grabbing with her two hands the bedspread. He then parted her lips with his fingers to have a better access at her center, in a mix of licking and kissing the entrance of her walls, before entering two fingers inside of her in a insane and intense in and out movement, before licking once again her clit with his tongue at the same moment.

"**Damon…If you continued I will co…come…"** Elena screamed.

Damon suddenly straighten himself up, rose on his feet, got rid of his jeans in one second, before dropping his boxer, releasing his hard stone cock from his prison clothes, before sliding himself on the bed again, bending himself one more time in top of Elena's body. It's her who took his cock in her hands, putting its head at the entrance of her center. Damon could not hold himself a minute more! He murmured in her right ear:

"…**and sliding entirely myself into your tight satin walls."**

He entered all of his length in her swelling wet walls with a good push, before standing still inside of her for a couple of seconds, locking his eyes with hers, caressing her hair while feeling her hands on his back in a mix of grabbing and caressing. He lowered his head at a near inch of her mouth.

"**Kiss me…"** She whispered.

He crashed his lips on hers; sliding his tongue in her mouth, mixing it with hers in a erotic dance, while grabbing her hair with his hands, thrusting inside of her with rapid and precise in and out movements, she crossed her legs around his waist, giving him a direct angle to reach her inside sensible spot. It did not take them long to finally reached orgasms and crashed into each other arms.

He got out of her, and laid himself at her side, before reaching to take her in his arms, her head on his chest, while kissing her forehead. He knew that it would be the last time she would be in his arms, he wanted to cherish every second of it. They stood in each other arms for a long moment, when suddenly Elena confessed with a low whisper to him.

"**I left New York because…When I sow that you had left the breakfast bag in front of the door…I was afraid and I went to look for you…I sow the door of an adjacent bedroom half opened …and I pushed it…only to see you biting a cleaning lady's neck!" **

Damon surprised by her admission turned his head to look at her, only to see tears in her eyes, he gently pushed her out of his arms, getting up of her bed, walking a couple of steps toward the bedroom's window, before staring his look in the blackness of the night, with a serious expression on his face.

"**I did not kill Liilia….It's her name…the name of the hotel cleaning lady…She's alive!"** Damon replied to Elena.

"**You did not!"** Elena said surprised.

"**Nope…"** Damon simply replied. **"…But at the end…That doesn't change anything about us Elena….It doesn't, because you're not able to look at me without being disgust by who I am, and what I am….and you never really see the real me!"** Damon continued with tears in his eyes. **"That means that you will never be able to simply like me, for me….Instead, you will always want to change me…you only want to make of me something that I am not Elena!" **

Elena stood still in the bed, not able to react at what he was throwing at once to her in this present moment.

"**You won't have to endure me much longer Elena….After we finally put the originals out of your life… I'll let you be with Stefan…and I'll leave Mystic Fall for ever! And don't worry….I won't ever tell him what happened between us…"** Damon said to her while turning around and bending over to pick up his jeans and t-shirt on the floor, before dressing himself.

"**What do you mean you'll leave?"** Elena said in shock, lifting her body in a sitting position on the bed.

"**I heard you Elena…I heard you profess your love to Stefan on the phone...I had entered your bedroom hotel with the breakfast in my hands…I thought that the night before had meant something…I thought we would finally be happy….and I heard you telling him on the phone that you loved him!"** Damon started, before continuing. **"It's ok…I honestly will never be what you really want…and I won't be able to change what I'm truly am…I will never be able to play a role game like my brother …I'm not able to do that…I'm a vampire…I will always be one….And that's not what you want….You are not able to accept me for me….Stefan is obviously able to make you think otherwise….so, you should be with him!" **He said shredding his shoulders, while finishing dressing himself.

"**Damon…You don't understand…It's not what you think…I will always love Stefan…but…that's not what happened in the hotel…really…listen to me…." **Elena started.

"**Don't even try to explain Elena…I'm tired of it…"** Damon replied to her. His present sadness was ripping out in thousands of pieces his love for her! He should not have slept with her another time; he was in misery because of his stupid way of acting without taking first! But at the same time, he had no will power against his true attraction and love for Elena.

"**Please don't leave like that …I want to explain to you…"** Elena plaited to him with tears coming out of her eyes.

He nodded his head in negation before directing slowly his walk toward his leather jacket. When suddenly his vampire senses were in alert. He looked at the close bedroom door, sliding his sight to the bottom of it, only to notice an intense smoke coming from under. He approached it, putting his hands at a near inch of the wood, feeling the intense heat on it.

"**What the hell?"** He firstly said to himself in disbelief. **"Damn it…"** Damon screamed before turning his sight at Elena who was following every of his move with a surprised expression on her face. **"You have to get out of here with me Elena…"** Damon said before picking in a split second, one of her jeans on a chair, a t-shirt, and her leather coat, throwing all of it on the bed for her to grab. **"Hurry…Don't discuss about it…."** He ordered her.

"**What… But why…"** Elena said while passing her panties and putting her bra on.

"**You house is on fire!"** Damon screamed at her.

Elena finally noticed the intense smoke that was coming from under her bedroom door. She rose on her feet in a spilt second, before running toward the bedroom door. Damon stopped her by strongly grabbing her waist with both of his hands.

"**Let go Damon…It's my house!"** She screamed at him, trying to free herself from his steel grip.

"**Are you crazy Elena? You'll kill yourself! "**Damon started before pushing her toward the bed, grabbing her t-shirt, helping her by passing it over her head. **"We have to get out of here." **

"**But it's my house Damon!" **Elena plaited to him with tears coming out of her eyes.

"**I know sweetie…" **He said to her while putting a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"**You think it is Klaus who did this? Who's warning me?" **Elena asked him.

"**I don't know Elena…"** Damon said to her. **"It wouldn't make any sense…He wants you alive!"** Damon added. **"Now listen to me…did you leave something open downstairs that could have created this fire?" **Damon asked grabbing her shoulders.

"**No…Nothing…"** Elena replied.

It took one minute for Elena to dress herself from head to toes. The intensity of the smoke in the room was now so dense, that Elena was coughing none stop, Damon was waiting for her on the exterior edge of the bedroom's open window. She climbed on her window bench before putting her arms around Damon's neck. He passed one of his arms under her knees, before lifting her in his arms.

"**Hang in tight sweetie! Don't be afraid, o.k.?"** Damon said before jumping down with his vampire speed, landing on his feet two seconds later. He drooped Elena on the ground, before taking her hands in his and running away from the blaze house with her at his side, standing a minute later on the sidewalk. They were both looking at her house in flames with astonishment on their faces.

"**Hey Elena…and Damon also…"** They heard a voice calling from the neighbour house. **"…Are you o.k.?...I called the fire department!" **

Elena and Damon turned their head to notice Debbie, the old neighbourhood lady, standing on her front porch.

"**I'm ok….We are safe Debbie…."** Elena screamed at her. **"Thank you…Now go back in the house ok, it's safer for you!" **

"**Ok dear…I'll go…I'll go…" **The old lady said before re-entering her own home.

Everything that happened after, happened in a split second, they turned back their sight on Elena's house, before being both projected on the grass ground by an explosion coming from Damon's car which was sparked on the other side of the street. Damon was the first one to recover his senses; he rose on his feet in a split second; before turning his sight to look directly at Elena, who was herself trying to get up. He reached for her, helping her to stand on her two feet, before passing a hand on her hair, and look at her face to verify if she was ok.

"**Are you ok?"** Damon asked worry before taking her in the comfort of his arms.

"**I'm ok…What happened?"** Elena asked before realizing that Damon's car was on fire. **"…Oh my God Damon, what happened to your car?" **

"**Well Elena…I guess you have the answer of who did this to us!" **Damon started mad as hell before pushing her gently out of his arms.** "He'll pay…Nobody plays with your life in front of me…and nobody touched my fucking car!"**

A large group of curious neighbours were arriving at the incident site. Damon took Elena's face in his hands.

"**Listen to me…stay with the crowd…don't move a muscle…I fear we are being watched as we speak Elena...he obviously knew that I was in the house with you, and that I would safe you…I'll come back in five minutes top…We have to leave now…I have to brought you in a safe place…And my house won't be one, ok?" **Damon explained to her.

"**But Jeremy…Jenna…They'll wonder?"** Elena asked him.

"**We'll call them later…OK?"** Damon replied to her while caressing one of her cheeks.

Elena nodded her head in approval, before watching him leave her sight with his vampire running speed. Everybody was too busy looking at both fires to even notice a young man running at the speed of the light! It did not take long to hear the siren of the fire truck arriving from afar.

Exactly five minutes later, Elena heard the noise of a motorcycle engine; she turned her head in surprise, only to see Damon on top of a brand new black Harley.

"**Hey gorgeous…Want a take a ride with a handsome stranger?"** Damon asked while lifting the front lens of his helmet, before ending another helmet to Elena.

"**What did you do?"** Elena asked him in shock and disbelief.

"**What I have to do...Don't judge again Elena…It's not the moment….and you know me, I always travelled in nothing less than first class!"** Damon started. **"We don't have time to argue Elena, put your butt on this beauty now!" **Damon ordered her to do.

"**I have to stay…I have to stay for my family Damon!" **Elena tried nervously to explain to him.

"**Elena…If you stay, then you'll put your family at risk."** Damon said to her, before continuing. **"You have to hide for a while, far away from here!"**

Elena look one last time at both her house and Damon's car on fire, before taking the helmet in her hands, putting it on her head, straddling the bike, and circling tightly Damon's waist with her arms.

"**Farewell Mystic Fall!"** Damon said as a last goodbye, lowering his helmet lenses before leaving.

**EPILOGUE – KLAUS & ELIJAH -**

Richmond City! That's where Klaus was hiding.

Elijah had received an anonymous phone call several hours ago, and was instructed to take a plane to Richmond City, with the adding information that his brother wanted to see him.

Elijah arrived in the late evening, a limousine dropping him in front of an old nineteen century manor, he was welcomed at the front door by what he felted could only be one of Klaus's warlocks. He presented himself as Maddox, asking politely Elijah to follow him. They took a walk path through several corridors, before Maddox finally pushed a double French door, asking Elijah with a hand gesture to enter inside the room. The said room was lighted only by candles; a song was playing, coming from a CD player stereo placed on a console table.

"**Ah Elijah…." **Elijah heard a voice calling him, before finally seeing Klaus sitting in an arms chair.** "Wait it's starting…I love Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody…Don't you…It reminds me so much of myself…" **Klaus said before starting to sing. _**"I'm just a poor boy; I need no sympathy, because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low, any way the wind blows don't really matter to me…to me…"**_

Klaus stood suddenly on his feet.

"**Swear to you brother I listen to this song at least ten times a day."** He said to Elijah, before directing his walk to a near bar, turning and showing an empty glass to him. **"You want a drink Elijah?"**

"**No."** Elijah simply replied to him.

"**So…how many centuries now since we last sow each other…"** Klaus firstly asked while pouring alcohol in his glass, and adding. **"Mm…I don't recall exactly…But it's been a very long while brother….Did you miss me?" **Klaus asked him with a sarcastic smile on his face.

Elijah looked at his brother with a staring serious glare without answering him back.

"**Oh now…Don't be shy!"** Klaus said before bursting into laughter.

"**What did you do with Katerina?"** Elijah finally asked.

"**Oh you already know that I took her out of the tomb? Of course you do…"** Klaus said while smiling sarcastically to him before adding. **"You were always the romantic one Elijah…That is why you're so weak and so dispensable…If only you were not an original…"** Klaus add it while putting on his face a sadistic expression**. "…You must have known that I was the only person beside you who would be able to free her out of the tomb…But free is such a big word for her present situation!"** He finished bursting into loud laughter a second time.

"**What are you planning to do to her?"** Elijah asked once again.

"**But brother, simply have fun with her…making her suffer for centuries to come…like she made me suffer for the last centuries!"** Klaus replied to him, before continuing singing_**. "Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Figaro Magnifico, I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me…"**_Before talking again."**So sad don't you think that nobody loves me!"**

"**What are your plans for Elena?" **Elijah then asked.

"**Ah yes! The beautiful Elena…." **Klaus started.** "Well…we have eternity in front of us my dear Elijah…Why would I rush into having too much fun with two girls at the same time….But because you're here, I will let you in on one of my many secrets…I will make Elena suffer also, but in a far future! Now my priority is with Katerina, in a couple of years it will come to Elena. I will come back to take care of her and put my master plan into full action!" **He explained to Elijah with a devil look in his eyes. **"But…because I have a big non existent heart …I wanted to give her a preview tonight of what will be in store for her in the future…a sweet first taste of my plan ….a real surprise gift to enjoy!" **

"**And what was that, if I may ask?"** Elijah said to him.

"**But you may ask brother…You may ask….But before, do you know that her stupid boyfriend …what's his name? Stefan…and her friend….what is it? I have such a bad memory with age….oh yes! Caroline…are dead! Not even by my hands…by Jules's….so funny in fact, they find dead at a warehouse…An unfortunate fire accident…just after a country annual dance….in this town…Can you imagine?" **Klaus added before bursting another time into laughter.** "I hate that Jules though…She's taking all my fun away from me, but she gave me the idea of my own little fire blaze!" **Klaus said with a big smile on his face and a wink of an eye, taking a sip of alcohol from his glass.

Elijah blenched hard at the announcement of Stefan's dead. He obviously had to verify this given information, not being too eager to believe his brother right now, by the obvious lack of sanity that he was showing at this present time.

"**Anyway…back to my gift to Elena….Let's say that the flames of Satan entered her house…and that Damon's car went BOOM!" **Klaus said while smiling intensively. **"A real show…But unfortunately, I was not able to see it, that's making me very sad!"**

"**It doesn't make any sense Klaus, aren't you forgetting that you don't want her dead!"** Elijah said to him.

Klaus started to sing once again: "_**Mama mia, Mama Mia, Mama Mia…"**_ before stopping and asking him. **"Of course I don't want her dead…I knew that her lover would free her away from the fire! So romantic, don't you think? But, do not tell me that you have a sweet think for Elena too?" **Klaus nodded his head in disbelief, whilewaiting for Elijah's answer, which never came, he then added. **"You're not very talkative today, aren't you Elijah? Oh stop being so tense!…You are sincerely worrying me….I'm just interested in eliminating the other vampire brother for now…It shouldn't be long for me to succeed…But, I want to do it in a fun way. They apparently left on the run…I'll find them in a matter of second….But, I want to give them time to exchanged their farewells…and then….I'll make my most devil move to date!"**

"**If you hurt her I will go against you Klaus…Just be warned!"** Elijah said to his brother while locking his eyes with his, thinking at the same time that he needed to found Elena and Damon to warn them, this before taking care of hiding her in a safe place, unfortunately, there was nothing more he could do at this present moment for Katerina.

"**Is it a threat brother?"** Klaus angrily asked him while approaching him, bending his head at a near inch of Elijah's.

"**No Klaus…It's a promise!"** Elijah replied to him.

"**I see that you are still the traitor that you used to be brother!"** Klaus started with a mad expression on his face, adding while singing _**"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eyes….**_ _**So you think you can love me and leave me to die…" **_Before pushing Elijah away from him, passing a nervous hand on his face and hair, and taking back his sitting position on his arms chair.

"**It was nice to see you again Elijah…You can leave me now!" **Klaus simply said to him.

Elijah looked at his brother one last time, directing his walk toward the door exit, hearing his brother singing the last lyrics of the Bohemian Rhapsody song: _**"Nothing really matters, anyone can see, nothing really matters, nothing really matters to me…." **_Before leaving Klaus by closing the door behind him

"_**Thank you again with all my heart to Leanne!" **_

_**Chapter 10: "On the run on a Harley Davidson**_

"_**It is always a pleasure **__**to read your comments**__**."**_


	10. Chapter 10

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Chapter 10**

**Writer's note****: This chapter is dedicated ****to all my forums friends and my faithful readers****…and you know who you are! Enjoy! Because the moment is finally here! So, "teasing"….How long can you tease someone till the person snap! That's what Elena is about to find out…or is she? She will finally say the three little words she wanted to say to him for so long! There is less smutty in this chapter…because I wanted the readers to feel the love and romance between the two! I went with my guts feelings writing this chapter….But don't worry the smutty will be back in chapter 11! I also hope that you will enjoy the new character I created: Michaela. **

"**On the run on a Harley Davison****"**

Make passionate love to Damon Salvatore, **check!**

Being bitten by Damon Salvatore, **check!**

Salsa dancing with Damon Salvatore, **check!**

In the entire list that Elena was covering in her mind, she would have never imagined adding this one to it:

Riding on a Harley Davidson motorcycle with Damon Salvatore, **check!**

But even more so, she would have never imagined enjoying it so much! Her hands around his waist, chest comfortably leaning on his muscular back, head on his shoulders. It was the darkest night; they were on the most deserted route, going at the craziest rapid speed...her heart was beating at an insane pace….with probably danger following them…But she didn't care! She was with him! She was with Damon Salvatore…The man that she loves more than her own live! But a sharp pain was hitting her also! As much as she was enjoying this moment with him, she also knew that it wouldn't last! He had told her before that he would leave Mystic Fall! That he wanted her to be with Stefan! Not even aware of her previous break up over the phone with his brother. She had tried to tell him…But then the fire started at her family's house, and they had no choice but to go on the run together, for her own safety!

Where were Jeremy and Jenna now? Were they finally aware of the fire incident? Jeremy must be out of his mind worrying about her at this present moment! She wanted to reassure him that she was ok! That she needed to leave with Damon for a while, to put a distance between her and Klaus.

Elena did not notice at first that Damon had pulled the motorcycle on the right side of the route, before completely stopping the motor of the Harley in front of a gas station.

"**Elena…"** She suddenly heard him calling her.

"**I'm sorry…"** She snapped out of it.

"**You have to let go of my waist!"** Damon said to her with a detached voice.

"**I'm sorry…"** She said one more time before letting go of her grabbing while taking the helmet off her head.

Damon did the same, before standing on his feet beside the motorcycle.

"**I ****suggest that you take a few minutes to visit the restroom…"** He started. **"…We still have a few hours of driving in front of us!" **

His voice and his staring at her were now distant and colder than ice! Elena stood there for a couple of seconds while taking deep breathes to not burst into a full anger argument with him! It was obvious to her that he had closed himself off completely.

"**Now Elena… We don't have all night Princess! " **He said to her while filling the motorcycle with gas.

Elena directed her walk toward the left side of the gas station building, where the restrooms were located. She opened the door, and stood in front of the sink mirror while taking big breathes to calm down, before washing and drying her hands.

"**Now Elena…We don't have all night Princess!" **She repeated out loud imitating to perfection Damon's voice while throwing angrily the paper towel in the waste basket. **"…Sometimes, I despite you so much Damon Salvatore…" **Elena continued bursting her anger out of her system to help her calm down. She finally reached for her cell phone in her jacket's front left pocket and started to dial Jeremy's cell number. She needed to tell him that she was safe! She heard the first rang, before her cell phone was removed from her hands.

"**Fuck Elena! Do I have to watch every move you are making every second of day and night?" **Damon started furious at her while taking her cell phone away from her.

"**Give it back to me!" **Elena replied to him while trying to reach it from his hands. He encircled her waist in a firm grip with his left arm while bringing his chest in full contact with hers.

"**No!" **He replied to her angrier than ever. **"You really want to die Elena?" **He then asked her, before continuing. **"It's too soon for you to call him now…You'll do it tomorrow!"**

Elena was standing still in his arms, her lips at a near inch of his. The temptation to kiss him was too strong for her to even resist, she needed to free herself out of his steel arms as soon as possible! She started to push him with all her strength, but was not able to move an inch away from him!

"**Are you finished?"** He asked her. **"After all this time you still don't understand that when you are in my arms, nobody could take you away from me, not even you!"** Damon finished while sliding his staring look on her lips.

Elena could feel her heart beating at a rapid paste in her chest, her eyes locked with his in an intense fight of power between the two of them.

"**I have to call Jeremy, ****Damon…I have to let him know that I'm alive and ok!"** Elena explained to him.

"**I know you do Elena…"** Damon said while caressing her hair with his right hand. **"But…For once listen to me…We have to wait tomorrow for you to do it!" **He saidbefore pulling his hand away from her like he suddenly had been burned!

Elena nodded her head in approval of his wise words and he let go of his grip on her waist. They exchanged a last staring look, not knowing how to be in the presence of the other anymore, especially since their last physical encounter in her bedroom and the fact that he has announced to her that he would be leaving Mystic Fall after taking care of the Originals. Damon finally put his hand in his right side front pocket before withdrawing a couple of chocolate bars.

"**I thought you could be hungry…"** He started before putting the bars in her hands. **"…It's the only food I could find for you…I'll wait for you outside…Don't take too much time…we need to get going!"**

"**Damon…." **She called to make him turn and look at her. **"Where are we going?"**

"**Somewhere for you to be safe Elena, you don't need to worry!" **He responded to her before heading out.

Elena watched him close the restroom door behind him, sliding her look a second later on the chocolate bars in her hands. That was typical Damon! He would treat her coldly, before taking care of her needs one second later! She opened the paper around one of the bar, before taking a big bite out of it, she has been famished for many hours…And he knew it!

Elena was sleepwalking, her head on his back, he drove for more than four additional hours, and she was exhausted! Still, she was enjoying every moment of this physical proximity with him. She needed this more than air in her lungs! The night gave the authority to the day by settling its territory with the rise of the sun, giving her the idea that it must be near eight o'clock in the morning.

He finally took a turn to the left, on a gravel route that brought them in front of a small farm house.

"**Elena?"** He said to her. **"...We're here!"**

Elena had no idea where and what here was? But she had put her life and trust in Damon's hands when she decided to follow him, to this point she could not take it back!

They both get rid of their helmets, before standing on each side of the motorcycle.

The front door opened, and an elderly black race woman appeared with the biggest stunned smile on her face!

"**No…"** The lady started, while putting a hand in front of her mouth to help herself from bursting into tears. **"Is it really you Damon?"**

"**Michaela****" **Damon said while walking with a big smile on his face toward the old lady standing position, before taking her in his arms.

Now where Elena did heard that first name before? She puzzled out in her mind while looking at them with interrogation in her eyes. She was certain that it was from Damon's mouth!

"**Oh**** you…trouble young man…"** The elderly lady started while hugging him, before pushing him out of her embrace and pointing a mad finger in his direction. **"…I'm mad as hell at you…Where have you been? I did not hear from you for months…I only remember seeing you a year ago…and before that your last visit must have been fifty years before!"**

Elena opened her eyes even wilder than it was initially! That could only mean one thing! That lady knew that Damon was a vampire!

"**I called…"** Damon answered back while blushing like a high school boy. **"…Did you receive the money that I was sending you every year?"**

"**Yes I did….And a few phone calls won't excuse the fact that you are not visiting me very often Damon Salvatore!"** She answered falsely mad at him.

He smiled one more time at her, before turning around and pointing out Elena to Michaela.

"**Michaela…This is Elena!"** Damon said.

"**The Elena…"** The elderly lady answered while looking at Damon with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Damon suddenly nodded his head to warn her to not go into that conversation path with him, especially in front of Elena.

"**Yes…"** He answered. **"…Elena is having a bit of troubles these days, and she needs…well, we both need a place to hide and stay!" **

"**Oh my God…You don't even need to ask!" **Michaela started before asking Elena.** "Come here my child…I want to take a good look at you!" **

Elena took a few steps toward the lady.

"**Hi…I'm Elena Gilbert…Nice to meet you…and thank you so much for**** your help!" **Elena said to her.

"**Aren't you ****a beautiful young woman**..." She started, while adding with a sarcastic smile on her face. **"…Isn't she Damon?" **

"**Yes.****" **He vaguely answered before opening and passing threw the arch of the front door.

Michaela took Elena's right hand in hers before adding.

"**Sometimes, when he's acting like that…I could strangle him myself with both hands…" **Michaela said while laughing.** "…And Elena, don't even mention it, it's a pleasure to have you both with me in my house!" **Michaela finished, before entering in her house with Elena at her side.

It was a modest, but beautiful farm house, with a country style vibe, and a lot of lace! Lace on the window curtains, lace on the placemats, lace on the cushions, lace on the bedspread of her bedroom bed. Elena smiled, it was a real grandma house, organize, clean, and with the smell of lavender filling every room, and she liked it! Damon suggested that she should take a nap, she hadn't slept all night and she needed to rest, was his exact detached words to her. He then took off, adding that he needed to go to the local village store to pick up a couple of stuff for their stay. He did not look at her once! He only informed both of them of his departure. Michaela showed her the bedroom that would be hers, brought her tea with a slice of bread, spread with gooseberry jam, and told her that she would be downstairs if she need it anything, before leaving her alone in the room, to let her rest. After eating her breakfast, it did not take long for her to open the bedspread, and enter all dressed inside the warm feeling of the canopy bed. One second later, she was falling in a deep sleep.

Elena opened her eyes, firstly alarmed by her unknown present location, before calming herself down and realizing that everything was ok. She rose on her feet, sliding herself out of the bed, while approaching the bedroom window to get a glimpse outside, the sunset was setting in already, she most have slept all day long!

She directed her walk downstairs before finding Michaela in front of her casserole placed on the stove.

"**Ah Elena…****"** Michaela started while smiling at her, adding. "…**Did you sleep well my child?"**

"**Yes! Thank you."** Elena answered while taking a sitting position on a chair in front of the kitchen table. **"It smells good!" **

"**I'm preparing a beef stew for you…I hope you'll like it!"** She said to Elena.

Elena nodded her head in affirmation with a smile. Michaela left her spoon on the kitchen counter, before wiping her hands on her apron, pouring two cups of cafe, and taking place on a chair in front of Elena, while sliding one of the cups in front of Elena's sitting position.

"**Is Damon back?"** Elena asked her.

"**Yes****…He is…"** Michaela answered her. **"…He's been taking care this afternoon of a few things that needed repair outside the house, and now he's cutting some woods…Not that I need it for now…It is a very warm spring!" **

"**Yes…It is!" **Elena answered her without knowing what to say after it.

"**You are wondering who I am, don't you Elena?"** Michaela asked while smiling timidly at her.

Elena nodded her head, before saying:

"**It'****s ok…You don't need to tell me anything…It's enough for me to know that Damon trusts you…I'm just wondering…."** Elena started.

"**If I know that he's a vampire?"** Michaela said to her. **"Yes! I know…Obviously…" **Michaela answered before standing up and taking the cafe pot in her hands to refill hers and Elena's cup.

"**How…I don't understand****? How did you meet Damon?"** Elena asked her.

Michaela took her place once again in front of Elena.

"**I know both of the Salvatore's brothers my child, Damon & Stefan!"** She answered back to a stoned mouth open Elena, while continuing. **"My name is Michaela Johnson, I was born in Mystic Fall in 1795. I was a slave maid at the estate of Master Giuseppe Salvatore, Damon's and Stefan's father." **

"**But….then…you are also…" **Elena started not able to speak another word at first, but continuing a minute later. **"I remember now…Damon spoke to me about you…about your cooking talents…And that you were teaching him how to handle himself in the kitchen!" **

"**Yes! It was me alright…And yes, I'm also a vampire, I've been for a very long time Elena…I knew Damon & Stefan all their human life, they were happy, energetic young boys…And became very handsome men….I held Damon in my hands when he was only a few months old baby! And I was unfortunately still present when the town console started to mess with people heads about vampires, and when Miss Katherine arrived in town also!" **Michaela explained to Elena.

"**Oh my God…"** Elena simply said. 

"**Master Giuseppe Salvatore was a man of his words, he treated his staff with respect, but he never loved his two sons the same way…for what I always could see, his preference was with Stefan…You know they did not have the same mother…and Damon was always a bully to him!" **Michaela explained while laughing.** "He would always fight with his father…going against all Master Giuseppe's decisions. Stefan, was the opposite, he was idolizing his father! I'm not sure that it served him good at the end though…Nevertheless…I won't bother you with the past too much…"**

"**Oh no…Please continue!"** Elena implored her to do.

"**I know that you are the girlfriend of Stefan, Elena…and I don't want you to think that I favor one more than the other…But, I was the maid who took care of Damon, so my heart is very attached to him!"** Michaela explained to her.

"**I won't think that…I understand….But, how did you know about me?"** Elena asked.

"**Damon wrote to me several times…and you were mentioned in his letters!" **Michaela explained with a smile on her face.

"**Oh…."** Elena said while blushing.

"**You seem surprise my child?"** Michaela replied to her.

"**Yes…and no, I learn new things about Damon every day!"** Elena said.

"**And you will for the rest of your life, if he's still with you at your side...If there is one thing that I know, that young man is full of surprises!"** Michaela replied with a smile.

"**So…****How did you become a vampire?"** Elena asked.

"**1864, just after Mr. Salvatore's death, Stefan & Damon's transformations, and the carnage that came after in the town, small tuberculosis epidemic had been spreading amount the staff of what was left of the estate…I was very sick my child…sick, and at the same time, I could not believe what I was hearing about Stefan & Damon…That they became vampires….So, one night, I was near death…and I sow a shadow leaning over my body, I opened my eyes…And I sow Damon! But not the Damon that everybody was mentioning being an animal! The Damon I always knew, the young, thoughtful, sweet young man that I loved like a son! I told him that I was so happy to see him again…and that it was my time to go meet the lord…." **Michaela explained to Elena.

"**And he refused to ****let you die!"** Elena added as an explanation.

"**It seems like you know him as well as I do Elena…Damon is a very sensitive young man…" **Michaela started while Elena was raising one of her eyebrow at her spoken sentence. **"…More than you think…He would even give his vampire life for the love of someone…Let say, if he had feelings for a young woman…"** Michaela pointed out while smiling sarcastically at Elena. **"…He simply decided that I would not die in front of him, and he turned me!"**

"**But without your acceptation of it!" **Elena replied to her.

"**Perhaps my child, but when you love a****s passionately as Damon…there was no way around it for him!" **Michaela answered her.

"**Stefan knows?"** Elena asked.

"**No….Nobody knew at that time…"** Michaela started. **"And Stefan is still in the dark…And since then, Damon is always taking care of his old nanny Michaela! He relocates me every ten years…He takes care of finding me new homes!" **

"**Do you….I mean…are you feeding on human blood?" **Elena asked her.

"**Oh no...I did****…I tried…And I wanted to die…not able to watch myself in the mirror the next morning…as Damon say, I have the same feathers diet than Stefan!"** Michaela explained while smiling. **"That's why I never judge neither Damon nor Stefan with their first vampire years…I know they did a lot of bad things…But so did I!"**

Elena smiled at her, and took Michaela's hand in hers.

"**Thank you for sharing"** She said to her.

"**No…Thank you Elena, for listening to an old lady!"** Michaela replied with tears in her eyes. **"…Do you have any question about Damon's sweetheart…Oh…My bad…about Stefan's past of course…"** Michaela asked Elena with a sweet sarcastic mile on her face, knowing perfectly well to which brothers Elena's heart was belonging.

Elena blushed and replied:

"**You know don't you?" **

"**Well…you know what they say…you don't show ****an old monkey how to play old tricks…It would be obvious to a blind Elena! With the two of you just standing beside one another, I sow it right away!" ** Michaela explained to her.

"**No…No…****You don't understand Michaela…He doesn't have those feelings for me…Not that I…Well…That…I mean…"** Elena replied while bubbling and blushing again.

"**Mm, ****I see what you mean…" **Michaela replied sarcastically to Elena with a big smile on her face.** "...what about Stefan?" **

"**I…I end it my relationship with Stefan!" **Elena replied with tears in her eyes.

"**And that must have hurt you a lot inside …."** Michaela said to her. **"…But you did it because you're in love with Damon?" **

Elena nodded her head in approval.

"**And he has no idea of your feelings for him obviously!"** Michaela asked her.

"**No..."** Elena replied while wiping a tear that was running on her left cheek. **"And it has to stay that way…he told me that he wanted to leave Mystic Fall and be far away from me!" **

"**Ah…What a bowl of crap from his part…" **Michaela started. **"…I will slap him in the face when I'll see him again…Count my word on it!"**

Elena smiled.

"**Now listen…"** Michaela added. **"…Human life is short my child…And probably not what you thought or what I thought It was…" **Elena nodded her head once again in approval. **"…Damon was never loved the way he should have been loved…He's like a wild cat who needs to be domesticate…and only the real love of a woman would do the trick Elena! Katherine destroyed both him and Stefan by her manipulative ways and seductive tricks…I was there…I sow it…and believe me; Stefan took it way better than Damon…Because Damon knew that he had been fooled! Give that young man the only thing that he truly wants, your love, or set him free, but don't play him for a fool a second time my child."**

Elena locked her eyes with Michaela's before saying.

"**I don't know how to do it…He's distant with me…and he's avoiding me!"** Elena replied to her.

"**He's simply afraid to be hurt Elena,****prove him that he's worth of your love**_…_**"**Michaela replied to her, adding. **"...Seduce him!"** She exclaimed herself with a big smile on her face.

"**I…don't know how to do it…"** Elena started.

"**Of course you do! Let me tell you that there is two ways of seducing Mister Damon….By a good cook meal…and in his bed!"** Michaela started. **"Now I did the first part for you with the meal…It will be your turn now to do the second part!"** Michaela replied with a wink of an eye.

Elena looked at her with astonishment and amusement.

"**You seem surprise Elena?"** Michaela added. **"I used to be a beautiful woman back in the days…And I had a lot of suitors after me…I knew how to seduce a man!" **

They were interrupted by Damon's entrance in the kitchen, wearing his jeans and a grey t-shirt, his hands dirty by his present manual work.

"**Now, young man, I give you ten seconds to come give a kiss to your nanny Michaela!"** She asked him to do.

Damon gave a quick look at Elena, but without acknowledging her presence with a word. He simply approached Michaela before bending his head near the elderly woman face and kissing her left cheek. Michaela took the opportunity to slap him in the face.

"**What the fuck!" **Damon screamed at her.

Elena looked at the scene with open eyes, while putting her right hand on her mouth to hide her laughter. Michaela told her that she would slap him!

"**What is that bad word?"** Michaela asked Damon with a finger pointed at him. **"And who gave you the authorization to enter my kitchen with dirty hands and clothes young man…I give you five minutes to take a quick shower before sitting at this table to eat my beef stew! Am I clear?" **

"**Yes Ma'am!"** Damon replied like an obedient young boy.

"**That's a better attitude…"** She added. **"…And if you want to drink …you know what before diner…there is some in the freezer in the basement."**

"**Animal blood I supposed…" **Damon asked with a disgusted expression on his face.

"**Exactly…And you'll do as I told you!"** Michaela replied to him.

"**Yes Ma'am!"** Damon replied smiling while bending his head near Michaela one more time, putting a sweet kiss on his forehead, before taking the staircases to direct his walk upstairs.

Michaela waited for him to be out of sight before turning her look at Elena, and saying to her:

"**Told you my child that I was going to slap him for what he said to you…And I did!" **Michaela explained to her.

"**Oh Michaela…You shouldn't have done it!"** Elena said while laughing.

"**Now it's your turn to give him a wake up call Elena…with another kind of slap!"** Michaela added while giving her another wink of an eye. **"Now get up and give me a hand to set up the table!" **

Elena got up while smiling at Michaela, before helping her set the table by putting three plates on the lace tablecloth.

"**Hap pap pap…Only two plates my child…It's my bridge night tonight…I won't be here…so you'll have the house to yourselves….plus…I should come back very late….very very late!" **Michaela added with a sarcastic smile on her face.

Elena did not reply to her, but did blush intensively. After helping her set the table, she got upstairs to her bedroom only to find on her bed several items: Two jeans, three t-shirts, in black, pink, and light blue, a beautiful lace bra, and several matching panties, with a couple pairs of socks. Elena was astonished! Everything was exactly her size! She felted a presence behind her and she turned around.

"**Michaela told you?"** Damon asked in his usual detached voice.

Elena nodded her head.

"**So, let me have it princess…Let me have your judgmental usual speech!"** Damon said to her.

"**I won't give you one Damon!"** Elena replied to him. **"I…I understand why you did it…you love deeply Michaela!" **

Damon raised one of his eyebrows in surprise while looking at Elena. They stare at each other for a while.

"**Thank you for the clothes…"** Elena said to put an end at their staring looks. **"…How…how did you know my size?" **

Damon locked his eyes with hers once again before saying to her:

"**I know everything about you…" **Damon started.** "…Every inch of your body is not a secret for me anymore Elena!" **He added to her.

"**Thank you!"** Elena simply replied to him while blushing.

"**You're welcome!" **Damon answered her back. **"…You should go downstairs…Dinner must be ready!" **He added before leaving her bedroom.

Elena followed him five minutes later, only to find him arguing with Michaela.

"**I'm leaving Damon…It's my bridge night…And I never missed my bridge night…End of the story! You'll have a nice dinner with Elena…Enjoy it and be nice to her! Am I clear?"** Michaela said to him while taking in her hands a bag that was on the kitchen table.

"**Who's going to pick you up?"** Damon asked her.

"**Julia! She's my friend; she's 68 years old…and the pastor's wife!"** Michaela replied to him.

"**It's a dangerous time Michaela…I don't want to see you out of the house too often!"** Damon explained to her.

"**I won't change my life for you Mr. Salvatore!"** Michaela replied while pointing a finger at him. **"I will keep doing what I was doing before your arrival young man!" **

"**Just be careful!" **Damon added.

"**Yes!" **Michaela answered before opening the front door, passing the arch and turning one last time to look at Elena. **"Have a nice dinner my child…and don't forget to enjoy the night like I told you!" **She addedwhile addressing to Elena, another of her sarcastic smile.

Not a word! Not even a glare in her direction! Nothing! The all duration of the diner…He just sat there, in front of her while silently eating the beef stew! She was mad as hell…she could have easily screamed from the top of her lungs!

She stood up on her feet, took the empty plates in her hands, before throwing them with anger and a loud noise in the sink, while opening the facets and putting soap over it.

Damon stood up himself, while approaching Elena standing position, and putting his empty glass in the sink.

"**Have a good night Elena!"** Damon said with a detached voice while turning and heading out of the kitchen.

Without even thinking about it, Elena reached for the empty glass in the sink, turned around while adding out loud at the same time she was throwing it at Damon's head:

"**It's freaking seven o'clock at night!" **

Damon with his vampire speed was able to turn and catch the glass in his hands. He then raised his head to look at her with a mad expression in his eyes.

"**Not a smart move Elena!"** Damon said to her while approaching her slowing.

"**Oh ya…."** Elena started. "…**And what are you going to do about it?"** Elena asked to annoy him even more.

Damon bended his head at a near inch of hers, while trying to figure out what was going on in her little mind? She was obviously annoying him to create a reaction from his part…but why? He had tried everything in his power to stay away from her, to not touch her anymore! To leave her with a free path back to Stefan…And now, she was obviously mad at him!

"**I don't know Elena, what do you want me to do about it?"** Damon asked while bending his head a little bit more, his mouth at a near inch of hers.

Elena heart was beating way too fast…But she needed to get this out of her system! He had treated her like a stranger since their departure of Mystic Fall.

"**Like talking to me and not ignoring me like you are doing right now would be a good start…You are treating me like I'm a stranger!"** Elena replied angrily at him.

"**Well, what can I say Elena…If you need to talk to someone…Keep your conversations for your precious boyfriend, for when he'll be coming back to you…You'll chat with him then…My job is only to protect you till that day princess" **Damon started while adding**. "…And for the sexual tension that you want to release out of your system right now…and that I can smell from miles around, you'll wait…and fuck with him at the same time also!" **He then continued angrier at her.

She could not believe what he just had said to her! She was standing in front of him with tears filling her eyes, She knew that he had previously told her to never do that to him again…But she could not have stop herself even if she had wanted too. She raised her right hand and slapped him across the face with all the strength she got in her.

He raised his right hand to his right cheek, feeling the tingling and lasting effect on his skin, before directing a mad glare at her.

"**Don't ever speak that way to me again!"** Elena told him, before passing beside his standing position and directing her walk towards the staircases. She started to climb the stairs, hopeful that she could reach her bedroom and close the door behind her, when she felted two strong hands grabbing her by the waist, and in no time her body was thrown on Damon's left shoulder like a potato bag!

"**Let go of me you jerk!"** She screamed at him from the top of her lungs. He did not answered her back, he only climb the stairs, opening her bedroom door with a push, and throwing her on the bed before reaching for her jeans button and zipper to open it up and slide it down!

"**Let go of me Damon! Don't touch me!"** Elena screamed while throwing punches at him.

He grabbed her two arms with one of his hands, holding them in top of her head in a steel hold, while he continued sliding his jeans on her legs.

"**What?"** Elena screamed at him. **"You want me now? You changed your freaking mind again…It won't be Stefan fucking me but you?" **She continued to annoy him even more.

"**Absolutely not…"** Damon answered her. **"…I wouldn't want you if you were the last freaking woman on the planet!"** He finished while throwing her jeans on the floor.

"**Damon…"** Elena said suddenly more worried. **"Let me go please…What are you going to do to me?" **

"**Give you a taste of your own medicine princess!"** Damon replied before dragging her forcefully at his reach, and throwing her front body across his knees; her bottom standing at a perfect reach of his right hand.

Elena froze! She finally understood what he was going to do to her!

"**I dare you to touch me Damon Salvatore! I swear to you, I will kill you for real this time, and with my two bare hands!"** She screamed at him.

"**Oh Elena…"** Damon replied to her sarcastically. "**See…You're getting all red in the face…This is really not good for your heart sweetie! You should relax and enjoy the feeling of it on your sweet bottom!**" He added before slapping his hand on her bottom for the first time.

"**I hate you!"** She screamed from the top or her lung.

"**Well…Finally! We are back to the hate Damon part!" **Damon firstly said to her, adding.** "…How many times did you slap me since her first meetings Elena? Mm…" **He said to her before slapping his hand on her bottom another time. **"…It must have been what? At least ten times don't you think?" **Slap noise again! One more time!

"**I despite you Damon Salvatore…"** Elena continued screaming, while trying to free herself of his steel grip, before starting to feel her bottom skin burning which each additional slap he was giving her. In top of feeling so powerless, which she hated every second of it, she was feeling emerging between her legs a well known wetness of sexual arousal.

"…**Please Damon stop it! It hurts and it burns!"** She begged him to do.

Damon held his hand in the air for a moment, while saying:

"**Mm….It hurts isn't it Elena? And you feel like craps receiving it don't you?" **He asked her before slapping another time his hand on her, but this time with almost no strength in his movement. He made his argument to her; he couldn't hurt Elena more even if he wanted to!

"**Damon…I'm sorry! I will not slap you again…I promise! …Please let me go!"** Elena begged him to do.

"**Master…."** Damon added with a sarcastic smile on his face. Oh this was fun!

"**What?"** Elena said while turning her head to look at him.

"**I will not slap you again Master!"** Damon replied to her with a big smirk on his face.

"**Go to hell…"** Elena screamed at him.

"**In that case…" **Damon said while lowering his hand on more time on her red bottom.

"**Ok…ok…"** Elena started. **"I will not slap you again Master!" **

Aaaaaaah….The perfect words sounds coming from Elena's mouth he thought with the biggest smile on his face, before loosing it a second later. They were on a dangerous path right now, and he knew it…He could feel and smell her present sexual arousal for him…and the big bulge stretching the fabric of his jeans was another reasons to stop this teasing game between them as soon as possible, before he would loose all his strength to fight the need to make her his again! He had promise himself to not do that anymore! If he was not able to have her for ever…he would not have her just for another time! He knew that she was coming back to Stefan; and that was hurting him more that he could say!

Damon put Elena back on her feet, while standing up on his feet himself at a near inch of her own standing position.

She was breathing heavily and rapidly, her red cheeks, the sparks in her eyes, and the way she was passing the top of her tongue on her bottom lips was a clear invitation for him to kiss her. It's her who took the initiative. She passed her arms around his neck while sliding her half naked body in a full contact with his; she then put her lips on his, while murmuring to him.

"**I want you so much…****take me Damon!" **

Oh God! Damon thought suddenly, this was pure torture for him! There is no way he could resist her now! No way! And he did not resist her! He snapped back to his old ways in second! He raised her body in the air, while putting his hands under her sensitive bottom, she automatically crossed her legs around his waist, and he then pushed her back on the left side wall of the room, before crashing his mouth on hers, by sliding his tongue inside her lips. She grabbed his hair with her two hands while responding to his kiss with all the passion she had in her at that moment. Then, she playfully rocked her pelvic position a little bit further down, under his waist, to position her wet center on his prominent bulge, rubbing it in a up and down sensual slow movement, feeling his hard cock on her folds, threw his jeans and her soaking panties, while her clit was already swallowing and in desperate needs of his touches! He detached his lips of hers, sliding them on the right side of her neck, feeling his fangs coming out and entering gently her tender sensitive skin. He hadn't had the time to feed earlier…when Michaela suggested him to do so…and Elena's blue vein in her neck was calling his name! He needed to taste her sweet red nectar again! Elena felted the tip of his fangs entering slowly her skin; she startled with surprise, but did not push him away. She needed more than anything to be this close to him again! To give herself entirely to him! But he froze…She felt it! He suddenly froze, his head still on the inside of her neck, while trying desperately to control himself…He released her from his embrace while putting her feet on the floor, and gradually let his human face take over of its vampire form.

Elena automatically reached to put her right hand on his left cheek, while caressing his face.

"**It's ok Damon!" **She started. "**I want you to do it!"**

He took her hand in a firm grip in his, and removed it from his face.

"**No!"** He simply ordered her. "…**Never again Elena!"**

She locked her eyes with his for a minute, before seeing him turn and leave the room suddenly, leaving her alone in the middle of her bedroom in pure despair, before hearing the sound of his own bedroom door closing behind him.

Eight o'clock! It was only eight o'clock, Elena thought while putting the last glass of her washed dishes on a kitchen shelf cabinet. After his previous departure of her bedroom, she did not see him again! Except, that she heard him go downstairs, probably in the basement, to feed himself like Michaela had previously suggested him to do. She climbed the stairs one more time, before directing her walk toward the bathroom's door, which she pushed open and closed behind her. She took a few breathes and closed her eyes, her back leaning on the door. She approached the sink, opened the cold facets, sprinkling her face several times with cold water before taking a hands towel to wipe her face dry. She then raised her head to look at her own reflection in the mirror, and she suddenly heard in her mind a few spoken sentences flashes of Michaela's voice advising her:

_He wou__ld give his vampire life for the love of someone…Let say; if he had feelings for a young woman…__when you love as passionately as Damon…there was no way around it for him….__ Damon was never loved the way he should have been loved…He's like a wild cat who needs to be domesticate…and only the real love of a woman would do the trick Elena…He's simply afraid of being hurt once again Elena...Prove him that he's worth of your love…Seduce him!...Of course you do…There is two ways of seducing Mr. Damon….By a good cook meal…and in his bed!...Now I did the first part for you with the meal…It will be your turn now….to do the second part!_

She smiled! What was she afraid of? If she was honest to herself…She was afraid of him not loving her as much, or not at all! That was her biggest fear! That is why she was not able to tell him! But wasn't he more important than her insecure feelings? Yes he was! Michaela was right! She needed to take action tonight! She needed to make him understand that she was crazy in love with him! To make him understand also that he understood everything wrong in New York….that she had broke up with Stefan! He needed to be love by her! And not later than tonight! She couldn't bare the thought of seeing him leave her life for ever! Nothing would stop her now! Except….How in hell was she going to do that? She nervously thought while looking around in the room, when suddenly her eyes catch his dirty grey t-shirt left on the bathroom floor! He must have forgotten it earlier while taking his shower! She took it in her hands, before smirking big time!

"**Thank you Michaela!"** She said to herself out loud before undressing herself of all her clothes, entering the bathtub, before opening the faucets to take a quick shower! Later, she thought smiling; she would be wearing his t-shirt on her naked body.

Damon was lying on his bed, bare chest, with only a black boxer as clothe, and a book in his hand, trying to concentrate on his present reading, which he rapidly notice that it was easier said than done, while putting his left forearm over his eyes, to try to relax himself! God! He had promise himself to not touch her again! To keep his distance from her! And especially, to never feed on her again! And of course, he failed all of the three promises! But as an excuse for himself, how could he not have done it? He was on a run with her at his side! Riding on a Harley Davidson…With her body glued to his! Then, in an empty farm house, in the middle of nowhere! And she was looking more gorgeous than ever! And he was not a saint after all! Far from it! Five minutes ago, she had taken a shower…He heard her because his bedroom walls were adjacent to the bathroom! He imagined Elena in the shower, the warm water sliding on her breast, while her nipples would get harder by its contact, and he almost grabbed his manhood to release himself of his own sexual tension! Than, he thought that reading a book would do him good! Well…He obviously thought wrong! But…Then again, it was better than having all these turmoil thoughts inside of his head! He got back to his reading, before hearing his bedroom door open. He raised his sight above the pages of his book to look at Elena entrance in his bedroom.

"**Oh…"** She firstly said while walking slowly and seductively toward his bedroom window, only wearing a grey t-shirt, while passing a hand threw her wet hair. **"It's so hot for a spring night, don't you think Damon?"** She continued while opening his bedroom's window wide open.

What now? She was acting like nothing had happened before! What was she doing in his bedroom? Thought Damon while not being able to stop staring at her naked legs, and her extremely short t-shirt, wondering if she was naked under it? Her t-shirt…..No! Not her t-shirt! His damn t-shirt! He must have left it on the bathroom floor earlier, and she dressed herself with it! Obviously, he thought, she was here for round two! And she needed to win this round! Game on sweetheart, he murmured to himself in his mind!

Damon got back to his book, while continuing his reading, a smirk glued on his lips.

"**Damon?"** Elena called once again; still passing her hands threw her wet hair to make them dry faster, in a suggestive sexual way.

"**I don't know Elena…"** Damon answered her. **"…as a vampire I'm able to turn off all kind of temperature…But if you say so, it's hot!" **He finished while still not giving her the time of the day!

"**Oh yes…"** She said. "**I can feel the sweat between my legs…."** She continued in a whisper. **"…like a burning fire!"** she added while smiling in front of the opened window, knowing that he was not able to see her from upfront!

"Damn her!" Damon thought, while feeling his cock stretching hard under his boxer.

"**Well…you just took a shower so I guess it cool you down a little bit!" **Damon answered her again with a detached voice, still not looking at her.

"**Mm…Yes but not enough…"** She answered while leaving her present standing position in front of the open window, and approaching slowly his lying position on the bed. **"…Oh by the way…"** She added. **"…I sow your t-shirt on the bathroom floor and I took it to dress myself with it…I hope you are not mad at me for borrowing it from you?" **

Devil woman! Damon thought while keeping his calm and saying:

"**Absolutely not…" **Damon started his eyes still glued to his book's pages, but feeling her physical presence near him** "…You can even keep it if you want too…But it was dirty…I would clean it if I was you!"**

"**Oh my good I didn't know it was dirty…" **Elena started falsely innocent and still playing her seductive role to the perfection.** "I should probably undress myself of it then… being so clean and all?" **She asked him.

"Don't look Damon Salvatore! Don't look!" Damon repeated several times in his mind, keeping his stare look on his book while turning the page at the same time. God she was good! He never knew she could pull this up so easily!

She suddenly sat down on his bed, before taking a lying position herself at a near inch of his body, her head elevated in her left hand with her forearm.

"**It's much better…"** She continued. **"I'm able to feel the breeze of the wind coming from the window, gently brushing on my naked legs!" **She added while observing every of his moves. **"…What you're reading?"** She then asked him.

"**A book…"** Damon answered her with all he got in him to not burst into laughter.

"**About…"** She then asked.

Ok, he thought, she was hooked like a fish on bait! She would not let go! Neither would he!

"**It's about a whore who is trying to seduce an officer during his work duty!" **Damon replied to her.

"Smart ass!" thought Elena while trying to hold the smile who wanted to appear on her face. He knew that she was playing him…and he was playing her in return! She thought that she needed to higher the level of this game, before hearing him add:

"**Now Elena…I would really appreciate if you could go back to your bedroom to let me read my book in peace!" **

"**Reading? Is it really what you want to do in a hot spring night Damon?"** She whispered at a near inch of his left ear.

"**Yap…It is really what I want to do!"** He answered her back, still not looking at her.

Drastic measures had to be taken Elena thought! She took the book from his hands before throwing it on the floor. She needed to react as quickly as possible now! She knew him too well! And she knew in advance that his next step would be: throwing her out of his bedroom! So, she stood up in a sitting position on the bed, before sliding one of her legs across his pelvic, to seat on him. He looked at her theatrical scene without even blinking an eye and with an empty expression on his face. But she knew better! She knew better by the prominent bulge that she was feeling between her legs right now. He wanted her!

"**Are you finished?"** He asked her with the same distance voice that he had used since their departure of Mystic Fall.

"**No!"** She simply replied.

Damon took firmly both of her wrists in his hands before lifting his upper body in a sitting position.

"**I won't play this game with you anymore Elena!"** He said angrily to her. **"…You look like a whore, and I won't be your toy boy…Am I clear?"**

Who was she kidding? Her seductive ways would not help her at all! Michaela had it all wrong!

"**Yes…"** She simply replied with a small tears coming out of her eyes. **"…I'm sorry…"** She continued while bursting into tears this time. Who she was kidding….She was not a seductive woman…this game was lost in advance for her! He would never listen to her! She completely lost her previous control on him in seconds!

Damon stood still! He felted in Elena something that he never felted before: Desperation! Like she was giving up on something…like she was loosing something! He suddenly encircled her waist with one of his arms while caressing her right cheek with his other hand, to wipe her tears away. God! Elena was a mystery to him!

"**What is it Elena?"** Damon asked first. **"Talk to me…"** He added. **"…Why are you crying? Because I was ignoring you while playing this stupid game of yours…Mm?" **

"**No…" **Shemanaged to say between hercrying spasms.

"**I thought you were playing a game with me Elena…"** Damon said while taking her face in his hands. **"I can't play these game anymore Elena…It hurts me too much" **He confessed in a low whisper to her. "**Listen I would never hurt you intentionally, ok?"** He added while smiling at her. **"Elena…don't you know that I would give my freaking vampire life to save you if you were in danger sweetie….Is it stress? Is it because we're on the run and you're far from your family? But this was necessary for your safety Elena…And I promise that tomorrow you'll be able to call Jeremy, ok?"**

****But Elena was not listening to what he was adding anymore, the reason of her bursting into tears was because she needed to let out her true feelings for him once in for all!

"**I love you!"** She murmured to him in a shallow whisper.

Damon froze! His eyes locked with hers in a pure state of shock!

"**I love you!"** She said a second time to him but this time with a higher voice, her tears running fluently on her cheeks.

Damon stood still with an empty expression on his face, before gently pushing her out of his embrace.

"**You should go Elena!"** He said to her while standing up beside the bed and looking at her with a blurry vision himself. **"You're tired and alone, far away from your family and Stefan, and you don't know what you're saying…"** He added while passing a nervous hand on his hair, and taking a few walking steps toward the bedroom door. **"I'll let you have your privacy and I'll come back in a while…You should get back to your own bedroom!"** He repeated while passing the door arch, and leaving her alone in his bedroom.

"**I love you Damon Salvatore!"** She screamed from the top of her lungs in the emptiness of the room. **"I love you…And it's not because I'm away from my family or Stefan…It's because I love you…and my heart is bursting of love for you…and it always will…"** She finished while bending her head in both of her hands to let out all the tears she had in her. Who was she kidding? He had left…He would never believe her now! She raised her head suddenly, feeling a presence near her….only to see Damon standing under the arch door, a tormented expression on his face, with tears running on his cheeks.

"**You're sure?"** He simply asked her.

She nodded her head while adding.

"**Completely sure…" **

He then closed the door and took a few steps in her direction, before seeing her jumped out of the bed and launching herself into his open arms. He tightened his arms once again around her body, while closing his eyes, and leaning his head beside hers.

"**I love you so much Elena…"** He whispered in her right ear with tears coming out of his eyes. **"…Oh God…I must be dreaming!"** He added out loud more to himself than her.

She turned her head to look at him in the eyes while taking his face in her hands.

"**No, you are not dreaming…"** Elena said to him. "…**I love you so much too..."** She added while kissing his cheeks and the tears that were coming out of his eyes. **"…You are my all heart Damon…I can't live without you…Or I'll die inside!" **She added.

He raised his right hand to caress her hair.

"**Stefan?"** He asked.

"**I broke up with him…"** She replied.

Damon raised one of his eyebrows in surprise.

"…**on the phone, in New York…I told him that I wanted to be with you…and I finished by saying that I would always love him…and that is what you heard…"** Elena started explaining to him. **"…But, you never give me the chance to explain it to you…"** She continued. **"Listen…I will always love Stefan, like you love your brother…but I'm so in love with you Damon!" **

"**I…I don't know how…" **Damon started while trying to explain to her that he was lost in the intensity of what he was feeling inside of him right now. It was the first time in his entire human and vampire life that a woman was saying these three words to him; he didn't know how to react to them.

"**I know…"** She replied to him, while putting her head on his right shoulder. He was shacking like a leaf, and she realized that her present declaration was a shock to him! She suddenly remembered Michaela's words one last time: _Damon was never loved the way he should have been loved…He's like a wild cat who needs to be domesticate…and only the real love of a woman would do the trick Elena._

He pushed her gently out of his embrace, sliding a second later his right arm under her knee, raising her body in his arms, before kissing her forehead with a gentle kiss. He walked slowly with her in his arms toward the bed, before dropping her gently on the bedspread; while turning off a second later his bedside lamp, lying himself on the bed, to finally bring her in the comfort of his arms.

Elena put her head on his chest, sliding her right arm and hand across his chest while caressing it in circular motion. He put his right hand on her hair, while slowly caressing them.

"**I never thought that you would love me one day Elena…"** Damon whispered to her. **"…I never thought I would be good enough for you…that you would be able to love me for what I am…Entirely for what I am…and not for an image that you would have created in your head."**

Elena suddenly raised her head to look at him straight in the eyes.

"**I love you….for what you are…Today, tomorrow and for ever!" **She said while bending her head to put a gentle kiss on his lips. **"Can I sleep with you tonight?"** Elena asked not sure if he needed to be alone to process her love declaration.

Damon smiled while returning a kiss to her.

"**You can stay with me tonight, tomorrow night, and for ever my love!" **He simply replied to her.

Michaela got back to her house around eleven. She was smiling….She had a good night! She was able to win fifteen dollars while playing bridge! She climbed the stairs, passed in front of Elena's bedroom door, only to find it open, with her bed empty! She then smiled even more! She'll be damn! The child had it in her! It was not a good night…it was a great night she thought while looking at Damon's closed bedroom door, and it would be a greater tomorrow!

Next chapter 11: "**A day in his arms**.**"**

I thank you in advance for your reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Chapter 11 – Part 1**

**Writer's note****: **Thank you to **Jess**…She was able to make me laugh when I needed it the most.

One word of advice my beloved readers…Enjoy this smutty lemon LOVE humoristic two parts chapter at its maximum…because things are going to get darker very soon! I cut this chapter in two parts, because it would have been a too long chapter otherwise! And some of you were waiting impatiently to read my update. Seriously, I would love to wake up the same way Elena will wake up in this first part chapter!

For those who are interested, I started a cross over story in synchronization with this one: Elijah & Katherine - A gentleman and his mistress.

"**A DAY IN YOUR ARMS**** – PART 1"**

**- The dream**** 1 - **

"You run like a girl!" She said, laughing at him.

"Oh…You're going to pay for this remark..." He replied, while rushing to catch her.

"Oh yes! And what are you going to do about it?" She asked, running on the grassland in front of her, her white sundress skirt twirling around her legs, her hair tangled in the wind. She tripped and fell on the ground, she tried to raise herself up, but he had already caught up with her, and was leaning his body in top of hers.

"Now…Who caught who?" He replied while laughing with her.

"You're a bad man Damon Salvatore!" She replied to him. "Let me get up, and take my revenge on you!"

"I have a better idea…" He replied to her while raising her skirt up on her hips, and sliding his hands inside her tighs. "What do you think of my idea?" He whispered to her in her left ear.

She smiled at him before passing her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much!" She replied to him before kissing him tenderly on the lips, adding. "Promise me that you'll never leave me and that you'll love me for ever."

"I love you too Elena." He replied to her. "And I would never leave you…" He promised, while his hand was caressing her center through her lace panties.

ooOoo

Elena was gasping for air…Her heart beat was increasing rapidly…The physical sensations that she was experimenting with that dream were so powerful and intense that she could even feel her own arousal while still emerging of her semi-conscience state of mind. She could feel his fingers caressing her folds, making her automatically opened her legs wider, giving him more access, felling his thumb caressing her clit, causing a friction on her skin that was even more sensual that she ever felt before, she moaned his name while turning her head from left to right on her pillow. She prayed for this dream to never end!

"**So…."** She heard him sarcastically whispering in her right ear. **"…I'm so good that I'm able to arouse you even in your dream Elena?"**

She finally woke up and realized that the voice was not coming from her dream, she also realized that his caress were as real as she could get! She opened her eyes in an instant.

"**Damon…"** She murmured while trying to get a grip on reality.

"**Mm…"** She heard him whispered, his right hand sliding from between her legs to reach her breast under her t-shirt, while cupping it sensually.

"**I…I was dreaming…"** She replied to him, while rapidly remembering her presents surroundings, and last night events. They arrived at Michaela's farmhouse, they shared a silent diner, and then they fought like they always do. She came in his bedroom, wearing only his t-shirt that he had left on the bathroom floor earlier, they fought once again, and she told him that she loves him.

"**Mm, you were**** Elena..." **He continued whispering to her, while kissing the blue vein in the right side of her neck, before circling her nipples with one of his fingers. **"…Murmuring my name constantly, while caressing your breasts…I couldn't believe the effect I had on you in your dreams sweetie…Imagine in reality!" **He continued while sarcastically mocking her

She turned her face to look at him in the eyes with an outraged expression on her face, realizing what he just had done to her.

"**Damon Salvatore! You put that dream in my mind!"** She exclaimed at him while turning and throwing a punch on his chest.

"**Elena…Now…now…"** Damon started with a sarcastic smile on his face, while protecting himself of her outburst with his hands in front of him. "…**Why would I do that sweetie?"** He asked her while trying to hide his uncontrollable urge to burst into laughter. **"…Not my fault if you have a constant desire to feel my hands between your legs...among other thing ..." **

"**Oh!" **Elena exclaimed, completely outraged.** "You would do that….Because Damon Salvatore…You always want to control everything around you!"** She responded in pure rage, raising her upper body in a sitting position, detaching herself from him, taking a pillow in her hands, while sliding her body on the bedspread at the opposite side of the bed. **"…Don't control my dream ever again!"** She said, falsely mad at him. **"…And don't look at me with that eye thing that you always do…"**

"…**But Elena, the eye thing that I always do is one of the many things that made you fall in love with me sweetie!" **Damon responded to her, raising one of his eyebrows, before giving her a wink of an eye.

"**Mm…."** Elena responded while holding the pillow with her two hands fully ready to declare war against him. **"…Maybe I did not mean, what I said to you yesterday night…Maybe I was playing with you…Like you played with me by putting that dream in my head!"** She said before hitting him hard on the head with her pillow.

"**No, no, no, no…"** Damon started while showing her a negation gesture of his finger. **"…You didn't do that to me little girl…" **He said to her, taking the other pillow in his hands. **"…Because now you'll have to pay for it!"** He continued, raising his body up at the other side of the bed.

"**Oh yes I did it Damon Salvatore!****"** Elena answered to him. "…**And what are you going to do about it?"** She said asked him in a playful tone of voice, before raising her pillow in the air and hitting him a second time.

Damon raised his pillow in the air before hitting her as well, starting a pillow fight with all he got in him. Elena got out of the bed, jumping one foot to the other before taking her position beside the right side of the bed, while Damon was doing the exact same thing at the opposite side.

"**You are starting to loose some feathers sweetie!" **He said, before hitting harder her bottom.

"**Oh!"** She exclaimed. **"Not fair!** **I'm** **still very sensitive because of the slaps you gave me yesterday…"** She said to him in a seductive way.

"**You are****?"** Damon responded, before grabbing the pillow from her hands, throwing it on the floor with his own, and grabbing her by the waist, putting her body on his left shoulders the minute after. **"Well…Another slap should not hurt much then?"** He added while slapping her bottom with one of his hands, before throwing her body on the bed, lying on top of her a second later, while holding both of her wrists on the pillow with both of his hands.

"**So Elena…Who's wining now…****"** He sarcastically asked her. Elena thought that it was a battle that she would probably be more than willing to loose.

"**I don't know…"** She whispered to him, while passing the tip of her tongue on her upper and bottom lips in a suggestive way.

"**Are you changing ****the game sweetie?"** Damon asked her, approaching his mouth at a near inch of hers.

"**Maybe****…"** She whispered before smiling to him. **"…You want me to change it?"**

He let her free of his grip on her wrists before passing slowly one of his hands in her hair, while the other one was caressing her left cheek, before passing sensually his thumb on her bottom lips. She took the opportunity that her hands had been set free to put them on his back, while caressing it and sliding them toward his boxer, before putting them under the elastic band.

"**Did I dream**** what you said to me last night?"** He asked her, locking his eyes with hers, still caressing her lips with his finger.

"**No…"** She replied to him with watery eyes. "**I love you Damon…So much!"** She confessed for the second time to him.

"**I love you too!"** He answered back to her, giving her a sweet kiss on her forehead, on her eyelids, both of her cheeks, on her nose, before lowering his mouth in top of hers, passing the tip of his tongue on her lower and upper lips. **"Now…"** He whispered on her mouth. **"…What are the new rules of the game?"** He asked sarcastically to her.

Elena started to laugh, while sliding both of her hands completely underneath his boxer before grabbing his bottom in a firm grip.

"**I don't know? What do you suggest****?"** She murmured on his lips, while reciprocating his touch by passing the tip of her tongue on both of his lips in a suggestive sexual way.

Damon moaned her name, while positioning one of his legs between hers, to gently make her open them widely, before sliding his right hand between her thighs to reach her center. Elena closed he eyes; her heart, body and soul have always waited for this to happen…since the first day she laid her eyes on him…when she first met him in the parlor room, and he kissed her hand, her body since that day I've always been aching for him! She wanted to be so close to him, to make one with him…to truly give herself to him…because her true destiny had always been to be with Damon Salvatore…She had been so blind to her own need for so long!

He gently caress the higher part of her thighs, before parting her folds with his fingers, sliding them with precision, feeling her private lips swelling more with each of his touch, he continued his fingers movement on her folds without touching her clit or entering her walls, while watching her moaning his name, her head on the pillow, eyes closed, grabbing the bedspread with both of her hands.

"**Damon…"** She whispered as a prayer.

"**Yes my love…."** He asked her with a smirk on his face, while continuing his sensual torture on her.

"**Pl…****please, you know what I need!"** She murmured to him.

"**But…"** Damon started. "…**sweetie…It's you who changed the game…not me, so if you want me to do something for you…You'll have to beg for it!" **He whispered in her left ear with a sarcastic smile on his face, before sliding his lips on her vein at the left side of her neck.

Elena was gasping for air…her heart beats were rising, the fire between her legs was intolerable! She needed his fingers inside of her now! She would beg…Oh yes! She would beg him…She needed him too much!

"**Please Damon! I beg you…"** She said to him while looking at him between her half closed eyes.

"**Tell me what you want…"** He started. **"…Describe it to me?"** He asked her to do.

Describe it to him? Oh…sometimes she could kill him with her own two bare hands…if she was not so much in love with him at the first place. But she didn't care about her pride anymore! She loved him and he loved her!

"**I want you to rub my clit…"** She whispered while closing her eyes again.

"**Like this?"** He murmured in her left ear, while circling his thumb very delicately on her rose bump.

"**Yes…"** She moaned, lifting her hips to help her be in nearer contact whit his hands, she could feel her feminine wetness emerging from her walls like a sprinkling fountain; she never felted so sexually alive and loved at the same time.

"**What else…"** He whispered in her ears.

"**Please…You know…"** She responded to him in a whisper.

"**Nope…"** He answered sarcastically to her, while striking her clit more rapidly. **"…But I would love to hear it..." **

"**Fuck me with your fingers….Please!"** She asked him to do.

"**Slowly or hard…"** He asked in a teasing way.

"**Hard, fuck me hard!"** She screamed at him, while opening her legs even wider.

She said it! Damon thought, completely amazed by the way she was sexually liberating herself for him…before crashing her lips in a passionate kiss, his tongue entering the warmness of her mouth, while two of his fingers were sliding profoundly in her wet walls, continuing his pace with a rapid in and out movement while hitting repeatedly her g-spot with precision. His fingers soaking with her feminine juice, making him want to taste her even more, while his tongue was playing an erotic dance with hers. Sliding suddenly his fingers outside her walls and detaching his lips of hers, he then asked:

"**You want me to taste you****…I want to taste you Elena…I desperately need to put my mouth on you!"** He whispered to her, lost in the intensity of her eyes.

Elena's wall contracted at his demand….Oh my God! He was able to make her climax only by speaking dirty to her! Damon was hers for life!

"**I want ****you to do that…**." She whispered to him while nodding her head.

He raised his body; while she straightened herself in a sitting position, before removing his t-shirt that she was wearing since the night before, while passing it over her head, standing one second later completely naked in front of him, her long hair hiding her hard standing nipples. He lowered his head near hers, while taking in his right hand a strand of her hair, before sliding them behind her back, caressing with his hands her chin, neck, round and perfect shoulders, finally cupping one of her breast in his right hand, in a mix of grabbing and caressing.

"**Oh god you're so beautiful Elena …I****'m so in love with you!"** He whispered to her, before kissing her passionately on the mouth. She raised her body up, standing the same way he was, on her knees, returning his kiss with the same passion, grabbing his hair with both of her hands, before sliding her naked body on his, her sensitive breasts in a full contact with his muscular chest. He grabbed her waist with both of his hands; bringing her even more closer to him, making her feel his hard erection on her pelvis, before sliding his hands on her back in a up and down sensual caress, taking her hair in a firm grip in his right hand, pulling them to make her tilt her head backward, giving him the perfect access to drop off his lips on her neck, licking with the tip of his tongue the tender skin that was offer to him.

"**Damon…" **She moaned his name as a request, before pushing him gently away from her and sliding her hands on his chest, reaching the elastic band of his boxer, pushing the fabric down on his legs, and finally grabbing firmly his hard erected member in her hands.

"**You want it slowly or hard?"** She whispered sarcastically in his right ear as a tease.

Damon started to laugh.

"**Oh my God Elena…"** He whispered. **"…how can you be so damn perfect for me?" **He added, while feeling her working him like never before, by encircling its head tightly in her small hand and rubbing her thumb on its tip, before pumping his length rapidly.

"Oh gosh…" Damon thought if she would continue to work him that way, it wouldn't take long for him to come!

"**Elena…"** Damon whispered to her. **"…You have to stop for now sweetie!" **

"**You don't like?" **Elena asked him mostly worried.

"**Oh sweetie…"** Damon replied smiling at her while caressing her hair. **"…I love it…but if you continue, I'll come too soon."** He explained to her while gently pushing her hand away.

"**Oh…" **Elena replied with a big smile on her face, mostly proud of knowing the effect she had on him.

He gently pushed her body back on the bed, in a lying position, before lowering his head toward her feminine center; sliding a gentle hand between her thighs, opening her legs wide, giving him a better access to the fire that was burning deep inside of her. He lowered his head further before parting with his tongue her folds in a precise and expert caress, entering his tongue the second later in her wet walls before licking her abundant sweet feminine nectar.

Elena was lost!...gasping for air, grabbing her pillow with both hands, turning her head from side to side, her eyes closed, her mouth open. She raised her pelvis in an attempt to put her center closer to his mouth, but he gently pushed her down on the bed with both of his hands on each side of her hips.

Each caress was more precise and sexually pleasant than the previous one, sliding his tongue out of her walls, only to reach her rose bump, before playing erotically with it, entering two fingers at the same time in her walls, soaking her clit in his mouth with an in and out movement, at the same time his fingers were playing the same erotic dance inside of her.

"**Damon…"** Elena whispered without any breathe left in her, her eyes fully closed. **"…Please come inside of me." **She begged him to do. A minute later, she felted the head of his hard cock entering her wet walls; raising her hips, to fully feel his entire length in her. He put both of his hands on each side of Elena's body, while elevating his body, thrusting in and out of her.

She was wrapping his entire length so tightly and with such satin velvet touch, that he fully realized that he would never felt connected to anyone else but her! Elena would always be his only reason to live, now and forever!

She crossed her legs around his waist, he lowered his chest on her breasts while gently caressing her hair and face with both of his hands, his lips at a near inch of hers, while increasing the pace of his in and out movement.

"**I love you!"** He whispered tenderly to her.

"**I love you too…"** She answered to him, before feeling the first orgasmic contraction hitting her walls, crossing her arms around his neck, feeling that he was reaching his own sexual pick with her.

Damon closed his eyes, lowering his head in the hollow of her shoulders, at the minute they crashed together. He stayed inside of her for a few moments, before sliding himself out of her center. He laid himself on the bed at her side, while bringing her in his arms, her head on his chest, his right hand in her hair, appreciating the peace of the moment, before hearing a door being open in the corridor, and walking steps going down the stairs.

Elena raised herself up while looking at Damon, lowering her head and kissing him on the lips.

"**Michaela is up!"** She whispered to him while caressing his face with one of her hands.

"**Yap…"** He answered smiling at her, sliding her hair away from her face, gently caressing her cheeks at the same time.

Elena suddenly got up and reached for his t-shirt on the floor, before passing it over her head.

"**What are you doing with my t-shirt?"** He asked with a sarcastic tone of voice.

"**But…It's my t-shirt now!"** She answered while dressing herself.

"**No…No-no…"** Damon started, getting out of bed, before dressing himself with his boxer. **"…It's my t-shirt! Go dress yourself in your bedroom and give it back to me after!"**

"**Nope"** She answered to him, while imitating his voice.

"**Nope…"** He repeated.

"**You left this poor t-shirt on the bathroom floor yesterday…it needed to be loved by someone…And now it's mine!" ** She said with a sarcastic smile on her face, while reaching the door, opening it, before walking toward her own bedroom.

"**Elena Gilbert! You'll give my t-shirt back to me! Count on that!" **He screamed at her before bursting into laughter.

ooOoo

"**Good morning Michaela!"** Elena said while taking place at the kitchen table, with the biggest smile on her face, still wearing Damon's t-shirt, but this time with jeans on her legs, looking at Michaela who was preparing what seem to be eggs in a pan placed on the stove.

"**Morning Elena…"** Michaela answered before wiping her hands on her apron and turning around to face her. **"..How did you sleep sweetheart?"** Michaela asked her, smiling sarcastically at her, while giving her a wink of an eye. **"Is it Damon's t-shirt that you are wearing?"** She then asked Elena.

"**Yes!"** Elena replied to her with a big smile on her face. **"..And it makes him crazy that I wear it!" **

Damon entered the kitchen, coming back from downstairs after having fed himself, before walking toward Elena sitting position, lowering his head to drop a sweet kiss on her forehead, while caressing her hair, she raised her head to smile a him.

"**You still have my t-shirt on you Elena!"** He whispered to her in her left ear as a playful warning for later.

"**You**** young man…"** Michaela screamed at Damon, making him almost jumped out of his own skin.

"**What did I do now?"** He asked surprised, while approaching Michaela's standing position, dropping a kiss on her cheek, while giving a quick glimpse at what she was cooking on her stove. **"Good morning Michaela…Mm…That looks good!"**

"**Good morning Damon!****" **Michaela started, adding mad at him.** "You're asking me w****hat you did now…Plenty…like always!" **

Damon looked at her with wild open eyes while shrugging his shoulders in disbelief.

"**I'm beyond happy**** that you and Elena are closer now! But did you court her properly? No! You propositioned her under my roof …Elena was not in her bedroom last night? That is not a way to respect or to treat a lady, young men! Do you hear me?" **She said to him while pointing a finger at him.

Damon blushed intensively, while opening his mouth to let out a word, closing it a minute later to hold his peace. Elena was watching them with astonishment, not knowing if she should burst into laughter or feeling bad herself for not respecting Michaela in her own home.

"**Now…"** She started. **"…go outside in the barn to found me more eggs!"** She asked him to do, while turning her sight back to her stove.

"**Yes…"** He answered to her, directing his walk toward the door, and leaving the kitchen a second later.

"**Michaela…I'm so ****beyond sorry!" **Elena started**. "I didn't know that…well…that the fact of being intimate with Damon under your own roof would make you uncomfortable…I swear…I thought probably wrong…When you had suggested me to seduce him and to follow my heart…I'm so sorry!"** Elena explained herself to the elderly woman, before hearing Michaela burst into laughter a second later.

"**Sweetheart…Did you see his face!"** Michaela replied to her, while putting in front of Elena a fresh cup of cafe. **"…Now he's going to be the nicest man toward me!"** She continued while laughing **"…I was teasing him…I love to do that sometimes…and he always think that I'm, serious!" **

"**Oh Michaela…He'll ****feel bad toward you all day!"** Elena responded while laughing with her.

"**Now…My child..."** She said while putting her right hand on one of Elena's forearm. **"…Are you happy?"**

Elena nodded her head before smiling back at Michaela.

"**Beyond happy …I love him so much!"** She responded to her, before rising on her feet, approaching the kitchen window, while holding her cafe cup in her hands, loosing her smile a minute later.

Michaela raised on her feet herself, before walking toward Elena's standing position in front of the window.

"**And now ****that you are so happy, you're afraid that this happiness will break into thousands of pieces soon, aren't you sweetheart?"** Michaela asked before putting an arm around Elena's shoulders.

Elena turned her head to look at Michaela, before nodding her head in approval, with tears coming out of her eyes.

"**Oh sweetie…"** Michaela whispered to her before taking Elena in her arms and caressing her hair. **"…It's too much of a good thing in a short period of time…mixed with bad stress and the fact that you are running away from danger…that is all!" **Michaela explained to her, before taking her face in her hands.** "Now…wipe these tears away, put a wonderful smile on your face, and be happy with Damon, ok?" **

"**But…It's just …." **Elena started, continuing.** "…I don't want to put him in danger because of me!"**

"**There is no**** way for any of us to know what tomorrow will bring…humans or vampires…so you'll have to cease the day my child!" **Michaela responded to her, before adding.** "Damon is a grown up man…He knows how to take care of himself and mostly you at the same time."**

Elena nodded her head in approval, before sweeping the last tears away from her cheeks.

"**Thank you!"** Elena replied to her.

"**You're welcome****!"** Michaela started before pushing her toward the kitchen table. **"Now, sit and let me finish preparing the breakfast." **

Damon came back ten minutes later, entering the kitchen by the front door with eggs in one of his hands and a bunch of wildflowers on his other hands. Elena had to hide her smile behind one of her hands.

"**I brought you ****your eggs."** He said to her, deposing the eggs slowly on the counter. **"…I saw wildflowers…I thought that would make you happy Michaela?" **He said to her while opening the cold water faucet and putting water in an empty vase.

"**Did you?"** Michaela replied to him, while giving a glimpse in Elena direction to smile at her.

"**And what did you bring to Elena?"** Michaela asked him while taking the eggs on the counter.

"**Well…"** Damon started. **"..She has me Michaela…Isn't it the most wonderful gift of all!"** He replied to her with a wink of an eye addressed to both woman and a smirk on his lips, before dropping a sweet kiss on Michaela cheek.

"**Mm…"** Michaela murmured while giving him a blow on his bottom with her dish towel. **"…Now go sit down…Breakfast will be served soon!" **

"**Yes Ma'am!"** He answered laughing, before directing his walk toward Elena, lowering his upper body to reach her mouth and kiss her a second later.

They had a wonderful time! They ate, laugh, told stories…they ate some more. Michaela could not do without noticing the way their hands were touching on the table at different moment during the breakfast. Elena brought his hand one more time to her lips before kissing its top tenderly, he smiled back at her. You had to be blind to not see that these two were madly in love, thought Michaela.

"**There is a small funfair celebration downtown today…"** Michaela told them. **"…There will be clowns, booth games, amusement rides, and a small dance in the evening…you should bring Elena…It would be fun for both of you!" **Michaela said to both of them.

Elena turned her sight to Damon with a smile, and pure joy and anticipation showing on her face, she wanted to have a fun day with Damon.

"**No…" **Damon said to Michaela.** "…It would be too dangerous…We'll stay here!" **He replied while getting up and putting his dirty dish in the sink.

Elena lost her smile in a second, while lowering her head.

"**And I'm telling you that you'll go!"** Michaela replied to him while noticing Elena sadness. **"…Elena needs to take some fresh air, and put her mind elsewhere than on her present problems!" **She explained while rising on her feet beside the kitchen table.

Damon gave a glimpse at Elena, while putting both of his hands on each side of his waist.

"**It's o****k Damon"** Elena said. **"…I'll be fine here, don't worry!" **

"**Damon?" **Michaela said his name as an order.

"**Ok…"** He finally said. **"..We'll go." **

Elena jumped out of her chair, before throwing herself in his arms a second later.

"**Now…" **Michaela started.** "…That is more like it!" **

Elena had her arms around his neck, while his were around her waist, brining her in a closer contact with his chest.

"**Love you!"** She told him, while putting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"**Mm…I'm wondering if you'll still love me when you'll hear the screa****m of children all afternoon, and will be sick in a ride after eating too much cotton candy…"** Damon asked her, while grabbing his bottom.

"**Then I'll love you more …"** Elena added with a big smile on her face.

"**Now you two…"** Michaela started, staring at them, and adding. "…**Get out of my kitchen!"**

"**Yes Ma"am…" **Damon answered sarcastically to Michaela while pushing Elena to make her leave the room.

"**But…I can't go…"** Elena realized while turning around and looking at Michaela. **"I don't have a dress!" **

"**You don't need one…You'll be fine in t-shirt and jeans…You are as beautiful like that!" **Damon replied to her, while putting his hands on her waist, pushing her slowly.

"**But there is a dance in the evening…I need a dress!"** Elena replied while pushing him back.

"**Damon Salvatore…"** Michaela started. "…**You have the delicacy of an elephant in a china shop!" **while adding. **"…Sweetie, you'll find a dress on my bed…It belongs to the granddaughter of one of my bridge companion**…**I borrowed it for you…We were discussing the event yesterday night, while playing cards…and it's a dress that Fabiola, her granddaughter, had left at her house, when she visited last summer. Fabiola is exactly you height and size." **

"**Thank you Michaela!" **Elena exclaimed herself before throwing herself in her arms and kissing her on both of her cheeks, directing her walk toward the kitchen exit while staring at Damon and adding in a suggestive sensual way. **"If you don't mind, I will take a bath now Michaela?"**

"**Maybe I'll have my t-shirt back…" **Damon mumbled in his teeth while looking at her with a mad expression on his face.

"**Never…"** Elena whispered back to him while holding the t-shirt bottom with both of her hands.

"**Oh not at all my child…****take your bath" **Michaela responded, noticing their funny exchange while cleaning the last dishes in the sink. **"I will leave both of you to your personal tasks…I promised that I would be there early… helping the celebration committee to put everything in place." **

"**Thank you!" **Elena replied before leaving the kitchen.

Michaela waited for her to be out of sight before adding to Damon.

"**She needs to be happy today Damon****!"** She started. **"She needs to forget her problems."**

Damon nodded her head, before slowly turning back.

"**And Damon…"** She continued making him turned a last time. **"..Be happy also, would you?"**

Damon walked back to her standing position before taking Michaela in his arms.

"**I love you Michaela!"** He whispered his chin on the top of the elderly woman's head.

"**I love you too son…"** Michaela whispered while holding her tears from falling down on her cheeks. **"Now…go!" **She added before gently pushing him away from her.** "Be careful…And don't make Elena wait for you too long upstairs!" **

"**Elena?" **Damon repeated with astonished on his face.

"**I'm maybe old, but I'm not senile!"** Michaela replied to him with a wink of an eye.

Damon stopped, put his hands on his waist, while raising his eyes.

"**Oh…I get it now…Michaela…"** He started. "..**You played me earlier with** **your outraged puritan concern!"**

"**Treat her like a lady…And I will be happy**** and proud of you!"** She answered back to him while laughing at the same time. **"…You are easy to fool Damon!" **

"**I love her Michaela…I love her more than my pathetic vampire life!"** He replied to her.

"**I know…"** She replied to him. "..**I saw it with my own two eyes…Promise me that you'll be careful?"** She asked him.

"**I will…"** He answered back smiling at her before leaving the kitchen.

ooOoo

Elena was standing beside the freestanding old porcelain bathtub; she got rid of her jean and underwear, getting her hair on her head in a bun, while clipping it with a hair clip, before opening the water facets and putting bubble bath under the water, then she entered the bathtub with his t-shirt still on her, leaning her head on the round edge, staring at the bathroom door, with a big smile glued on her face. "Damon Salvatore, this is going to be fun!" She thought.

She heard Damon's footsteps approaching the bathroom door, stopping in front, while opening the door a second later, passing the arch door, closing it behind him, before crossing his arms on his chest, leaning his back on the door, while looking at her in the bathtub, with a smirk smile plastered on his face.

"**What in hell are you doing in the bathtub with my t-shirt on?"** He asked her while trying to hold back his laughter. God she was a fighter! **"Now…It's going to be all wet because of you!"**

"**Well…"** Elena started. "**I needed to be clean…And it needed to be clean also…So I basically put the two together." **She explained to him whit a false serious look on her face.

"**Interesting…"** He added while approaching the bathtub and getting rid of the t-shirt he was wearing before throwing it on the floor beside her own clothes, adding. **"So then…I see no other choice but to enter in the bathtub to get it!" **

"**Well…."** Elena replied to him. **"…It's my t-shirt now…And I won't give it back to you!"**

"**That is**** to be seen sweetie…."** Damon answered to her, while throwing his jeans on the floor and sliding his boxer on his legs, leaving nothing to the imagination or Elena's sight!

"**I have to push you…or you'll leave me a little place at your side?"** he asked her.

"**Maybe…"** She answered to him in a playful way, while lifting herself up in a sitting position to give him space to enter.

He entered his feet in the bathtub, before sitting down behind her, each of his legs wrapping up with hers.

"**Now…"** He murmured in her right ear, hearing her giggled. **"…It's time to give me my t-shirt!" **He said while grabbing its bottom to pass the heavy and now wet t-shirt over her head, but she kept her arms glued on each side of her body.

"**Give my t-shirt…"** He murmured to her, while pulling the wet fabric.

"**Nope…"** She answered while bursting into laughter, turning her head and giving him a sweet kiss on his lips.

"**Don't try to bribe me with kisses little girl! It won't work…"** Damon mumbled on her lips while laughing with her. **"…But this will!"** He then said before tickling her underarms.

"**No!"** She screamed at him. **"Damon…No…Please…I'm ticklish!" **

"**I know!" **He answered with laughter. **"…Now give me my t-shirt." **

"**Ok…Ok…I will…" **She screamed at him before undressing herself of the said wet t-shirt. **"It's yours!"** She added while putting the wet fabric in his hands with a sarcastic smile on her face.

"**It's soaking wet!"** He said to her while wringing the water off.

"**Mm….It looks that way!"** She responded with humour in her voice.

Damon threw the t-shirt on the floor, before leaning the back of his head on the bathtub edge, while dragging her with him, in his arms. She rested her head on his chest, while playing with the bubble in the water.

"**Oh God…this is fucking nice!"** He said while closing his eyes.

"**You know what this makes me think?"** Elena asked him.

"**Mm…."** Damon moaned as a response, his eyes still closed.

"**You know?"** Elena asked again.

"**Pretty woman, Richard Gere and Julia Roberts, the scene in the bathtub…"** Damon whispered.

Elena turned her head to look at him with pure astonishment on her face.

"**How do you know what I was thinking?"** She asked.

Damon raised one of his eyelids to look at her.

"**Well…First I know my classical movies, and this is obviously a classic…Second, I know you…and the way you think!" **Damon explained to her.

"**You want me to start singing Kiss from Prince, like she did in the movie?"** Elena asked him while trying to hold back her laughter.

"**Please …Spare me of that part!"** Damon added to her with a smile on his face.

"_**You don't have to be beautiful to turn me on…"**_Elena started singing from the top of her lungs._**"I just need your body baby from dusk till dawn…You don't need experience to turn me out…you just leave it all up to me…I'm gone show you what it's all about…" **_She finished before turning her head to look at him. **"Your turn…I'm hundred percent sure that you know the lyrics…"** She asked him whit the biggest smile on her face.

"**You must be kidding me!"** He asked, nodding his head in disbelief. **"Can we rent the movie instead?"** He asked before seeing her loosing her smile. **"…Oh God…Don't ever repeat this to anyone…It would seriously ruin my vampire reputation for ever!" **

"**I promise!" **She exclaimed herself while clapping her hands together.

"**Elena Gilbert! Remember that even after the fact that you soaked my t-shirt, I did this for you…"** He said to her before starting singing.** "**_**You don't have to be rich to be my girl, you don't have to be cool to rule my world, ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with, I just want you extra time…and your kiss!"**_

"**See…You know the lyrics!" **She exclaimed herself while caressing his chest.

"**I'm not finished…"** He interrupted her.

"**Oh…I'm so sorry, go on!"** She answered, holding her laughter.

"_**You got to not talk dirty, baby, if you want to impress me…You can't be too flirty mama, I know how to undress me…yeah…I want to be your fantasy…Maybe you could be mine…" **_He added singing while taking her face in his hands._** "…You just leave it all up to me, we could have a good time…You don't have to be rich to be my girl, you don't have to be cool to rule my world, ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with, I just want you extra time…and your kiss!" **_He finished by putting a gentle kiss on her lips, locking his eyes with hers, before bursting into laughter with her, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her in full contact with his chest.

"**You are crazy Damon Salvatore!"** She exclaimed herself with laughter.

"**You can talk Elena Gilbert!" **He answered to her while caressing her naked shoulders.

They rested in each other embrace for a short while.

"**Damon…" **She called his name as a question.

"**Mm…"** He answered.

"**Could you …" **She started without being able to finish it.

"**Could I what?" **He asked her.

"**Could you bite me like the last time in your bedroom?"** She asked him.

Damon startled at her request, looking her in the eyes with astonishment.

"**No!"** He answered mad at her.

"**Why not…"** She asked him. **"I love you, and I want to share this with you again." **

"**The last time I did this to you…You almost fainted in my arms…The answer is no!" **Damon answered her.

"**Yes…But this time you could feed me…you could feed me your blood!"** Elena said to him, anticipating his reaction. **"…Please!"**

"**I said no!"** He answered back to her. **"I'm more stubborn than you Elena Gilbert!"**

"**That's what you think Damon Salvatore!" **She answered him.

"**Don't Elena!"** He said to her, knowing by instinct what she would do…before watching her take her sharp clip from the top of her hair, scratching herself as deep as possible to score her neck skin, at the exact spot where her vein was pumping blood at the present moment, drops of blood slowly coming out from her new notch.

Damon was lost…He was staring at her blood, like a man who is seeing water in the desert after the longest time of waiting! He hesitated only a few seconds, before entering his fangs into her pulsating vein, while holding her in place with a firm grip on both of her arms, caressing them at the same time to relax her. She trembled with surprise at the sharp pain, closing her eyes and lowering her head on his left shoulders while breathing calmly. He was careful of not taking too much blood from her, drinking it in slow pace, tasting slowly each gulp of her sweet red velvet nectar, drags of her blood cascading freely on the base of her right neck, shoulder, neckline, between her round breasts, before dying in the water, sighting at the most beautiful erotic image that he ever saw, but even more appreciable of the fact that she was giving her blood so freely to him, and that he loved her so much. He took a few more gulps, before suddenly stopping, felling her body getting numb in his arms; he got his fangs out of her neck before tearing his wrist open with his teeth, putting his blood on her mouth. Elena startled at the surprise, resisting the first taste, before drinking his blood abundantly the second after.

"**Shh…"** He murmured to her, while caressing her hair. **"…Go slowly!" **

She raised her head away from his wrist, while wiping her mouth of his blood, before looking at him.

"**I shouldn't have done that to you again!"** Damon said to her. **"…I hurt you!" **He added with tears in his eyes.

"**No!" **She replied to him while caressing his cheek, wiping a tear away**. "You did not! I enjoyed every minute of it!" **

"**I wanted this with every fiber of my being Damon!"** She responded to him, kissing him on the lips a second later.

"**I love you Damon ****Salvatore! Exactly the way you are, as a vampire…Don't ever doubt that!"** She said to him. **"…Now you did promised me a fun day today!"**

Next chapter 12: "A day in you arms – part 2.**" **

**I promise to update ASAP, but I'm starting a new job…So I guess I know what I'll be doing in my lunch hour!**

I thank you in advance for your reviews, and believe me when I say that I'm always happy to read them!


	12. Chapter 12

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Chapter 12 – Part 2**

"**A DAY IN YOUR ARMS**** – PART 2"**

"**Elena, where are you for God sake?"** Jeremy asked her with a frantic tone of voice, Bonnie at his side, asking him to pass his cell phone.

Elena had left Damon in the bathroom five minute earlier to come to Michaela's bedroom to pick up the borrowed dress, but most of all to call Jeremy! She needed to know that her family was ok…Especially after the fire that had took place two days ago at her family house…Damon had allowed it…but only if she was not speaking to Jeremy more than five minutes…And knowing Damon, like she knew him, he'll come to check that fact very soon!

"**I'm ok Jeremy…I had ****to leave with Damon"** She tried to explain to him.

"**Where are you**** now…I have to see you?" **Jeremy said to her with a nervous voice.

"**I can't tell you ****Jer…It's too dangerous…How's the house? How's Jenna?"** She asked him.

"**The bottom part, kitchen, living room is completely ruined …they sa****y that it could be re-build though…Jenna is completely frantic and a mess! She's wondering where you are…and…for God sake Elena…we thought for the longest time that you had died in the fire!"** Jeremy replied to his sister.

"**No…I was able to get out just in time!"** Elena started. **"…Jeremy, listen to me…Klaus was the one who put the fire in the house!"**

"**He's in Mystic Fall?" **Jeremy asked her.

"**I don't know for sure where he is right now…" **Elena started.** "...But I reached the conclusion that he knew where I was, and I won't put all of you in danger, that is why I left." **

"**What am I suppose to say to Jenna, Sis?" **He asked her.

"**I don't know…****Steal time…Say that I left town to find Stefan & Caroline…That I knew they were having problems…Ask Alaric to help, he'll find something to cover the lies…"** Elena asked him to do.

"**She already tried to reach you on your cell thousands of times…"** Jeremy informed her.

"**I kn****ow…I saw the missed calls…"** Elena replied to him. **"..But again Jeremy…I can't tell you where I am…I have to keep all of you safe!" **

"**Bonnie wants to speak to you…" **He said to her.

"**I can't stay too long on the phone…Tell her that I love her…and that I'll try to co****me back home as soon as it would be possible for me to do so. Bye Jeremy!"** Elena ended her conversation by closing her cell phone.

She looked at the cell phone in her hand for a minute, before sliding it in one of her jeans pocket, sweeping away tears that were coming out of her eyes. This was for the best she convinced herself…She needed to keep them in the dark as long as possible, for their own safety.

She turned her sight on Michaela's bed, looking at the white sundress on top of it, and the pair of white ballerina shoes on the floor. Elena gained back her smile in a second after seeing how beautiful the dress was. She took it in one of her hands, with the shoes in the other, got out of Michaela's bedroom, before running toward her own bedroom to dress herself.

ooOoo

Elena smiled at her reflection in the dresser mirror. She looked beautiful in that white sundress. The corset effect was flattering her waist, while raising her full round breasts, her golden shoulders were completely exposed, her long hair cascading over them, the multi layered skirt was just at the right length above her knees, showing her beautiful legs, the ballerinas were exactly her size. She suddenly felt a presence near her, turning her head to look, noticing Damon staring at her with a big smile on his face, sparkles of admiration and lust coming out of his eyes. He was wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, with a silver buckle belt, directing his walk toward her, standing behind, while encircling her waist with both of his arms, bringing her in full contact with his chest, while looking straight at Elena in the mirror.

"**You look beautiful…"** He said while smiling to her.

"**You really think so?"** She timidly asked him.

"**Mm…"** He mumbled, lowering his head in the notch of her bare shoulders before kissing the base of her neck. **"…So much so…"** He added**. "…That I could make love to you right now."**

"**Damon…." **Elena said falsely outraged while trying to detach his hands of her waist. **"…We have to leave."**

"**Yes, I know…"** Damon whispered in her left ear, raising one of his hands, before cupping her left breast. **"..But, your breasts are a call for my hands…"** He continued with a laugh, putting his other hand on her back, while sliding the dress zipper down.

"**Oh you…"** Elena replied mad at him. **"…Are you even able to not having a naughty thought for a second?"** She continued, trying to escape from his hands.

"**Is it a real question you're asking me?"** Damon replied while looking at her in the mirror with an astonish expression on his face, before bursting into laughter. "**You should be happy Elena Gilbert; I'm in lust of your beautiful body every second of the day…" **

"**You are mocking me, Damon, and slide my zipper up, now!"** She ordered him to do.

"**Yes Ma'am."** He replied to her, while sliding the zipper of her dress, before kissing her left shoulder and turning her body to face him. **"…I'll have what I want a bit later anyway."** He said to her, raising her chin with his right hand, before putting a kiss on her lips.

"**If I let you have it?"** She whispered on top of his lips.

"**Oh …You'll let me…"** Damon answered, adding. **"…Because you're crazy about me!"**

"**Am I?"** Elena answered sarcastically to him, passing her arms around his neck, and adding. **"I love you."** She whispered, while passing her hands in his dark hair.

"**I love you too…You called Jeremy?"** Damon asked her.

Elena lowered her head and her sight, loosing her smile at the mention of his brother's name.

"**Yes…"** She simply answered.

Damon took her chin in his right hand before raising her head to make her look at him.

"**It's for the best Elena…Ok?"** He said to her.

"**I know…"** She answered him.

He suddenly pushed her in front of him to leave the bedroom, before slapping with one of his hand her bottom.

"**Hey!"** Elena screamed at him.

"**Come on!"** He answered, adding. **"I promised you a fun day today… And it's starting now."**

"**Do we go straight to the funfair?"** Elena asked him, putting her left hand in his, while taking the stairs with him at her side.

"**Not exactly…I have a surprise for you."** He answered before reaching the kitchen, turning his body to look at her, before sliding her hair behind her ears and loosing his smile at the sight of the two almost non noticeable red marks on the right side of her neck.

"**It….The marks are almost none noticeable Damon…"** She explained to him, while putting her hair back to hide it.

"**Not to me…."** He whispered to her, sliding his sight on the floor.

Elena held both of his hands in hers.

"**Look at me…"** She asked him to do, before seeing Damon raised his head. **"I wanted this to happen…I told you a thousand times already..."** Elena explained to him, adding. **"…Now, you promised me a fun day, and I'm waiting for it…What's the surprise?" **She asked him.

Damon lock his eyes with hers a short moment, before putting back a smile on his lips.

"**Now…Elena Gilbert it wouldn't be a surprise if I was telling you what it was…"** He replied to her, opening the front door, while showing her with a hand gesture to pass ahead from him.

"**Just a little clue then…" **She asked, imploring him with her eyes, while walking with him at her side toward the Harley.

"**Nope…And the poppy eyes won't work either!"** He replied, passing a helmet to Elena.

"**Oh my God…I completely forgot the motorcycle…I can't ride on it with this dress?"** She exclaimed.

"**Sure you can!"** Damon started with a sarcastic smile on his face. **"…I'll go fast, and make your skirt rise on your legs, only to show my beautiful girlfriend to everybody!"** He continued laughing.

"**Damon!"** She screamed at him.

"**I'm joking!"** He replied to her, before lowering his head to give her a kiss on the lips. **"…Now, put your skirt under your beautiful bottom, on the seat…I won't go fast, and you'll be fine!" **He explained to her, while taking his place himself, putting his helmet on his head.

Elena did as instructed, putting her helmet on her head, encircling his waist with both of her arms, before hearing the Harley's engine being started.

**ooOoo**

Damon stopped the engine, while getting rid of his helmet; Elena copied his present gesture behind him.

"**Oh my God…"** Elena exclaimed, putting her head back on his left shoulder. "**Damon…It's the grassland valley of the dream I had this morning!"**

"**I wasn't sure that you would recognize the place…"** Damon started, smiling and adding. **"…You like it?"**

"**It is so vast, natural and beautiful…and all these centuries old trees and the flowers…"** Elena replied to him. **"…How did you find this place?"** She asked him.

"**I used to come from time to time to check on Michaela, but she was never aware that I was here…I was stalking her from afar…checking if everything was ok with her…If she would have known, she would had been so angry at me…."** He said with a small laughter, adding. **"..Then one day, I find this place by pure chance, and after that I came back from time to time…sitting under that tree with a book." **He explained to her while pointing a tree with his right hand.

"**It's really peaceful…" **Elena added, while sliding both of her hands under his T-shirt, and caressing his bare chest, making Damon raised one of his eyebrows.

"**Miss Gilbert?" **Damon asked her.

"**Mm…" **She mumbled, continuing her hands caresses, without even noticing her present seductive behaviour, while looking at the grassland in front of her sight.

"**Are you propositioning me young lady?" **Damon asked in sarcastic ton of voice, imitating Michaela voice with perfection.** "…Because if you are, I will accept the invitation!" **

"**What?" **Elena suddenly asked, getting out of her dreaming state of mind.** "No…I was not thinking!" **She answered to him while blushing.

Damon turned his torso from his sitting position on the Harley, before looking at her in the eyes.** "So, you did not caress my chest just now?" **He asked her falsely serious.

"**Well…It was more a reflex than anything else…I didn't know what to do with my hands" **She replied in a playful way.

"**Mm…Interesting…" **He replied to her, with a seductive glare in his eyes.** "…Then if I do this as a reflex, you won't mind?" **He asked her while lowering his head near the left side of her neck, sliding the tip of his tongue on her neck while adding kisses on her skin to taste her, making her loose her breathe.

"**I don't mind…" **She whispered to him, closing her eyes, and grabbing his dark hair with her right hands.

He took her helmet from her left hand and threw it with his own on the grass.

"**Damon…"** Elena started without being able to finish her sentence, before being taken in Damon's arms with his vampire strength and speed from her previous back seat position on the motorcycle, to sitting in front of him in a second.

"**Another reflex that I had…"** He whispered to a surprise Elena. **"…Biggest perk of being a vampire…"** He added with a smile on his face, while passing his t-shirt over his head, before throwing it on the grass beside the two helmets, sitting on the motorcycle, bare chest in front of her.

"**What are you doing?"** Elena mumbled still in shock. **"…You're crazy Damon Salvatore!"** She added while bursting into nervous laughter.

"**I know!"** He replied obviously proud of himself, continuing. **"And you like it that way, Elena Gilbert…Now I want your hands to be exactly where they were before, on my naked chest…"** He murmured to her.

Elena blushed, before raising her shaky hands on his muscular chest, sliding them sensually from his chest to his waist.

"**Damon…we can't!" **She said to him.

"**Why not…"** He asked her, sliding his right hand on her legs, under her skirt.

"**People could come?"** Elena replied to him while looking around.

"**What people…Bambi and a bunch of bunnies?"** Damon asked her while holding his laugh**. "…Nobody knows this place, It is secluded…We… you and I, Miss Gilbert are…A-L-L A-L-O-N-E!"** He whispered in her right ear, before reaching with his right hand, under her skirt, the inside skin of her thighs, lowering his head to kiss her ear lobe, before biting it gently.

Elena closed her eyes, grabbing one of his forearms to keep her balance.

"**Damon…"** She whispered almost out of breathe. **"…We …We can't do this on the motorcycle…"** She added while feeling his right hand caressing her center through her panties.

"**Mm…."** He mumbled while sliding his mouth from her right ear to her neck, adding. **"…Why not?"** He asked her while sliding his fingers under the elastic of her panties, between her legs, on her wet folds. **"You are certainly ready for me, my sweet love…" **He whispered, entering two of his fingers in her walls. **"Do you want me?"** He asked her, while continuing his sensual in and out movements with his fingers.

"**So much…" **Elena whispered to him.

"**Then trust me…" **He whispered back in her ear, getting his fingers out of her center, before sliding her panties slowly on her bare legs.

Elena raised her legs to help him getting rid of her underwear, which fell on the ground a second later.

"**Now…Straddle the Harley… roll your skirt on your waist…and face me" **He ordered her to do in a sensual voice.

Elena felt a growing fire in her inside with each of his word, straddling the bike, she then raised her sight to look at him in the eyes.

"**That's my girl!" **He murmured to her, lowering his head, his lips touching hers without fully kissing her, while caressing her hair with both of his hands. He suddenly lowered his right hand from her hair to her back, reaching the sundress zipper, before sliding it, while finally slowly kissing her lips.

"**Your lips taste like strawberry…"** Damon whispered on her mouth, before sliding his tongue inside her lips, kissing her with all the passion he had in him, leaving her almost without any breathe, her hands on his back, in a mix of grabbing, caressing and scratching it with her fingers. He had started a fire inside of her that needed to be stop!

"**I want you to slide inside of me now!"** Elena whispered to Damon.

"**Soon sweetie…Soon…"** Damon responded while rolling gently her corset top on her waist, setting free her round firm breasts and standing hard nipples. **"…God! You're so beautiful…"** He added, before firmly grabbing her breasts, while striking the sensitive nipples with his thumbs. She closed her eyes while murmuring his name, sliding her hands to open his jeans buckle belt, buttons, and sliding his zipper down.

"**Set me free Elena…"** He whispered to her, feeling her small right hand sliding under the elastic of his boxer, pushing the fabric down, liberating his hard erected member, while encircling its base firmly, before raising her hand on its length.

"**I can't wait anymore…"** Elena implored him. **"...Take me, please."**

He raised her pelvic in an angle that would allow him to give her the most pleasure possible while entering in her, she felt his head in the entrance of her lips, she lowered her body to fully take his full length inside of her walls, hearing his incoherent moan, his mouth in the notch of her shoulder while kissing her passionately, he grabbed her bottom with both of his hand to help him direct in a more rapid pace their present erotic dance.

"**Oh fuck…Elena…"** Damon whispered to her. **"…It's so good!"** He added before lowering his head to fully swallow the entire brownish aureole of her right breast, the tip of his tongue striking her hard sensitive nipple.

"**Damon!"** She screamed from the top of her lungs, grabbing his hair with both of her hands, while pushing her pelvic in a different angle, sliding his cock more profoundly in her, bending her back, helping her lay her body on the leather seat, circling her legs around his waist to keep her balance, before grasping with both of her hands the motorcycle handlebars, Damon leaning over her to keep his manhood in place inside her walls.

"Oh God…" Damon thought at the sight of Elena…In his human and vampire life he had never saw a so perfect erotic image of a woman. He was making love to her on a freaking Harley Davison! If this wasn't every man sexual fantasy, he had not idea what it could be? Her tangled hair, her closed eyes, her rosy cheeks, and the way she was passing the tip of her tongue on her lips, her constant moaning of his name, her full round breasts with their hard nipples, her naked body lying on the soft leather seat of the Harley, with both of her hands grasping the handlebars so forcefully, showing him that she was so near to having her orgasm, and the way she was pushing her pelvic to meet him. He leaned a bit more over her, while cupping with both of his hands her breasts, thrusting in her in an insane in and out movement, while trying to position himself to strike intensively her clit. They reached their sexual pick at the same time, crashing while screaming their respective names, Damon head resting on her breasts.

"**You're ok?"** He whispered at her, before rising himself and getting out of her walls very slowly.

"**More than ok…"** She whispered to him while opening her eyes, smiling at him, and raising herself in a sitting position.

Damon opened his arms, and she crossed her arms around his chest, letting herself entering this wonderful embrance, while putting her head on his right shoulder.

"**I brought a blanket; we could lie down a little bit under a tree?"** Damon asked her after a few minutes of silence, while caressing her hair, with both of his hands.

"**Yes…"** Elena replied to him, while raising her head from his shoulder, and caressing his face with her hands. **"I want to do that with you Damon Salvatore…I love you!" **

"**I love you too Elena Gilbert."** He responded, before taking her chin in one of his hands and kissing her on the lips.

**- The dream**** 2 - **

"You run like a girl!" She said, laughing at him.

"Oh…You're going to pay for this remark..." He replied, while rushing to catch her.

"Oh yes! And what are you going to do about it?" She asked, running on the grassland in front of her, her white sundress skirt twirling around her legs, her hair tangled in the wind. She tripped and fell on the ground, she tried to raise herself up, but he had already caught up with her, and was leaning his body in top of hers.

"Now…Who caught who?" He replied while laughing with her.

"You're a bad man Damon Salvatore!" She replied to him. "Let me get up, and take my revenge on you!"

"I have a better idea…" He replied to her while raising her skirt up on her hips, and sliding his hands inside her thighs. "What do you think of my idea?" He whispered to her in her left ear.

She smiled at him before passing her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much!" She replied to him before kissing him tenderly on the lips, adding. "Promise me that you'll never leave me and that you'll love me for ever."

"_**I can't promise you, Elena!" He replied to her, caressing her hair, before standing up away from her. "I have to leave you now my love."**_

"_**What?" Elena replied to him, while lifting herself in a sitting position. "What are you saying..." **_

"_**Because it's time for us to go our separate ways…" Damon replied to her, walking in front of him on the grassland, before turning back one last time to look at her with a smile on his face. "…Be happy Elena…Do it for me my love….and always believe that we'll find our way back to each other!" He said to her before completely disappearing from her sight. **_

_**Elena stood up frantically on her feet, looking around her on the grassland to find him.**_

"_**Damon….Don't leave me please….Don't leave me!" She screamed, tears running fluently on her cheeks, dropping herself on the ground, not able to stand on her two legs.**_

ooOoo

In the deep fog of her subconscious mind, she heard a voice calling her, leading her come back to reality.

"**Elena! Elena…It's ok…It's just a dream sweetie!" **Damon said to her.** "Wake up!" **

Elena opened her watery eyes, while taking a look around her. She was sitting on a blanket put on grass, under a tree, with Damon at her side. He was holding her face in both of his hand, while sweeping away her hair.

"**Are you ok?" **Damonasked, obviously very worried about her present outburst.

"**You left me…You told me you had to leave…and that I could not see you again…" **She said to him between her crying spasms.

"**You had a bad dream sweetie…" **Damon started.** "…Remember, you fell asleep in my arms...I brought you here…we are suppose to go to the town celebration…Do you remember?" **He asked her.

She nodded her head in approval.

"**Did you put that dream in my mind?" **She asked him.

"**No…No, I swear I did not do it this time Elena…" **Damon answered her while sweeping her tears away with his right hand.

"**Take me in your arms…" **She asked him to do, while crossing her arms around his neck.

He brought her in his arms, while putting her head on his chest, one of his arms around her waist, while his other hand was caressing her hair.

"**Shh….." **Damon started**. "…Just relax…" **He said to her, while putting a kiss on her forehead.** "It was just a bad dream…Nothing more!" **He raised her head in his hands to make her look at him in the eyes, while smiling at her.** "…I'm here…and I won't go anywhere!" **He told her, lowering his head, his lips at a near inch of hers, before kissing her.

"**You promise!"** Elena asked him.

"**Yes!"** Damon replied to her. **"…Someone would need to kill me first." **

"**Thank you." **Elena whispered, while kissing him and noticing his cell phone on the blanket a minute later.

"**You tried to call Stefan, didn't you?" **Elena asked him.

Damon nodded his head before putting his cell phone in his jeans front pocket before leaning his back on the tree base.

"**Yap…"** Damon replied. **"…Several times, and he's not answering."**

"**He's furious at me, not at you Damon…"** Elena started, while putting her left hand on one of his forearms. **"…He could never be really mad at you…He loves you! It's me who broke up with him, not you!" **She finished, resting her head on his right shoulders, while grabbing his right arm with both of her hands.

"**Stefan is never furious…"** Damon started. **"..He closes himself up, and put a mask on his face to show the world that he still has everything under control and that everything should be fine…completely the opposite of me actually!"**

Elena kept silent. She had already done too much damage between the two brothers she needed to try to make amends by reconciling the two together now.

Damon lowered his head to look at her.

"**You want to stay here a bit longer? Even after the bad dream?"** He asked her, while taking one of her hands in his.

"**Yes!"** She answered, while tightening his hand. **"…I** **would stay here for ever with you, just like this, my head on your shoulder, under this tree."** She said while raising her head to smile at him, while raising her head to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

"**Mm…"** Damon moaned on her lips. **"So, We'll stay still…and what about any other activities?"** He asked her with a sarcastic smirk on his lips, before lowering his head in the notch of her right shoulder, while starting to kiss her tender skin.

"**Well…."** Elena said while trying to hide her laughter from him. **"…I think that meditation could be fun? Or yoga maybe?" **

"**Mm….Meditation and yoga…" **Damon repeated to her.** "…Now…for the meditation part…you could easily meditate about me! That could relax you in an instant…"**

"**You think?" **Elena asked him while trying to not burst into laughter.

"**Yes, and for the yoga part…Well…I already know a couple of positions that could blow your mind…" **Damon explained, with a wink of an eye, positioning himself in top of her.

"**Do you?" **She then asked him.** "…Interesting…And I bet you really want to show me what these positions are…" **

"**Well…" **Damon started, raising one of his hands under her dress skirt, from the inside of her thighs, to hercenter.** "…My heart is so full of love that I could only share it with you Elena!" **

Elena started to laugh while crossing her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

"**We are already late Damon…Michaela will wonder where we are…" **She answered to him.

"**Mm…." **Damon murmured in right ear.** "..I'll be quick!" **He added before gently caressing her wet folds through her panties with his fingers.

ooOoo

"**Oh Damon…this is so cool!"** Elena exclaimed, while looking at all the rides, colourful booth games, and the food stands. She felt like a little girl at the Santa Klaus village! She was so happy and carefree, and she had completely forgotten about the repetition of her previous bad dream and all the danger that could surround her. She was walking hand in hand with Damon at her side in the middle of the happy crowd, while pointing to him different aspects of the funfair. Of course Damon was keeping his cool! This was way too childish for Mister Salvatore! But you could see the sparkles in his eyes, the repetitive smiles he was addressing to her, while laughing at her jokes.

Damon suddenly stopped his walk, before lowering his head to kiss her on the lips.

"**You want me to buy you some cotton candy?"** Damon asked her, while striking the top of her nose with one of his finger.

"**Would you, for me?" **Elena said while swaying one foot to the other with a big smile on her face.

"**Yes I would for you..." **Hefirstly answered to her. **"…You look like a thirteen year little girl right now…" **Damon added in a laugher.

Elena raised herself on her tiptoe, leaning her head in the hollow of his left shoulder.

"**Remember all the naughty things the little girl did to you, and not even an hour ago!" **She whispered sensually to him.

"**Mm…" **Damon whispered while closing his eyes, a smirk on his lips, one of his hands encircling Elena's waist, before leaning his head to reach her right ear.** "…And if you continue like this…I will make you disappear with me in less than a second, leaving this awful place, and take you to another more enjoyable fun park!"**

Elena burst into laughter, before adding.

"**Is it a promise for later?"** She whispered in his ear.

"**Oh…You can count on it sweetie."** He answered, before giving her another kiss on her lips and directing his walk to the cotton candy stand.

Elena stood alone for a couple of minutes, while looking around and smiling at the crowd. She had never been so happy in all her life.

"**The lovely lady wants a paper flower that the sad clown wants to give to her?" **

Elena startled hard, surprised of the sudden intrusion of the voice in her happy time.

"**Oh …You scared me!"** She said to the intruder, loosing her smile, while taking a good look at the clown who was standing beside her, with a sad makeup on his face. Usually, she never been scared of clowns before in all her life, but this time... she could feel goosebumps all over her body.

"**Mister Happy don't want to scare the pretty lady…Mister happy only wants to offer her a paper flower!"** He answered to her, while suddenly making appear in his hand a yellowish paper flower, before offering her the gift.

"**Oh…"** Elena started while trying to get a grip on herself. **"..Thank** **you, it's really nice of you!"** She added while taking the paper flower in her hands while keeping her sight on it.

"**I'm happy now…"** The clown answered back to her, adding. **"…The lovely lady should put back a lovely smile on her face…and enjoy the small amount of happy time she has in front of her…"**

Elena suddenly raised her head up to look at the clown, only to notice that he had disappeared from her side and from her sight. She turned on herself, verifying if the flower was still in her hand, doubting herself, and most of all that this encounter would have probably come from her too vivid imagination…but the flower was still in her hands, scaring reminder of this strange meeting.

"**Here is your cotton candy…"** Damon said while approaching her standing position, only to notice her worrying look on her face. **"…Elena…Was is it?"** He asked her worried, putting one of his hand on her hair.

"**I…Nothing really…"** Elena started, taking the cotton candy from his hands. **"I…Just saw …I had an encounter with one of the fair's clown…and it spooked me a little bit! That's all!"** She replied to him with a forced smile on her face. They were too happy right now, for her to put a dark shadow over their heads.

"**Where did he go?"** Damon asked, while turning himself, putting his sight everywhere on the crowd.

"**I don't know…Probably to give other paper flowers to the children …I'm being silly!"** She replied to him while bursting into laughter. "…**I always hated clowns, so he scared me for two seconds…nothing more!"** She falsely explained to him, before taking a piece of cotton candy in her right hand and bringing it to Damon's mouth. **"Open wide!"** she added with a smile.

Damon opened his mouth, while eating the cotton candy, licking sensually every piece from her fingers.

"**Mm…That is something that I like to do!" **Damon replied to her while passing the tip of his tongue on her fingers.

"**Damon!" **Elena warned him**. "Stop it! People are starting to look at us…and there are children!" **

"**Well…Education for children should start really early in life Elena!" **He answered to her with a wink of an eye, while putting his right hand around her shoulders, bringing Elena in the comfort of his arms, starting to walk with her at his side.

They enjoyed a couple of amusement rides; they ate hot dogs….Being told by Damon that she was not putting the right amount of relish and mustard to fully appreciate the taste of a hot dog, before preparing her a masterpiece in front of her eyes.

"**I hate when all the condiments are everywhere on my hands…it's not lady like…" **Elena told Damon, while passing a napkin on her soiled fingers, adding.** "…Now why are you laughing?" **She asked him.

"**You have mustard on your nose."** Damon replied laughing, before sweeping it away with one of his fingers.

"**See! What I was telling you."** Elena said to him, while throwing a punch on his chest.

"**Mm…."** He mumbled before kissing her on the mouth. **"…I love the taste of mustard on your mouth…something extremely spicy about it." **

"**Oh look!"** Elena exclaimed herself before walking toward a stuff animals game booth, taking in her hands a pink elephant. **"If you really love me... you will win it for me…But maybe you don't have the throwing ball abilities to do so?"** She said, while teasing him.

"**The question is: If I can win the pink elephant…Are you serious?"** Damon repeated with astonishment on his face. **"Hey you…"** He screamed to the young man who was standing behind the counter. **"…Give me 3 balls!"** He added while reaching for a dollar in one of his jean pocket. The young man gave him three tennis balls. **"…Now, watch and learn, little girl." **

"**Mm…"** Elena murmured in his left ear. **"…But, there is just a catch….You can't use your vampire skills."**

Damon turned to look at Elena.

"**I won't use them, E-L-E-N-A!"** He answered with a smirk on his face, detaching every syllable of her name. **"I was a champion of this game, back in the days!"**

"**When you were a teenager?"** The booth game guy asked, while watching for the outcome.

"**Ya…something like that…"** Damon answered back to the guy, while smiling at Elena.

After one direct "human" throw into the pyramid of bottles, it all fell down with a shattering noise.

The booth guy looked at Damon with an amazed look on his face, before taking the pink elephant in his hands and giving it to him.

"**Congratulation sir… Your friend is going to be a happy girl." **

"**Sir, really…"** Damon said while taking the stuff animal in his hands, and turning to face Elena, who was smiling at him. **"…Now, who was able to win this pink elephant for you?"** He asked while giving it to her.

Elena raised herself on her tiptoe to give him a kiss.

"**You "Sir"….You were the one!"** She said while trying to hold her laughter.

"**Aw…real funny, Elena…"** He answered laughing with her, while putting his right arm around her shoulders.

"**It is starting to get dark…"** Elena said while looking at the night sky above their heads.

"**Yap…"** Damon answered.

"**I'm wondering when the dance starts?"** Elena asked while clapping her hands together.

"**Oh…Me too…"** Damon answered back while clapping both of his hands together mimicking her to perfection.

Elena stopped her gesture, her hands on each side of her waist, whit a mad expression on her face.

"**Damon!"** She said as a warning to him.

"**Elena!"** He replied, while approaching her, putting his two hands on her waist, lowering his head to look at her in the eyes. **"…Can we leave and have a private party elsewhere?" **

"**No…We can't!" **She replied mad at him.

"**Ah…here you are children!" **They heard a feminine voice calling them.

"**Michaela…" **Elena exclaimed, before reaching Michaela standing position and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"**Happy to see you sweetheart…" **Michaela answered, while noticing the stuff animal in Elena's hands.** "…Damon won that for you?" **She asked Elena.

"**Yes!" **Elena replied while turning to give a proud look at Damon.

"**Damon?" **Michaela asked Damon as a silent question.

"**I won it, fair human game, Michaela…Do not worry!" **He answered her before lowering his head to give a kiss on her forehead.

"**I was not worry…I was just checking your good behaviour…" **She answered to him with a sarcastic smile on her face. ** "…are you enjoying yourself sweetheart?" **She asked Elena.

"**Oh…very much Michaela…" **Elena answered her.

"**Ok then, I'll leave you with Damon…Enjoy yourself, and don't forget to pass at my dessert stand, I baked a wonderful cream tart, and you'll have to taste it!"** She explained to Elena, adding. **"The dance will start at eight…I will see, both of you then!"** She started to walk toward the crowd, while waving a goodbye at them.

"**Bye Michaela…"** Elena screamed to her.

"**Hey…"** Damon started screaming. **"…Safe** **me a piece of that pie would you?"**

Elena turned to look at Damon, caressing one of his cheeks with her right hand.

"**You love her so much!"** She said to him.

"**She was like a mother to me…"** He responded to her, while taking her hand in his, before kissing it.

"**It did not take long for me to love her as much as you…."** Elena said smiling at him, still looking at Michaela who seemed to be talking with two men at the moment, before seeing them take forcefully Michaela by her two arms, dragging her against her will inside a tent. Elena lost her smile in a minute.

"**Damon!"** She screamed. **"…I think Michaela is in trouble!"** She explained, before showing with one of her hand, Michaela's afar position.

Damon turned rapidly his sight to look at the scene, before rapidly pushing Elena near a crowded area of a booth game.

"**Stay here! Don't move a muscle, you hear me Elena?"** He started. **"I'll go check what is going on?"**

"**I'll go with you!"** She screamed at him.

"**No, you stay here!"** He ordered her, leaving her side, before running toward Michaela whereabouts.

ooOoo

Elena was pacing around, in front of the booth game, when she decided that she could not wait a minute more without knowing what was going on, she started walking, before feeling a hand covering her mouth, stopping her screaming, dragging her away from the crowd, with a forceful arm around her chest. She tried to fight, kicking in every direction, but she realized soon enough that her aggressor was stronger than her.

They reached a small secluded tent, forcing her to enter inside, making her heart beat in an incredible pace.

"**Elena…" **The attacker murmured in her right ear, making her raise her eyebrows with surprise, recognizing Elijah's voice.** "…I will let go of my hand on your mouth, at one condition… promise me to not scream after…do we have a deal?" **He asked her.

Elena nodded her head in approval, being free of his hand a second later.

"**What is going on?" **She asked Elijah, while catching her breath.

"**I will let go of my other arm that is holding you…Only if you stay in here with me and listen to what I have to say." **He then told her.

"**OK…" **She replied to him, before being released free of her movement.** "What is going on Elijah? Where is Damon? Where's Michaela?" **She screamed at him.

"**Please, calm down!" **He asked her, while putting one of his hands on her right forearm.

"**If you won't tell me…I will go find them myself…" **She answered him, walking a second later toward the exit of the tent, before being stopped by two guards posted in front.** "…Tell them to let me pass!" She asked Elijah, while turning to look at him. **

"**Elena…Please, you need to listen to me…Come here!" **He ordered her.

She took a few steps to reach his standing position.

"**Klaus is here!"** He informed her.

"**Here?"** She exclaimed in surprise. **"…You mean at the funfair!"**

"**Yes…."** He replied to her.

"**The clown…."** She murmured more to herself than anybody else. **"…Michaela and Damon are in danger…I have to go help them!" **She explained to him.

"**If you do that…you won't see your family again…you'll be his possession!"** Elijah warned her.

"**But they are my family too Elijah…"** Elena replied to him, tears running on her cheeks.

"**I know Elena…"** Elijah replied to her. **"…But my first priority is to protect you! Let my men bring you to a safe place, I'll take care of finding them, ok?" **He asked her.

"**I want to go with you!"** She answered him.

"**It wouldn't be wise Elena!"** He answered her, while putting both of his hands on her shoulders. **"Let me handle it, please!" ** He added while locking his eyes with hers.

She finally nodded her head for approval, letting go of his hold on her, he then directed his walk toward the exit of the tent, turning one last time to look at her.

"**My guards will bring you in a safe place, stay there till I'll come back!"** He ordered her to do.

**ooOoo**

Damon entered the dark tent, directing his walk toward a man dressed with a clown costume, who seemed to be waiting for him.

"**Mister Damon Salvatore!"** The man called him, adding. "**How nice of you to join us, please come closer!"**

"**I won't play your game."** Damon started, adding. **"I give you one minute to release Michaela, before I rip you in pieces myself…"** Damon replied with a calm voice.

"**But, on the contrary, Mr. Salvatore…"** The man answered him, adding. **"…You'll play my game because you don't have any other choice in the matter…as for the part of ripping me in pieces…I think you have everything in reverse!"**

Damon raised his head with surprise to look at him.

"**Klaus…"** He finally whispered to himself.

"**Bravo…You finally catch up!"** Klaus said while clapping in his hands. **"..Bring the vampire woman in here!"** He then ordered one of his men.

**"You are even too much a coward, to even show your true face?"** Damon said, throwing this insult in his face.

"**You're playing a very dangerous game Salvatore…And you don't have the weapons to even win against me, which** **seems to be a stupid move of your part!"** Klaus responded mad at him.

Michaela entered the tent a minute later, two of Klaus's men holding her by her arms.

"**Come here!"** Klaus told her with a hand gesture.

"**I don't like being told what to do…"** Michaela answered Klaus, before being pushed toward Klaus standing position.

Klaus raised one of his eyebrows, while looking at her with a mad expression on his face.

"**Michaela, look at me, come toward me…"** Damon asked her, while holding out his right hand toward her.

Klaus look at the scene with an amazed expression on his face.

"**Wow…"** Klaus said to Damon, crossing his arms in front of his chest, before adding. **"..You would die for this vampire elderly lady too…I thought you would die only to protect Elena…I'm amazed and surprised actually ...What is she for you…A mum or something? "** He asked Damon, before walking to reach Michaela standing position, passing a hand on her hair. **"…Now…Don't you think that there are too much responsibilities on your ordinary vampire shoulders, Damon?" **

The following events happened so quickly that Damon couldn't have reacted in time…Klaus took a wooded stake in his front pocket costume, before savagely stabbing Michaela in the chest, dropping her lifeless body on the ground a second later.

"**Bye-bye…"** Klaus said sarcastically, while continuing. **"Don't thank me…I know how difficult it is to handle two things at the same time…I think I just did a favour to you, now you won't have to take care of her anymore!" **

"**Michaela…"** Damon whispered, tears filling his eyes, before kneeling beside her dusting body.

"**Now…Now…don't tell me that you're going to cry?"** Klaus asked him in a mocking tone in his voice.

Damon stood up suddenly, transforming his face as a vampire.

"**The vampire face, really Salvatore?"** Klaus sarcastically asked him while bursting into laughter, before being pushed on the ground by Damon with all his anger and vampire strength. Klaus stood up again on his feet a second later, before taking Damon by the collar of his t-shirt, throwing him in an insane speed through the other side of the tent.

Damon stayed immobile on the ground, for a couple of seconds, before trying to stand up on his feet again.

Maddox reached Klaus standing position, and asked him.

"**You still want for me to try that spell, even if it's the first time that I'll be experiencing it?" **

"**Yes...I want that…Now, neutralize him!" **Klaus ordered his warlock to do.

A second later, while standing on his two feet, Damon was holding his head with his two hands, after being hit by an aneurism, before falling on the ground once again, unconscious.

**ooOoo**

Elijah entered the abandoned 19th century's house, finding his way into corridors, finally reaching an open room by two French doors, before seeing his brother, standing alone in the room.

"**Ah Elijah…my beloved brother…" **Klaus started with a sarcastic smile on his face, his right arm standing on the fireplace mantel. He changed from his previous clown costume, to a jeans, black t-shirt, and leather jacket.** "…Come! Enter…I was waiting for you." **He said to him.

"**Where is the elderly vampire woman... and where is the older Salvatore brother?" **Elijah asked him.

"**Dead and the second is indispose at the moment I'm sorry to say…" **He replied to him while bursting into loud laughter, continuing.** "…You know, for the life of me, I don't understand why you are taking so much interest in the Salvatore's? Though, the younger one, could be of help to me…You knew he was a ripper, back in the days…Of course you knew, my bad." **Klaus said while mocking him.

"**This theatrical show, that you are putting together Klaus…was it really necessary?" **Elijah asked him.

"**Well…" **Klaus started.** "I'm kind of bored…down side of living for the eternity, and the sacrifice is only scheduled in a couple of years…I had to pass the time…" **He started, adding.** "…Though, I still don't understand why you would help the Salvatore's, did you already forget that they took our beloved Katherine away from us…back in the days…Well, I should say away from you…Isn't it true brother…With the poppy love crush that you had on her…" **He asked him, while continuing.** "…Though…I heard that now, it is you who took her away from me! You left a mess at my Richmond manor….You saved Salvatore and his lady friend; you also took Katherine from the dungeon, where exactly did you bring her Brother?" **

"**Who said I bring her somewhere?" **Elijah answered him, while standing still in front of his brother, his hands in his trousers front pockets. Klaus left his position near the fireplace, before walking to reach his brother, stopping in front of him with a diabolic and mad expression on his face, putting one of his hands on his right shoulders, lowering his head before murmuring in his right ear.

"**I'll find her! And I did not appreciate that you killed my witch by the way…She was very valuable to me!" **

Elijah raised his sight to look at him in the eyes, with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**I'm sure you'll find another bitchy witch soon enough to fulfil your demoniac needs." **Elijah answered to him with a big smile on his face.

Klaus backed away from his brother, while bursting into laughter.

"**I like this new Elijah...surer of himself…"** He busted in laughter, adding. "…**You'll find Salvatore in an upstairs bedroom…My warlock will explain what he did to him…I'm very proud of my helping "wouchy wouchy" warlocks staff actually…Him in particular…I didn't know that it was even possible to do this kind of spell on a vampire! But…Don't worry brother…That spell is not working on Originals…or I would have done it on you a long time ago…Just to make you disappear away from my sight." **

Elijah raised one of his eyebrows. He knew Klaus too well, enough to know that he would not brag about something that wasn't at his sadistic image. He turned and started to walk to exit the room, before being stopped one more time by him.

"**My deepest sympathy to Elena, by the way…It shouldn't be long now that her lover will be "bye-bye" gone, for** **ever…She could easily go back to the other brother, the ripper one, well…till I get my hands on that one too, of** **course..."** He started, adding. **"…And as for you, Elijah…I will say, until I take back Katherine, as my possession, away from you!" **

Elijah froze his track for a short moment, before continuing his walk and leaving the room.

ooOoo

It has been many hours now that Elena was kept in this safe house. She was walking, none stop, from one side of the room to the other side, while holding the pink elephant pressed on her chest. A door suddenly opened, with Elijah walking toward her.

"**Elijah…Did you find Michaela?" **Elena asked, while sweeping her tears away from her cheeks.

"**I'm so sorry Elena…She's…I could not help her!" **He started while nodding his head.

"**No…." **She whispered, before putting a hand over her mouth, to stop her from screaming, adding.** "Damon? What did he do to Damon?" **She asked him between her crying spasms.

"**Probably the most impossible thing you could think Elena…" **Elijah replied to her.

"**What?" **Elena repliedwhile putting her hand on his left forearm.** "Please, tell me where he is…and what he has done to him!" **

"**You have to sit down…" **Elijah said to her, pushing her gently toward a chair, while making her sit on it.

"**Elijah, please I'm begging you!" **Elena asked from him.

Elijah passed a quick hand on his face, before turning his sight on Elena.

"**You know he has on his side a very powerful warlock..."**

"**And…" **Elena asked him.

"…**And with one of his spell…"** Elijah started, while looking at her. **"…He made Damon human again!"** Elijah explained to a speechless Elena.

"**What…."** Elena replied while putting one hand on her mouth, before standing up once again. **"…How is that even possible?" **She asked him.

"**With magical mystical power Elena…Everything is possible, apparently…"** Elijah added.

"**But …but…it's not that bad isn't it?"** Elena asked of him.

"**It wouldn't be if with that spell you wouldn't have to pay a price…"** He explained to her.

"**What do you mean?"** She asked him.

"**Damon…"** He started, making a pause, and continuing. "**He's dying with a terminal human illness!"** He said to her while lowering his sight on the floor.

Elena gasped for air…Tears running fluently on her face. She was shaking like a leaf, her legs barely holding her in a standing position.

"**What illness?"** She asked calmly.

"**Leukemia…"** Elijah replied in a whisper to her, adding. "…**I'm sorry."**

"**The blood illness…"** She whispered, while loosing her balance, Elijah reaching her side in a second, holding her with one hand on her left arm. **"…Brilliantly orchestrated by Klaus"** She added her sight lost in the emptiness of the room. **"…I want to give myself to him in exchange of finding a cure for Damon!"**

"**He won't do it Elena…You would give yourself for nothing!"** Elijah started.

She lowered her head, staring at the floor.

"**There is nothing to do?"** She asked, raising her sight to look at him with implored watery eyes.

"**My guards will bring you back to Mystic Fall…You'll wait a while, and you'll be informed in good time of Damon's whereabouts…"** Elijah explained to her.

"**I want to go see him now Elijah…Please…"** Elena started, while throwing anger punches on Elijah's chest. He hold her arms in his hands, waiting for her to calm down, before taking her in his arms, supporting her shaky body by its waist, helping her stand on her two feet, feeling that she would collapse very soon.

"**You can't go now Elena…"** He murmured to her. "…**You have to wait!"**

"**He still has his memory?"** She asked him, her head on his chest, while sweeping her tears that were fluently running on her face.

"**Yes! He does….But he's also aware of what is happening around him…"** He explained to her.

"**I can't loose him!"** Elena mumbled in her tears. "…**I will die if I loose him!"**

Elijah gently pushed her out of his arms.

"**I'll go back to England…"** He started explaining to her.

"**Why England…"** Elena asked him.

"**I have a property there…and I know someone who could, maybe…I don't make any promises Elena…could help!"** He explained to her.

Elena raised her head with a relief expression on her face, while looking at him in the eyes.

"**Who and how…"** She asked him, suddenly seeing a ray of light in this nightmare she was living.

"**Elena, please don't get too excited…"** Elijah started, adding. **"…An** **old warlock…A good friend of mine…His name is Charles…If someone could possibly help, it would be him!" **

Elena nodded her head in approval.

"**Why are you doing this, Elijah…What would you gain in all of this?"** She asked him.

"**A promise is a promise Elena, I promised to keep you, and your friends safe."** He responded to her, while completely hiding the fact from her that Klaus was actually his brother, and that for once, he did not fully understood Klaus's satanic behaviour, and would not be a part of this macabre theatrical plot, that he had going on.

"**You don't like Damon! How can I trust you?"** Elena asked him.

"**Because you don't have any other choices…"** He firstly replied to her, adding. "…**Damon reminds me a bit of myself, centuries ago...In this present situation, I feel empathy for him, that's all …and believe me when I say that this kind of feeling never happen to me…I'm an original…I don't feel anything….So count your blessing Elena." **

Elena nodded her head in approval.

"**You'll come back soon?"** Elena asked him.

"**Yes! If something can be done…I'll come back with Charles…"** He informed her. **"..And before you ask me once again…Yes, you'll see him, in a safe place very soon, I already took some arrangements."**

"**Thank you…"** She replied to him. **"…Is it possible for your men to make a stop at Michaela's house before…I mean at the house that I was staying…I would like to take with me a couple of things."**

He nodded his head, before directing his steps toward the exit of the safe house.

"**Oh, by the way…" **Elijah added before leaving. "…**Stefan and your lady friend Caroline encountered numerous problems in Richmond; they were almost killed by Jules's men, and were kidnapped by Klaus afterward...I thought you would like to know." **

"**What?"** Elena exclaimed herself in total shock.

"**They are alive…I took care of it!"** He firstly explained to her, adding. **"They are on their way back to Mystic fall with Mister Lockwood!" **

"**Thank you."** Elena simply replied to him, with the unshakeable impression that the Originals were now holding all of their lives in their hands.

"**Till we meet again lovely Elena…"** He said to her, before opening the front door, and leaving the safe house.

ooOoo

Elena opened the front entrance door of Michaela's kitchen, while passing the arch of the door, before closing it behind her, vampire's men of Elijah were standing as guards in front of the house. She was still holding in her arms the stuff animal that Damon won for her a couple of hours ago. She took a glimpse at the kitchen, tears were coming back on her cheeks, the table where they had their first breakfast together, eating, laughing, joking… She continued her walk, climbing the stairs on her shaky legs, she then turned to entered Michaela's bedroom, directing her steps toward a dresser, she then took in her shaky hands a picture of Michaela that she had noticed previously, while putting a hand over her mouth to hold her crying spasms. She put the picture on her chest with the stuff animal, crossing her arms over it, while continuing her walk toward Damon's bedroom, pushing the door open, standing with tears running fluently on her cheeks under the door arch, before directing her walk toward a pile of clothes left on the wooded floor, kneeling herself down to take in her hands the previous t-shirt of Damon that she had wore, smelling it, and putting it after on her chest with the other objects before holding them very tightly with one of her arm, while the other hand was on her mouth to hold her urging need to scream her pain from the top of her lungs, before collapsing on the floor a minute later, her body curled.

"**Noooooooooo"** She finally screamed from the top of her lungs.

Next chapter 13: "**The ultimate sacrifice****"**

**Writer's note****: **A big thank you to Leanne for giving me (a little while ago) the last chapter title idea …It fits perfectly with the end of this story! I will probably write an extra epilogue chapter after the 13th one…But I'm not sure yet. – Following the (real) last chapter, I will send a notice to all of you, when my new Fan Fiction "**Whisper of the past**" will be up…Continuation of this one, but five years later. Just be aware that it will be a darker one, but also be confident that if you liked this one…You'll love the next one!

I thank you in advance for your reviews, looking forward to read you!


	13. Chapter 13

**TOO MUCH NOISE IN THE BEDROOM** – Fan Fic Season 2 TV-Vampire Diaries

Written by Véronique, Montreal, Qc, CANADA

Member: Vampdelenea

**Writer's note****: ** Wow…six months later already, after the first word that I put on the first page of that story, which was supposed to be a one chapter thing (Of course, right! LOL)…Here I am with the last chapter, (a continuation of this one, five years later will come in the future). I have my heart in my throat; I never thought that I would be so invested in this, but believe that I am…I had the most difficult time writing this chapter…because it made me so sad. A French girl from Montreal, who never wrote a story in English in all her life took her laptop on a December Sunday night and started one of the best think that ever happened to her in that moment and that helped her find the closure that she needed in her own personal life. So, I'm closing a door technically with this story and in my life also. I give you: **The ultimate sacrifice**.

This chapter is dedicated to **Emma** and **Lauren** who waited a long time to be random characters in this story. A special mention to **Leanne,** who had gave me the idea for the title of this last chapter a long time ago. And finally, thank you to **Monica** and **Jess; **they always put a smile on my face, with good laughter.

**Chapter 13 – FINAL ONE**

"**THE ULTIMATE SACRIFICE****"**

**- PREFACE**** 1 -**

**(From my cross over Staroline FF)**

Stefan entered the parlor room to see Elena sitting on the sofa with an empty stare in her eyes, while still holding Damon's t-shirt tightly in her hands.

"**When did you arrive?"** Stefan asked her.

"**An hour ago…"** She replied to him, adding. **"…I stopped at Alaric's before coming here to see Jenna, he brought me here…" **

Stefan nodded his head.

"**I'm sorry for the house…"** He added.

"**Thank you…"** She replied, adding. "…**Did you bring back Tyler?"**

"**Yes, he's safe and sound!"** He replied to her.

"**So…You and Caroline…"** She said to him without any mocking in her voice, just as a testament of truth.

"**So…You and Damon…"** Stefan replied, while strongly closing his fists in anger.

"**Yes…I deserve that…"** Elena replied while laughing sarcastically. **"…I was unfaithful to you! Elena Gilbert was a whore…She slept with her boyfriend brother…"**

"**You're not a whore Elena, and it was not what you think with Caroline…"** Stefan explained. **"It just happened…There is more than what meets the eyes Elena…And I frankly don't know why I'm explaining this to you…"**

"**Because despite of everything…" **Elena started, adding.** "…We still love each other…Just not the same way…" ** She added. "**And it's not what you think with Damon also…We never meant to hurt you Stefan…"** Elena replied while turning to look at him in the eyes.

"**No …But it's been going on, under my roof, for a long time Elena…And you never approached me to discuss it…"** Stefan replied.

"**What, how? You knew?"** Elena said with astonishment on her face.

"**Yes…I knew…For a while now…"** Stefan replied to her.

"**Why didn't you say something to me?"** She asked him.

"**Why didn't you?"** Stefan asked her also. **"…I simply thought that you would choose me at the end…" **Stefan added. **"…I always knew that you had an unspoken attraction to Damon…Now I know that it is a serious thing…"**

"**You're right…"** Elena said while lowering her head to look at Damon's t-shirt in her hands. **"All of this is my fault…"**

"**We all made mistakes Elena…"** Stefan replied to her with a serious expression on his face.

Stefan passed a quick nervous hand on his hair, before hearing Caroline entering the room.

"**This is not my place to stay here…I leave you two alone…"** She said while turning to reach the front door.

"**Caroline, please stay!"** Elena said to her, making her come back. **"…I have to tell, both of you, something…" **

Stefan suddenly saw Damon's t-shirt in Elena's hands.

"**Is it Damon's t-shirt?"** He said, white as a sheet. **"…Is he dead?"** He asked while taking a sitting position near Elena, with Caroline sitting beside him a second later.

"**He's not…" **Elena replied with tears on her cheeks. **"…Not yet…"**

"**Elena, what happened?" **Caroline asked, while taking one of Stefan's hands in hers.

"**We…We were hiding in a small town, at a couple of hours of driving from here…"** Elena started, continuing. **"…At Michaela's house, Stefan…" **Sheturned to look at Caroline, explaining.** "…She was Damon's maid back in 1864…" **

Stefan got up, while pacing back and forth, in front of Elena's standing position.

"**Michaela's..." **Stefan started with astonishment on his face. **"…She died in 1864, a little bit after me and Damon turned …She died from an epidemic illness…." **

"**No…She did not!" **Elena started explaining to him.** "…Damon turned her." **She added while sweeping her tears away from her cheeks.

"**I can't believe this…"** Stefan said while passing a nervous hand on his face. **"…And naturally Damon kept this information silent from me…How is she?" **

"**She was ok, she's been taking care of financially by Damon for many years…She wanted to make contact with you for so many years Stefan…She spoke to me about yours and Damon's childhood…She was such a good friend to me…" **Elena explained, adding. **"..Now she's …"** She tried to say.

"…**Dead?"** He asked her.

"**Yes…"** She answered while nodding her head.

"…**Klaus?"** He then asked her.

"**Yes…He found our whereabouts and…we were at a funfair, the three of us…and she was grabbed by two men, and Damon ran to help her…Elijah took me aside, he knew Klaus was there…" **She continued explaining.

Caroline took a glimpse at Stefan before saying:

"**He told us that he would try to find you and Damon…We were kept as prisoner by Klaus Elena, it was awful as well."** Caroline explained to Elena.

"**I know…Elijah told me, I was happy to hear to you were all safe!"** Elena replied to her.

"**What happened after?"** Stefan asked her.

"**Elijah brought me to a safe place…and left to find Michaela and Damon." **Elena started, lowering her head to look at her hands. **"Then, he came back and announced me that …That Michaela was dead and Damon …Klaus's warlock had put some kind of a spell on Damon…"** Elena explained.

Stefan and Caroline look at each other before asking in unison.

"**What kind of a spell?" **

"**He …brought back Damon as a human!" **Elena explained.

"**What?"** Caroline said with an opened mouth.

"**It's impossible!"** Stefan started, adding. **"…It goes against every law of nature and the cycle of life, of witches and warlocks…" **

"**Not if you put a bad curse within the curse…He gave him a human sickness…" **Elena replied while looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"**Where is my brother, Elena?"** Stefan asked, with an angry grim on his face.

"**Elijah put him, in a safe place…I don't know where Stefan, I swear! He left for England…He said he knows a powerful warlock that could reverse the curse…"** Elena started, adding. "…**Damon has…He has the last stage of Leukemia…"**

"**No…" **Stefan said, while tears were filling his eyes. **"…Damon is Damon…He's strong and fearless…He will find a way to conquer this curse…"** He replied to both girls, completely in denial.

Caroline stood up on her feet, reaching Stefan's standing position before putting a comfort hand, on one on his forearm.

"**He'll be ok…"** Caroline said to him, putting her head a minute later on his shoulders.

Elena turned her sight away from their closeness. Not that she had the right to say anything in this matter, but seeing one of her best friend that way with her ex boyfriend was quite disturbing to her.

"**I'll find him…"** He said while pushing Caroline away from him.

"**No, you won't!"** Elena replied to him, adding. **"We have to wait for Elijah's instructions…And we'll wait!" **Sheordered him in a firm voice

"**I let …I let you handle this by yourself…" **Caroline said while taking steps toward the front door.

"**Bye Caroline…"** Elena said to her. "…**Maybe tomorrow we could meet and talk?"**

"**Sure, bye Elena, get some rest…I'll pray for Damon…"** Caroline replied, turning one last time. **"..Bye Stefan…"** She said without being answered.

Caroline went outside, closing the front door behind her, letting herself slide her body on the front porch ground, taking her head in both of her hands before bursting into tears. It was obvious to her that Stefan still loved Elena. Her heart was now broken in thousands of pieces, like she predicted it would be!

Back inside, Elena walked toward the corridor to leave the parlor room, being stopped by Stefan voice.

"**Where are you going Elena?"** Stefan asked her.

"**I want to be in Damon's bedroom tonight…I need to be in Damon's bedroom…Please Stefan!"** Elena asked him, while holding Damon's t-shirt near her heart.

Stefan nodded his head in approval, looking at her leaving the room. He then, turned, walked toward the bar, before pouring a glass of his brother's prefer drink, sipping a few gulps, before throwing the glass on the fire mantle with a loud noise of broken glasses.

"**God… Damon why? I need my brother with me!" **He screamed from the top of his lungs in anger, before bursting into tears. **"Don't die…don't leave me!"**

ooOoo

Damon Salvatore was now human, sick as a dog with last stage of Leukemia, hiding himself in a convent, with a bunch of nuns that were taking care of him – graciously offered by Grandpa Elijah. All of this in a 24 hours time period. How ironic was all of this? Very ironic! He though.

Sister Marie Lauren opened the convent bedroom door, while passing under the arch with a tray full of food that she carried.

"**I won't eat!"** Damon said to the nun, his arms crossed on his chest, before being hit by a big a cough. This Sister was a nightmare for him! She was as stubborn as he was….and she reminded him too much of Michaela, which was painful for him to handle.

"**Young man, you are starting to get on my last nerves!" **Sister Marie Lauren replied to him, before pushing forcefully the tray on his legs. **"I said, eat!"** She added before feeling his forehead, adding. **"And take this pill, you still have a high fever!"** She ordered him, while giving him a glass of water and a pill.

"**I say I won't eat it!"** He mumbled in his teeth, while pushing it angrily with his hands, but taking the glass and the medication.

The elderly sister crossed her arms in front of her chest with an angry expression on her face.

"**Take back this tray, and take also the stupid flowers that you put on the table…I hate them!"** He added to her.

"**The flowers are staying…****It is good for the soul, and the roses came from our garden…and you will eat even if I had to put it in your throat myself!" **She replied to him.

"**I don't have a soul…And what are you, the nun of the devil or what?"** Damon asked her.

"**If you continued that way young man…I will have no other choice but to wash your mouth with a bar of soap!"** She started, adding. **"Now eat, you are very sick and you need your strength!"**

"**I'm feeling a bit better today…"** Damon answered her.

"**You are white as a sheet, you**** have a green skin, your under eyes circles are horrible…But yes, you are a bit better."** Sister Marie Lauren answered him, with her arms crossed on her chest.

"**W****hat's the point of eating…If I'm going to die?"** He told her, reaching for the food tray, taking the spoon in his right shaky hand, before taking a bite of green peas. **"Mm…So good…" **He mumbled in his teeth with a mad grim on his face.

Sister Marie Lauren hide from him, the smile that was on her lips, what a stubborn young man she thought, but also, what a strong individual, his present condition was breaking her heart.

"**What'****s the deal with Elijah and this convent…"** Damon asked her.

"**I don't know any mister Elijah."** She answered him, replacing the white sheet on his bed.

"**Seriously…"** He asked her, adding. **"…That would be your answer?" **

"**What other answer you want from**** me?" **She asked him.

"**Technically, and because you are a nun, you are not supposed to make up lies**** you know, God is watching…"** Damon mockingly said to her, while being hit by a big cough again.

She approached him, before taking the pillow under his back to replace it at the right height.

"**Better?"** She asked him.

"**Yes, thank you…"** He answered her.

"**I'm not making lies;**** I never met any Mr. Elijah…"** She replied to him.

"**But you know****, who, and what he is, aren't you sister?"** Damon asked her again, with a smirk on his lips. **"And you know what I was before…So maybe, you know what he wants to do with me?"**

What a conniving and manipulative young man he is, she thought with a smile on her lips, but she was more!

"**Maybe, and if that was true, could it change something?"** The nun replied to him, adding. **"You are still a child of God, and you need help right now, for the rest, only God knows the secrets that are being said in between these walls."**

"**No, you are right…It wouldn't change anything…"** Damon replied to her while lowering his head on the pillow with a sad expression on his face. **"…Nothing will make a difference anymore…I'm just waiting to die because of this fucking illness…"**

"**No one knows exactly what the future hold for us…Just finish your plate now. Tomorrow morning I'll be back to give you a sponge bath…" **She said to him, turning her back at him, while retaining her laughter.

"**A what? No, you will never give a bath to me****!"** Damon exclaimed, adding. "…**You are a nun, you won't see me naked!"**

"**Young man…When this convent was a hospital****, back in the days, I saw many men naked…You won't show me anything that I haven't seen before…Get a grip on yourself!**" Sister Marie Lauren replied to him, while walking toward the bedroom door.

"**Sister…"** Damon called her.

"**Yes?"** She replied to him, while turning to look at Damon.

"**I…I don't know how to pray God…I never did it, but…I lost someone that I loved very much…I was wondering if you could h****elp me pray later…I mean for her soul."** Damon asked her, with tears filling his eyes.

"**Of course ****my child, I will show you how to pray…"** She answered him, opening the bedroom door, and leaving him to his meal.

Damon pushed the tray to the other side of the bedspread, before getting out of his bed, taking a few steps toward the window. He looked at the panorama in front of his eyes, but his mind was only thinking of Elena.

ooOoo

Elena waked up very early in the morning; still all dressed on the bedspread, in Damon's bed, his t-shirt still in her hands. She had got up of the bed, before walking toward the French door, looking outside at the sunrise, in front of her eyes, with tears running on her cheeks. It is at that particular moment that she received a text message on her cell phone, from Elijah, to be ready in thirty minutes; a car would take her and drive her to an unknown destination, where Damon was hiding as a patient. She needed to keep silent of her departure, and be on time, were Elijah's exact words on her cell phone screen. She left the Salvatore's house without seeing or hearing from Stefan.

Now, after several hours of being drove to that destination, Elena was standing in front of a mosaic window, inside of a catholic convent, staring at the sunset in front of her eyes, when she heard steps approaching her standing position.

"**Elena Gilbert…" **

Elena heard a voice calling her, before turning her head to look at the Catholic sister in front of her.

"**Sister…"** She said before giving her right hand.

"**Welcome my child… and please, call me Sister Marie Emma!"** The middle age nun asked her.

Elena smiled back at the woman.

"**Come…"** She asked her to do, while starting to walk with Elena at her side.

"**How is he?"** She asked the sister.

"**Weak…but better than yesterday…"** Sister Marie Emma answered her, before showing, with her hands, the direction to a secluded corridor.

"**How…I mean…Elijah? How do you know him..."** Elena asked her.

"**Mister Elijah, Mm….You know my child, it's been a long time that the catholic churches have known about the shadows of the night…or the term more used by the Vatican, the Devil creatures…It has only been kept silent for one reason only, to not scare the world population…." **She explained to Elena.

"**They knew?"** Elena said with astonishment on her face.

"**What do you think my child?"** The sister answered her, with a blink of an eye.

"**Father Louis, the head chief of this convent, was one of the head priests of this… let say secret congregation who knew what was going on…Mister Elijah is one of his friends…Plus, Mister Elijah has contribute financially to help this convent." **She explained to Elena.

"**How can a priest and an original vampire could meet each other, how is this even possible?" **Elena asked her.

"**My child all the religions in the world had written in their own descriptive words and in their own religious manuals or books, like the bible, about God and Jesus…You think that they did not wrote about the oldest vampires, the Originals?"** Sister Marie Emma asked her first, adding. **"Father Louis was included in a very secret circle of worldwide priests named "Eukla", they were trying to…how can I put it, to put to rest Klaus's carnage for some times now…" **She explained to Elena.

"**But … They can't kill him!" **Elena explained to her.

"**Well…that is a known fact my child…Nevertheless, apparently they had found a way to lower his supernatural power…" **She continued explaining.

"**Witches…." **Elena asked her first.

"**Yes…Witches had been in our sides for many thousands of centuries…Who do you think started the exorcism?"** Sister Marie Emma asked her.

"**They were going to perform exorcism on Klaus?" **Elena asked her, with an open mouth.

"**A sort of exorcism…Not the one you see in movie theatre." **She started, adding before pushing a big wooded door, which brought them in front of a cement stairs, before stopping and adding. **"They finally catch him in Ireland, two years ago, but, human kind is weak, and stupid my child, all the priests present there thought that they would be able to curse him, in some ways…And father Louis was also present. To simply make the story short, Elena, he was badly hurt, and would have died if Mister Elijah would have not been there, to save his live after the massacre." **She added to Elena.

"**How many…"** Elena asked her.

"**One hundred forty seven priests dead!"** She said to a speechless Elena. **"Father Louis was the only survivor…Thank God for Mister Elijah!" **She added to her.

"**And now Father Louis is hiding away, isn't he?"** Elena asked her.

"**Yes, my child…He knew that Klaus was back in Mystic Fall…and he left!"** Sister Marie Emma said to her.

"**I would have loved to meet him…"** Elena replied to her.

"**He would have loved to meet you also my child…"** The sister answered her. **"…Now come with me, we have to climb this stairs, the bedroom is upstairs." **She informed Elena.

They climbed several floors, before arriving in front of a big wooded ancient door; Sister Marie Emma turned and smiled at Elena before saying.

"**This is your friend's bedroom…I will be back to pick you up, for your return home, at four in the morning..." **She informed Elena.

"**That early in the morning…" **Elena replied to her.

"**Unfortunately, yes my child! Take what God give you..."** Sister Marie Emma advised her.

Elena nodded her head, before being left alone in front of the wooded bedroom door.

**ooOoo**

Damon was now staring at the sunset from his bedroom window, when he heard the door handle being turned, the door opened, a few steps on the floor, and the door being closed again.

"**You shouldn't have come…"** He whispered with tears in his eyes.

"**Damon…" **

He heard a tearful voice calling him, before slowly turn to look at Elena standing position near the bedroom door.

It took a second for Elena to walk rapidly to him before throwing herself in his arms. He welcomed her in his arms, by closing them on her shaky body, before closing his eyes, with tears rolling on his cheeks.

"**I thought I could never see you again…"** She whispered in his ears, while caressing his hair.

"**Oh Elena…My love..."** He whispered to her, adding. "**You shouldn't be here…"**

"**Where else would I be but in your arms…" **Elena answered him,while pushing herself out of his embrace to look at him. **"Oh my God…"** She whispered when she saw, and really notice for the first time the illness on Damon's human face. **"…How are you… Ok…stupid question…I'm so sorry…all of this is my entire fault!"** She whispered to him, while taking in her hands his face.

"**No…Don't say that…" **Damon started, adding.** "..I should have never brought you there, and I should have never put Michaela in the middle of this…I miss her Elena, I miss her so much!" **Damon whispered with a tear running on his left cheek.

Elena approached her lips on his cheek, to kiss away his pain, before putting a sweet kiss on his lips.

"**I miss her too, Damon…More than you know…"** She answered him.

He nodded his head.

"**She was the only connexion with Stefan, of the way I used to be when I was human in 1864, Elena…A human young man with his life in front of him…You would have certainly fall in love with me then…And now, I finally been granted my wish, I'm human again…but I'm dying, and I'm sick as a dog…"** He admitted to her.

"**But I have fallen in love with you now…Exactly the way you are...I'm so sorry you are so sick Damon!"** Elena replied to him.

"**Actually, it is a good day today, I can be on my legs, and I feel not too bad…But, I'm dying, Elena…It's ok…It's my time to go…I accepted it!"** Damon answered her while sweeping away her tears.

"**No…Listen…Elijah knows a powerful warlock, he left for England to come back with him…"** Elena frantically answered to him.

"**Oh…Sweetheart, that is why I love you so much…You are such a fighter like me…" **He firstly said to her, while caressing her hair. **"But this one, we will not win Elena…Why would Elijah do that in the first place, why would he help me?"** Damon replied to her, adding. **"…You will have to pay a very large debt to him after…I don't want that for you." **

"**I don't care…I would give my life for you**!" She answered him, before watching him loose his standing balance.** "...Come, sit with me on the bed!" **She added, before putting her left arm around his waist, while helping him reach the bed.

"**You know this Leukemia thing is even more pitiful that I thought…"** He mumbled in his teeth, before taking a sitting position on the bed, with Elena by his side.

"**I'll be with you all night…"** Elena whispered while passing a hand on his hair. **"..I only have to leave here at four tomorrow morning!"** She added.

"**That's cute…We have an hour now, like teenagers…."** Damon said to her with a small laugh, while taking her hand in his. **"But, no Elena…Listen, we have…we have to say our goodbyes, and you have to go back to Stefan, he will take care of you …Ok, he is still in love with you…Even if you broke up with him…I know my brother, I know how he thinks….and he'll be there for you, he'll take care of you…I want you to go back to him, and stay with him for your own safety!" **He ordered her to do.

"**No…"** Elena replied mad at him, adding. **"…I'm staying with you Damon Salvatore…I chose you! For better and worst…and we will find a way to get you out of this curse, I swear we'll find a way**…" Elena said before bursting into tears.

"**Come here…"** Damon said before taking her in his arms. **"…Don't cry Elena…Please don't cry…I don't deserve your crying…" **

"**I die without you Damon…I can't live without you…." **She mumbled in a tearful way.

"**You'll find a way, Elena…" **Damon whispered in her ear, before lowering his body on the bed, his head on the pillow, with Elena at his side, her head on his chest.

"**Stefan knows?"** Damon asked her.

Elena nodded her head.

"**He's taking it very hardly…"** She answered him. **"…Even if he is mad at us…he loves you so much Damon"**

"**That's Stefan alright…Always the better part of both of us!"** Damon answered her**. "…I'll give you a letter, before you leave, to give to him…"** He added.

"**And …And I won't take it…because you will say what you have to say to him very soon, and face to face, Damon!" **Elena replied to him.

"**Elena pleased…Sweetie…You have to accept it!"** Damon whispered to her.

"**No…I don't need to…"** She whispered to him.

"**What…What are you wearing under your jacket?"** Damon asked with a sudden smile on his face.

Elena raised her upper body, before getting rid of her jeans jacket.

"**My new t-shirt…"** She mockingly responded, while parading in front of him.

Damon busted into laughter, before being hit by another big cough.

"**You're bad Elena Gilbert!"** He said to her, while trying to catch his breathe. **"It is my t-shirt!"** He added.

"**You're ok?"** Elena asked him.

"**Yes…I told you…I'm way better today than I was yesterday…First day of the curse was real joy for me!"** He said sarcastically while taking place on his pillow. **"You got back to Michaela's house to pick up that t-shirt; you are a crazy woman, Elena Gilbert…"**

"**It was my t-shirt after all..." **She answered him, with a sad expression on her face.** "I picked up a picture of Michaela also for you to have it…" **

"**You keep it…it will bring you luck…She will take care of you, from wherever she is now…" **He answered her with a small smile on his face.

"**And you Damon…She's looking out for you!"** She whispered to him, before lowering her head back on his chest.

He lowered his head to put a sweet kiss on her forehead.

**ooOoo**

Damon suddenly woke up; he turned his head to his left, only to find Elena staring with a smile at him, while lying beside him.

"**Elena, I'm sorry…I felt asleep…"** Damon said to her, while straightening his upper body in a sitting position.

"**Go easy…"** She said to him, while putting her left hand on his upper arm. "**Do you want a glass of water?"**

Damon nodded his head.

"**And, give me the medication that is on the bedside table, not like it will keep me alive, but, I feel less pain when I take it…" **Damon explained to her.

She turned and reached for the water carafe, while pouring him a glass of water; then she took the medication in her hands, before turning to give it to him.

"**Thanks!"** Damon whispered to her, before drinking his glass of water. **"This Sister Marie, whatever her name is…she is so annoying…Only 36 hours that I know her…And she's making the rest of my life a living hell!" **He explained to Elena.

"**Mm…So you, basically like her very much, then?"** Elena answered him with a smirk on her face.

"**I…No...I…"** Damon mumbled, before smiling at her. **"Yap…I do!"** He confessed to her.

She must reminding him of Michaela thought Elena, while turning her head to hide the tears in her eyes, seeing him like this, so helpless, and without any strength, it was breaking her heart in thousands of pieces.

"**So Miss Gilbert…" **Damon started, adding.** "You watched me sleep…" **

"**Nothing that I like more actually…" **She replied to him, while turningto look at him in the eyes. A small light in top of the exterior window was giving a bit of clarity in the bedroom.

"**You've been crying…"** Damon said to her while caressing one of her cheek.

"**No…I'm fine…"** Elena replied to him.

"**Is it already time that you leave? I don't know how many hours I was asleep?"** Damon asked her.

"**Just one or two…You needed your rest, I did not have the heart to wake you up…We still have three of hours in front of us…It's only one o'clock in the morning"** She replied to him.

"**To do what…"** Damon asked with a sarcastic naughty expression on his face, while lowering his upper body on her.

"**We can't Damon…"** Elena told him while putting both of her hands on his chest, adding. **"…You're weak and sick…and I don't want to …"**

"**You don't want what, Elena? I did not ask for anything?"** Damon mockingly asked her.

"**I thought…"** Elena replied while blushing. "..**I believe you wanted…"**

"**Mm…"** Damon murmured with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"**You are mocking me!"** Elena replied falsely mad at him.

"**Well…I'm maybe sick, but I'm not dead yet Elena…and you look sexy with that t-shirt on you!"** Damon said with a wink of an eye.

"**Oh…It is the t-shirt now?"** She responded to him, while feeling his hands sliding under the fabric. **"Damon, we can't!"** She added while trying to push his hands away from her body.

"But I'm not doing anything…I'm just a patient…waiting for his hour to come…So, I should have some kind of a last wish don't you think…" Damon said to her.

"**Don't say that…"** Elena replied angry at him. **"…Don't talk like that, please!" **

"**Elena!"** Damon said while taking her face in his hands. **"..Sweetie, we have to see the reality in front of us…I do…I just wish to be near you for a last time…Ok?" **Damon asked her.

Elena was holding her tears inside of her.

"**But you had fever a couple of hours ago…"** Elena replied to him.

"**I'm fine…you will just have to help me a little bit…Ok?"** Damon said to her.

"**How…"** She asked with a seductive smile on her face.

"**Well…You could undress yourself in front of me…" **Damon started, adding. "**I think that every sick person should be allowed to have at least a full striptease by week…"** Damon said falsely serious to her.

"**Oh you think that, aren't you?"** Elena replied to him, while getting out of the bed and looking at him wit her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"**Well, yes, as a matter of fact, Sister Marie Lauren is saying that it is good for the soul…like these roses in the vase on the table there…"** Damon mockingly explained to Elena.

"**A catholic sister had told you that a striptease by week would be good for you?"** Elena asked him while raising one of her eyebrows.

**"Not in these words for say, Elena…She just told me to take care of me…and this will be good to my soul!"** He answered her with a smirk on his lips, while putting his in top of his right forearm on his pillow. **"I'm waiting…"**

"**Mm…."** Elena replied to him, before putting her hands in front of her jeans button, slowly opened it, before sliding its zipper down. **"…Well, if you say so, and if you feel up to it?"**

"**I'll have to be dead and burry six feet under to not feel up to it sweetie…" **Damon replied to her. "…**Go on!"**

Elena looked at him with a false angry expression on his face.

"**Please, por favor!"** Damon said a second time, with a sarcastic smile on his face.

This was all wrong, thought Elena, he was not in any health condition to make love to her…but seeing him now, with the same fire in his eyes that he used to have before this all nightmare started, was all Elena needed to stop the voice of reasons inside of her.

"**Ok…Elena I don't have ten years in front of me… could you hurry up?"** He sarcastically added to her.

Elena raised her head to look at him with a warning on her face.

"**I'm joking love…"** Damon added while smiling at her.

She let the jeans slowly drop on her legs, to the floor, before removing his t-shirt from her body by passing it over her head, standing a second later in front of him in very sexy two pieces pink lace underwear.

"**Pink?" **Damon asked her, adding. **"..I never saw you in pink underwear?"** He added with a seductive smirk on his face.

Elena blushed before reaching her bra snap in her back.

"**Well…I can surprise you sometimes you know?"** She answered him back, before throwing her bra on the floor on her clothes.

"**Not only sometimes Elena…Every time."** He answered to her, while feeling a stretch in his crotch, under his present sweat pants that Sister Marie Lauren had gave to him when he arrived in the convent. It was so strange, thought Damon…To feel like a human, even in these conditions. He loved Elena with all his heart and soul…and now it was strange to feel his heart beating so rapidly in his chest, his breathe intensifying, little drops of sweat on his forehead that were not caused by the previous fever, but more because of her standing position in front of him, with her beautiful breasts showing in front of his sight…He felt tears filing his eyes…He was experiencing being intimate with Elena as a human and not a vampire…Like he always secretly wish for, and this was more that he could receive before dying.

Elena stood in front of him for a while, before sliding his hands under the elastic of her lace panties, letting it slowly drop on the floor.

"**Come help me getting rid of my clothes…"** Damon asked her to do.

She walked toward the right side of the bed, before taking a sitting position on the bedspread. He raised his upper body in a sitting position, while lifting his arms above his head. She took the bottom fabric of his t-shirt in her hand before raising it above his head. She then put her hands on his bare chest, the right hand just above his heart.

"**Oh my God I hear your heart beat…"** She exclaimed with surprise on her face.

"**Do you feel how rapidly it's beating for you?"** Damon asked her. **"…Elena you're so beautiful, I thought I would never saw you like this again." **

She nodded her head, while approaching her lips of his, before giving him a sweet kiss.

"**I'm afraid of hurting you…You are so sick Damon…"** Elena whispered to him, with tears in her eyes.

"**Don't be …We'll go slow…"** He whispered to her, before lowering his head to put his lips on the tender skin part of her right side neck. Everything as such a new taste for him…It was like an unreal feeling. She closed her eyes, feeling an intense shiver passing through her entire body, at the same time that she felted an intense fire emerging between her legs. She grabbed his hair with both of her hands, while breathing more rapidly. His left hand reached her right breast, before slowly striking her hard sensitive nipple with the tips of his thumb. He then slowly put his mouth in top of hers, before leaving her breathless by the intense slow burning passion he was creating, sliding his tongue between her lips, before entering the sweet moisture of her mouth, tasting her in a way that he never before. Being human again, had finally shown its peek, he thought to himself; he was rediscovering her with every shiver, heart beat, and feelings of a human being.

She lowered her hands on his chest before reaching the elastic of his pants, sliding his hands under the fabric.

"**Ta ta ta ta…"** Damon whispered in her left ear, before holding her hands in his. "**Don't go there yet…"** He added with a sarcastic smile on his face, continuing. "**Lie on your back on the bed…and close your eyes."**

"**What?"** Elena asked him surprised.

"**Trust me sweetie…"** He replied to her, while pushing her gently to lower her down on the bed, her head on the pillow, before putting a hand on her eyes to close her eyelids. Her breaths automatically increased with the sensual anticipation of his next move.

"**Don't move…I'll come back…And keep your eyes closed…"** He ordered her to do.

He slowly got up of the bed, started walking toward the small table near the window, to pick up two roses in the vase. Then he got back to his initial sitting place on the bed, before pulling the rose petals one by one, he delicately dropped a few of the rose petals on her belly, making her smile and startled a little with the touch effect.

"**What is it?"** She asked him, keeping her eyes closed. **"It is soft and fluffy…"**

"**Like me…"** He whispered mockingly in her right ear, before putting baby kisses on her shoulders.

She busted into small laughter.

"**Oh yes…Definitely like you…"** She answered him back with a smile on her lips.

He smiled, before lowering his upper body and head on her belly, blowing slowly on the rose petals to make them move delicately on her chest…creating goosebumps in her all body, then he raised his head on her breast before blowing a little more, making a rose petal stop on her right breast, sliding his mouth on her skin, he delicately took the rose petals on his mouth, before dropping it farther.

"**Damon…"** She whispered her eyes still closed, grabbing his head while putting her hands in his hair. She could felt the wetness in her center increasing with each delicate caress of his.

He blew the petals away while taking entirely in his mouth her dark aureole and hard nipple, in a mix of sucking it entirely and striking it with the tip of his tongue, before reaching for the other rose's petals.

"**Open your legs."** He murmured to her, lowering his right hand with the rose on her belly, sliding the soft petals on her wet folds, making her raised her pelvis, while mumbling incoherent pleasure sounds.

"**And you thought I had nothing left in me?"** Damon whispered to her.

Elena elevated her pelvis more, while grabbing her pillow with her two hands. This was unbearable; the soft touch of the rose on her hyper sensitive feminine center was the most erotic pleasure that Elena had experience in all her life.

Damon stroked her sensitive clit with the rose petals, while increasing the speed.

"**Oh Damon…"** She mumbled while her head was turning on the pillow from right to left.

"**Yes…"** He asked her, with a sarcastic tone in his voice, while kissing her neck, to finally crash his mouth on hers.

She grabbed his hair with both of her hands, while feeling the first waves of orgasm hit her, the kind of pleasurable sexual feelings, that a woman could remember all her life. She opened her eyes a minute later, seeing him looking at her with a smile on his face, while caressing her right cheeks.

"**Oh my God Damon…That was …"** Elena said to him.

"**I know…"** He answered her with a smirk on his face.

"**Are you always so sure of yourself?"** She asked while caressing his hair.

"**Yap…"** He answered her.

She smiled back, before gently pushing his body to lie on the bed, his head on his pillow. Then, sliding her hands under the elastic band of his pants, she mockingly asked:

"**Now can I?" **

"**Definitely…"** Damon answered before bursting in laughter.

She pulled the pants down on his legs, before throwing it on the floor. He was not wearing any underwear underneath, his full erected manhood was showing her the path to pass her left leg in top of his pelvis, before taking in her right hand his pulsating hard member, directing it toward her feminine center, its head at the entrance of her humid walls, before lowering her own pelvis to fully swallow it's entire length in one good push, rocking her pelvic in an up and down movements, while passing her hands in her hair, and caressing her breast sensually. Damon raised his upper body very slowly, before grabbing her butt to put her in full contact with his chest.

"**I love you Elena…"** He whispered to her, while slowly increasing the in and out speed of his movements inside of her, before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"**I love you too…"** Elena replied to him, with her hands grabbing his shoulders, before being hit for the second time by an intense orgasm, with Damon crashing with the same waves of pleasure, almost at the exact same time that she did.

He lowered her body with his on the bed, before slowly getting out of her walls. He then took her in his arms, kissing her forehead, and caressing her hair.

Elena felt asleep a few minutes later; he gently put her head on the pillow. Damon got up of his bed, took a pre-addressed envelope of the convent, and a piece of paper on the table, with a pen, before sitting on the chair in front of the wooded desk. It was a full moon, and its light was projecting on his sitting position threw the window. He took the pen in his hand before writing the first word: _Stefan._

**ooOoo**

Elena looked at her watch, 3:45 a.m. Damon was sleeping deeply beside her. She got up of the bed, before silently dressing herself to not wake him up. She noticed the envelope addressed to Stefan on her side table and picked it up, before folding it, and putting it in one of her jeans jacket pocket. She then approached the bed, before lowering her head to put a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"**Bye my love…"** She whispered to him, adding. **"…You** **won't die…I'll find a way to save you..." **

Then she turned around with tears filling her eyes, before closing the door silently behind them and leaving the bedroom.

**ooOoo**

Stefan directed his steps toward the front door, turned the handle before opening it, finding Elijah and an elderly English man at his side. He nodded his head to both of them as a greeting, before showing them to enter with a hand gesture.

The English man stopped in front of him before offering his hand and saying:

"**Charles Brownston"**

Stefan gave his hand in return.

"**Stefan Salvatore." **

"**The brother of the victim, I presume?" **Charles asked.

Stefan nodded his head in affirmation.

"**Please enter…" **Stefan added to both men.

They directed their walk toward the parlour room, before standing in front of a crowded audience.

Elena was sitting on an arms chair, straight as a pole, noticed Elijah, her sight empty of any emotions. Elena's brother and Bonnie Bennett were sitting on the couch near each others. Caroline Forbes was standing near the fire mantle, and Mister Alaric Saltzman was near the bar.

"**I see we have a crowded audience"** Elijah said to Elena, while raising one of his eyebrows.

"**They wanted to be here…"** Elena replied to him, adding. **"I kept my part of this deal, Elijah…I went to Damon's secret whereabouts alone, but I can't keep them away anymore…" **

"**May I serve you a drink, Elijah and Mister?" **Alaric asked them.

"**Brownston…" **Charles answered him.

"**Brownston it is then!"** Alaric said. **"…And you Eli.?"** He mockingly asked.

"**Scotch on the rocks for both of us Mister Salztman…"** Elijah replied while staring at him.

"**You know Eli, I would love to know the brand of products your are using for you hair some day…"** Ric asked him sarcastically, making everybody turned to look at him with astonishment on their face, adding. **"…two scotch on the rocks coming right up!"**

"**Miss Bennett, I presume…"** Charles said to her, before walking toward Bonnie sitting position,

"**Yes…"** Bonnie answered while shaking the elderly man's hand.

"**I knew a great deal about your ancestors…"** Charles added with a smile.

"**You are a warlock, aren't you?"** Jeremy asked him.

"**Not any warlock…"** Elijah answered him, while taking his glass from Alaric's hands. **"…one from the line of the most powerful warlocks of England."**

"…**Though I retired from it many years ago…I'm working for Master Elijah…" **Charles added taking his glass also from Alaric's hands.

"**Master Elijah?"** Alaric repeated while stroking Stefan right shoulder as a friendly sarcastic gesture, while addressing him a wink of any eye, before taking a sitting position himself.

"**Yes, I'm his butler…"** Charles responded.

"**So…You are here to help Elena and Stefan to save Damon then?"** Caroline asked him.

Charles nodded his head.

"**I'm here at the demand of Master Elijah, to inform you of the only way out of this present curse, yes!" **

"**Did you save Katherine from Klaus?" **Caroline asked Elijah, while staring at him in the eyes.

"**Your concerns are admirable…"** Elijah answered her. "**She is in England for the time being…"** He added.

"**Yes…"** Charles said to Caroline, adding. **"Mrs. Katherine is indeed at Master Elijah's manor…She is helping me with the cleaning of the manor…" **

"**She is a maid?" **Alaric asked while bursting into laughter.** "…Oh this is priceless…Damon would have loved this!" **He said while taking a sip of his drink.

A mortal silence took place in the parlour room after Damon's mention, Elena and Stefan stared at each other for several minutes.

Elijah put his sight on Charles, before nodding his head to give him the authorization to explain to them the condition involving the reverse curse.

Charles took a sitting position near Elena and Stefan.

"**There could be a chance to reverse the curse…"** Charles started.

"**There is?"** Elena asked him, while raising her sight on Charles with a small light of hope in her eyes.

"**I sense there is a "but" coming…"** Stefan replied to Charles.

"**There is a "but"…"** Charles started, adding. **"I could be able to reverse the curse, helping your brother not to die of his human illness, and at the same time come back as a vampire again, like he used to be…."**

"**But…" **Elena murmured fearing for the worst, with tears filling her eyes.

Charles turned to look Elijah in the eyes. Elijah nodded his head to give him the permission to continue.

"**Your brother would loose all memory of his previous existence as both a human and a vampire…"** Charles explained to Stefan, Elena and the group.

"**Oh my God…"** Caroline murmured.

Elena raised her head to look at Stefan, noticing tears felling his own eyes also.

"**All his memory…"** Stefan asked Charles.

"**Yes all his memory…"** Charles repeated. **"…And he would become a sort of a devil vampire…a beast with only the hunting as a main purpose…" **

"**And if we do nothing?"** Elena asked him.

"**He'll die in maybe two to three weeks…"** Charles added.

Elena stood up, before throwing herself into Stefan's arms, bursting into tears a second later. He took her in his arms, caressing her hair with his hands, with tears running on his cheeks.

Caroline turned his sight away from their embrace. This was too painful for her to watch, both for the bad news announce, and for the visual remembrance that Elena and Stefan used to be together.

"**Elena, Stefan…"** Elijah called, adding. **"We need to act as soon as possible…"**

Stefan pushed Elena out of his embrace, before raising her chin up with one of his hands.

**"Elena?"** Stefan asked. **"I can't see him die…"**

**"I know…"** She replied to him.

"**You'll do what you have to do…"** Stefan answered, adding. "..**But I need to see my brother one last time…"**

"**I strongly don't advice it…"** Elijah replied. **"…We will go directly to Damon's whereabouts, and Charles will perform the reverse curse on him as soon as possible…" **

Elena put her hands in one of her jeans pocket, while sliding out a folded envelope, before giving it to Stefan.

"**He asked me to give you that…"** Elena said to Stefan, with tears running on her cheeks.

Stefan took the envelope in his shaky hands, before turning his sight on Caroline.

She gave him a smile and a nodding of her head, telling him that she believed that everything would be alright.

Elena turned his sight on Elijah and Charles.

"**Do what you have to do to keep him alive…Even if it means that he won't remember any of us…"** She said to them. **"…I'll make the ultimate sacrifice for him…"**

Bonnie got up from her sitting position, before reaching Elena, at the same time Caroline was walking toward her, before putting their arms around her.

"**I will keep you posted…"** Elijah said, nodding his head in direction of Charles. "..**We'll leave now."**

They both directed their walk toward the front door, before leaving the Salvatore's boarding house.

**ooOoo**

Elijah was sitting in front of Sister Marie Emma's desk in her office; he suddenly reached for something in his blazer inside pocket, before handing her a check.

"**Mr. Elijah, this is so kind…You are more than generous toward this convent."** She said to him, with a smile on her face while noticing the amount of zero written on the said check.

"**This is for your present troubles Sister Marie Emma and your help, but most of all, for your absolute silence regarding this delicate manner."** Elijah said to her.

"**Of course…"** She replied to him. "**…You** **already have it!" **Sheadded while nodding her head.

"**Thank you."** Elijah replied to her.

They both turned their heads at the sound of the office door being open.

"**Were you able to perform the curse? Is it done?'** Elijah asked Charles, who was himself passing the office arch door, while nodding his head as a greeting to Sister Marie Emma, with an old manual in his hands.

"**Mr. Damon Salvatore is a strong minded individual…"** Charles started, adding. **"…but nevertheless, I was able to put a reverse curse on him….I have no idea what the exact outcome will be…Except that he will loose all his previous memory of his entire human and vampire life." **Charles added as information.

"**How many hours till his transformation will take place?"** Elijah asked him.

"**Difficult to say, an hour, a few at the maximum…"** Charles explained to him, before turning his sight to look at Sister Marie Emma. **"Sister, in no circumstance, anyone can entered that room in the following hours…I will need to be the only one who will enter that room, to fully try to contain him later, while trying to see if I can put another curse to lower his new found devil monster strength …" **Charles stopped for a second before looking for Elijah's approval, which he gave him by nodding his head. **"…this vampire man will have become the worst devil creature to date."**

"**This poor soul…"** Sister Marie Emma said, adding. **"I will inform Sister Marie Lauren, she is the only one, with myself included, who knows the presence of Mr. Salvatore in these walls. So, it will be that bad for him?" **

Charles looked his master in the eyes, before adding.

"**It's worst…"** He replied, adding. **"…The reverse spell and curse probably created some sort of a devil animal, with no soul left in him; he will have no recognition of his past. The only good thing in all of this is ….that he won't die!"**

"**Can he be back to himself in the future?"** Elijah asked Charles.

"**It has to be seen…But frankly, I doubt it!"** Charles replied.

"**Then…"** Sister Marie Emma started while kissing her crucifix on her uniform, adding. **"…I'll pray God to be with him." **

**ooOoo**

Sister Marie Lauren was surprised to see the bedroom's door locked. She had come back to give him a sponge bath, and help him with his desire to learn how to pray God. She heard a loud noise coming from behind the door, of what seems to be furniture being thrown on the wall. She hurried up to find the bedroom key in one of her uniform pocket, before opening the door. She opened the door, entering the room a second later, only to find him on his knees, with his head in both of his hands. The bedroom furniture were trashed and thrown a little bit everywhere in the room.

She walked rapidly toward Damon's kneeling position, before putting a friendly hand on his right shoulder.

"**Young man…"** She said to him, adding. "…**It's Sister Marie Lauren, are you alright?"** She asked him.

She heard him mumbled incoherent sounds, before seeing him raised his head and turn his sight on her, with his vampire transformation face.

"**Oh God…"** The sister murmured, adding. **"..Save this poor soul…"** She added, knowing perfectly well that she could never teach him how to pray, and that she was taking her last breathes on this earth.

What used to be Damon Salvatore, and now seemed to be a Devil vampire in all his present aspect, grabbed her by the neck, before entering rapidly and painfully his fangs in the tender part of the elderly woman neck, before sucking up avidly every drop of blood that her body contained. It took only one minute for her to be empty of her red essential substance, he then throw violently the Sister body on the opposite wall of his standing position, before screaming from the top of his lungs, wild sounds, and leaving the bedroom.

**ooOoo**

"**We'll have to stay a few hours more in the convent, is it possible?" **Elijah asked Sister Marie Emma.

"**With pleasure…"** She replied to Elijah. **"I will show you the way to Father Louis apartment…You'll be more comfortable there…" **She added before being interrupted.

"**Sister Marie Emma…"** A young novice sister screamed, while entering the office.

"**Sister Marie Emily…What are these manners young woman?" **The sister asked the young novice, adding.** "Don't you see that I have visitors, aren't you able to knock?" **

"**My bad Sister…" **The young novice answered her, adding.** "…But this is extremely urgent and important…"**

"**Well, what is it?" **Sister Marie Emma asked her.

"**Sister Marie Lauren has been found dead in the upstairs secluded bedroom. Some kind of animal attack…It was horrible to see Sister…It was a nightmare!"** The young novice explained with a shaky voice and tears rolling on her cheeks.

"**I was afraid of this…" **Charles whispered while looking Elijah in the eyes.

"**Is there any other deaths?"** Elijah asked the young novice Sister, while passing a nervous hand on his hair.

"**Yes…"** The young woman whispered, adding. **"…the convent cook had been found dead in the kitchen…with his head completely blown off of his body!"** She screamed before putting her head in her shaky hands.

"**Come here my child…"** Sister Marie Emma whispered, before taking the young novice in her arms. **"..Where are all the sisters now?" **

"**They are reunited in the church!"** She answered Sister Marie Emma.

"**Good and wise idea…I will come with you to talk to them…"** She said to her, before sweeping away the tears on the novice sister face. **"...Wait for me in the corridor." **She added while watching the novice leave.

"**I'm so sorry…"** Elijah whispered to Sister Marie Emma.

"**Like I am…"** She whispered back before taking the young novice out of the office.

Elijah turned to look at Charles.

"**Can we do something now?"** He asked him.

"**I'm afraid we can't, master Elijah, we just unleashed, a powerful devil vampire, out there…with no memories in him, to even being able to bind himself, to some sort of restrain." **Charles explained to him.

"**And it means?"** Elijah asked again.

"**That he's not human anymore, and he doesn't have Leukemia…Therefore, he won't die…but, he is a powerful devil beast now, that will kill every human that crossed his path…"** Charles answered him.

"**Will he stay in Mystic Fall?"** Elijah asked worried for the safety of Elena. **"..Should we be worry for the others?"**

"**Probably for a very short time…but he is not attached to any of his past souvenirs anymore…he doesn't even remember his own brother…he only knows that he is a vampire and that he needs blood to survive…He'll stay a couple of days, and then he'll move on…Probably…"** Charles explained to him.

"**Then my friend…"** Elijah started, adding. **"…Not like I prayed the last past thousands years, but I guess that one prayer won't do him bad!"** He added to his butler.

**ooOoo**

Elijah was standing in front of the fire mantle, both of his hands in his pants pocket. Caroline had welcomed him earlier inside, before informing him that she would inform Stefan and Elena of his arrival.

He heard Elena and Stefan arrived behind him.

"**Is it done?"** Elena asked him, before seeing him turning his sight toward the three of them.

Elijah nodded his head.

"**He's back as a vampire…"** He informed them.

Stefan raised one of his eyebrows sensing that something went wrong.

"**Everything went ok?"** He asked Elijah.

"**Not exactly…"** **Elijah answered them, adding. "The reverse curse worked, but he transformed back as a vampire too quickly…he became a beast, with extreme strength and power….a predator with no memory of what he used be…he already killed two people that were in his path, before escaping for good…" **

Elena raised a hand on his mouth to not scream.

"**I'll find him…"** Stefan replied while directing his walk toward the corridor.

"**If you do that…And you manage to find him…He will kill you in an instant. He has no recognition of who you are…" **Elijah informed him.

"**So, I have to stand there and leave my brother, alone, in the world with no recognition of what he used to be?" **Stefan replied mad at this all situation.

"**Yes, that is exactly what you have to do…" **Elijah strongly said to Stefan.

"**Was it one of the sisters?"** Elena asked with tears running on her cheeks.

"**Yes…"** Elijah replied to her.

"**He would have never done this…"** Elena started, adding. "..**He is not himself anymore."**

Caroline walked to reach Elena's standing position before putting her right arm around her shoulders as a friendly supportive gesture.

"**Thank you for your help…"** Stefan said to Elijah, with an empty staring.

Elijah nodded his head.

"**I'll contact you in five years, Elena…"** Elijah said to Elena, adding. **"..Klaus will try to find you again…just before a specific date in five years…" **

"**I don't care anymore…He can even already kill me now if he wants to…" **She answered to him, while staring at the floor in front of her with no expression on her face.

Elijah walked to reach the front door, before passing the arch, and closing the door behind him.

Elena gently pushed Caroline away from her, before running toward the stairs to reach Damon's bedroom, with tears running fluently on her cheeks.

"**I'll go…"** Stefan said to Caroline, running behind her.

Caroline nodded her head in approval.

Elena entered Damon's bedroom with so much anger inside of her…She reached for every object that she could find before throwing them on the walls, on the floor, in loud noises, with thousands of pieces of wood, glasses, ceramic everywhere.

"**No…"** She screamed from the top of her lungs.

Stefan finally reached his brother's bedroom, entered the room, and hold in a firm grip both of Elena's hand.

"**Stop, Elena…"** He asked her to do.

"**No…"** She continued to scream.

He held her tight in a firm grip for several minutes, before feeling her strength lowered. She finally crashed in his arms in tears.

He closed his arms on her shaky body, before closing his eyes, and caressing her hair.

"**I know Elena…"** He murmured to her, with tears running form his eyes, adding. **"I lost him too…"**

"**We won't see him again Stefan…"** She mumbled in her teeth, continuing. **"…It's my fault; I brought all of this…" **

"**Shh…." **Stefan whispered to calm her down, adding.** "No, you did not…He loved you Elena." **

Elena raised her head to look at him in the eyes. He smiled at her, before sweeping her tears away from her cheeks. The atmosphere suddenly changed, they stared at each other for a long moment, lost in their mutual painful torment, in search of a feeling that would make them feel alive for a short moment, comfortable with each other. Stefan suddenly lowered his head near hers, before gently putting his lips on hers. She stood still for a short moment, before throwing her arms around his neck while opening her mouth to him. He raised her in his arms, putting his hands under her bottom; before lifting her up in his muscular arms, walking toward Damon's bed. She crossed her legs around his waist, while kissing him passionately on the mouth. He slowly dropped her body on the bed. She raised herself on her knees, before urgently opening the button of his shirt, before letting it slide on the floor, and putting her mouth back on his. He lowered his body on hers, making her lay down on the bed.

At the same time, Caroline entered Damon's bedroom saying:

"**Are you ok Elena?"** She asked her, before freezing her movements with a hand on her mouth at the vision of Stefan and Elena, who were kissing on Damon's bed. **"Oh my God…"** She whispered. **"I'm sorry, I didn't know…"** She mumbled before leaving the bedroom in a rush.

Stefan and Elena stopped kissing, while raising both of their heads to look at Caroline entrance in the bedroom, and departure. Elena pushed Stefan away from her, at the same time Stefan got up on his feet.

"**Go after her…"** Elena screamed at him, **"…explained to her that this didn't mean anything!"**

Stefan reached for his shirt on the floor while dressing himself and walking toward the bedroom door.

"**I will…"** He answered her, obviously worried for Caroline. **"…You'll be alright?"** He asked her.

"**Yes…"** Elena said to him, adding. **"Go!" **

Stefan left the bedroom, leaving her in the middle of Damon's bed, alone and desperate.

"**What are you making me do Damon?"** She asked loudly, before putting her head in her hands, and bursting into tears.

**ooOoo**

One month later, Elena arrived early at the bus stop. She sat on a park bench, her luggage at her feet.

At a couple of meters of her sitting position, a dark shadow was lurking for her, hiding behind a couple of trees, the said shadow man wearing a hood on his head, while keeping his sight on her like a predator would do.

After a couple of minutes, and after seeing people in line in front of her, she put herself in line beside the bus, her suitcase at her side, while waiting her turn to enter inside, when she suddenly felt a cold shiver passing through her back. She turned on herself to rapidly take a rapid look around, inspecting every corner of the street, without noticing any suspect presence.

She heard a girl in line behind her asking:

"**Where is Anastasia, did you see her?"** The blonde one asked her friend.

"**No…She was supposed to meet us here and take the bus to the airport…and like always she is not here, and late!"** The brunette one answered the other girl, obviously very mad at the said Anastasia.

"**Maybe she is waiting for us at the airport?"** The other one replied.

"**She better be there, or I will kill her myself with my bare hands!"** The brunette one screamed to her friend.

Elena was listening to their conversation with a slight interest. A month earlier, she would have thought that a vampire could have killed the said Anastasia and left her lifeless body in the wood, a month ago she would have thought that Damon could have been responsible for this horrific act after the reverse curse to keep him alive. But now, she knew that he had left Mystic Fall with no living souvenirs of her in his mind.

"**I'm sorry; may I see your ticket, young lady?" **The bus controller asked Elena.

Elena raised her head to look at him.

"**Sure…"** She responded with a small smile on her face before giving him her bus ticket.

"**Are you going on vacation young lady?"** The elderly man asked her.

"**No, I'm leaving Mystic Fall for good…"** She replied to him.

"**Oh that is so sad sweetie…And your family couldn't drive you to the airport to say goodbye?"** The controller asked her.

Tears filled Elena's eyes.

"**Oh…I'm so sorry, it is not of my business…I'm an old man who's always worrying for young woman like you to travel alone…Where are you going?"** He explained to her while saying her tears in her eyes.

"**It's ok…They were just busy…"** She falsely replied to him, adding. **"I'm going to Boston actually, A new life is waiting for me there…I'll be taking summer class to finish my high school credits…and then I want to study in the medical field, with a double major in history."** Elena explained to the elderly man.

"**Well…I wish you well young lady…A new start is always exciting in life…And more so, when you have your entire life in front of you, like you do."** He responded to her, adding. **"Now, leave your luggage to me, I will put it in the luggage department under the bus." **

"**Thank you."** She answered back before entering the bus. She took a sitting position at the back, before taking a book from her backpack, but after a minute she realized that she was not able to read, she waited an all twenty minutes for all the passengers to be onboard. When the bus driver started the engine she felt a nervous squeeze in her stomach, she was leaving Mystic Fall for good now, no turning around possible anymore. Tears were filling her eyes rapidly, she opened one of the last pages of her book, before taking in her shaky right hand a picture of Stefan and Damon, she swept away her tears on her cheeks.

The bus started its itinerary by leaving the downtown area of Mystic Fall, before taking the route toward the airport; they were riding near a small part of the forest. A dark shadow got out of the wood, what seems to be at first sight a young man, with dark hair, a furnished beard, and empty cold eyes, dirty clothes on his back and blood dropping from his mouth, last remembrance of his last meal it seems. With a closer look of the said individual, you could see evidence that what seems to be a human at first sight had the entire trait of a horrific predator, a devil beast, and less and less the characteristics of a human.

He was staring at the bus that was coming toward him, at the far end of the boulevard.

Elena raised her head from her book that she had picked up again, before hearing the bus driver said to a near woman in an upfront seat near him

"**Ah…so sad…there are, more and more, homeless people these days….And it seems they are hiding in the woods now…" **

Elena tried to take a look at her side window, but without noticing anything, she got back to her reading.

The said shadow of a man walked toward the middle of the route, making the bus driver slow down and completely stops in front of him.

"**What now?"** The bus driver said, adding. "**Ok man…Move away from the middle of the route and the bus…"** The bus driver said while showing him with his hand to move away. "…**Come on man…I have a schedule to keep…" **The said predator was looking at the bus driver with a staring glare and madness in his eyes, before slowly moving away from his standing position in the middle of the route, to the right side, before stepping aside completely from the bus.

"**Well, that is better…"** The bus driver said, while starting the engine again.

The bus passed rapidly beside his standing position. Elena raised her head from her book, feeling the same cold shiver than earlier in her back. She turned her head to look at her window, only to see a shadow passing rapidly in front of her eyes. She needed to rest herself, after the last month, she was feeling more nervous than usual…She needed to put the past behind her and start new.

The said dark creature looked at the bus that was driving away from his sight, before screaming his pain from the top of his lungs. That creature used to have a name, and a soul, his name used to be: **Damon Salvatore**.

**ooOoo**

After more than 100 000 words and before taking a good deserving vacation…I wanted to say….

To all my readers and reviewers:

**THANK YOU – THANK YOU – THANK YOU – THANK YOU – THANK YOU**

**THANK YOU- THANK YOU – THANK YOU**

**THANK YOU!**

ooOoo

Next Fan Fiction story, continuation of this one five years later:

**-****WHISPER OF THE PAST –**

(***An alert will be send.)


	14. Chapter 14

**A big hello to all of you!**

The first chapter of the new story: "**Whisper of the Past"**, sequel of "**Too much noise in the bedroom"**, will be updated in a few hours, at the latest if I can't do it, tomorrow, Saturday, September 3rd.

I am beyond excited for you to read it!

Just look for it on my profile very soon! :)

**Lovely Vero.**


End file.
